


Building a Better Chimera III: A Storm of Vengence

by Uthizaar



Series: The Awakening [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Age Difference, Alpha Chimera, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Beacon Hills High School, Berserkers, Betrayal, Blood Fetish, Blow Jobs, Chimera Stiles Stilinski, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Stiles, Depravity, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Hell, Hunters, Illusions, Kitsune, Lacrosse, Loyalty, Löwenmensch, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Medical Experimentation, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Mysticism, Nemeton, Oni, Pack Symbols, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season 5, Power Dynamics, Propaganda, Sadism, Scents & Smells, Season 6 AU-no Wild Hunt in Beacon Hills, Secret Base, Secrets, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Stiles Stilinski's Jeep's Name is Roscoe, Teacher-Student Relationship, Torture, Treachery, Vengeful Stiles, Villain Stiles Stilinski, War, alternative chimera lore, chimera pack, cum, power stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 111,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uthizaar/pseuds/Uthizaar
Summary: Stiles is the Alpha Chimera, with the ability to control all chimeras, mimic their power, and take it for himself. Theo was his equal, his true love, stolen from him by Kira and the Skinwalkers. Consumed by his fury, Stiles took the powers of Tracy and Josh to punish them for abandoning him, continuing his journey down a dark and violent path.Now he's returned to Beacon Hills, determined to find Theo, rebuild his chimera pack, and exact a terrible vengence on those who were once his friends.





	1. Remnants

An awkward silence hung between them, his father looking as though he was going to speak before stopping himself and closing his mouth. Stiles didn’t care, fidgeting instead as he sat on the couch, the normality of his home feeling at odds with everything that he had being doing the past two weeks. It wasn’t just that he had become used to moving on, that the Jeep had become home more than before, getting used to the hardness of the seats as a bed. It had been the freedom of being able to just drive, any feelings or emotions that he didn’t want to confront left behind in the dust of his spinning tires. But here, he felt pinned in, stifled, Stiles tapped his foot restlessly. “So…”

The Sheriff looked at him, “Yes?”

“Is it true you raided his house? Theo’s, I mean.” Stiles explained, seeing his father squirm. “I get it, I suppose. You had to be seen to do something, and with my boyfriend out of the picture, you blamed it all on him, right?”

“No. It was a wild animal.” 

“And people believed that?”

“They believe what they want to believe, Stiles.” The Sheriff replied resignedly. “It helps them sleep at night. Besides, we can’t really tell everyone the truth, can we?”

Stiles didn’t answer, turning away to pick up the TV remote. His father was watching him as he flicked through the channels, changing every few seconds, a tide of shifting sounds and music filling the room. He glanced over as the Sheriff stood up. “Going to bed?”

“I’ll work from home tonight.” His father replied stiffly. “Get some sleep Stiles, you look like you need it.” He walked out of the room and into the office. 

“Sleep? Yeah…” Stiles laughed to himself. A few hours here, another few there, he hadn’t slept properly since Theo had been taken, since he had absorbed Tracy and Josh’s powers. But not because he felt regret or guilt over it, there was just a restlessness that he couldn’t conquer. It was why he had driven up and down the coast road for days after killing Tracy. Stiles muted the TV and frowned, concentrating. The clink of glass from the other room reached his ears and he sighed. “Whatever, I’m going to bed, might as well lie down if nothing else.” 

 

Stiles flicked off the lights and crawled into bed, the softness of the mattress welcome and he rested his head back on the pillows, pulling the sheets around him. He blinked, frowning as his eyes glowed purple, turning the inky-blackness of the dark room into a strange violet-hued filter. He could clearly see his desk, the chair, the door, the ceiling above him, all the little imperfections in the paint. Stiles sighed, turning on his side, punching the pillow into a more comfortable position, pulling it to his chest, arms wrapped around it. His mind was on fire, forcing him to toss and turn in the bed, all of it about Theo. His face, his eyes, his body, his laugh, his intensity, but more than all that, they had clicked in a way that Stiles had never felt with anyone else. This feeling was constant, but it was when he was lying down, trying to sleep that he really felt it; missing Theo beside him. The extra heat, the hardness of his body pressed up against him, the way he moved around in his sleep. That part had surprised Stiles; Theo was never really still when he was in bed, and when he was dreaming, the chimera would mumble and move his lips, as though having a conversation. 

The memory made Stiles smile to himself. He needed Theo back, for himself first of all, the rest of it wasn’t important. As soon as Stiles thought that, he hesitated, taking a breath. _No, Theo coming back, finding him, I’ll do that no matter what it takes. But the rest; vengeance, punishment, rebuilding the pack, I need that too. I need Scott and Kira to suffer, to feel my rage, to know that there will be consequences for what they did!_ The Alpha Chimera growled, fangs sliding into his mouth, claws ripping the sheets. “Break them? Yes, but after? After, we rebuild and I’ll do something that even the Dread Doctors couldn’t; perfect the chimera creation process! Build an army that will rule the world…” He trailed off as a thought struck him. “The lab. I wonder…No, Scott wouldn’t think about it, and the Argents? Hmm, maybe not, something bad happened in those tunnels, destroying the Dread Doctors’ work would be low down on their priority list. After all, who would be poking around the tunnels?” Stiles laughed darkly. “All their notes, their equipment, their knowledge, it’s all just lying there. But even if I got it, I can’t bring it here.” The Alpha Chimera pushed back the sheets and sat on the side of his bed. _I’ll need somewhere safe, somewhere that even Scott doesn’t know about, to plot and plan, and make my chimera pack anew. Hmm. Yes, that could work. It’s secret, hidden, forgotten._ Stiles smirked in the darkness and stood up, pulling on a pair of sweat pants and a jacket, leaving his feet in socks, muffling his footsteps as he crept downstairs. 

His father had moved into the living room, TV still on, sound low as the light played across his face. Stiles lingered by the front door, watching him to make sure the Sheriff really was asleep. The man’s breathing was regular, his pulse steady and low, a near-empty glass with amber liquid in the bottom beside him. Stiles nodded to himself and slipped on his shoes, pulling the door closed carefully behind him. He started the Jeep, waiting a moment to see if his father had woken up, and then drifted backwards out of the drive, waiting until he was on the street before easing into gear and driving away.

 

The roads were empty at two in the morning as Stiles drove through the sleeping suburbs of Beacon Hills. He turned off at the little-used Southern Access Road, pausing for a moment; two weeks ago, he had left from here, his world collapsing after the Beast had been destroyed and Theo stolen from him. The Alpha Chimera growled angrily under his breath, but continued on up the rough gravel track, easing into a lower gear to compensate for the gradient. Minutes passed by as Stiles looked for the mile marker hidden in the undergrowth along the trail. “There.” He turned off onto an even rougher track, little more than a grassy path barely wide enough for the Jeep. Branches brushed against the metal of the doors, surprisingly loud in the stillness of the night. Stiles smiled when he saw a rusted propeller driven into the ground, appearing from around a corner and illuminated in his headlights. “Still here. Yeah, ok. Let’s see.” He turned slowly, the Jeep clearing the propeller by inches and coming to a rest in a small semi-circle, his lights revealing more half-buried machines and rusted structures in front of him. There had been a clearing here, he could dimly recall, but the trees had hemmed in, and the memories seemed wrong, but then everything was bigger to a ten-year-old. “This is the place. Haha, Scott said he didn’t believe me when I told him about the lost Army base. And now it will be his downfall, delicious!” The Alpha Chimera spoke aloud, glancing at the empty passenger seat, almost able to see Theo’s cunning smirk. He killed the engine and let his eyes burn purple, Josh and Tracy’s stolen power allowing him to see in the darkness as though it was daylight. 

He got out, looking around until he spotted a broken chain link fence, pulling the trailing ivy and branches away to see the sign. “Fort Ibis…Just like I remember it.” He turned away and walked past the remains of trucks and trailers, a crashed bomber that had never been recovered, overgrown with trees and weeds, grass growing up through the shattered glass of the cockpit. Stiles glanced around, moving forward towards what looked like a rocky cliff covered in moss and trailing vines. “Yes, this will be perfect.” He said aloud and walked under the protruding edge towards two heavy iron doors, rusted shut. When he had played there as a child, Stiles could never get inside, no matter how hard he tugged on the doors. Now however…

The Alpha Chimera grunted and strained against the doors, his muscles bunching until there was a scream of metal on metal and the doors parted, swinging open with a clang. The air was stale, and he screwed up his nose. _Well, it has been what? Sixty, Seventy years, and I’m the first person here since they buried this place._ Stiles looked around, spotting a bank of switches. He walked over, raised his hand and let a crackle of electricity escape, sparking into the old wires. He traced the hum upwards, across the bundle of cabling strung along the ceiling and walls to another door. This one wasn’t rusted, only locked. But a swift kick had Stiles inside. The Alpha Chimera grinned, “Generators, probably run on diesel. Oh, and they’ve left us some. How considerate.” He picked up a can nearby, shaking it to hear the liquid inside. After filling the first generator, Stiles flicked the nearby switch, hearing it cough and shudder back to life. He returned to the entrance and flipped the first bank of switches, watching with a grin as the bulbs high above him flickered and blinked before steadying. “Yes. This will serve.” 

 

Stiles hummed to himself as he pulled back into the driveway, parking next to his father’s cruiser, the sun turning the sky pink behind him. He got out, shutting the door quietly, walking softly up to the porch, and slipped his shoes off. Just as Stiles was about to put his key in the door, it opened. His father stood there, glaring at him. Stiles pressed his lips together and sighed. _Busted._

“Inside. Now.” The Sheriff barked at him, following Stiles as he walked into the kitchen. “What the hell, Stiles? Where were you?”

The Alpha Chimera shrugged. “I couldn’t sleep, I was just driving around, helps keep my mind off things. I was restless. I didn’t think you’d notice.”

“Damn it,” He sighed. “If you need to talk, you come to me, ok? I checked on you, call it a cop’s instinct, and you were gone.”

Stiles didn’t say anything, just looked at his father coolly. 

“You know, maybe you should see someone?”

“And tell them what exactly? That my boyfriend is trapped in some sort of prison beneath the earth? That he was put there by my, former, werewolf best friend’s uncontrollable fox-spirit girlfriend?” He laughed, shaking his head. “I don’t want to go back to Eichen House, Dad, and you can’t afford it.”

“I know, I know, I just…” The Sheriff leaned on the counter, “You know, no matter what Theo might have done or who he was, you still loved him, Stiles; a loss is still a loss. You need to grieve properly.”

“He’s not dead!” Stiles roared at him, fury making his hands shake. “He _is_ alive!”

His father’s jaw tightened, but he remained calm, “I understand, Stiles, I know what it’s like to lose the one person in this world you love more than anyone.”

Stiles stopped glaring at him, and nodded slowly as he realised what his Dad was talking about. “I know.” His tone slipped from anger to guilt. _When was the last time you thought about her?_ “I know that.” He sat down heavily, the fury draining away.

The Sheriff rested a hand on his son’s shoulder. “You’ve gone through a lot these last few weeks; Theo, what you had to do to your chimeras. I’m not expecting that you’ll just return to school this morning and everything will be ok, normal. It can’t be. And even if you can’t talk about the specifics, even if you have to lie about what happened to him, you need to talk about Theo.”

Stiles nodded mutely.

“I know a good grief counsellor, I’ll put in a call when I get to work.”

“Right.” _But he’s not dead. Theo’s alive. I will find him. He’s not dead._ Stiles didn’t notice his father moving away, staring at a point in the distance, drifting until he was pulled back; a cup of strong black coffee was slid under his nose. “Huh?”

“Drink up, it’ll keep you awake.” The Sheriff offered him a tentative smile. “You still have to go to school.”

 

It was strange, being back in high school, Stiles felt like he had out-grown it, as though the last two weeks had been how he was meant to be spending his life, maybe not killing his own chimeras, but focusing on that which he really wanted, not on what he was meant to be doing after school; college didn’t mean much when his ambition was the entire world. As he sat in his usual seat in Math, Stiles glanced at the empty desk beside him, where Theo used to sit. He looked down, staring at the wooden surface as the rest of the students filed in around him. Lydia paused in front of his desk, but Stiles ignored her and after a moment she moved on. Scott wasn’t so obvious, passing by without a word, but Stiles could still feel the werewolf’s stare, could smell his scent; nervousness, and concern, and just the smallest hint of fear. The Alpha Chimera raised his head, smirking. _Thinking I’m just going to freak out in Math class, and butcher them all, Scott? Don’t tempt me…starting with her._ He glared at Mrs. Flemming as she entered, the teacher paused when she saw that he had returned, but didn’t comment. _Nothing? Whatever._ She began to speak, but Stiles zoned it out, spending much of the lesson staring at his open book, as if he was reading. He could feel their eyes on him, Scott and Lydia, as though taking turns to watch him.

The bell rang shrilly and Stiles winced, standing up, and throwing his books into his bag.

“Mr Stilinski, a word?” Mrs Flemming called out to him as he made for the exit.

Stiles whirled around and stood in front of her desk. “What?”

She looked at him as though it was obvious. “Where have you been these last two weeks? And where is Theo? He hasn’t been in either.”

“No.” Stiles shook his head. “He won’t be back, at least not for a while.”

She coughed, “And you? Any explanation on your absence?”

“No.” Stiles frowned, and smirked. “You wouldn’t believe me.”

“Mr Stilinski, you missed a very important test last week.” She said after staring at him for a moment. “I am willing to let you take it next week, and give you the weekend to study for it.”

“I don’t care.” He turned away, heading for the door.

“Excuse me? This test matters, it’s Senior year, every test matters, Mr-”

“Don’t call me that again.” Stiles growled, glaring at her. “I do not care about your stupid little test. It doesn’t matter.” He walked away, ignoring her surprised gasp and the repeated demands for him to stop. The hallway was thinning out as students found their next class. His eyes flickered between purple and brown. _Corey._ Stiles grinned to himself and stood back against a row of lockers, drawing on the chimera’s abilities and vanished from sight. The Alpha Chimera watched Mrs Flemming stand in the middle of the corridor, close enough for him to reach out and slash her throat. The urge flared briefly in his stomach, before Stiles repressed it and let her go. 

 

Corey rubbed his eyes sleepily, trying to summon his concentration. He had spent most of last night finishing his English paper, Stiles’ return providing an unexpected boost to his mood. _But maybe that shouldn’t be so surprising,_ Corey thought to himself as he walked down the hallway towards his locker, yawning and blinking to clear his eyes. He had slept in again, missing most of first period. _But it’s not like I’m gonna need History, right?_ The chimera looked up as Stiles appeared suddenly, leaning against the locker next to him. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Stiles smiled at him. “Looks like I’m not the only one having trouble sleeping.”

“Uh, yeah, I guess.” The Sophomore shrugged, pulling out his Physics book. “I mean, it’s more waking up on time, or err, caring enough to get up.” Corey glanced quickly at Stiles, the Alpha Chimera was smirking at him. He moistened his lips, “It might be easier now.”

“Good, I need you at full strength.”

“I’m yours, Stiles.” His ears reddened as the Senior’s brows arched. “I mean-”

“I know what you mean. Walk you to class?”

“Yeah,” Corey nodded, turning in time to see Scott pulling back from where he had been watching them near the trophy case. “Err…”

“I know, Scott’s been following me all morning.” Stiles leaned into him, lowering his voice. “Probably trying to figure out what I’m up to.”

Corey swallowed hard as Stiles’ arm brushed his hand, a quick glance over to see that the Alpha Chimera’s face was close to his. “Um, you know that he can hear us, right?”

“Yeah, I know.” Stiles shrugged, moving away again as they rounded the corner. “I don’t really care. So, I’ve a free period. You?”

“Um, Physics.” 

“Hmm.” Stiles frowned at him, hearing Corey’s heart-beat increase, his breathing hitch. “What’s wrong?”

“No-Nothing.” Corey shrugged, his eyes fixed on Mr Douglas standing beside his classroom, talking to a Junior the chimera knew from Sinema. He felt his stomach do a backflip as the teacher’s gaze turned to him briefly, before switching back to the student. Corey glared at Stiles when he heard the Alpha Chimera snigger at him. “What?”

“Nothing, I just, ah ha, I get it.” He grinned at his chimera. “You know, I’m beginning to think that it wasn’t me you were talking about last night.”

“What? Mr Douglas? No, I. Uh, I better…” Corey pushed past him, flushing, hesitated as Mr Douglas looked at him, and then the chimera went inside.

“See ya, Corey!” Stiles smirked and tilted his head when the teacher noticed him. Mr Douglas finished talking to the other student and leant back against his door, arms folded. _Interesting._ Stiles walked over, moving through the Sophomores confidently. “Hi.”

“Hello,” He replied, frowning slightly. “I don’t recognise you. You’re not in my class?”

“No,” Stiles shook his head, nostrils flaring as he took a breath. _Yeah, I thought so._ “Haven’t seen you before. New teacher?”

“Well, Mr Atkins has been missing for two weeks, and from what I hear that’s not uncommon in this town.” The teacher considered him for a moment, smiling. “I’m the temp. And I should really get to my class.”

“Yeah.” Stiles stood back, running his eyes up and down the man. “I’m sure we’ll meet again.”

“No doubt, Mr…?” Mr Douglas smirked and nodded.

“Stiles, Stiles Stilinski.” _You could call me Alpha Chimera, werewolf, but let’s not get ahead of ourselves, eh?_ Stiles inclined his head and backed off carefully, the teacher giving him one final look before shutting the door.

 

Corey glanced to one side as Mason slid onto the stool beside him, smiling slightly. The expression vanished as Liam and Hayden joined them, the recently turned werewolf sitting at the far end, refusing to talk to him, or even acknowledge his presence. _Suits me fine. Now that my Alpha’s returned, you’ll regret switching sides._ Corey tilted his head, hearing Liam mutter, “Stiles is back in Beacon Hills, he-”

“We know,” Mason broke in. “He was at the library last night.”

“Oh, do you know what happened?”

“You should ask Corey.”

“I’m right here, guys.” The chimera looked at them, smirking. “The Alpha Chimera is back. You don’t really need to know anything more than that!” He flicked his eyes to Hayden, before turning in his seat, giving all his attention to Mr Douglas, watching him finish the perfect illustration of the cats on the chalkboard. _Oh my god, is there anything he can’t do?_

“Alright then, we’ll start…”

Corey gazed at him dreamily, watching the man’s mouth move, even as he zoned out the words. _Ok, so maybe Stiles has a point, but c’mon, look at him! That perfect hair, those eyes, and he’s so smart, and strong, and handsome and, oh my god, he’s rolling up his sleeves!_ The chimera swallowed hard, reaching under the desk to adjust his hardon. Corey ignored the sudden glare from Liam. _Stupid werewolf senses…_

"So, I can see I impressed you all with my artistic abilities!" Mr Douglas joked, dropping the chalk on the desk. Corey’s heart skipped a beat and he grinned as the teacher's eyes flicked onto him, before moving on around the room. "Schrödinger puts his cat in a box with poisonous food." He walked around the desk until he came to the front of the room. "Now, until he opens that box, the cat is, in theory, both alive and dead." 

Corey felt his pulse tick up another notch when Mr Douglas sat on the table, his eyes darting down to the man's crotch and up to catch a glimpse of skin from beneath his pullover. He bit the inside of his lip, his eyes locked onto the teacher’s face. _This is unbearable…he is so hot…_

"But when he opens it, it's either 'Hello Mittens!' or 'Goodbye Socks!'" He grinned as the class tittered around him. Corey felt his stomach clench hard as Mr Douglas looked right at him, but he could feel Mason side-eyeing him, and Liam staring again. The chimera moistened his lips, but didn't look away. Mr Douglas asked a question that Corey vaguely registered, but he didn’t put his hand up like the rest of the class. 

“Err, yes, Hayden!”

The chimera pulled his eyes away, hearing the werewolf answer with textbook precision. _Light; waves and particles. Right…_

"Does observing something change its behaviour?" Mr Douglas got up and walked back to the blackboard. "Or alter its outcome? That's the question of today's lab on page...117." He looked up, "Break into groups of four."

Corey sighed, glancing around the room, but Mason touched his arm, “You want to join us? It’s just for lab.” He added when Corey hesitated. 

“Fine.” He nodded at Liam and Hayden. “What about them?”

“Yeah, ok.” Liam agreed, glancing at his girlfriend. “Hayden?”

“Ugh.” She made a disgusted noise, but otherwise didn’t object.

“Wow, I really feel the love.” Corey said sarcastically, receiving a glare from Mason.

“Dude, just…get the damn stand.” 

“Whatever.” He shrugged and let them get on with the experiment, Hayden grunting every time he pointed something out. Liam asked him the occasional question, but Corey just gave one word answers, and let his attention and eyes drift. His phone vibrated against his leg. _Meet me for lunch out on the bleachers?_

 _Uh, yeah. It’s Stiles!_ His brain supplied, and Corey quickly typed back an affirmative. He looked up as Mr Douglas moved away from one of the groups, his eyes following the handsome man around the room. Corey felt his heart-beat increase rapidly as Mr Douglas stopped at their group.

“And how are things here?”

“Oh, it’s going great!” Hayden gushed, looking at him with a smile. “Except, there’s just this one bit that I don’t quite understand…” She pointed at the textbook as Liam frowned at her. Corey smirked, his eyes roving all over Mr Douglas.

“Corey?”

“Uh.” _Crap. What did he just ask me?_ “Um.”

“So, you understand everything?”

“Err, yeah, crystal clear.” Corey mumbled, flushing as Mr Douglas smiled.

“Very good. Because there will be a test on this module next week! Letting you all know now.” He added as the class groaned. “Good work today, Hayden.”

Corey smirked as he heard Liam’s growl, low and dangerous, but the teacher didn’t notice, moving around to his desk as the bell rang. Just as he left the room, the werewolf grabbed his arm, pulling him to one side. “What the hell, Liam?”

“I could smell you all class; it’s fucking distracting.”

“Oh?” Corey smirked at him. “Are you sure it’s my arousal for him that was distracting? Or maybe it’s the fact that your girlfriend is more into the teacher than into you?”

Liam snarled and shoved him hard, but Corey just glared and shoved him back, sending Liam crashing into the row of lockers on the opposite wall. The werewolf rushed forward, fist raised, but Mason managed to get between them.

“Cut it out!”

Liam glared at Corey, before grabbing his bag and left with Hayden.

Mason shook his head, looking between his friends and his ex-boyfriend. “What’s gotten into you? Last night you were totally defeated.”

Corey shrugged wordlessly, pushing past him. _Alpha’s back, Stiles has a plan, we won’t lose again._

 

Stiles looked up as a shadow fell over his desk, two shadows. Scott and Kira. He smirked, “I thought you were returning to the desert?” 

“I leave tonight.”

“Oh, you didn’t postpone your plans because of little old me?” Stiles mocked her, leaning back in his chair. The classroom was deserted, most students spending the free period outside. “We’re alone, Scott, say what you need to.”

“What is going on with you, Stiles?” The werewolf frowned at him, confusion in his voice. “I talked to Liam after you saw him and Hayden.”

“Ah, yes, Hayden, so you bit her after all?” The Alpha Chimera stood up, his grin widening. “Don’t you think it’s weird, though? Those two hooking up, when they’re united by your _werewolfness_?” He laughed, “Kissing cousins?”

“I…never thought about that.” Scott looked at the floor for a moment, before flicking his eyes back at Stiles. “That’s not really the point. What are you going to do now? And where are Josh and Tracy? You had their power last night, they must have been close.”

Stiles shook his head slowly, glancing at Kira. “Have you worked it out? I’ll forgive Scott, he is a bit dim.”

“Hey!”

“No? Well, maybe in time.” He grabbed his books and bag, heading for the exit, when Scott grabbed him, bunching his hands in Stiles’ shirt and pushing hard against the chalkboard. The werewolf’s eyes glowed red and Stiles dropped his books. “Really, Scott?” He whispered, “That’s how it’s gonna be?”

“Answer my question! Where are they?”

The Alpha Chimera struggled, eyes flashing purple, a crack of lightning echoed around the classroom as it arced from light to light. “You really want to know?” Stiles grinned horribly, “They’re dead, Scott, killed them myself, and took everything from them; their pain, their life, their power.”

“Why?” Scott stared at him, his grip loosening. 

“Glory demands sacrifice, Scott!” Stiles looked him over, “You should probably be more interested in how. But that hasn’t occurred to you yet.” He laughed darkly. “Would you like a demonstration? You remember what it was like when I was mimicking their power? Now that I’m generating it myself…” The Alpha Chimera held up a clenched fist, waves of lightning oscillating around it.

Kira’s hand went to her belt, but Scott shook his head, “No! C’mon, Stiles, we’re only trying to help you.”

“I don’t need any more of your help.” Stiles spat back at him, releasing the building energy in his hand back into his body. “Let me go!”

“Ahem.” There was a loud cough behind them and the three looked towards the doorway to see Mr Douglas enter the room. “What’s going on here?”

“Nothing.” Stiles pulled himself free from the Alpha’s grip, pushing Scott back with enough force to make him stagger. “Scott was just leaving.” He glared at them as they walked out wordlessly, Kira glancing back at him, her expression a mix of confusion and anger. Stiles smirked at her, before looking back at the teacher. “I had it under control, Mr Douglas.” 

“I can see that, but it was two on one. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Stiles muttered and crouched down, gathering his books, the teacher lingering behind him. “Thanks, I guess.”

“There’s a zero-tolerance policy on bullying.” Mr Douglas moved closer, concerned expression on his face. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, Scott isn’t a problem for me.” Stiles turned to him, smirking. “And Kira, well, she’ll be leaving shortly.”

“You did seem like you could handle yourself.” The man nodded, frowning as Stiles laughed softly. “What?”

“You know, I bet he doesn’t even notice it, too used to blocking the scents around him.” The Alpha Chimera folded his arms, eyes flicking across Mr Douglas’ torso and up to his face. “But I know what you are. Almost, there’s something, like you’re not quite a full one. Like you’re one of us, but not.”

“What are you talking about, Stiles?” He frowned. “Maybe you should see the nurse?”

“Fine.” The Alpha Chimera shrugged. “You can pretend to be normal if you want, but Scott will figure it out eventually. The Nemeton is a powerful beacon, and you all just keep on coming. I wonder will its thirst ever be slaked?”

“Nemeton?” Mr Douglas replied slowly, shaking his head. “I’m not familiar with that word. Or what you’re…” He trailed off as Stiles let his eyes blaze purple. “Ah.”

“I am the Alpha Chimera, I’m sure you haven’t heard of me, yet. But you will.” He waited for the man to respond, “Nothing to say, werewolf?”

“I don’t want any trouble, I just wanted a quiet life.” 

“You’re in the wrong town then.” Stiles said as he picked up his bag, preparing to leave. He hesitated, glancing back at Mr Douglas. “Although, I’m curious, are you good or evil? In the past I would have done almost anything to find out; your motives, why you’re here, if you’re on our side or theirs.”

“But not now?”

“No. I have someone to find. My only side is my own.” He growled, as anger flared in his stomach. Stiles looked up, the werewolf’s normal grey eyes meeting his own. “Don’t get in my way, Omega.” The Alpha Chimera swept out of the room, feeling Mr Douglas watch him, expression cool, calculating, and faintly amused.

 

Stiles waved Corey over to him as he sat high up on the bleachers, watching the soccer team play on the field below him. “Hey Corey.”

“Hey Stiles.” He grinned at the Senior, sitting next to him, taking a chip when Stiles pushed the packet at him. “Thanks.”

“Enjoy Physics?” 

“Yeah…Hey, shut up.” Corey sulked until Stiles smiled at him. _Your damn smile is better than his…_ “It was fine. Hayden was being a bitch though.”

“Well, what do you expect? She got Scott to bite her, turn her into a full werewolf.”

“She betrayed us, you.” 

“Traitors will be punished.” The Alpha Chimera let his eyes glow purple for a moment, seeing Corey’s echo him. “But, that’s not why I asked you to come up here. I need your help.”

“Of course.” Corey readily agreed. “What is it?”

“It’s for tonight, later, when it’s dark.” Stiles explained, frowning at him. “Are you sure? I mean it is Friday night.” Corey just nodded and Stiles smiled, “Good, I’ll pick you up at eight.”

“Cool.”

“So,” He smirked at the chimera, “Mr Douglas, huh?”

“Uh…”

 

Stiles rapped on the door, grinning when it was opened. “Ah, Mr Bryant, let me in. Please?”

The man’s heart-beat shot up, and he backed away from the Alpha Chimera as he entered the house, eyes burning purple in the darkened hallway. “You…”

“Yeah, me.” Stiles glanced down, noticing the man’s bruised knuckles. “Again? I thought we discussed this?”

“Yo-You were gone! Corey said so himself!”

“And I bet you were just delighted about that, thought you could go back to punching holes in walls and shouting?” Stiles advanced as Mr Bryant retreated into the kitchen. “I don’t have time to deal with you this evening, but obviously, my warning from last time didn’t sink in.”

“Stiles, I’m…oh.” Corey stopped in the doorway behind him. “Err, Dad, I’m going out with Stiles, um, just for tonight, we’re not-”

“Then go.” The man replied coldly, glaring at Stiles. “Curfew is…” He trailed off, catching the Alpha Chimera’s expression. “Just go.”

Stiles pushed Corey ahead of him, looking back and raising his hand, claws flicking out as a warning. “Let’s go, Corey.”

 

“Is everything ok, Stiles?” Corey asked, as they drove away from his house, the Alpha Chimera had been scowling since they left. “I know my Dad can-”

“Your father is a problem, and I don’t like you living there.” Stiles glanced at him. “I’m just wondering if it’s a problem you want solved?”

“You mean…? No, I don’t, not like that.” Corey shook his head, “Can’t I just live with you, stay at your place, like before? He only talked about a curfew because you were there.”

“I’d like that, believe me,” Stiles nodded, “The more chimeras in close proximity to me, the better. But I’m not sure my Dad would go for that, not right now anyway.”

“Hmm.” The chimera sighed. “I can handle it, Stiles.”

“You shouldn’t have to.” He slowed to a halt at a stop sign, changing the subject. “You’re sure you didn’t have plans tonight? Other than Facebook-stalking Mr Douglas, of course. Ow!” He grunted as Corey punched his shoulder.

“No. Besides, he doesn’t have Facebook, or Twitter, or Instagram.”

“Uh huh.” Stiles smirked at him, turning left into the industrial district, broken down and abandoned factories littering both sides of the road. “You know you could just go invisible and follow him home?”

 _I know,_ Corey flushed red, but ignored him, “I wasn’t going out tonight, and even if I was, I’d cancel them all just to spend time with you.”

Stiles glanced at him, and Corey looked right back. The Alpha Chimera took a breath, “Um, Corey…”

“Yeah, I know, Theo’s…and I’m not trying to-”

“It’s ok, really, I understand.” Stiles nodded as he pulled off the main road. “You know I like you, right? Both as a friend, and sure, something more. And I trust you, you’re the only one I can trust completely right now.” He switched off the engine, twisting in his seat to look at Corey. “That’s why I don’t want to hurt you. I know that you moved on quickly from Lucas with Mason, but I need more time.”

“Yeah, but Theo isn’t dead.” Corey pointed out, adding silently, _Because even though he’s absolutely terrifying, he’s also so unbelievably hot and I want him back as much as you do, Stiles._

The Alpha Chimera grinned. “Right. He’s not. Which is why we’re here.”

“Yeah,” Corey frowned, looking out the windows, “Where is here? What exactly is it you need my help for?”

“The Dread Doctors.”

“But they’re actually dead.” Corey said, confused.

“They are, but their knowledge, the lab, the equipment; I’d bet anything that everything is still there, that Scott wouldn’t think about removing it.” He flicked the lights back on, pointing at the storm drain opposite them. “There. Closest entrance to the tunnels.”

“Ok.”

Stiles grinned at him and started the engine, easing the Jeep down the side of the embankment. “Don’t worry, we’ll be able to get back up.”

“Uh, ok.” Corey replied uncertainly. “So, we’re after their, um?”

“Aside from their equipment, they might have known more about the Skinwalkers.” Stiles explained as he backed up to the entrance. “Theo talked about the Surgeon keeping journals, records. Maybe I’ll find something there.” He turned off the engine and jumped out. “C’mon.”

 

Corey followed him into the tunnels, the empty corridors echoed with their footsteps. Stiles stopped outside the hidden door, grinning as he twisted the ouroboros, hearing the mechanism clunk and grind. The door opened and the two chimeras entered.

“Just as I thought. They haven’t touched anything.” Stiles muttered. “Some damage from the Beast, but nothing critical has been lost. Ok, see if you can find notes, journals, books, anything that has writing, we’ll take with us.”

“Got it.” Corey said and walked over to the book shelves, searching through the discarded papers.

Stiles examined the rows of bottles and jars, strange things bobbing in liquids. “We’ll take these too, in fact, let’s just grab everything that can fit in the Jeep. There are empty boxes over here and I think I saw a trolley around somewhere.”

“I found something.” Corey poked his head around the corner, and waved Stiles over. “The same hand-writing every time. These are the journals you were talking about, right?”

Stiles took the one offered to him, scanning the page, _The auger has been refined in light of our previous experiment, now allowing us to explore ever deeper, to see below the flesh and bone of our subjects…_ “The auger…sounds useful. If Theo was here, he’d know what it looks like.” Stiles closed the book with a snap. “Take them all, start loading up the Jeep, I’ll look for this auger.”

Corey nodded and rushed away, leaving Stiles to stare at the bookcases. “All this knowledge, there must be a way to bring Theo back, to find the Skinwalkers, to rebuild my pack.” The Alpha Chimera moved into the rear of the lab, pulling off a thick black cloth, revealing a collection of large wooden boxes, some plain and rough, others stained darkly and richly embossed. _Hello._ “Corey?”

“Yeah? I’m here.”

“Let’s start with these. They should fit in the trunk, then the jars and other equipment in the back, put the books and journals wherever there’s room.” Stiles ordered as he unclasped one of the boxes. “What the…” He trailed off as a soft golden light bathed him. Stiles blinked when Corey tugged his sleeve, the younger chimera closing the lid. “What?”

“I’ve loaded everything.”

“Huh, but I just-”

“You’ve been staring at that thing for the past twenty minutes.” Corey replied.

“And you didn’t stop me?” Stiles frowned, but picked up the box and gestured for the chimera to follow him. He paused at the mural, but then turned away and walked out the door. Placing the box on the ground, Stiles pulled the hidden panel closed after him. “Just in case, there might be more secrets hidden in there.”

“Makes sense.” Corey nodded. “So, where now? Your Jeep is pretty full.”

“I have a place I can keep it.” Stiles grinned at him as they exited the tunnels. “Re-discovered it last night, pretty sure I’m the only one in Beacon Hills who knows about it. It’s an old Army base, a place they want forgotten, along with the internment camp that used to be here.”

“In Beacon Hills?”

“Like I said, a place to be forgotten; exactly what we need.” The Alpha Chimera grinned at him, cramming the box into the back of the Jeep.

 

Stiles stood in the center of the old operations room, the computer equipment long cleared out, but the rows of desks intact. Corey carefully put down the last box and walked over to him. “That’s it, Stiles.”

“Thanks, Corey.” The Alpha Chimera looked around at the windowless room, underground, designed to withstand a bomb blast. “This is perfect. We can rebuild here.”

“You keep saying that, but what is your plan?”

“It’s simple, really.” Stiles replied, “See if the Dread Doctors knew anything to use against the Skinwalkers, then go to New Mexico, and find the Skinwalkers. Then I’ll get them to tell me how to rescue Theo. After that, well, we do whatever it takes to get him back.”

Corey nodded, almost afraid to ask the follow-up question. “And then?”

“Glory!” Stiles replied with a triumphant shout, laughing. “No, but seriously, I want him back, and I’ll punish those who took him from me.” His expression turned serious. “Scott and Kira destroyed everything that night, well, except for the one thing that they really should have.”

“Which is?”

“Me. The Alpha Chimera.” Stiles smiled grimly, “I’ll bring it all back Corey; Theo, the chimera pack, everything that gave us strength, and I’m not gonna stop until that True Alpha admits that I’m better than him!” He sneered at Scott’s title and shook his head. “Of course, I won’t be able to any of it without you. Are you sure you’re still-”

“Yeah!” Corey grinned, cutting across him. The chimera wiped the sweat from his forehead, changing the subject. “Kinda warm in here, isn’t it?”

“It is. I think there may be a geo-thermal spring beneath us. I need to explore the fort further to make sure, but it could solve our power problems. We’re going to need a lot of power.” Stiles added.

“Why?”

“Come with me.” The Alpha Chimera beckoned him over, walking up a flight of stairs and into a room that was utterly dark.

“Ow!” Corey stubbed his toe on an unseen object and grunted. His eyes widened as he felt Stiles reach down and take his hand, leading him towards a metal railing, pushing his hands onto the bars. “Thanks.”

“You ok?”

“Yeah. What is this place?”

Stiles smirked to himself and threw the switch beside him, the purple hue of his vision dissipating as lights flickered above them, illuminating a cavernous space, stretching back almost a mile. “It’s a hanger. There used to be an airstrip here, on the surface; Army, back in World War Two. You can see some of the trucks they left behind, and there, all the way at the back, is a broken-down B-29. It’s a bomber: the Superfortress.” He explained as Corey looked blankly at him. The Alpha Chimera raised his hands upwards, “This is where we’ll start, when Theo is back,” He looked at the younger chimera, grinning. “Where we’ll remake our chimera pack.”

Corey smiled back at him, side-stepping closer until his arm brushed against Stiles, but then he frowned. “You’re restarting the Dread Doctor’s work? I thought you wanted to stop that?”

“I wanted them to serve me, but since the Beast ripped them apart, I’ll settle for the one person who knew their work better than anyone else.”

“Theo.”

“Exactly.” Stiles nodded. “I don’t want the mistakes of the past to be repeated, we’ll get it right first time, no suffering, just perfection. And I need more chimeras, I need their power to replace the loss of Tracy and Josh.”

“You got your eye on anyone?” Corey asked, turning around to lean back on the railings, looking into the main room.

“Strauss. He’ll be the first.” Stiles replied, nodding. “He’s strong, loyal, interested in the supernatural. And importantly, he’s our man inside the Sheriff’s station.”

“But you can’t do anything without Theo?”

“No.” The Alpha Chimera sighed. “I’m looking at all the lore on the Skinwalkers I can find. There’s not much other than the legends that they can take on any animal form they want. And Kira thinks they can help control her Kitsune spirit…” Stiles lapsed into silence, brows pulled together. _So they must have power of their own, myths say they’re evil, and they definitely had something to do with Theo’s disappearance._ “I need to find them.”

“In person?” Corey asked uncertainly.

“Yeah. I’ll make them tell me what they know.” The Alpha Chimera’s eyes flashed dangerously. “And then, I will take from them everything, as they have taken from me.”

 

Darkness surrounded him, unintelligible flashes of light and chaos dazzled his eyes. For one moment, it was like he was falling, endlessly falling, and another as though he was stuck in cement, unable to move. The next, he was being dragged backwards, a vice-like grip on his ankle, someone grabbing his hand desperately, but the memory was shredded in front of his eyes, mocking laughter surrounding him. Theo looked around, trying to locate the sound, to move, but there was nothing but empty space in every direction. He was blind, the flashes of color and light showing him nothing at all. The sound twisted and warped from laughter to screaming, first a woman, then a child, then a man, then all at the same time. It lasted an hour, but was over in seconds, before repeating, faster and faster, a vicious cycle that hammered at his ears, ripped at his soul. The man’s screams lasted the longest, but only then did Theo realise it was him crying out. 

The world around him changed, shifting to a blazing white snowscape, so bright it burned his eyes. Theo tried to raise an arm to shield his face, but he was wrapped in chains, spiked and cruel, digging into the flesh of his arms and legs, the tattered clothing around his body torn and ripped as he struggled, succeeding only in driving the spikes deeper. “Arggh!” He yelled out, the sound dying on his lips as the figure floated down in front of him, the same one that had pulled him to this hell. Long hair covering a pale face, sodden clothes dripping dirty water. Theo snarled at her, mouth opening to reveal his fangs. He choked, reeling backwards as earth rushed in, suffocating him. “No…” He managed, falling back into the darkness, light crashing around him. _Stiles…his name is Stiles…_


	2. Mind Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Events in this chapter take place over a number of days. As much as I love Teen Wolf, they tend to cram the entire season into one week!

_I found his body in the snow, the pike still buried in his chest, but the blood was dry, his body cold to the touch. Preserved. The man was dead, but the Beast…I could bring him back, I can resurrect him, and bring my friend Sebastien back as well._ Stiles sighed, rubbing his eyes, and turned the page, casting his eyes over the small, cramped handwriting that filled the journal. The Alpha Chimera flicked through the pages, stopping when another passage caught his attention. _I have kept his body intact for as long as I could, but no more! I must capture the essence of this great werewolf, it is inside him, I feel it. And if that means I must cut apart my beloved friend, then…I will do it._ Stiles pulled a face and stood up. “Butchering your own friend, huh, Marcel? Well, I guess it worked.” Dozens of scattered journals lay on the surface of the workstation he was sitting at. “It’s still too early. I need to find the modern ones, from when they came to America.” He looked up as the reinforced door swung open, Corey entered and dropped a paper bag on the table.

“I thought you might be hungry?”

“Thanks.” 

“Any progress?”

“No, not really.” Stiles shook his head and pulled the bag towards him. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, it just took me longer to get here than I thought.” Corey shrugged, perching on the edge of the desk beside Stiles. “Scott wouldn’t leave me alone. And now that he knows my scent, I can’t even go invisible to escape him.”

“So, how’d you get away?” Stiles glanced at him as he took a bite from the burger. “Fries?”

“Thanks,” Corey replied, taking a handful. “Um, well, he was standing in front of where I had camouflaged for ages, until Liam came up to him and asked for Scott to play lacrosse with him. He left and then, so did I.”

“Huh.” The Alpha Chimera frowned. “I don’t like that. Maybe we can find some way to mask your scent. There was a large supply of mountain ash in one of the boxes we recovered from the lab, that might help.” _You’re not much use to me if they can smell you coming._

Corey nodded silently, watching Stiles eat. After a moment, he tilted his head back, looking at the low concrete ceiling. “So, have you explored much of this place yet?”

“Not really, other than confirming that it has access to a geothermal plant on the lowest level.” Stiles grinned at him, “That makes us self-sufficient. Power-wise anyway. Once Theo gets back and we get our production line going, we can-”

“Make lots of chimeras at once?” Corey finished for him, smiling a little when Stiles nodded happily.

“Exactly. But, uh, c’mon, I’m sure there’s plenty more to this place than a command center and underground hanger.” He stood up, cramming the last bit of the burger into his mouth. “Mpmh! Tasty!”

“Glad you like it.” Corey sniggered at him and followed Stiles through a different door than the one he came in. The corridor beyond was surprisingly dry, although narrow and claustrophobic. He hurried up, reaching out to touch the back of Stiles’ shirt.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” 

“Ok. There’s a door ahead, hang on.” Stiles grunted as he struggled with the stiff metal lock, finally ripping it open as his eyes flared purple. The room beyond was pitch black, and his scrabbling at the side of the door for the light switches produced nothing but faint plinks above them. “Damn it. The bulbs must have blown.” He grumbled, but went further in, his vision adjusting to the darkness with ease, boxy shapes appearing from the violet haze of his night vision.

Corey swallowed hard and tried to follow Stiles, but everything around him was black. “Stiles?” He banged his knee into an angular shape. “Argh! Stiles, where are you?”

The Alpha Chimera frowned as he stared at the remains of the gun battery, the firing mechanism had been removed, but the barrel was intact, reaching up to the ceiling. _What is this doing here? Testing maybe? The internment camp was a secret, so maybe other things were done here?_ He blinked when he heard Corey call out his name again, the panic in the younger chimera’s voice was evident. “I’m over here. By the big gun.”

“I can’t see anything!”

“Oh, I forgot, hang on, I’m coming to you.” Stiles turned around, spotting him immediately. _Even if I couldn’t see you, I could hear you, Corey, calm down._ He reached out and touched Corey’s shoulder, making him jump. “It’s ok, I’m here. Come on, take my hand. That’s it.” Stiles glanced at him, fear prickling at his nostrils, the chimera gripping his hand tightly. 

 

Back in the security of the well-lit command center, Stiles pushed Corey into a chair and knelt down on his haunches. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” He muttered, angry with himself. “You must think I’m such a baby.”

“No,” Stiles shook his head. “I’m guessing that you’re not actually afraid of the dark? It’s something else, right Corey?”

The chimera moistened his lips before looking at Stiles. “Yeah. I thought…it’s stupid. I don’t know why you bother with me, I don’t have claws, I don’t have fangs, I can’t even see in the dark for fuck’s sake!”

“Hey.” Stiles patted his knee. “Look at me.”

“What?”

“I don’t need you to have claws or fangs or fight for me, that’s not your strength. I just need you, exactly as you are.” Stiles stood up and offered Corey his hand, waiting until the chimera took it. “Besides, there’s nothing to be afraid of in the darkness, apart from us, I suppose.” He laughed and Corey’s lips twitched a little. “Come on, we better get home, it’s uh, almost ten.”

“Will my bike fit in your trunk?” Corey asked as Stiles gathered a few of the journals. “I cycled here.”

“Yeah, I think so.” He gestured at the door. “No car?”

The chimera laughed, “Haha, yeah, no. Like my parents would get me a car, or allow me to have one. Plus, I, err…”

“You know how to drive, right?” Stiles looked at him, brow raised. “Corey?”

“No. I don’t.” He flushed. “I was meant to start Driver’s Ed a few weeks ago, but, you know, I died.”

Stiles laughed. “Ok, well, maybe I can show you sometime.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” He nodded as they emerged into the night air. “You’re going to need to know how, if you ever want to drive my Jeep. You know, if I’m incapacitated, or dead, or something!”

“Stiles.”

“I’m kidding, damn, relax.” He grinned at Corey and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, hugging him close. The chimera was looking at him, expression unreadable. _Heh, you look real innocent Corey, not gonna stay that way around me though._ Stiles released him, his mood abruptly dipping. “Come on, I want to see if I can find anything more in these journals before school tomorrow.”

 

Stiles rolled over, suddenly alert. He went still, listening intently to try and identify what had woken him. His eyes flashed purple in darkness of his bedroom, senses sharpening in time to hear a soft rap of knuckles on the front door. The Alpha Chimera looked over at his clock, “Two-thirty,” He muttered to himself and got out of bed, bare feet silent on the carpeted floor. He could hear his father mutter a greeting to whomever had entered, Stiles stopped at the top of the stairs, willing his heart-beat to stay steady as the response echoed up to him. _Scott. What are you doing here?_

“…I need to know, Sheriff!”

“Why don’t you calm down, Scott, and tell me what’s going on?” His father was reasoned, tone even. “Why are you here so late?”

“He’s asleep, right? Stiles?”

“You’re the werewolf.”

“Right.” There was a pause, and Stiles took a breath, then Scott continued on, “Yeah, I think so. At least I don’t hear him from here. Look, something happened in the two weeks that Stiles was missing.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The Sheriff answered woodenly.

“Tracy and Josh.” Scott was silent for a moment and Stiles could imagine the look he was giving his father. “They’re dead. I hear your heart-beat, Sheriff. You know that.”

“Stiles told me that they were murderers, and that’s true.” His father sat down, sighing heavily. Stiles leaned back against the wall, frowning in concentration. “We both know that Tracy killed her father, and my deputies have confirmed that Josh’s entire family was killed by some sort of electrocution and then buried in one shallow grave in the backyard. I won’t say that Stiles did the right thing by taking the law into his own hands, and I don’t know enough about this supernatural world to know what it means, but Tracy and Josh could have and probably would have continued killing.”

“Well, that’s the thing. It has consequences; Stiles has their powers now. Took them, somehow, from his chimeras.” Scott was pacing the room, Stiles could hear the squeak of his soles on the wooden floor. “We don’t know how he did it. Deaton doesn’t even know. And we don’t know if that’s it: Stiles is back and all’s well. Or…”

“Or what?”

“Or if he has a plan for something worse than the Dread Doctors and the Beast of Gévaudan.”

“Scott.” The Sheriff was exasperated, standing up. “Stiles is home. Theo is dead, so why don’t you try being friends again? Everything that’s happened makes that difficult, I know, but right now there’s nothing supernatural going on in Beacon Hills.” 

“I suppose.” 

The Alpha Chimera smirked to himself, _Who’s lying now, Scott?_ Stiles pulled back to his room as his father guided the werewolf to the door. He slipped into bed, and pulled the covers around him, hearing the Sheriff climb the stairs, stopping outside his door. Stiles pretended to be asleep as the door creaked open, his father lingering there, watching him. After a minute, the door closed, and the Sheriff walked back downstairs. 

_Hmm, this could be a problem. Well, Scott was always going to be a problem, but I didn’t think he’d try something like this. I don’t have the power or support base to openly oppose him and his pack. They haven’t made their move because he’s still clinging to the idea that I’m his friend? Or maybe it’s just that Scott can’t give into the wolf inside. That will give us time, but I have to find Theo faster, I have to bring him back to create more chimeras. In the meantime, I need to bloody Scott, not with claws though, I have to find some way to undermine him, attack his pack, his Beta, his pride._ The Alpha Chimera let his eyes glow briefly as another idea hit him. _Kira is gone, but she has not escaped my vengeance, haha, no, if I ever realise the darkest revenge I’ve fantasised about these past few weeks, she’ll come running back._ He looked down as claws grew from his nails, the one talon emerging to pulse blue in the darkness.

 

Stiles shut his locker, looking straight ahead at the metal, grinding his teeth. _My new shadow, Scott McCall, are you ever going to give me a moment’s peace?_ He turned around as Corey walked over to him, away from Mason, the teenager shaking his head at them. “Corey.”

“Morning, Stiles.”

“Is everything alright? Mason doesn’t seem to like me.” He smirked as Corey flushed.

“Uh, he’s probably-”

“Jealous?” Stiles cut in, the younger chimera’s cheeks going a darker red. “Well, I do have the cutest guy in school by my side!”

Corey’s eyes widened. _Wait, did he just, is he flirting with me?_ “Err…”

“Look,” Stiles put a hand on his shoulder and steered him away from Mason and Scott, glancing up as the bell rang shrilly above them. The Alpha Chimera grinned as he saw the werewolf directed to class by a stern Mrs. Martin. “Excellent. Now, Corey, do you have any free periods today?”

“Err, sure. When?”

“Whenever.” Stiles shrugged. “Scott thinks we’re up to something, or else he’s getting up the courage to speak to me, I’m not sure which. I need to go talk to a grief counsellor my Dad found, I won’t be back until lunchtime.”

“I can watch Scott.” Corey said eagerly, smiling when Stiles grinned at him. He frowned, “Wait, why a grief counsellor? Theo isn’t dead.”

“Ah, but only you and I know that. Or at least, we’re the only ones who believe it.” Stiles gestured emptily and walked towards the exit. “I’ll see you later.” He looked back to see Corey melt into thin air, already on the mission. The door of the teacher’s lounge opened and Mr Douglas emerged, nodding at Stiles. 

“Going somewhere?”

“I have permission.” Stiles replied. “See ya!” He smirked at the teacher and pushed open the exit doors, feeling Mr Douglas’ eyes lingering on him.

 

Corey followed Scott at a distance, remembering that Stiles had told him to keep back, even though the werewolf tried to block most scents when he was in school, the chimera could not get caught. The bell rang again, and Corey pressed himself into a wall, vanishing from sight before anyone noticed him. Scott was still, looking around as the corridor emptied out. The werewolf stood in front of Stiles’ locker and examined it, sniffing the air. Corey frowned, inching closer so he could hear Scott’s voice.

“…no mountain ash. Ok, maybe there’s something in here, some sort of clue.” The werewolf rattled the door for a few seconds, before putting his hand on the lock. “Uh.”

Corey’s eyes widened as he saw Mr Douglas creep stealthily up on Scott, standing behind him, hands clasped. The chimera felt his pulse climb higher as the teacher stood within inches of him. _Oh my god! He’s even more perfect up close! Great hair, smooth skin, and the way the sun hits him just like-_ His train of thought was cut off as Mr Douglas opened his mouth.

"Whatcha doing?"

Scott froze and glanced back, "Err, nothing, just." He pulled back on the lock a few times rattling the door. "Just checking out this locker."

"Is it yours?"

"Uh, not really." Scott replied, avoiding the teacher's eyes.

"I'm relatively new here," Mr Douglas said, edging closer, hands in his pockets. "But I'm pretty sure breaking into someone else's locker is against the rules."

Scott tried to duck the implied question. "Err, yeah, no, I'm not trying to break into someone else's locker."

"What does it look like to you?"

"Looks like I'm breaking into someone else's locker." Scott replied slowly, scratching the back of his head.

Mr Douglas chuckled along with him, "Yup."

"I'm gonna go to class now."

"Yeah, probably a good idea." Mr Douglas folded his arms, smirking. 

Corey watched Mr Douglas lean into the metal, as though inspecting it. The teacher nodded to himself and walked away. _What was that? Him or Scott? Him or Scott? Ugh, Stiles told me to follow Scott…_ The chimera sighed and pulled himself away from the wall, becoming visible again, walking after the werewolf.

 

Stiles pushed open the door to the Sheriff’s station, nodding at Deputy Clarke as she rushed past him. He grinned when he saw Deputy Strauss sitting at the front desk. “Desk duty again, huh? Did you do something you weren’t supposed to, or did you know I was coming?”

The deputy smiled at him. “It’s good to see you, Stiles.”

“Uh huh.” The Alpha Chimera leaned on the desk, reading the report Strauss was writing. “Murder?”

“Yeah, robbery turned bad, the Sheriff thinks. Someone stole a bunch of helium tanks. Weird.”

“And you’re writing the paperwork because…?”

“Someone has to do it, I guess?” Strauss frowned at him, dropping his voice. “I’m still kind of new around here.”

“Yeah, I suppose, you’re twenty? Twenty-one?” Stiles smirked at him, “You certainly fit the definition of young, hung, and full-”

“Ahem!” The Sheriff cleared his throat meaningfully behind them and Stiles sighed, as Strauss suddenly became very involved in his paperwork. “Stiles.” 

“Yeah?” The Alpha Chimera turned around, his lips twitching as he heard Strauss’ pulse spike. “What is it?”

“You can use my office for the session. Dr Cameron is already here.” The Sheriff pulled Stiles aside before they went in. “What were you doing just now?”

“Talking to Deputy Strauss.”

“I saw that, it looked a little more than just talking.”

“So? I’m almost eighteen. He’s hot.” Stiles replied unabashed, flicking his eyes over to see the Deputy’s ears redden. “And he likes me, so what’s the-”

“I don’t even…” The Sheriff broke in, staring at him. “What about Theo?”

“What about him? You said he’d dead, remember?”

“Yes, but, Stiles you can’t just hit on-”

“I know, I know, I know!” Stiles interrupted, shaking his head. He turned to look at the waiting counsellor. “But isn’t that what I’m here to do? Get over his loss? Why can’t I just get over him with the hunky deputy instead?” His tone was sarcastic, but his father didn’t reply and Stiles shrugged. “Whatever, let’s just get this over with.” 

 

The Sheriff opened the door and Stiles entered, looking over to his Dad’s desk where the therapist was sitting. “Hi.”

“Hello Stiles,” The man gestured at a nearby chair. “Please sit.”

The Alpha Chimera did so, taking in the relaxed outfit, the grey, balding hair, trimmed beard and wireframe glasses. “So, what now?”

“My name is Dr Tim Cameron, but you can call me Tim.” He smiled warmly at Stiles. “I deal mostly with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and with deaths involving violent crimes in general. I’ve worked with Beacon County Sheriff’s Department for a number of years, so I know your father pretty well. I don’t normally see teenagers, and rarely outside of my offices.”

“But you made an exception?”

“Your father convinced me that seeing you in a familiar environment might be best.” Tim offered him another smile, this one tinged with sorrow. “I understand that your boyfriend was killed violently.”

“I wouldn’t put it like that, exactly.” Stiles replied, tone hard. “He was taken from me. A little over three weeks ago. They all think he’s dead, they’ve all given up trying to find him.”

“And how do you feel about that?” He considered Stiles over the rim of his glasses. “Honestly? Not the brave face you might put on for your father, or whatever emotions you think your friends want you to have. But how do _you_ feel, Stiles?”

The Alpha Chimera looked at his hands, muttering one word after a few minutes of silence. “Angry.”

“Just angry?”

“Yeah, I’m fucking furious!” He glared at a spot above Tim’s head. “But, I have it controlled, locked away for when I need it. Everyone here acts normally, like he never even existed, like they’ve managed to forget him just like that. People move on too fast, they expect you to too, and then get angry when you try.”

“Is that what happened outside?”

“Just now?” Stiles saw him nod. He shrugged, “I’ve known Deputy Strauss for a while. I’ve liked him since the moment I saw him, but I could say that for a whole bunch of guys in my school. There’s never been someone like Theo, though. There’s never been that instant, perfect, connection.” He paused, moistening his lips and looked at Tim. “Will I be measuring everyone up to Theo for the rest of my life, if I don’t find him?”

“For a while, maybe.” The therapist nodded. “Teenagers are more resilient, and it’s natural to feel guilty about starting another relationship so soon after the death,” Stiles’ expression flickered, and Tim quickly adjusted, “or loss of a boyfriend or partner.”

“I don’t feel guilty about flirting with Deputy Strauss, and he’s always been interested, but obviously won’t do anything because I’m the Sheriff’s son and still in high school.”

“And do you want him to do anything?”

“What? Like date?” Stiles shook his head, “No. It’s probably one of things I regret most, I mean, I will find Theo if I have to search to the ends of the Earth, but I don’t know what condition he’ll be in. If he’ll even be able to, you know.”

“Have sex?”

“Right. I’m not looking for some casual fling with Strauss or Parrish-he’s another really hot deputy here-or even my friend Corey. And I know Corey wants it.” Stiles smiled slightly. “But I can’t. I mean, I’m flirting with them, sure, but I don’t actually want anything to come from it.”

“That’s perfectly normal. And it’s good that you’re aware of it.” The counsellor nodded. “You need to move on in your own time; whether that’s a week, or a month, or a year, or longer.”

“Right.” Stiles tapped his fingers against his hand, distracted.

“What are you thinking about?”

“My Dad.” Stiles replied after a moment. “He’s probably worried that I’ve gone straight to anger without processing properly. He thinks that Theo is dead, they all think he’s dead.”

“And is that what’s making you angry?”

“Sure.” He nodded. “I cried, you know? Cried for six hours straight, after it happened, it felt like something had been ripped away from me. But ever since then, I can’t. It’s like the emotion is locked up behind these steel walls and nothing gets out. And that’s probably why I’m here, I don’t feel sad about losing him, I feel angry about not having found him yet. I’m not upset about what they could be doing to him, I only want to destroy the people who took him!” 

 

Stiles thanked the counsellor, and sighed, leaning against the doorframe. Strauss returned to his desk, another bundle of files under his arm. “You ok?”

“Yeah. I guess.” Stiles shrugged, looking around the half empty station. “Where is everyone?”

“Accident on the freeway, seven car pile-up, plus a tanker truck carrying gas. Half of Riverside PD is out with a stomach bug, and they called for assistance.” Strauss explained as Stiles sat down at the desk beside him, swivelling on the chair. “The Sheriff grabbed everyone who was here and headed over there.”

“Huh.” He frowned at the Deputy. “But not you?”

“Someone has to man the front desk.” Strauss muttered.

“Well, I suppose it should be the most handsome deputy in here, right?”

“Err, thanks. But, um, are you sure you should be saying that?” He replied nervously, adjusting his hair. “I mean, I heard what your father said. And he also said some things while you were in there.”

“Oh.” Stiles looked down, _Reel him in now, Stiles. He needs to trust me to go under Theo’s knife._ “Yeah. I meant it, and you’ll be even better when you’re one of us; a chimera like me.”

The Deputy’s eyes widened, “Really? How? I thought with Theo gone…?”

“I’m getting him back.” Stiles’ eyes grew hard. Silence settled between them and Strauss took a sip of his coffee, pulled a face and stood up.

“Do you want some?”

“Sure.”

Stiles watched him walk away, frowning when he heard Strauss talking to someone else. The Alpha Chimera’s eyes flared purple and his enhanced hearing sharpened. _Ah, you. I’ve been waiting to see you again._

“I’m just saying, Strauss, that you shouldn’t trust him.”

“I thought we were on a first name basis, _Jordan_?” Strauss replied. “Besides, Stiles is a nice guy. Why are you so…Do you like him? Is this like some sort of warning to back off?”

“What? No, I, just, look Aaron-”

“It’s the Sheriff’s son,” Strauss broke in as he refilled the coffee machine. “I’m not gonna jump him right here in the damn station.”

Stiles smirked to himself and stood up, walking over to the two deputies. “There’s really no need to fight over me, boys!”

“Stiles,” Parrish said stiffly, taking in the purple eyes. “You heard all that?”

“Oh yeah.” The Alpha Chimera looked him over, smirking. “Hmm.” He noticed it at the same time Parrish did, they both flicked their eyes to Strauss, then back to each other. _Jealous, Strauss? Interesting._ “So, Deputy, why shouldn’t he trust me?” Stiles could see the conflict in Parrish’s eyes, his smirk growing wider. 

“I can think of a few reasons,” Parrish muttered. “Lydia, Eichen House, the Beast. Your dreams of an empire. Do I need to go on?”

“Empire?” Strauss echoed, glancing between them. “What’s he talking about, Stiles?”

“The future. A future.” The Alpha Chimera folded his arms. “Something that was destroyed when Theo was taken from me. As for Lydia, I thought you’d forgiven me for that when me and Theo rescued her?”

The Deputy shook his head slowly, avoiding Stiles’ gaze. “That…what?”

“Besides, you’re one to talk.” Stiles nodded at Parrish, “Lydia’s still in high school, still a teenager. And you’re-”

“We’re not together. I don’t like her like that.” He broke in defensively, glancing at Strauss.

Stiles’ eyes widened slightly, _Oh, hello. Well, this just got a lot more interesting!_

“Anyway, she hasn’t hurt anyone.” Parrish added accusingly.

“And I’ve killed people? True. Chimeras.” He added, glancing at Strauss. “The ones who prove too violent.” _But you won’t be like that. As for you, Parrish, you should really think of the advantages of me being able to control Strauss._ Stiles smiled toothily at them. “Well, this has been fun, but I really should get back to class. I’ll see you around, Deputy Strauss!” He winked at him and turned on his heel, leaving the two officers bickering with one another.

 

Stiles found Corey sitting on the school steps after the final bell had rung for the day, the chimera staring miserably at the pavement. “Corey? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Yeah, right.” Stiles smirked and sat down beside him, resting his forearms on his knees. “C’mon, tell me what’s wrong.”

The younger chimera glanced at him. “My grades suck, I need to stay for extra credit labs tonight or I’m gonna flunk Physics. My English is dragging a C average and I’m totally lost in American History right now.”

“Huh.” Stiles nodded. “Ok, so what’s your GPA?”

“Two-point-seven.”

“Well, that’s ok, you can recover that.” He smiled encouragingly. “So, you’re what? Averaging B’s?”

"B minuses more like." He replied, dejected. “Before…when I was still human, I had a job; stocking shelves at Pitkin’s in town, so I guess I paid more attention to that and to, um, Lucas. I needed the money.”

“No allowance?”

“Heh.” Corey snorted. “What do you think? You met my Dad.”

“Right.” Stiles nodded again. “So, you’re not working now?”

“I was dead for a week, remember? Lost it.”

“Are you ok? Do you need anything?”

“I’m fine. I got savings.”

“Right,” Stiles muttered, “from when you were going to run away.” 

“Don’t remind me.”

“Because those were better times?”

“Because I was about to make a colossal mistake and you stopped me.” Corey looked at him, and then away. “Who knows where I’d be right now?”

“Ok, enough of the pity party.” Stiles replied determinedly. “Get up, c’mon, get up!” He held out his hand for Corey to take. “We’re going to my house, my Dad won’t be back for ages, I can’t really help you with Labs, and English, err, we can work on that later. American History, I remember pretty well, though. What unit are you studying?”

“World War Two? Nazis and um, Pearl, err.”

“Harbor.” Stiles finished for him and shook his head. “ _Pearl Harbor,_ Corey. Damn!” He opened the door of the Jeep and they climbed inside. “Look, it’s the one war that everyone likes to study, where the bad guys really are bad!”

“Um, right, because, err.” _Why did I spend that class thinking about Mr Douglas and his perfect…_

“Seriously?” Stiles laughed at him again, "You can't skate along on your looks forever!" 

Corey glared at him, for a moment, and then giggled. "Yeah." 

 

Corey rubbed his temples, rolling over onto his back, feeling Stiles glance at him. They were both lying on Stiles’ bed, history book open in front of them, but the younger chimera was too distracted to really get into it. _I didn’t think he actually meant study…_

“Corey? C’mon, pay attention.” Stiles called out to him, reaching over to poke the chimera in his ribs.

“Ah! That tickles!” Corey squirmed and arced his head to look at him. “What?”

“Why did the Japanese Empire attack America in Pearl Harbor? C’mon, give me at least one reason!” Stiles waited expectedly. “Well?”

“Um, because the American sailors were really hot and they didn’t have any hot seamen of their own to play with?!” Corey flashed a grin at him.

“Ugh. You are the worst.” Stiles cringed and smirked when Corey pouted at him. “The embargo? The grabbing of territory? The loss of resources? None of this ringing a bell?”

Corey shook his head mutely.

The Alpha Chimera sighed, “What were you thinking about for the last hour? Actually, don’t answer that.”

“Hey!”

Stiles grinned wickedly and poked Corey again, the chimera letting out a shout of laughter. There was a momentary pause a Corey got his breath back and Stiles watched him. “Stiles? Are you…no! No! Please, don’t!” The younger teen tried to curl up into a ball as Stiles attacked him, fingers diving under flailing arms to run across his rib cage and stomach. Corey’s protests descended into breathless laughter after a few minutes of Stiles’ relentless assault. He blinked his eyes open as the Alpha Chimera laughed at him.

“Damn, you are ticklish!” He grinned and stretched out on his back. “At least I learned something today.”

Corey looked at him, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath back. _Just go for it, Corey! What are you waiting for?_ He moistened his dry lips and leaned forward quickly, invading Stiles’ space, before the older teenager could react. His lips pressed against Stiles’ and Corey felt his stomach clench hard, his trunks bulging. 

Stiles blinked and pushed him back gently. “What are you doing, Corey?”

“I…I thought…shit.” He sat up suddenly, facing away from Stiles.

The Alpha Chimera got up, moving across the bed to sit beside him. “Hey, it’s ok, you don’t need to feel bad. It’s just…”

“Theo. I know, I shouldn’t have.” Corey looked at his hands. “I’m sorry.”

“I like you, Corey, you know that, and if Theo wasn’t still alive, then you would be the person I’d move on with, for sure.” He smiled at him. “I’m gonna find Theo, but you’ll always have a place by my side, no matter what happens.”

“Right.” He muttered, chewing his lip. Corey glanced at him. “Stiles, what if it’s not moving on, what if it’s just keeping the seat warm?” 

“You did not just refer to me as a seat! I am clearly a throne!" He laughed and looked at the younger chimera. “Ah, you are…” Stiles trailed off, darting in quickly to kiss Corey on the cheek. “C’mon, I think there’s leftovers in the fridge, can’t send you into Labs on an empty stomach.”

The chimera blinked confusedly at him, but nodded, following Stiles downstairs. 

 

Corey waved goodbye to Stiles and walked the rest of the way to the Physics’ lab, nodding at the other students who had gathered for the experiment. He sighed when he pulled out the book and looked around at the jars. _Magnetic slime, right. Ok, I can do this. Follow the recipe, right? I wonder will Mr Douglas be supervising-no! Concentrate, Corey!_ He looked up as Mason slid onto the stool next to him. “Hi?”

“Hey, you need a hand?”

“I guess. I don’t remember this experiment…”

“That’s because you were checking out Mr Douglas’ ass for the entire class!” Mason chuckled at him. “Here, take that dish, and the glue…”

 

Stiles flipped through the Surgeon’s journal, this one was newer, the handwriting more fluid. The Alpha Chimera skimmed the pages, muttering, “I don’t need records on every little thing you experimented on. Wait.” He flicked several pages back, finally seeing the reference he had been searching for. “Gottcha.”

 _They are primitive things, these Skinwalkers, and yet they offer much for trade. Many rare desert species that we have not found, they have in abundance. Werewolves are common, especially here, but part of me itches to take one of these Skinwalkers and see what makes them tick, understand their living machinery. The Geneticist does not care, thinks we should proceed with the exchange. Here follows a list of what we will get…_

Stiles made an irritated noise and closed the journal. _Pages and pages of notes on rare animals and supernatural creatures, but nothing on where they meet!_ He looked up when Mr Douglas entered the empty classroom. “Can’t stay away, huh?”

“The school is pretty deserted. Figured we could talk in private.” He closed the door after him, Stiles’ brow raising. 

_Oh yeah, this is how every teacher-crush porn starts…_. 

The man stood in front of him, bracing himself on the teacher’s desk behind him. “I’m curious as to what exactly an Alpha Chimera is, or just what any chimera is?”

“We are…greater.” Stiles grinned at him, “Greater than any other supernatural creature.” He let his claws slide out, fangs edging down over his teeth, drops of Kanima venom falling onto the desk, eyes blazing purple in the dim light of the classroom. Stiles saw Mr Douglas frown and smirked wider, letting arcs of electricity charge around his body, latticing on his hands. “You see? Not merely Kanima, but more. The more chimeras, the more power, and variations of abilities, make me stronger!” Stiles released his powers suddenly, leaving only his eyes. “Well? Do you understand what the Alpha Chimera is now?”

“Power.”

“Better than any werewolf!” He laughed, leaning back in his chair. “Immunity too, mountain ash and wolfsbane, and the other little tricks the Hunters have are useless on me. Not all of the chimeras are so immune.”

“So, do you have a pack?”

“I had a pack; Theo, Tracy, Josh, Corey, Hayden.” Stiles listed them, lips twitching as Mr Douglas recognised two of the names. “Corey is still my pack, Hayden betrayed me.”

“And the other three?”

“Theo was taken, I’m finding him.” The Alpha Chimera shrugged. “Josh and Tracy were…unstable, flaky, no sense of loyalty. I have no use for a chimera who would defy me.”

“Still, that’s only two members.” The teacher smirked at him, "I could help you, you know?"

"How? I don't need another werewolf, it's only chimeras that I can control."

“I’m not offering myself up for that.”

“Let’s see.” The Alpha Chimera’s eyes burned suddenly as Stiles tried to exert control over him. “No, not a chimera, not one of the Dread Doctor’s legacies, anyway.”

“What the hell?” Mr Douglas barked at him, reeling backwards. “What were you trying to do?”

“Calm down.” Stiles laughed, “If you were a chimera, you wouldn’t have a choice, I would be able to control you now. I could make you do anything.”

“Anything?” Mr Douglas repeated, his eyes raking Stiles suggestively.

“Oh yeah!”

"And how does that work exactly? How do you control them?"

"Hmm." Stiles smirked at him, "Buy me dinner and you might find out!"

"Uh," Mr Douglas hesitated, "As in on a date? You're a student."

“I’m eighteen…in two weeks. I won’t tell.”

“I’m still a teacher-”

"Sure, but tell me you're not interested?" Stiles took his silence for approval. "Way I see it, Omega," The teacher's expression flickered for a moment, and the Alpha Chimera grinned wider. "You need me a lot more than I need you."

"Don't be so sure about that, Stiles." He folded his arms, "There's a lot more to me than you realize." 

“I knew it!” Stiles cried triumphantly, standing up in front of him. “You're not a chimera, I'd be able to see that, feel it. But you are something else...” _Not merely werewolf, it’s like the Beast, something hidden under the surface._

"So, there is something you want after all. Heh, other than that."

Stiles rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Maybe. Corey follows me because he's loyal, he's bought in to the power of the Alpha Chimera, he _believes_. But you, I don't know anything about you, you could be some long con played by Scott to thwart my plans."

"Your plans?" Mr Douglas repeated, adding sarcastically, "Graduate high school?"

"Hardly."

"Become Alpha of Alphas, then?"

"Don't be so provincial." 

"Something more? Something...global?"

"Ah," Stiles smirked, looking at his phone, and then back up at him. "Now you're getting it." 

“And I suppose you’re not going to tell me what that is?” Mr Douglas asked him, offering a smile.

“Correct.” The Alpha Chimera studied him for a moment. “I don’t know you well enough, tell me your first name and then we can make this a little less formal.”

Mr Douglas considered and then nodded. “Very well, Garrett Douglas, a pleasure, Alpha Chimera.”

Stiles grinned at him, a moment of comfortable silence falling between them. He looked up at the ceiling, knowing that the Physics Lab was directly above him. _Corey’s heart is racing, nerves, or something else?_ Stiles glanced at the teacher. "Don't you have an extra credit class to supervise?"

“I find that some students do better when I’m not there to, err,”

“Distract them?” Stiles finished with a smirk. “Corey said that he needs the credit, GPA isn’t doing so good.”

“I know. He has time to turn that around, though. Perhaps some extra attention?” Mr Douglas looked at him. “So, he is your…?”

“Chimera, Beta, whatever you prefer.”

“Not your boyfriend?”

Stiles smirked, avoiding the question. “He’s my loyal chimera, and I will break anyone who harms him, including you.”

Mr Douglas looked him up and down, “I see.” He glanced at his watch. “Nine o’clock. A bit late for a Monday. Better wrap up that extra class, huh?”

“I suppose. Darkness has its merits.” Stiles stood up, putting away the Surgeon’s journal. “I’ll come with you; I’m Corey’s ride after all.”

Mr Douglas nodded and together they walked out of the classroom, heading upstairs. Stiles leaned against the wall opposite as the other students exited and he reached for his phone with his free hand, quickly texting Strauss, _Find everything you can on Garrett Douglas, teacher at the high school._

 _I’m on it._ came the quick response.

Mason’s grin slipped off his face as he passed Stiles, Corey smiled at him, glancing back at Mr Douglas. “You get the experiment done?”

“Kinda.” Corey shrugged, lowering his voice, “Mason helped. I think he wants to get back together.”

“Oh?”

“It’s not gonna work out. I…” Corey looked at him, but then dropped his eyes. “You know why.”

“I know. C’mon.” Stiles threw an arm around his shoulder and guided Corey downstairs, passing Scott and Liam coming in from practice. The werewolves slowed, staring at them, but Stiles just smirked back, his eyes flaring purple, seeing Scott’s glow red back at him. 

 

The following afternoon Stiles stood in Coach Finstock’s office, glancing around the drab walls. “Hey Coach,” He turned to smile at the man as he entered.

“Stilinski! About time you turned up!” He growled at Stiles, waving his hands dramatically. “You can’t just disappear for two weeks, miss every practice and expect to have your position kept open for you!”

“Are you telling me I’m off first line?”

“I…” The Coach took a breath and then shook his head. “No, as long as you make every practice from now on, I’ll consider not throwing you off the team.”

 _You know what, Coach, you can go and shove it-_ Stiles was about say his thoughts out loud when the Coach spoke again.

“Between you and McCall, what the hell is with you Seniors?”

“What do you mean?” He asked, innocently as Coach Finstock stared at him suspiciously.

“McCall is focusing on his grades for the rest of the year until graduation. He’s resigned as captain. Ungrateful…” The rest of the sentence descended into muttering and Stiles smirked at him.

 _Now, this is just what I was looking for. Prepare for a good mindfucking, Scott!_ “So, open competition, right, Coach?”

“Oh please, you don’t have what it takes to replace McCall.” 

“I might surprise you.” Stiles grinned and walked out of the office, grabbing his lacrosse kit.

 

“Are you sure this is a good use of our time?” Corey asked him as he watched Stiles pull off his shirt, eyes roving over the Alpha Chimera’s firm torso. “I mean, shouldn’t we be focusing on finding Theo?”

“We are.” Stiles replied, pulling on his t-shirt. He gave his gloves to Corey, “Here, hold these. Thanks.”

“No problem.” Corey handed him back the gloves after a moment and then offered the helmet. “Didn’t you say Scott gave this up himself? Are you really getting revenge on him if he doesn’t want to do it?”

“Yeah, but I know he wants Liam to be captain, and I’m gonna rip this away from his precious little Beta!” He winked at Corey and pulled on his helmet. 

 

Stiles scooped up the ball and charged down the line, Coach running alongside him, cursing and then whooping. "Hot damn, Stilinski! Where have you been hiding this talent?!" He gestured wildly and several more players ran forward to intercept Stiles. The Alpha Chimera dodged the first one, and twisted around the second interception, the third one, a Junior, glanced off his shoulder, flipping over and Stiles skidded to a halt at the end of the field, victorious. _Chimera powers!_

"Yes! Yes! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Coach ran over to him. "That's how it's done!"

Stiles smirked at Scott, jogging past him, the werewolf staring at him. The Alpha Chimera's grin got bigger as he heard Coach say to Scott, "That is captain material!"

Scott grimaced and frowned, turning around to glare at his Beta, skidding to halt beside him, lacrosse gear spilling out of his hands.

Stiles looked over, as both Scott and Coach yelled at Liam. "You're late!" The Sophomore looked hot; out of breath, cheeks tinged with pink, hair messed up. _A few months ago I would have been half drooling with you like that...Still, can't deny that I want you on your knees, defeated, admitting that I'm the greatest Alpha of them all. And then…ahaha._ Stiles' lips twitched as the Beta looked at him, and then back at Coach, the man berating him further.

"Which makes you not captain material!"

"Liam is captain material!" Scott insisted, as Coach blew his whistle shrilly in his ear. “Ah!”

"Let's go! Gather round!"

Stiles stood opposite Liam and Scott, watching them with a hungry grin.

"Due to McCall's selfish desire to focus on his grades, and his graduation," Coach said sarcastically at him, "We are leaderless. You want to be a champion? You want to be a hero? Now's your shot!"

 

They broke out into positions, Stiles glancing at his teammate as they lined up against Liam. The werewolf was watching him warily, and the Alpha Chimera grinned, taunting him. "Ready?"

"Bring it!"

"Alright all you wannabe captains," Coach said, "I want to see you guys tear each other apart!"

Liam shot a look at Coach, and then back to Stiles. The whistle blew and he ran forward, easily dodging the first guy, but Stiles slammed into him hard, forcing Liam to crash down onto the ground, groaning.

Stiles chuckled darkly, and looked at Scott, standing beside Coach, his unease heavy on the air. _Pathetic. So this is what Scott’s holding back on the field?!_

"Definitely not captain material there, Dumbar!" Coach said mockingly as Liam forced himself back up.

"Dunbar." The Beta muttered, glancing at Stiles lingering behind the Coach.

"Yeah, that’s what I said."

"You said Dumbar," Liam turned over, groaning, "Ugh."

"And your mouth just bought you equipment duty!"

Stiles turned away, laughing to himself, glancing over to see Corey smiling at him. Scott sighed, shaking his head.

"Stilinski!" 

Stiles turned, his face smooth, "Yes, Coach?"

"Congratulations, you're front of the line!"

"Awesome!" He smiled and flicked his eyes as Scott. _Only a taste of what you're going to lose to me..._

“The rest of you, signup is open until the end of the day! Final try-outs on Thursday!”

 

“See? Told you it would be worth it.” Stiles said to Corey as they walked back to the parking lot. “All we gotta do is tilt Scott, and he’ll go running off in the wrong direction, focusing on lacrosse and Liam, and all the while letting us become more powerful.”

“If you say so.”

“What?” Stiles glared at him, fury bubbling to the surface. He took a breath as Corey looked at him, hurt. “I mean, what is it?”

“Nothing. It’s fine.” Corey shrugged, changing the subject quickly. “Have you found anything new on the Skinwalkers yet?”

“Didn’t think you were that eager to get Theo back!”

“I’m more interested in what happens after he returns; revenge and rebuilding the pack, sure, but you have a plan for after that, right?” Corey looked at him over the hood of the Jeep. “High school just seems so…pointless with these abilities, with what you can do.”

“I get it.” Stiles nodded. “Ok, impromptu driving lesson.”

“What?” Corey stared at him, panicked. “I told you I don’t know how!”

“It’s time you learn,” Stiles shrugged. “Besides, I think better when I’m doing something. Now come around.” He waited until Corey joined him, and opened the door. “Ok, this Jeep is old, and it’s a manual, they’re pretty rare these days, but if you learn to drive stick you can drive anything. Ok?”

“Um, ok.” Corey replied uncertainly and slid onto the seat, following Stiles’ hands as he showed him the foot pedals, the instrument panel, the Alpha Chimera leaning across him to point out the gear stick. _Oooh, he’s close!_ Corey tilted his head back to memorize Stiles’ face before the Alpha Chimera pulled back. “Ok, I think I understand.”

“Good. We’ll go slow.” Stiles walked around the Jeep, and sat into the passenger side. “The far-left pedal is the clutch. The clutch is your friend, Corey, and it will stop you from stalling the engine. So, first things first…” Stiles continued to talk, instructing the younger teen, while another part of his brain began to churn through all of the information he had read from the Surgeon’s journals over the past few days. _Nothing specific, nothing that screams out this is where they are, but they’ve dealt with them in the past, made exchanges, in person. But where? Some place that Scott can drive to and from in one day when he went to get Kira back…A journal mentioned night-time on the desert, flat plains stretching out behind them, prominent cleft in the earth…_ “Devil’s Canyon.” Stiles muttered to himself as Corey changed gears successfully. 

“Yeah!” Corey cheered himself, “Stiles?”

“That’s where they are.”

“Who?”

“Eyes on the road.” Stiles reached over to adjust his grip. “There, better. The Skinwalkers. I know where to find them. Ok, go up to fourth. No, Corey, do you feel the revs?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re pushing too hard, go up to fourth. That’s it.” Stiles smiled at him, guiding his hand on the gear stick. “The Dread Doctors made exchanges with the Skinwalkers, traded for parts, that sort of thing. Now I know where they are. I need to go find them, get answers.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“Err,” Stiles hesitated, “It’ll be dangerous. I will have to do things that you won’t like, that will be bloody.”

The Jeep stalled, rocking to a sudden halt as Corey pulled in, failing to change gears. “Sorry.” He turned in his seat to look at Stiles. “I know. And I know that they have Theo, they took him, I was there, I heard what she said.”

“But do you understand what I might have to do if they do not co-operate?”

“It doesn’t matter, and I don’t care.” Corey met Stiles’ eyes. “I will support you until the end.”

The Alpha Chimera grinned at him. “Where would I be without my most loyal chimera?” 

 

The desert sun reached its zenith, scorching the barren sands surrounding the entrance to the canyon that gave the region its name. Stiles glanced around, the heat hammering into his unprotected neck and head. They were here, they had to be here. The Alpha Chimera didn’t move, remaining still for almost an hour before they appeared, bursting out of the earth in a semi-circle around him. Stiles looked at each of the Skinwalkers as they levelled their weapons at him. 

“Who are you?” The leader demanded of him. “Why have you come here?”

“Looking for you.” He wetted his dry lips. “Only three, and I thought a fourth joined you recently?”

“She is not here. It is not your concern. Why have you come?” She repeated as Stiles finally moved, their spears following him as he paced back and forth.

“I’m here for one very specific reason; you have something that belongs with me. Someone.” The Alpha Chimera looked at each of them in the silence that followed. “Nothing? Very well, I will not leave, not until you tell me how to get Theo Raeken out from whatever prison you have trapped him in.”

“You will die.” A second Skinwalker moved forward, shaking her head. “You have no water. You will die before the day is out.”

“Then I will die.” Stiles replied calmly.

They looked at each other and then back at him, the leader shrugging dismissively. “What do we care if a human dies? We do not have empathy for you!”

Stiles looked at the shimmering dust at his feet. “And yet you’re still standing here, so maybe you do care. And that would be touching, if I was human.” The Alpha Chimera looked back up, his eyes flaring purple, rows of Kanima fangs filling his mouth, a ripple of electricity surrounding his body. “How about now?”

“Monster!”

“Demon!”

“Abomination!”

Stiles smirked at their screams, their spears waving closer. “That’s not very nice.” He snarled and lashed out with a vicious strike of lightning, the electricity slamming into one of the Skinwalkers, sending her flying backwards. The Alpha Chimera roared at them as a spear point slashed at his arm. He reached out and grasped the spear shaft, pulling the Skinwalker towards him. “I am the Alpha Chimera! You will break before me! Tell me where he is! Tell me how to free him!”

“Never!” She spat in his face, and Stiles retaliated by slashing her exposed stomach, his hands coated in a spurt of dark blood. “Argh!”

“Tell me!” He hissed, thrusting his claws deeper, blood spilling down his arm and onto the dusty ground. There was a rumbled of thunder overhead and the sky filled with clouds, rushing forwards as the wind whipped up a dust storm. The Alpha Chimera growled with frustration as the Skinwalker was pulled from his hands towards the center of the cyclone. He shielded his eyes and looked around, spotting the one he had blasted with lightning earlier still on the ground. _Weak to electricity, eh? Well, let’s not waste that._

 

The wind died down and the Alpha Chimera grinned as Kira emerged from the dust cloud, two of the Skinwalkers flanking her, one clutching what remained of her stomach in a dark cloth. “Kira.”

“Stiles? What are you…” She took in the other Skinwalker struggling in his lightning-infused grasp. “Why are you doing this?”

“Why? Theo! Why else?” He roared back at her, fury making his hands shake, arcs of electricity sparking off him and grounding into the dust around him. “You think because you are a Kitsune that you can stop me like before? You’ll have to come a lot closer to save your friend.” He snarled at her, brandishing a hand of Kanima claws, dripping in venom. Stiles adjusted his grip as Kira stepped back, pressing his claws against the Skinwalker’s skin deep enough for blood to drip down her neck. “You were there, you can answer. Where is Theo?”

“Underground, buried.” Kira shrugged, hands out in a peaceful gesture. “I don’t really understand it. The Skinwalkers are necromancers, Stiles, they can talk to the dead, Theo’s sister found them, or something, that’s why she pulled him down.”

“Down to where?” Stiles growled, pressing his claws deeper.

“Hell, I suppose you could call it.” She glanced back at the other Skinwalkers, but they were motionless, glaring at Stiles. “It’s not really hell, as in heaven and hell, but a sort of different dimension. Please, Stiles, let her go. Maybe you can get out of here without any more blood being shed.”

“It’s too late for that.” The Alpha Chimera grinned cruelly, removing his claws and holding them up as the single talon slid over his index claw, pulsing blue in the sunlight. “Sounds to me that the only way to free Theo is to have their power. So, which of you will it be? Who will be the sacrifice to fuel my glory?!”

Kira stared at him. “You, you can’t.”

“It’s strange how they all seem to say that, isn’t it?” Stiles laughed and turned to her, a frown creasing his face. “Although, it was your sword that opened the portal to wherever Theo is now, maybe I just need that.”

“No!”

“Very well, choose which of your new friends will have their power stolen. Or give me the sword.” The Alpha Chimera looked at her expectantly.

“I don’t have the sword, but I can tell you where it is.” Kira admitted reluctantly. “You have to let her go first.”

“And it will open Theo’s prison, won’t it?” Stiles pressed her, “Remember that all your friends are in Beacon Hills, Kira, and you’re out here in the desert, unable to leave.”

“I understand.” She replied through gritted teeth, “And it will open his prison.”

“Well?”

“Let her go!”

“Tell me first!” The Alpha Chimera snarled at her and raised his arm in preparation to strike.

“I gave it to my Mom, ok?” Kira sagged, “Noshiko Yukimura. She has the sword.”

“Hmm,” Stiles frowned, not liking the answer. “Why would you give your mother up, knowing that I will do anything to get that sword and release Theo?”

Kira smirked at him. “She’s over nine hundred years old, she can take you.”

“We shall see.” The Alpha Chimera nodded. “Thank you.”

“You’re never getting him back, don’t you understand? Stiles! Don’t throw your life away!”

Stiles ignored her, glancing at the struggling Skinwalker in his grasp as though he had forgotten about her presence. _Their power could be useful, especially if Kira is lying. Sure, Theo stole the Beast’s power with the claws, but it had been sitting in Mason for months. Can I really take the power of a non-chimera supernatural?_ “Let’s find out!” He reached into his pocket and threw up a barrier of mountain ash in front of him, simultaneously shoving the Skinwalker down onto the earth. The Alpha Chimera buried his claws deep into her chest, ignoring the spray of blood that fountained into his face, roaring instead, eyes pulsing with purple fire. 

He took a savage satisfaction in watching Kira and the other Skinwalkers being repelled by the barrier. “Come on…” Stiles twisted his talon in deeper, but it didn’t seem to be working as fast as it had with Josh and Tracy. “I can almost-” He broke off as Kira ran around the line, hurrying towards him. The Alpha Chimera snarled in displeasure and pulled his claws out of the Skinwalker, slashing her throat instead. The two living Skinwalkers wailed and Kira paused long enough for Stiles to turn away and walk into the shimmering expanse of the desert. 

He could hear them closing in on him, little rumbles in the earth as they passed through the solid ground. But he was close to the meeting point, close enough that he could feel Corey’s presence. The Alpha Chimera whirled around as the remaining Skinwalkers broke the surface and charged at him. He grinned mercilessly, arms outstretched, and vanished, stepping backwards into the refracted world of the chameleon chimera. _Excellent work, Corey!_ Stiles laughed to himself as he ran towards the other chimera, his Jeep parked way off in the distance, the furious howls of the Skinwalkers echoing behind them.

 

The chains wrapped around him again, tighter than the last time. Or was this the first time? Theo blinked, his memory playing tricks on him. The figure descended, his vision fragmenting; seeing her appear and then vanish, extend a hand and then cut him apart with a gesture. He groaned, the sound lost in a howling roar behind him, a fire that burned away the brilliant brightness of the snowscape. Theo winced, looking around as a wall of flame overpowered him, stripping the flesh from his arms. He screamed and then gasped as the fire turned to freezing winds and ice, Theo cried out louder as a thousand tiny cuts ripped across his skin, blood running from them as agony crawled its way around his body. The chimera looked up in time to see a torrent of salt water fall on him, his wounds aflame. He sagged in the spiked chains.

Theo looked around desperately as darkness swallowed his world, a mocking laugh coming from everywhere at once. _Enough!_ He managed to call on his power and fangs filled his mouth. Flashes of light and darkness echoed around him again, he was stuck in something, unable to move anything below his waist. Theo reeled backwards as his sister’s hands shot out, grabbing his jaw and forcing his mouth open. Something reached inside his mouth and snapped his fangs off one by one, blood gushing into his mouth and over his chin, before the dirt suffocated him once more.

A brief lull, and the cycle resumed, each time faster and faster until the hours and days blurred into an unstoppable motion of torture. All thought, all trace of Stiles ripped from his mind, his speech, his memory, save for a sliver that kept him going; their eyes meeting across a concrete tunnel, rain pouring behind them. Theo held tight to that image, protecting it like a candle’s flame in a storm. _I’m still here, Stiles, still holding on…_


	3. Monsters

The Jeep roared over the sand dunes until Corey finally manged to find the road again, the hard-compacted earth letting him increase speed, both chimeras grunting as Corey pushed the gearstick into the highest setting. He looked at Stiles sitting in the passenger seat, holding onto the door handle grimly. “Are you ok? I can slow-”

“Faster!” Stiles barked back, glaring into the wing mirror. His eyes blazed purple and Corey felt himself pushing down the accelerator even though he didn’t mean to. “Get us out of this desert.”

“Ok, ok, I got it.”

The Alpha Chimera nodded to himself as they turned into the face of the setting sun, scrubland appearing in the far distance. He looked at his arm, agony had blossomed there again, ignored during the battle, it was now a mass of stabbing pains. Stiles looked into the backseat, undoing his seatbelt to reach under the driver’s seat from behind, pulling out the small first aid kit. “Keep going,” He said to Corey, voice softer now. “Just try not to hit any bumps.”

“I’ll try.” The chimera looked at him, concern etching a furrow across his brow, “Is it bad?”

“Let’s see.” Stiles grimaced as he pulled off his shirt, the sleeve soaked in dried blood. “Hmm, yeah, ok, it’s pretty deep. Clean cut though, shouldn’t be too difficult to patch it up.” He reached into the kit with his other hand, and used his teeth to tear open the antiseptic pad, Stiles nodded reassuringly at Corey. “I’m gonna be alright, keep going. We need to get home.”

“What happened back there anyway?”

“One of the Skinwalkers had a spear, well they all had spears or staves, but she attacked me. They attacked first.” Stiles added, seeing Corey nod. “They refused to tell me what I needed to know, at least until I had one of them hostage. Kira showed up.”

“Kira?”

“Yeah.” The Alpha Chimera’s jaw tightened. “She’s been improving, learning control. Not enough to fight me. Or maybe she didn’t want to. Agh!” He exclaimed, cleaning the last of the blood from the wound, the edges tender. “Slow down a little, steer with your knees, I need you. Ok, take the gauze pad and put it on the wound as I press the sides together.” Stiles grunted in pain, but Corey’s hands were steady and he held the dressing in place while affixing the strips of tape the older teenager handed to him. “Thanks.”

“You don’t heal like the rest of the chimeras, do you?”

“No, not even with more powers.” Stiles leaned his head back against the seat. “When I had the full chimera pack, there was some accelerated healing, and I was more resilient. It’ll be slow, but I’ll heal faster than a human with you nearby.”

“I’ll stay with you then.” Corey muttered, turning the Jeep onto the paved road of the highway, leaving the desert behind. “Do you want to sleep, or…?”

“Mmmh.” Stiles murmured tiredly, “A bit, wake me up when we reach Granite Springs.”

“Ok.”

 _I know how to find you, Theo, and I will, I’m coming…_ He thought to himself as the motion of the car lulled him to sleep, pain fading away. 

 

“Stiles? Stiles!” Corey frowned and then reached over to shake him awake. “Stiles, we’re in Granite Springs.”

“Uh, um,” He blinked and sat upright, looking around. “Great, about thirty miles from Beacon Hills now.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re doing great, Corey.” Stiles smiled at him as they left the town behind. “I couldn’t do this without you, you know that, right?”

“Thanks, Stiles.” He grinned back. “How’s your arm?”

“Still sore, but it’s getting better, I can feel it.”

“You never said, but, um…” The younger chimera glanced at him, chewing his lips. “Did you…?”

“Yeah, I know what we need to do.” Stiles stretched. “The ‘how’ of doing it is the difficult part. Kira used her sword to open some sort of portal to another dimension, might as well call it Hell-”

“Err,”

“I know.” Stiles gestured helplessly. “The sword trapped him, and the sword can free him.”

“But there’s a catch, right?”

“There’s always a catch, Corey. This one happens to be in the form of a nine-hundred-year old Kitsune.” The Alpha Chimera’s voice grew hard. “But it doesn’t matter, nothing will stop me from getting Theo back, even if that means assaulting the gates of Hell itself.”

Corey nodded silently, and turned off for Beacon Hills, rolling his shoulders.

“Are you alright? You’ve been driving for a long time.”

“It’s ok, we’re nearly home.” He looked over in time to see Stiles’ eyes pulse purple and then blinked as the tension eased from his neck and back. Corey grinned. “Thanks.”

“Of course. Skinwalkers would have got to me if I didn’t have you with me.”

“You could have taken them.” The chimera smiled wider at Stiles, but then frowned as something occurred to him. “Stiles, what if they come looking for you? For us?”

“You’ll be safe with me, Corey, we’ll stay together tonight.” The Alpha Chimera answered distractedly, looking at the dried blood on his shirt, missing the way the younger chimera’s eyes had widened. “They’ll hold a grudge, they might even attack. I had to kill one of them to escape. I had no choice.”

“I believe you.”

 _Of course, you do._ Stiles thought as he remembered burying his claws in the Skinwalker’s chest, the touch of her power just out of reach. _Another opportunity, and I’ll get it. Balasko was designed to steal Scott’s powers after all, and I am the greatest of all chimeras, the talon will work for me. I just needed more time._ He blinked, realizing Corey had been talking at him for the last minute.

“…and I was thinking that maybe, if you wanted to…I know Theo’s important, and we’re gonna get him back, but maybe you could, we could, um-”

“What are you trying to say, Corey?” Stiles broke into his rambling speech, hearing the chimera’s heartbeat spike, his cheeks flushing. “Are you asking me out?”

“Well, no, not really, just, you know, we could hang out, without it being Alpha Chimera Stiles all the time?” Corey looked at him hopefully, and then added quickly. “Or maybe not.”

“It’s fine. I would like to hang out with you.” He answered, “But yeah, the focus has been on Theo and getting revenge on Scott and Kira. Tell you what,” Stiles said, seeing Corey’s face fall, “It’s almost nine now, we get back to my house, I’m still pretty tired from the battle and the injury, you stay over, stay with me, we’ll watch a film or something. I need time to come up with a plan to get the sword anyway.”

“Ok.” Corey readily agreed, swallowing hard as he hoped Stiles didn’t notice the effect those words had on him, _Stay with me,_ his cock lengthening against his leg, trapped by his trunks. “Um, yeah. I brought a change of clothes just in case.”

“I have a spare bedroom, if we need it.” Stiles winked at him, nostrils flaring as he took in Corey’s altered scent. “Plus, err, lacrosse try-outs for Captain tomorrow.”

“You’re still going through with that? We barely have time to pretend to be students!” 

“Haha,” The Alpha Chimera chuckled, shrugging. “It’s not the position I want, it’s the fact I’ll be taking it away from Liam, crushing his spirit, reminding Scott that I’m the one he should be concerned about; not his grades, not graduation. He will feel the fury of my vengeance! And I will take everything from him, as he has taken from me.” 

Corey glanced across at him, hearing the crackle of electricity as it arced around Stiles’ hands. The younger chimera looked in the rear-view mirror to see that his eyes were the same purple as Stiles’. He moistened his lips, whispering softly. “Glory to the Alpha Chimera.”

 

Corey pulled up the handbrake and eased the gearstick into neutral, lifting his foot hesitantly from the pedal, the Jeep staying still. “Phew, ok.”

“Well done, Corey. Really, really good job.” Stiles smiled at him and opened the door. “My Dad’s not here, but I told him we’d be home late anyway.”

“What did you tell him?”

“That we were going out.” Stiles replied calmly. “He likes you, thinks, haha, you’re a good influence.”

“Oh.” The chimera frowned, hurrying up to join Stiles at the door. “He didn’t like Theo?”

“Didn’t like his ties to the Dread Doctors, and he probably believes Scott that Theo was the bad guy, pulling all the strings, including mine.” The Alpha Chimera shrugged, “It’s easy to blame someone you think is dead. But like I said, he doesn’t mind me being out with you.”

“Hmm.” The younger chimera couldn’t hide his grin.

“Don’t look so satisfied,” Stiles laughed. “Come on, I’m starving.” They went into the kitchen, Stiles pulling a note from the fridge, “Huh. Some hikers found a body out in the forest, my Dad is co-ordinating with the rangers. He’ll be gone until morning.” _Another spike in your heart-beat, Corey?_

“Oh, um, Stiles?”

“What?”

“You’re still covered in blood; your face, hair, hands, clothes.” The chimera looked through the open fridge, “I can make you something to eat while you shower?”

“Oh, yeah?”

“I’m used to looking after myself,” Corey explained, pulling out a package, peeking inside. “Whenever my Mom and Dad aren’t yelling at each other and beating the crap out of…the furniture, err, they’re gone for work.”

“The furniture…” Stiles repeated, grinding his teeth. “They’ve never-”

“No, no, of course not.” Corey broke in hurriedly. “Forget I mentioned it, let’s just, oh.” He broke off as Stiles embraced him, “Um.”

“You know that you can stay with me any time, Corey?” He hugged the younger chimera for a moment longer than necessary, before letting him go. “And if they ever do hurt you, I will…” The Alpha Chimera trailed off, leaving his words hanging in the air.

Corey nodded furiously, “I understand, Stiles. Don’t worry about me. Have your shower, I’ll bring the food up to your room, ok?”

“Yeah.”

 

The hot water hammered a pattern into the back of his neck, the knot of tension easing. Stiles leaned back, letting the water wash across his face, the blood splatter already cleaned off. _Theo wouldn’t have been able to control himself, an entire car ride covered in blood, haha, he would have been all over me as soon as we got away from the Skinwalkers!_ The Alpha Chimera grinned and laughed to himself. “And now I’m closer, so much closer. I need the sword, and then I’ll free you, and together we will have our revenge. Kira will be the first to suffer, I won’t have you with me for that, Theo, but I will bathe in Noshiko’s blood in your honor!” Stiles reached back and shut off the water, stepping out of the shower as the smell of cooked meat made his mouth water. “Mmh.” He tied a towel around his waist and gathered up his clothes. 

Corey felt his stomach do a summersault when Stiles entered the bedroom, dropping his clothes in one corner; his eyes locking onto the shirtless teen’s torso. _Hard, muscular, smooth, perfect…_ “Um, food’s ready.”

“Thanks.” Stiles sat across from him. “Are you ok?”

“Yep. Uh huh.”

“I’m not too distracting, am I?”

“What?” Corey blinked and pulled his eyes away, blushing as Stiles smirked at him. “No, I just, shut up and eat before it gets cold.”

Stiles chuckled softly and tore into the tender meat, licking the sauce from his fingers. “Mmh! It’s good!”

“Told you.”

“You really are amazing, you know that?” Stiles grinned at him, as Corey smiled back.

 

Corey blinked his eyes awake, unsure what had roused him, the soothing rhythm of Stiles’ heartbeat lulled him back into drowsiness. The chimera tightened his grip around the older teen’s chest, moving around to get more comfortable, burying his face into the soft fabric of Stiles’ t-shirt, breathing in the Alpha Chimera’s scent. Stiles’ arm was wrapped around him. _Must have happened during the night…_ Corey moaned softly against his chest and pushed his body into the bed again, the motion making his morning wood pulse and spasm pleasurably. 

He moistened his lips and leaned his head back, but Stiles was still asleep, his breathing and pulse normal. Corey moved into a more comfortable position, Stiles’ legs had spread open as he slept on his back, and the younger teen had fallen asleep with his knee bent in such a way that he could feel the Alpha Chimera’s equally hard cock through the fabric of his sweat pants and Stiles’ boxers. Corey swallowed hard and resisted the urge to reach down and touch him. _It’s so comfortable, just lying here, so perfect with him. I don’t ever wanna move!_

Corey’s eyes flicked open again as the alarm on his phone began to sound. He groaned and looked around for it, spotting it on the nightstand beside the bed. Sighing, the chimera rolled over, pulling himself out of Stiles’ embrace, and shut it off. He sat up on the edge of the bed, glancing back, but the Alpha Chimera was still asleep, the sun reaching through the slats of the blinds to bathe his face in morning sun. _He’s the most beautiful guy I’ve ever seen._ Corey thought to himself, _I could look at you forever…_ “But then I’d miss school. Yay.” He muttered unenthusiastically, looking around for the bag with his change of clothes. The chimera stood up and pulled his t-shirt off, and reached in for another shirt, pulling it on, but leaving the top two buttons undone to show some of his smooth skin. 

Stiles blinked his eyes slowly against the morning glare, moving his head to one side in time to see Corey slip his sweat pants and trunks off. The Alpha Chimera felt his cock pulse at the sight of the younger chimera’s naked ass, but he remained motionless, watching Corey change through half-closed eyes. _Hmm, he’s hot. But that was never really the issue, was it? I need Theo back because…well, he belongs with me, we have a plan, a world to remake in our image, I need him to build our army. But Corey…no, he might understand killing because I’m framing it in my favour, but only Theo understood the real reasons; the power, the fury. Corey would help me take on Noshiko, but I need more, more firepower, more…claws. Ah, well, let’s see if Strauss was able to find anything I can use._ Stiles coughed and rolled into a sitting position, Corey looked up and smiled at him, finishing buckling his belt.

“Morning, Stiles!”

“Morning, Corey.” He grinned as the chimera came to stand in front of him. “You weren’t going to leave without me, were you? Now that you can drive my Jeep.”

“What? No!” Corey nodded at him, “How’s your arm?”

“Healing. Pain’s gone.” Stiles stood up. “Ok, you head down, I’ll just piss and get changed.”

“Ok.”

 

Stiles reversed into his parking space and killed the engine. “Ok.” Corey didn’t move. “Corey? You going to get out?”

“I don’t want to.”

“I know, but-”

“But what?” The chimera turned to look at him, “We’re chimeras, Stiles, you’re the Alpha Chimera, you’ve got a plan, why do we have to go to school? Plus, I hate school, I suck at almost everything.”

“One day soon, you won’t have to.” Stiles replied after a moment, eyes narrowing as he spotted Scott standing at the doors, talking to Malia. “But for now, it’s the place where all our enemies will be, and I’m going, so, so are you.” He got out of the Jeep and walked across the tarmac, smirking to himself when he heard the slam of the door behind him. “C’mon Corey, I know you’ve got Physics first.”

“How do you…fine, I’m coming.” Corey glared at the back of Stiles’ head until he caught up with him. They walked past Scott and Malia wordlessly, although the chimera could feel the heat of their gazes. “Stiles…”

“I know, keep going.” The Alpha Chimera muttered, pausing long enough to stare Scott down, the werewolf looking at him for a moment before dropping his gaze. Malia didn’t look away however, and Stiles turned on his heel, making his way to the Physics lab, Corey trailing along behind him. The edges of his lips twitched as they rounded the corner to find Mr Douglas watching his class enter. _Oh, hello._ Stiles flicked his eyes over the teacher, taking in the form hugging shirt, short sleeves emphasising his bulging biceps. The Alpha Chimera stopped suddenly and Corey walked into him. “Gah! Corey!”

“Sorry.” He muttered, and then looked around Stiles at Mr Douglas. _Oh my god._ His cock hardened instantly and the chimera moistened his lips, eyes locking onto the way that Mr Douglas’ arms flexed as he folded them, nodding at Liam and Hayden when they entered.

Stiles smirked at the teacher when their eyes crossed, Mr Douglas giving him the tiniest of nods, before his gaze dropped to consider Corey. The younger chimera looked between them and then fixed Stiles with a suspicious glare. “Stiles? What’s going on?” 

“Nothing gets past you, huh?” The Alpha Chimera grinned at him. “At least, not about him.”

“Well?” Corey demanded.

“Ok,” Stiles answered as they resumed walking towards the classroom, “Let’s just say Mr Douglas and I know each other a little better than before.” He grinned more as the teacher’s gaze flicked up from Corey to him. The teen’s eyes had widened and he stared at Stiles. The Alpha Chimera sighed, “Not like that, Corey, do you think of anything else?”

Corey flushed, glancing back to see Mr Douglas disappear inside the classroom. He felt his cheeks heat even more when Stiles rested his arms on his shoulders, tips of his fingers brushing against the smooth skin of his neck. Mason had stopped nearby, staring at them. But Corey ignored him, the last time he had been this close to Stiles, he had kissed him. Stiles leaned in, whispering in Corey’s ear. “Mr Douglas is more than a crazy hot teacher, more than a werewolf too, a were…something, I’m not sure yet. But he could be a potential ally.”

Stiles pulled back, smiling as Corey’s lips parted, surprised. A moment passed as they looked at each other. Then there was a clearing of a throat behind Corey, Stiles looked up to see Mr Douglas waiting for them.

“Class is about to start, boys.” He paused, head on one side, studying them. “Well, it is for Corey.”

“Oh, right.” Corey glanced at him, and then back at Stiles. He leaned forward, hugging him for a few seconds before letting go. “I’ll see you later.”

“Sure.” The Alpha Chimera watched him leave, passing by Mr Douglas, Corey’s ears burning. 

“Huh.” The Physics teacher looked at him. “Not your boyfriend, then?”

Stiles simply smirked and walked away.

 

Corey looked at Mason and then beside him at the only empty stool left in the room, “Do you mind?”

“No, it’s fine.” He replied stiffly.

“Thanks.” Corey pulled out his books as Mr Douglas walked to the top of the classroom. 

“Now that we are all here, let’s begin. Last night’s reading, hmm…Liam!” He pointed at the werewolf, “Summarize it for us.”

“Err…”

“So, you and Stiles, huh?” Mason hissed at him as Liam began to stammer through the chapter. “Really?”

Corey frowned, glancing at his ex, “Why is that so hard to believe?”

“Because of what he’s done?” 

“I don’t know what you mean, yeah, he’s the Alpha Chimera, but-”

“What happened to Josh and Tracy?” Mason broke in, pausing for a moment as Liam flipped desperately through the text book to answer Mr Douglas’ follow-up question. “Where are they, Corey?”

“They betrayed him, betrayed us. Stiles did what he thought was best.”

“So, that means you don’t really know.”

“I know what happened.” Corey replied firmly, looking at Mason. “And whatever else he might have done, he cares about me.”

“What?! I cared about you!” The teen glared at him, indignant. 

"Power." 

Mr Douglas’ voice cut through their conversation and both of them sat upright. The teacher held up a steel screw in his hand to demonstrate his point, Corey’s eyes darted between the man’s face and chest and arms, his pulse spiking higher as Mr Douglas glanced around the classroom, landing on him for a second before moving on. _He is so hot…_

“Power,” Mr Douglas repeated. "The ability to control things. This metal," He touched it to his head briefly before pulling it away, "has no power. It's small, weak, insignificant. Is there anything we can do to change that?" The teacher looked around the classroom, gaze skimming over Corey again.

 _Oh wait! I know this!_ The chimera stuck his arm up.

Mason was staring at him in surprise but Mr Douglas nodded encouragingly at him, "Corey, whatchu got?"

Corey paused for a moment, his heart skipping a beat, and then answered. "We can add electricity."

Mr Douglas smiled knowingly and nodded. "Exactly."

Corey felt himself blush and his cock harden in his pants, he dropped his hand into his lap to adjust himself. Mason was still staring at him. “What?” The chimera whispered, but Mason just shook his head. Corey turned his attention back to Mr Douglas as the man walked towards the chalkboard.

“We can turn this metal rod,” Mr Douglas dropped it onto the table, picking up another one with copper coiled around it. "into a magnet. Now it has power. Now it has influence, over others." He picked up the metal ball in the dish to show them, before placing it back inside, spinning it. 

Corey watched carefully as the teacher turned on the battery and guided the magnet outside the bowl to force the metal ball to follow it, making it go faster and faster. _Cool._

Mr Douglas watched it intensely but suddenly began to cough and splutter. Corey frowned, sensing something was wrong. He looked over to see that Liam was also paying attention. "Are you ok, Mr Douglas?" He called out.

The teacher looked up at them, smile back on his face, "Just a little cough." He looked back at the experiment, seeming to have lost his train of thought. "Where were we? Um, right, now we have electricity. And, a little bit of power." He turned the dial up, "Let's add a little more." The hum intensified. "After all, the greater the power, the greater the control." He looked directly at Corey, half smiling. Mr Douglas cleared his throat, but started coughing again, this time worse than before. He slammed his fist into the desk a few times, before stepping back, taking a drink of water.

Corey watched him, confused, concerned. The man continued to cough, hacking, unable to stop. He turned away from them, but the chimera could see his back rise and fall, chest expanding as he took a deep breath. Mr Douglas turned back to face them, resuming the lesson as though nothing had happened. "Imagine how powerful this rod could become with boundless electricity..."

 _My glorious army of chimeras!_ Corey heard Stiles' words echo from memory. He blinked and then looked back at Mr Douglas, finding their eyes connecting again. "Say, from a lightning bolt? What else could we control?" Mr Douglas looked at the battery, increasing the power again. The ball spun even faster in the bowl, now appearing as though there were two balls, and the teacher was glaring at it again, the intensity of his stare almost unnerving. He coughed, his hand pressed to his mouth, blowing his cheeks out, the man bent double, his other hand clutching his chest. Corey winced when he heard the catch in Mr Douglas' throat, like he was struggling to breathe. Mr Douglas moved through the classroom towards the supply closet, ignoring their stares and slammed the door behind him.

Corey got off his stool at the same time Liam did, both of them frowning at the door. “It sounds like he’s dying.” Liam whispered. “Should we do something?”

“I don’t know.” Corey replied, “Maybe he has asthma or something? Maybe his inhaler is in there?”

“Maybe.” The werewolf grudgingly admitted, glancing at Corey as though noticing who he was for the first time. Their eyes met as each heard the low hiss of escaping gas.

Corey looked back at the door. "Mr Douglas?" There was no answer and Liam reached out to touch the door handle just as the bell rang out. He pulled his hand back as the rest of the class got up, moving slowly out of the room. Liam glanced at Corey, but the chimera ignored him. 

“Fine.” The werewolf muttered. “He’s all yours.” Liam gestured for Hayden and Mason to leave, following them out after a moment of studying Corey.

"Mr Douglas?" Corey repeated, knocking gently on the door. "They're all gone now. It's just me." He stepped back as the door opened, the normally tanned teacher looking pale. "Are you ok?"

"Fine." Mr Douglas cleared his throat. "Allergies, needed my epinephrine, I’m fine.”

"Oh."

"Thank you, Corey." He made his way back to the front, turning off the current, his eyes watching the metal ball slow down. "You better get to your next class."

Corey nodded silently and left.

 

“Deputy.” Stiles raised his hand in greeting, beckoning him to come into the shade. “You got something for me?”

“I wish I had more, Stiles.” Strauss replied, leaning against the school bus opposite him. “There’s not much on Garrett Douglas, at least, not this Garrett Douglas.”

“Meaning?”

“Well, no social media presence, for one.”

“Sure, but he’s a teacher, might not want to give students a look into his personal life.” Stiles explained, gesturing at him. “What else?”

“All the hard records start less than a month ago, before that, I have the bare minimum.” Strauss said with an irritated frown. “Birth cert, driver’s licence, social security, qualifications, they’re all there, it’s just, I feel like they’re almost too good, too perfect.”

“Are you saying that up until a few weeks ago, this guy only existed on paper?” Stiles nodded to himself when Strauss didn’t reply, “I’m right, amn’t I?”

“Probably.” The Deputy wetted his lips. “I can’t explain it.”

“That’s almost what I expected. He’s a supernatural creature, a werewolf, I thought, but werewolves don’t need to hide themselves like this.” The Alpha Chimera nodded again, moving into the sunlight. “Thank you, Deputy, we’re one step closer to getting Theo back.” He hesitated, looking back at the man. “Something…bloody is about to go down. Do you trust me, Strauss?”

“I do.” He nodded. “Doesn’t matter what Jordan says, you’ve trusted me with the truth, I have your back.”

“Good. Because what I am about to do is a necessary part of returning Theo to me,” The Alpha Chimera’s eyes burned purple in the late morning sun. “Your loyalty will be rewarded by becoming a powerful chimera!”

“As you command, Alpha.”

 

“Feeling better?” Stiles leaned on the doorframe as Mr Douglas looked up frowning.

“What? Oh, Stiles.” His expression softened and gestured for the teenager to enter. “What was that?”

“I asked if you were feeling better?” Stiles looked around the empty lab. “Corey told me that you had quite the coughing fit earlier. So bad in fact you needed a timeout. Allergies? That’s what Corey said.” The Alpha Chimera walked around to sit on the edge of Mr Douglas’ desk, facing him. He smirked, continuing to speak as the teacher looked at him, brow raised. “And that’s pretty strange, because werewolves, and whatever else you are, don’t get sick. I haven’t told him the truth yet.”

“Corey?”

“Uh huh.”

“Why not?”

“Might as well keep his innocence a little longer. He does look so cute; don’t you think?” Stiles smirked at him, taking in the experiment on the chalkboard behind. “Answer the question, Garrett, why were you coughing?”

Mr Douglas frowned, “Does it matter? I’m alright now.”

“A weak werewolf isn’t worth an alliance.” Stiles replied. 

“Alliance?”

“That offer of help, is it still on the table?”

“I thought you didn’t trust me, that I’m on Scott McCall’s side?” Mr Douglas leaned back, swinging his chair so their legs brushed against each other. “But, yes, I said I could help you, and I can. What do you need?”

“Ah ha, not so fast.” Stiles shook his head, tongue darting out to wet his lips, noticing the way the man’s eyes flicked down to it. “I want your help, but I do need to trust you, at least enough to not stab me in the back. I don’t really care about your motivations for why you’re doing it, I just need to know that you’re willing to get your claws bloody.”

“So, you want some sort of test?”

“Exactly. You pass and we can be allies.”

“And if I fail?”

“I wouldn’t fail if I were you,” Stiles replied, eyes pulsing purple. He frowned, hearing the click of heels on the floor outside the door, and let them return to his natural color. “Hmm.”

“Mr Stilinski?” Mrs Fleming paused, taking in the scene, frowning. “Math class is that way. Garrett.” She added crisply. 

“Stiles and I were just talking, must have lost track of time.” Mr Douglas explained, adding, “I prefer a casual atmosphere.”

“Perhaps a little too casual? Mr Stilinski, _get off the desk!_ ”

Stiles sighed and slid off it, glaring at her. “Happy?”

“I will be when you are in Math class.”

“Garrett and I-”

“Excuse me?” 

“Mr Douglas and I have a few things left to discuss.” Stiles amended, smirking at her. Mrs Flemming huffed and walked away. “Bitch.”

“I’m still a teacher, Stiles.” Mr Douglas looked at him, but his lips had curled into a smile. He saw the Alpha Chimera’s expression change. “What is it?”

“We just found our test.” Stiles grinned cruelly, eyes flashing purple again. “Meet me here after the Debate Club is over; she supervises it. And then we will see if you are a worthy ally, or not, if you can truly realize the glory of the Alpha Chimera.” Stiles swept out of the lab, feeling Mr Douglas watching him, _I could use you, for cannon fodder, if nothing else._

 

The whistle blew sharply and Stiles joined the huddle, looking across at Scott and Liam. “Alright! Listen up!” Coach yelled at them, “Five of you want to be Captain, and that’s just _great!_ Where was that leadership when we got our asses handed to us against Fairview last week?” He turned and looked at Stiles. “Stilinski! Since you did the best, and by best, I mean most aggressive, you’re the one to beat! Dunbar! Get in goal!”

“But Coach-” He started, before Finstock screamed at him.

“In goal! Maybe if you arrive early next time, you can actually prove that you’re captain material! Let’s go!”

Stiles grabbed his stick and lined up with the rest of the team; match positions. _So, Liam, are you going to play fair? Are we going to have an even match; werewolf versus chimera?_ He smirked at the Beta through his helmet, glancing back at Coach for the whistle. Another blast and Stiles was up, moving quickly, smashing Nathan aside to steal the ball from him. 

The Alpha Chimera laughed under his breath and stormed forward, shouldering through the players on defensive line until it was just him and Liam. “Well, Dumbar,” He whispered, knowing Scott and Liam could hear him, “Wolf or human? Which is it?” Stiles skidded to a halt, flinging the ball towards the goal with all the force he could muster. Liam’s stick flicked out before he pulled it away at the last second, the ball hitting the back of the net. _Human then._ Stiles grinned as Coach whooped behind him.

“Yeah! That’s how it’s done, Stilinski! Get up the rest of you!”

The Alpha Chimera turned around, looking at his teammates as they climbed to their feet, groaning. He felt Coach’s hand on his shoulder and glanced at him. “Coach?”

“Where’ve you been hiding it, Stilinski? I haven’t seen this sort of skill since Jackson was here.”

“Well, err.” He looked over at Scott, and grinned. “I just didn’t want to out-shine Scott when he was Captain, but it’s my Senior year, and-”

“Exactly!” Coach broke in, steering him back to the middle of the field, “The right mix of humility and talent! And you certainly have the talent, Stilinski! Let’s see if the rest of the team sees it!”

“They don’t have to see it, Coach, they just need to obey.” Stiles spoke without thinking, spotting Scott talking to Liam. He blinked, _Shit, did I just go too far?_ Coach Finstock was staring at him.

“You know what, Stilinski? You’re absolutely right!” He blew the whistle sharply again. “Gather around! That was pathetic, really just awful, Greenburg, I don’t even know why I let you sign up for Captain!” He pointed at Stiles. “The only one who’s shown even the slightest motivation is Stilinski, but I’m not just handing out the Captaincy. Prove yourself at the game on Saturday, Stilinski, and you’re the Captain!”

“Wait, Coach-” Scott started to speak.

“Shut up!” 

The Alpha Chimera turned away as Scott tried to argue with Finstock, accepting the pats on the back from his unsuspecting teammates. He replayed his last words in his mind. _They just need to obey…Theo wasn’t a genetic chimera until he was made into one, same with all of them, and we have a team full of candidates. Why didn’t it ever occur to me? They’re fit, they already know me, and one by one, they will serve me. I won’t just take Captain from Scott, I’ll take his whole damn team!_

 

Corey dropped his bag by his door, shutting it behind him with a click. “Go home, Corey.” He muttered, repeating what Stiles had said to him. “Go study, Corey, I need to convince Mr Douglas to join us, Corey! …and you can only do that alone, Stiles? You think I wouldn’t like some alone time with Mr Douglas? Or with you? I suppose that’s the reason, huh?” The chimera sighed. “What did I do wrong?”

He lay back on his bed, unbuttoning his shirt, thoughts drifting between Mr Douglas and Stiles, one hand inside his shirt to caress his smooth skin, the other rubbing across the bulge in his pants, reaching inside to feel the hardness tenting his trunks. The chimera moaned, remembering what Stiles looked like as he came out of the shower, cheeks flushed from the heat, hair wet, water drops making their way down his muscled torso. It hadn't been the first-time Corey saw Stiles like that, and those images had fuelled his jerk off sessions for a week, even though at the time he didn't think Stiles was ever coming back.

Corey pulled off his shirt and arched his back to slide off his pants and trunks, kicking off his socks until he was naked. The teenager grasped his raging hardon and began to stroke steadily, his eyes closed, remembering the way Mr Douglas had chosen him to answer the question earlier, the way the man had grinned at him, the short sleeves of the teacher’s shirt that made his biceps so firm and obvious. "Mmh, oh man, imagine feeling those, running my hands across Mr Douglas' body! I bet his chest is that firm too, and he's so clean cut, he's smooth under there, nothing but hard muscle leading down to his, oh yeah, big and thick." 

The chimera moaned louder, jerking faster, arching his back, legs spread wide, as pleasure rocked through him, his fingers touching the outside of his hole. His lips moved, whispering their names interchangeably, even though it was Mr Douglas' face that made him cum, shooting high across his chest and pectoral muscles. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh yeah, Mr Douglas! Oh, fuck me! Please, Stiles! Oooh, yeah!" Corey sighed, looking up at the ceiling, feeling slightly guilty about using thoughts about Stiles to get off. "Well, it's not like that's ever gonna happen. And Mr Douglas? That smile though." Corey grinned again, replaying the moment that had just made him cum; the teacher's winning smile directed at him. "Mmmh..."

 

“Sofia? A word, if you don’t mind?” Mr Douglas smiled disarmingly as the last student left the Debate Club. Mrs Flemming nodded, and he gestured for her to follow him. “I just wanted to clear the air about earlier. With Stiles Stilinski?”

“Oh, that.”

“Right,” The man chuckled, sounding genuine. “Please, this way, we should talk about it in private.”

Stiles watched him from the shadows of the classroom at the end of the hall. _Impressive. No wonder everyone is falling for you._ He leaned back further as Mr Douglas ushered her into the room. 

“Was there something more going on than an overly friendly chat, Garrett?” She asked him, arms folded. 

“Well, as it happens, yes.”

“What?” She frowned as he closed the door. “What are you doing?”

“Seeing if I can be trusted.” He grinned and stood back, looking directly at Stiles. “All yours, Alpha Chimera.”

“Excellent.” Stiles let his eyes turn purple, the only part of him that was visible in the darkness at the rear of the classroom. Mrs Fleming took a step back, glancing at Mr Douglas. “I wouldn’t look at Garrett for help, he’s why you’re here, after all. Well, the fact that you’ve irritated me for long enough is why you’re really here.”

“What are you doing? Get out of the way!” She shouted as Mr Douglas slid in front of the door. “Garrett. Stiles, what-” The words died on her lips as Stiles emerged from the shadows, fangs bared and claws out, a ripple of lightning arcing around his body. 

He stopped in front of her, looking at Mr Douglas. “I could reach out and stop her heart, and everyone would say it was a heart attack, that she died so tragically in the prime of her life.” The Alpha Chimera grinned and looked at his claws, “But where would be the fun in that?!” His arm shot out and grabbed the teacher around the throat, looking into her terrified eyes. He could feel the skin flex against his hand. “You’re trying to speak, you want to know what I am, or why I’m doing this. What I am is beyond your comprehension. Why, however, is much easier. You annoy me, and I don’t have time for that anymore.” The Alpha Chimera looked at Garrett again, “Last chance to back away, to open the door and save her.”

“Kill her, what do I care?”

Stiles ignored the stifled wail and squeezed with his claws, ripping her throat out, a fine red mist coating his arm and face. He snarled with pleasure, purple eyes pulsing brighter. _Like Theo with Josh. But less satisfying, humans are weak, they need to be ruled._

“Done.” The Alpha Chimera dropped her lifeless body and glanced at him. “Maybe you are trustworthy after all, Garrett.”

“Mmh.” The man smacked his lips, and looked hungrily at him. “Are you done with the meat?”

“I am.” Stiles replied, frowning. “Why?”

“Best not to let it go to waste!”

“I didn’t think you were a wendigo.” The Alpha Chimera frowned as Garrett laughed.

“Hardly.”

“Then what?”

“I had you pegged as a monster from the moment our eyes crossed in the hallway, Stiles Stilinski, I’m just glad to know you’re my kind of monster.” He grinned at him and knelt down, turning Mrs Fleming’s head around until the back of the skull was facing him. “Which is why our alliance is sure to succeed!” He let his fangs descend, the largest Stiles had ever seen, and chomped down on the dead teacher’s skull.

The Alpha Chimera’s eyes widened when he heard the bone crack. Garrett pulled back, his mouth bloody, and flicked out his claws, punching them through the opening he had made in the back of her skull. Stiles watched with gruesome interest as Garrett dug around inside until he grinned and pulled his hand back out.

“Got it. See?” Garrett held up a small ball shaped piece of flesh in his blood-stained hands. He half grinned when he saw Stiles lick his lips. “Want some?”

“No. That’s not what’s got my attention,” Stiles hesitated a moment, before continuing. “Theo liked, likes, the feel of blood on his skin, the color, the texture, the shocking red of it all. He’ll like you a lot.”

“Still going to get him back? You have me on your side now!”

“Heh,” Stiles made a noise. “You might work for Corey, but Theo completes me. I am only half a person without him. And I can get him back, so I will.”

“And if you couldn’t?” Garrett asked, licking the blood from his lips. “What would you do then?”

The Alpha Chimera curled his hand into a fist. “Vengeance, I would bring terrible ruin to those who took him from me, and I would not rest until I found a way to bring him back, no matter the cost, no matter how much blood and death I have to wade through.”

“You love him then?”

“I do.” Stiles fell silent, noticing the expanding blood pool. He nodded at Garrett's hand, “What are you going to do with that?” 

Garrett grinned at him again, and slowly, ritualistically devoured the morsel, rolling his head back, face upwards, eyes closed. The sound in his throat was strange, almost a purr. He swallowed and looked back at Stiles, his eyes shifting to red. A different kind of red, Stiles noticed, now that they were closer together. A more primary color red. Scott’s eyes were darker, more texture. These were the blood red orbs of a true beast. Garrett smiled at him, the Alpha Chimera echoing his expression. “The pineal gland: the seat of the soul.”

“Hmm.” Stiles crouched, dipping his fingers in the blood. “Still warm, still wet.” He reached out to the nearest wall and began to draw his symbol; a circle with three lines below it. 

“Marking your territory?”

“Scott has his symbol, I have mine. He’ll start to see it everywhere.” The Alpha Chimera finished up, filling the circle in with Mrs Fleming’s blood.

“What does it mean?” Garrett stood beside him. “It _is_ more than a head game, right?”

“The circle is the Alpha Chimera,” Stiles replied. “The first line represents loyalty, the second, glory, and the third, sacrifice. Loyalty because-”

“I’ve seen the way Corey acts around you.” Garrett broke in, “Glory is obvious, we both have plans to rule the world, right?”

“Right.” Stiles nodded and moved back to the center of the room. “Sacrifice; because glory demands it, and so do I. Josh and Tracy were not loyal, and so they sacrificed their power to fuel my ascent to glory!”

Mr Douglas nodded and gestured at Mrs Fleming. “You trust me, right? So, what exactly does the Alpha Chimera need?”

 

“A sword?” Garrett repeated, after Stiles had finished telling him about his battle with the Skinwalkers. “And this sword…?”

“Is the key to unlocking Theo’s prison. It is currently in the hands of a nine-hundred-year-old Kitsune. And she will die before she gives it up.” Stiles smirked at him. “She is a-”

“I know what a Kitsune is,” Garrett broke in, “You have electricity powers, but so does she.”

“Foxfire, and immunity too, so, I’ll be relying on my Kanima and chameleon abilities to take her on, but extra claws never hurt.”

“I’m not a werewolf.”

“I guessed that; red eyes, and a stronger jaw than any other werewolf I’ve seen.” Stiles shrugged, “So, what are you?”

“They called me a Löwenmensch; a Lionsman.” He smiled at the Alpha Chimera. “Apparently, I’m very rare.”

“Sounds German.”

“It is. You were half-right, at least; I am part-wolf, part-lion.”

“A chimera?” Stiles frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“That you can’t control me? Hmm, perhaps because I’m a natural chimera, and the rest of them are created?” Garrett offered, smiling. “Can’t say I’m not relieved; you already have electricity, Kanima venom, and apparently, the ability to hide in plain sight, add lion jaws, and they’d never take you down!”

“Let’s just focus on taking Noshiko down.” Stiles replied. _Maybe he needs to be Awakened? The Dread Doctors were the ones who found the Overmind, the ones who experimented and improved the organ with each implantation, that I already know. But there’s so little on its origins…and I’d need to get a lot closer to even try Awakening him._

“Stiles?”

“Hmm, oh. We can level the playing field with mountain ash, but…” He trailed off, frowning. "Do you hear that?"

"Single heart-beat."

"Swish, swish of a mop on the floor. Janitor." The Alpha Chimera turned to Garrett. "It seems our test is not yet complete, and neither is your feast."

"Kill him too?"

"Why not?" Stiles grinned in the darkness, "Stick with me, and I promise that you will gorge on souls!"

 

Stiles walked silently into the classroom. The janitor still hadn't noticed him, until the Alpha Chimera let a drop of blood fall on the floor and spoke. "You missed a spot."

The man looked up, "What? Who's there?"

"I am." His purple eyes flared in the darkness, causing the janitor to stumble backwards into the waiting claws of Mr Douglas. The Löwenmensch killed him quickly, wasting no time in smashing through the skull and devouring his second pineal gland of the night. He grinned at Stiles, “I’ll help you get the sword, something tells me that there’ll be a trail of death a mile wide behind you.”

“Excellent,” The Alpha Chimera nodded, “Like you said, they’re just meat, of no use to me or my chimera army.”

“Army?”

“We both want to rule the world, don’t we, Garrett?” Stiles laughed, dipping his fingers into the janitor’s blood to draw his symbol. He looked up to see red eyes glinting at him in the darkness. 

 

“Hey Stiles,” Corey spoke as he pulled open his door, voice trailing off as he looked to his left, “Uh, Mr Douglas…hi.”

“Hello, Corey.”

“You going to let us in?” The Alpha Chimera looked at him, and Corey nodded furiously.

“Um, yeah, of course, come, come in.” _Oh my god, Mr Douglas is in my house! How has he gotten hotter since this morning?_ Corey saw Stiles roll his eyes and tried to quieten his pounding heart. “Uh, Stiles didn’t say you were coming, Mr-”

“Call me Garrett, please.” He smiled charmingly and sat down on the armchair as Stiles and Corey sat together on the couch. “We’re not in school, in fact we’re part of a very exclusive club.”

Uh, sure, Mr, err, Garrett!”

 _Seriously, Corey, calm down, I know you have a massive crush on the guy, but this is insane._ Stiles glanced at him, his eyes flashing purple, Corey’s echoing him.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Stiles noticed Garrett staring at him. “The power of the Alpha Chimera allows me total control of my chimeras; it can be used to torture, or to prevent them from attacking me, but it can also be used to relieve pain, or help them relax.”

“Yeah,” Corey nodded. “I was burned by a Hellhound, and Stiles made sure I never felt any pain while it was healing.” He looked at the older teenager, eyes shining, missing Garrett’s smirk. “So, I’m guessing that we can trust him, right?”

“Enough that he won’t turn us in, or baulk at doing what must be done to get the sword.” Stiles patted his shoulder. “I have a plan, and our Löwenmensch friend here is critical.”

“Löwen…what?” Corey echoed, confused. “What does that mean?”

Stiles smirked and stood up, pacing in front of the empty fireplace. “Lionsman. Basically, a cross between a wolf and a lion, right?”

“Sure,” Garrett nodded.

“Theo would love that,” Corey muttered, looking up at Stiles. “Well, you know how he gets about power.”

“I do.” The Alpha Chimera smirked. “I filled Garrett in on the way; the Yukimuras are still in Beacon Hills, perhaps they think Kira will return before the end of Senior year, or there is another reason. It doesn’t really matter, because while her Mom is an old and powerful Kitsune, her Dad is just human, flesh, and bones, and oh so frail.”

Corey swallowed hard, hearing the tone of Stiles’ voice. “So, you threaten to hurt him, if she doesn’t give you the sword?”

“Almost.” Stiles flicked out his claws, and glanced at them both. “The sword, of course, but I’ll be taking her power too.”

“Which you still haven’t explained to me, by the way.” Garrett said, getting to his feet. “We might be able to defeat her, but steal her power? I don’t understand.”

“You’ll see,” He turned back to Corey. “You don’t have to be a part of it, not if you don’t want to. It’ll be dangerous, and bloody, and we will kill her, or him, or them both. You’re still at arm’s length, Corey, you helped me in the desert, but you didn’t fight the Skinwalkers.”

“If I had, maybe you wouldn’t have gotten wounded.” Corey replied, standing up too. He looked down. _Is it even a question? It doesn’t matter what he does, it’s Stiles and I love him, so..._ The chimera knelt slowly in front of him, bowing his head until it touched against Stiles’ knee.

The Alpha Chimera looked up as Garrett walked over, the man's lips parted at the sight of the prostrated teenager. He raised his hands and let his eyes glow purple as Corey spoke.

“I serve only the Chimera Emperor.” 

Garrett’s gaze flicked from the teenager to Stiles. “Emperor…?”

Stiles smiled at the older man, and then ruffled Corey’s hair. “Rise. Stay hidden, only strike when you think you can make a difference. I’ll draw on your power while you’re cloaked.”

“As you command, Alpha.”

 

Stiles stepped over the shattered remnants of the doorway, and into the Kitsune’s house. He looked around, a muffled scream and then Garrett returned, effortlessly carrying Ken Yukimura in one hand. The Alpha Chimera glanced to his right as Corey melded with the wall, feeling the chameleon’s powers flow into him. _Excellent. Now, where are you hiding?_ “Come out, we have your husband!”

“No! Noshiko, run!” Ken managed to shout before Garrett’s claws pressed against his throat.

“Release him, and I will let you go this one time.”

Stiles turned to face her, smirking. “That is not why I have come.”

“Stiles…”

“Has Kira told you? About our altercation in the desert? No? I suppose cell service sucks out there.” He laughed, “But don’t worry, she wasn’t the one who died.”

“What have you done?”

“Barely a fraction of what I will do!” His hand curled into a fist and electricity cracked around it, anchoring in the floor. The Alpha Chimera’s eyes blazed with purple fire. “I’m here for the sword, her sword.”

“You want the key.” Noshiko was calm, even as her eyes flicked from Stiles to her husband and back. “You want your boyfriend returned from his prison.”

“It will do for a start.” He gestured at Garrett, “You give me the sword, and I will give you Ken.”

“Even if I thought I could trust you, which I do not, I cannot give you the sword.” The Kitsune shook her head. “Scott told me about your plan to rule the planet, _Chimera Emperor_ , he dismissed it as a dream, but I have lived long enough to recognize the madness that would drown the world in an ocean of blood just to realize a dream. Theo must remain in his prison.”

“And what about your world?” Stiles smiled darkly, “Who do you think told me about the sword? She was confident that you would defeat me, but I am the Alpha Chimera, a fact I will remind her of when I fling your lifeless body at her feet.”

Her expression hardened, but she remained silent.

“Will you forfeit your husband’s life in exchange for your pride?”

“Don’t do it!” Ken shook his head vigorously, ignoring the scratches from the Löwenmensch’s claws. “Don’t give it to him!”

Stiles glanced at Garrett, his eyes flashing once. He grinned and dug his claws in deeper, growling menacingly as blood ran down the man’s neck. The Alpha Chimera looked at her. “I will butcher him in front of your eyes, I will make his last moments be pure agony. Now, give me what I want!”

Noshiko looked at floor, nodding slowly. “Very well.” She moved to a long chest on top of the sideboard, opening it to reveal two swords; her own and Kira’s. With reverence, the Kitsune took out Kira’s sword belt, still flexible, and brought it back to where Stiles and Garrett stood. She held it up, loose links drifting against each other. “I cannot give you what you ask.” Noshiko looked at Ken, “I’m sorry.”

Stiles snarled as she broke the sword, the pieces falling into a small pile on the floor. His eyes flicked back up to the Kitsune. “That was a mistake.” He spread out his arms, electricity flaring in an arc behind him. “Kill him.” Garrett growled in pleasure as he ripped the man’s throat out ruthlessly, blood spurting onto the floor. 

Noshiko choked and stepped forward haltingly, before stopping and looking at Stiles, her eyes burning with foxfire, her aura becoming visible. “Now you die!”

 

Stiles dodged her attack, punching outwards, grinning savagely as it connected with her elbow, a crack echoing around the room, making the Kitsune stagger backwards. He summoned a vast wave of electricity, feeling it wash across his hands. The Alpha Chimera roared as he unleashed the current, growling as it smashed Garrett to one side, the Löwenmensch briefly dazed. Noshiko watched him calmly, letting the energy pass through her, her expression flickering as the intensity made her hair stand on end. “Is that all you have?”

Stiles made to attack her, but the Kitsune rolled backwards, picking up the coffee table and throwing it at him, catching him a glancing blow. She looked back to make sure he had been hit and then ran over to the box, picking up her katana. “Hiahh!” 

The Alpha Chimera shook his head and stood back up, snarling, claws dripping with Kanima venom, “Charge, I’ll take her down.”

“Got it.” Garrett nodded and ran forward, ducking Noshiko’s first attack, catching her off balance. He struck hard, claws ripping a line up her thigh, before she sliced at his torso, driving him back. Stiles leaped into the air, hoping to drop her with his venom, but the Kitsune weaved a rapidly moving lattice of foxfire around her body and he bounced backwards, unable to connect his claws to her flesh. He glared at her, and she attacked swiftly, dealing him a vicious slash across his forearms as Stiles sought to protect his face from the onslaught.

Corey appeared for a moment behind him, grabbing Stiles’ jacket, reaching out to take Garret’s wrist, all three vanishing. They backed off, the Alpha Chimera looking over to the Löwenmensch, shaking his head, mouthing the words, _Stay still._ Noshiko looked around, frowning, unable to see them, but she lashed out randomly with her sword to try and hit them. Stiles motioned for them to surround her in a pincer manoeuvre. He nodded and Corey released them, the Alpha Chimera striking ruthlessly with his Kanima claws, burying them deep into her side, while Garrett’s attack was strong enough that it crippled her right hand. 

“Argh!” Noshiko cried out, dropping her sword. She turned quickly, but Corey had grabbed Garrett’s hand again, while the Alpha Chimera’s eyes pulsed purple, mimicking the ability, allowing him to cloak on his own. “Cowards!”

“Hardly!” Stiles reappeared, delivering another devastating blow to the Kitsune, his claws tearing a jagged line across her face. “We are just better!” She was forced to one knee as Garrett kicked her savagely. A bolt of lightning shot out, but Stiles grabbed it in his hands, “Desperate? You’re no Thunder Kitsune! That’s right, Scott always did like to brag. But I know you, I know how much you lost to stop the Nogitsune. And this?” He watched the lightning dance around his hand. “This is the last of your power. Huh, power. Wasn’t that the lesson you delivered today, Garrett?” He grinned and looked at the teacher and then back at her. “Let me show you true power; the power to take anything!” Stiles absorbed the lightning and flicked his claws out again, the pulsing blue talon sliding into place over his index finger. The Alpha Chimera snarled and buried his claws in her chest, roaring triumphantly.

 

Corey appeared beside him, lips parted as he watched Stiles’ eyes flash between gold and purple, before settling on the deepest shade of indigo he had ever seen. _Woah…_

Stiles grinned darkly as he pulled his claws free of Noshiko’s chest, watching her slump sideways. He glanced at Garrett, noticing that the Löwenmensch was watching him strangely. “What?” The Alpha Chimera rasped, standing upright.

“Nothing,” He frowned, “Just, for a moment it looked like there was an outline of a fox around you.”

“Oh?”

“It was amber, but shifted to black immediately and then, just vanished.” Garrett looked at the dead Kitsune, “So, you have her powers now?”

“Partly, foxfire most likely.” Stiles examined his wounds, grimacing. “But I have something more important from her now. An ability that all Kitsune possess. There is a source of near limitless power in Beacon Hills; the Nemeton.”

“That’s where Parrish brought us, isn’t it?” Corey asked, “And you revived us there too.”

“Correct.” He began to search through the wreckage of the living room, talking as he did so. “When the Nogitsune was released from his prison and invaded my body, two years ago, Noshiko tried to stop him by summoning the Oni from the Nemeton; demons of unstoppable force who can be controlled by a Kitsune. She broke seven of her tails, the Nogitsune stole the eighth, so that means…”

“One tail left.” Garrett finished, joining him in the search. “Was this always the plan?”

“I never reveal everything, Garrett,” Stiles smirked at him, his eyes locking onto the box where the swords had been kept. “The Nogitsune took my body, my mind, and left nothing behind except a host of memories I didn’t want. And one Oni isn’t going to tip the scales in our favor. That’s what the chimera army is for.”

“Is this part of your revenge?”

“Of course; Scott is so easy to mind-fuck: psychological warfare completely tips him over.” Stiles grinned as he punched the lid of the box, a false panel falling away, the final tail sitting in front of him. “I might have taken her abilities, but I’m not a fox; Kitsune, Nogitsune, or anything in between. If I can use the tail to summon an Oni, then great, if not, even the idea will be enough.” He picked up the tail, sliding it into his pocket. The Alpha Chimera knelt beside Ken and began to draw his pack symbol on the wall, using the man’s blood. He could feel Garrett’s eyes on him. “You think I’m arrogant?”

“Over-confident, maybe.” The Löwenmensch replied, “You have neither your army or an Oni. You don’t even have Theo back, are you sure you can afford to be tied to these murders?” 

“Stiles!” Corey called out to him, before he could respond. “I hear sirens.”

“Ok, time to leave. Pick up the pieces of the sword.” Stiles instructed him, flexing his fingers to draw electricity into them, the charge building in his hand. He unleashed the bolt of lightning, vaporising Ken, but then hesitated as he looked at Noshiko. “Leave her. Kira, it is time you tasted my vengeance!”

 

Stiles watched Mr Douglas leave Corey's house after they had cleaned the blood from their arms and faces. He followed Corey up to his room, crashing next to the younger chimera on his bed. “Wow, hell of a day.”

“And night.” Corey glanced at his phone. “It’s two am, do we have to go to school tomorrow, I mean, in the morning?” Stiles looked at him, and the chimera groaned, burying his head against Stiles’ arm. “Can’t you just rule the world already? I’ve got a Math test I never studied for!”

“I wouldn’t worry too much about that.” The Alpha Chimera smirked and pulled Corey to him, letting the younger teen rest on his chest. “So, your parents are gone all night?”

“Dad’s in Arizona for a week, Mom went to LA for three days, I think.” Corey tried to move closer to him, “I don’t remember what the note said.”

“Note?” Stiles repeated, “That’s cold.”

“Mmmh. Better than them trying to make small talk. They’ve been…I don’t know, almost nice recently. But that’s cos you’re here so much or I’m with you. They wouldn’t be like that otherwise.” Corey felt his eyes closing, the slow rise and fall of Stiles’ chest soothing to him. 

“What do you think of Garrett?” 

“Garrett…I’m not sure I’m gonna get used to calling Mr Douglas that.” He muttered, yawning. “He’s good, I suppose, knows how to fight, doesn’t look like he wants to get in the way of our plan.”

“Yeah, I know.” Stiles let his hand rest on Corey’s stomach, feeling tiredness tug at him, the warmth from the younger chimera was nice. “But um, you’re not freaked out by what happened tonight?”

“No? I mean, she didn’t give you what you wanted, and she attacked us, she hurt you.” Corey rolled onto his side, so he could look at Stiles, reaching out to trace his fingers along the thin white lines that stretched across the Alpha Chimera’s forearms. “I mean, it’s almost healed. But I know what you’re doing, Stiles, I understand.”

“This is a path that we’ve started on,” Stiles touched Corey’s face tenderly, his tone slightly sad. “And we have to continue, there’s no going back; the road behind is lost and the only thing I know will be in our future is more blood.”

“I know.” Corey flicked his eyes away from Stiles’ face, staring at the ceiling. “Nothing else matters to me except you, Stiles. And I’m not trying to replace Theo-”

“Well, he wasn’t exactly big on cuddling.” Stiles laughed, but nodded, “Sorry, go on.”

“Theo will be back sometime soon, and you’ll be together, and I’m ok with being your most loyal chimera, cos there’s never gonna be anyone else who’ll put you first.” He glanced at Stiles, seeing him smirk. “Well, it’s true!”

“Yeah, I guess.” There was a comfortable silence between them until Stiles chuckled, “He probably doesn’t want to admit it, since he’s still your teacher, but I’m pretty sure he’s got a thing for you.”

“Mr Douglas, err, Garrett?”

“Yeah.” Stiles stroked his hair affectionately, “Who knows, maybe when Theo comes back, you and Garrett can, err, add some practical biology to that chemistry you already have!”

“Ugh,” Corey groaned. “It’s late, so I’m gonna ignore whatever attempt at humor that was.”

“Hey!” Stiles protested, before adding. “Seriously, though, there won’t be any school, and-”

“Stiles,” The chimera interrupted him, “Can’t I just enjoy the feeling of being here with you?”

“Yeah, ok.” Stiles smiled at him, watching the younger teenager drift off to sleep, his thoughts turning to something else. _The Nemeton though, even without being able to control Oni, and really, who needs them when I have a Lionsman on my side? But there’s power there, maybe the abilities of a Kitsune can help me tap into it. Maybe it’ll accelerate the chimera process? Of course, all I really got from tonight was a shattered sword and foxfire…Oh and the first twist of the dagger in Kira’s heart, that’s nice too._

 

Theo strained against the manacles around his hands and feet, but it was useless, no matter how often he tried, they became looser and looser until he thought he could escape, only to have them tighten sharply. He gave up, hearing mocking laughter echo around him. _Still better than before. She hasn’t been here in a while, I’m not gonna break, I’m not going to give up on him. Stiles will find me. Now, if only I could remember why?_ Theo sighed, the memories were there, he was sure of it, but every time he tried to summon them, it was like holding water in his hands; the barest trace of shapes and colors; a random smile, the feeling of lips on his, the tacky texture of blood between his fingers. 

He hung in the empty nothingness of his prison, flashes of red and orange in the distance making him groan. The chimera knew what this meant. “She’s coming back…Stiles, I…I know your name, I know you’re gonna come…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm moving house next week, so I'm hoping to have a chapter for you next Saturday, but can't promise it. Everything should be back to normal in two weeks regardless.


	4. The Sword

Wind rustled the leaves above him, but the rest of the forest was quiet, strangely so. Stiles could only think of a handful of occasions he had been in the Preserve when it felt like that; all of those times were on full moons like this one; when the supernatural made its presence felt. _And now I’m one of them; a monster like Peter, or the Darach, or even the Dread Doctors themselves!_ He laughed softly and reached into his pocket, pulling out the last of Noshiko’s foxtails, turning the blade-like object over in his hands. The Alpha Chimera walked towards the center of the clearing, the enormous stump of the Nemeton was the same as it had always been; dark, foreboding, mystical. But this time he could sense more, something intangible, beneath the surface. Standing in front of it, he brought out the foxtail and bent it slightly, feeling the resistance building. He paused before it snapped, _I don’t want to summon the Oni._ “Yet.” Stiles finished the thought out loud. “It wouldn’t help now, perhaps as a distraction later, when I need Scott to chase after something.”

He slipped the foxtail back into his jacket pocket and looked around the clearing, “It was here, here that it all became real. We brought the chosen chimeras back, and now there’s only one left, such a pity.” Stiles smiled in the darkness. “I don’t regret it, not for a moment, I made choices, the only choices that made sense at the time, and here we are, hands bloodied up to the elbow, and plenty more to wade through.” The Alpha Chimera spun slowly in the leaf-strewn forest floor, rolling his head back to look at the stars and bright face of the moon as it emerged from behind a cloud. “Scott will ask me if I regret it, because that’s how he works. He won’t be able to accept it, he never could see the danger until it was right at his nose. That is his weakness, his true weakness, and one we will exploit to get him exactly where I need him.” 

Stiles looked around at the empty clearing, talking out loud. “I suppose it should bother me, shouldn’t it? Because now I’ve moved onto the trivial murders; killing people because I didn’t get what I wanted; like with Kira’s father…hmm, I don’t even remember his name. Or because they were witnesses, something to throw to Garrett to sate his appetite, or even because they simply annoyed me. But it’s like what Theo always said, we’re better than them, so, why not?” Stiles grinned in the darkness, “I don’t know why it took me so long to realize it, maybe because I’ve been focused on bringing Theo back, but it’s me. I’m the bad guy, the monster loose in Beacon Hills now. And the way they fumbled around last time, when I was at half my lethality, Scott won’t know how to react until I’m right there in his face. Well, me and Theo.” Stiles added to himself, looking back down at the foxtail. “And that will be far too late for him to do anything but die.”

The Alpha Chimera stopped talking, his attention taken by a movement on the far side of the clearing. He frowned and walked away from the Nemeton, into the forest, using his enhanced vision to see better. There was a laugh up ahead, high and clear, youthful, but not a child’s. The Alpha Chimera’s eyes glowed purple in the darkness as he emerged onto the trail, glancing this way and that, finally pinpointing their voices. He moved stealthily through the undergrowth, quickly ducking behind a tree when he heard the sound of bicycle tires, and more laughter. 

“So, you’re really going to ask her out?” A woman’s voice, faintly mocking as she cycled past, unaware of Stiles. A moment later, the other cyclist went by.

“Yeah, I think so, she’s into me, right? That’s what you said.”

 _Nothing. At least nothing to concern me._ He began to move back towards the Nemeton, prepared to continue the ritual, or stand there, wondering if he even could, when a scream was cut short and one of the bikes crashed into a tree. _Hmm._ The Alpha Chimera moved out onto the track, spotting a young man lying where he had fallen, helmet ripped off. Stiles smirked as the red-eyed man crouching over him stood slowly, wiping blood from his chin. They both glanced back down the trail as the other biker came into view. Garrett turned to grab her, snarling, but the woman skidded around and attempted to flee. Stiles chuckled darkly and unleashed a bolt of lightning, cracking it like a whip, pulling her off the bike. The woman crashed into the undergrowth, wailing out in agony. “All yours, Garrett.” He gestured, and then glared at the woman. “Do shut her up, it’s quite irritating.”

“Thank you, Alpha Chimera,” Garrett grinned at him and went over to her. “Ah! Quit your struggling.” He grabbed her by the neck, and squeezed until she stopped moving. The Löwenmensch dropped her and moved back to the guy, looking at Stiles as he lowered himself over the man, fangs making his lips bulge. “Don’t you want to look away?”

“Hardly, I’ve seen you feast before, just never in your natural environment.” Stiles paused, smirking slightly as he heard the crunch of bone. “I could move away if you’re embarrassed?”

“I’m not the one talking to myself in the woods at eleven on a school night,” Garrett grinned at him, rolling up his sleeves as he began to dig around inside the man’s skull. “What _are_ you doing out here?”

“I’ll tell you afterwards, I’m sure you’ll want them while they’re still warm.” He waited as Garrett extracted the pineal gland, watching him devour the morsel with the same pleasure as before, his eyes pulsing red in the darkness. The Löwenmensch turned to the woman, killing her with the same glee, ripping out her pineal gland in much the same way, only this time, he threw the woman upwards, frowning as she got caught on a branch. The Alpha Chimera laughed at him, “Showing off?”

“You weren’t impressed?”

“You’re strong.” Stiles flicked his eyes up and down the man, shrugging. “But then, so is every other supernatural creature I’ve seen. What are you doing?” Garrett knelt beside the first victim, before standing up and walking over to the Alpha Chimera, offering him his cupped hand full of blood. Stiles looked at him, confused. “They’re your kills.”

“You helped.” He wiped the still wet blood from around his lips with his other hand, smearing it across his face. “Do you not consider me an ally?”

“Well, I’m not going to turn down the chance for a little free publicity.” Stiles dipped his fingers into the warm blood pool and began to draw his symbol on a nearby tree. He could feel Garrett lingering behind him, an almost familiar scent hanging in the air between them, not attraction, not quite arousal, but it was something he associated with Theo. _The blood maybe? Or the fact that he seems to enjoy the splatter as much as my boyfriend does?_ Stiles frowned, and finished painting the symbol onto the tree. He turned at looked at Garrett. “I never asked before, because I don’t really care, but I am curious. Why?”

“Why what?”

“Don’t play dumb.” Stiles nodded his head at the two bodies. “I get killing them, for fun, for revenge, for necessity. But you go a step beyond, you eat a part of them. Why?”

The Löwenmensch stared at the ground for a moment, thinking, before looking at Stiles. “You consume your power by killing supernaturals or chimeras and stealing it from them. But there are other types of power, power I’ve been looking for since I became…what I am today.”

“Well, that was…informative.” The Alpha Chimera shrugged. “Whatever, I just care that you’re still on our side.”

“Is there any other side?” Garrett moved closer to him, putting a bloodied hand on his shoulder, red eyes meeting purple. “Stiles, Alpha Chimera, I’ve never met anyone like you before. Not just your abilities, which are exceptional, but your drive, your motivation to get your boyfriend back, most people would have just given up.”

“I’m not most people. And Theo belongs with me, same way I belong with him.”

“Right, but you have power, a lot of power, and even though you only have Corey in your pack, he’s totally devoted to you, it shows you’re a powerful leader.”

“What’s your point, Garrett?” Stiles glanced at his hand, but the Löwenmensch didn’t remove it.

“I’m just saying that it has been a very long time since I’ve seen someone that I would feel comfortable following.”

“Following?” Stiles repeated softly. “You’ve got red eyes, so unless that’s common among Löwenmensch, that means you’re an Alpha. And Alphas don’t follow, they lead.”

“The last time I led,” Garrett spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. “I was the only one who came out alive, and even then, just barely. I led through fear and domination, but you have something else. It’s like you said, Corey _believes_. I’m not sure my pack ever believed in me.” He pulled his hand away and shook his head. But before he could speak, Garret looked up, alert. “Someone is coming; they’re loud, a woman and a man, she’s doing the talking. We should move.”

“Agreed.” Stiles followed him off the trail, gesturing towards a fallen log. “Here should be okay, we can still hear them.”

“Fine.”

The Alpha Chimera watched the two figures come into view. _Chris Argent and Melissa…hmm, what are you doing out here?_ Stiles frowned as his eyes picked out the rifle Argent was carrying; the same high powered model that he had used against the Beast. They rushed over to the dead bodies, Melissa kneeling beside the man to check for a pulse, while the hunter stood next to her, on guard.

"He's dead." 

The hunter tilted his head on one side and walked over to the tree where Stiles had made his mark, hesitantly pressing his fingers to the bark. “This symbol is fresh; the blood is still wet.” He moved back toward the body. “Melissa?”

“What?”

Argent directed her gaze upwards as blood dropped onto the ground. “Look up.”

Stiles' eyes widened as he saw the woman's eyes open and cough up blood. He glared at Garrett silently, but the Löwenmensch pointed back as his victim fell out of the tree, dead.

"How long could she have survived like that?" Chris asked.

"One, maybe two, minutes." Melissa replied, shrugging.

"It's still here!" His gun was immediately up, scanning the area in front of them. 

"How much training have you had for a situation like this?"

"Remember the part about being quiet?!"

Garrett nodded at them, but Stiles shook his head. The Löwenmensch frowned, but then diverted his attention to the right, seeing another figure running away from them. 

“Over there!” Argent whispered loudly at Melissa, chasing after it. 

Stiles gestured for Garrett to follow him, pulling back quietly as the two humans went in the opposite direction.

 

The Löwenmensch gingerly placed his hands on the Nemeton, before pulling back, glancing at Stiles, noticing the Alpha Chimera’s grin. “What?”

“Nothing.” He nodded at the remains of the tree. “Do you know what it is?”

“A Nemeton, I haven’t seen one of this size in a very long time.” Garrett muttered, moving around to stand beside him. “They’re foci of supernatural power and Druidic magic.”

“Yeah, I know.” Stiles sighed, and sat on the edge, smirking at Garrett’s raised brow. “It’s not gonna bite. And besides, you killed those two pretty close to it; blood sacrifice and all?”

“Huh.” The Löwenmensch folded his arms. “You know, we could have taken them; the hunters.”

“One hunter; Chris Argent.”

“Even better.”

"I know. But, that was Scott's Mom," Stiles explained, "We will not take her yet."

“Yet?” The Löwenmensch smirked, seeing the corners of Stiles’ mouth twitch.

“Exactly.”

“So, Corey.”

“Oh?” Stiles arched a brow at the abrupt change in topic. “What about him?”

“I’m just…uh,” He trailed off, Stiles staring at him.

 _Flustered, Garrett?_ “Is it because he’s only sixteen?”

“No, not really.”

“You know he likes you, right?”

“Yeah,” Mr Douglas sniggered. “He’s pretty noticeable, even without the enhanced senses.”

“I know. But, what’s holding you back?”

“He’s yours.” Garrett replied as though it was obvious.

“Oh, so, are you waiting for me to get Theo back and then swoop in and sweep up the remains of Corey?”

“I wouldn’t put it like that.” He gestured aimlessly. “Look, Stiles, I like you and Corey too much to start drama about it between us, but yeah, once Theo comes back on the scene, I figured that Corey would move on, and I’m single, so…”

“He’ll go to you.” The Alpha Chimera finished, nodding. “Our relationship is complicated. He gets that all my energy is focused on the twin tasks of finding Theo and getting my revenge on those who took him from me. But Corey still wants more, he’ll never say it, because that’s how he is, but-”

“A good leader can identify the needs of his pack.” Garrett broke in. “What about this, though? The killing to…eat them? Do you honestly think he’ll be ok with that?”

“I am.”

“Yeah, but you’re fucked up as all hell, Stiles.”

“You can thank Scott and Kira for that.” The Alpha Chimera laughed. “Garrett, something to remember; just because Corey looks like an innocent little bunny on the outside, doesn’t mean he can’t be as dark and dangerous as you or me. Besides, I figure that he’s into you enough to forgive a little light murder on the side.”

The Löwenmensch shook his head. “You really are my kind of psychopath, Stiles.”

“You just wait until Theo comes back!”

“My turn to ask you something.” He paused until Stiles nodded. “Corey called you the ‘Chimera Emperor’, what did he mean?”

“I was serious when I said I wanted to rule the world.” The Alpha Chimera shrugged. “Aren’t you?”

“Perhaps.”

“A chimera army, hundreds of them bent to my will, as I mimic their abilities; there won’t be anything or anyone who can stand in my way!” Stiles grinned at him, “Of course, I’ll need the help of the loyal few.”

“And what about the werewolves? The other supernaturals?”

“All will serve, all will kneel before me, their glorious Chimera Emperor!” The Alpha Chimera jumped up, grinning as he spread his arms wide. 

“Will I be required to kneel too?”

“I don’t think you’ll find that too difficult, Garrett.” Stiles smirked at him, seeing the man’s tongue dart out to wet his lips. “But enough about my future. What is it that you want?”

The Löwenmensch simply grinned at him, “Power attracts power, Stiles, I am curious to see what you do with it.”

 _Pretty sure that’s not the only thing being attracted right now!_ Stiles thought to himself as he prepared to leave. “Are you done here?”

“I am.”

“Do you want a ride back?”

“No,” Garrett shook his head, and walked to the other side of the clearing. “I’m sure I’ll see you tomorrow, Stiles.”

“Right.” The Alpha Chimera watched him leave, before glancing at the Nemeton, reassuring himself. “Another time, perhaps. I don’t need the Oni yet.”

 

Stiles closed the door behind him carefully, hearing his father’s cruiser pull into the drive below him. He had just made it back in time. _Close one, don’t want to have to explain that again._ The Alpha Chimera cracked open the door as the Sheriff came inside, frowning as he heard the man talking. _Huh, work, I think._

“No, you listen, Parrish,” The Sheriff said, “There’s something out there, killing people, and not just _killing_ , ripping into them. I know a monster when I see one.”

“Sure, but what about the ritualistic nature of the crime scenes?” The Deputy’s voice was a little harder to make out, but Stiles concentrated, eyes glowing purple as he did so. “I mean, you saw the Yukimura house, blood everywhere and that symbol on the wall.”

“I know.” His father sighed, “I talked to the sheriff of Solano County this evening, she confirmed that the symbol painted in blood on the wall of the Yukimura house is the same as they ones they recovered from the multiple a few weeks back.”

“So, it’s the same killer?”

“Maybe, but we’ve found other victims with the same wounds and no symbolism. Just like we’ve found victims with the symbol, but not the same type of wounds.” The Sheriff sat down, chair groaning under him. “We could have two different killers.”

“Or it could be two monsters, or a pack of monsters we’ve never seen before.” Parrish suggested. “Do you know what the symbol means, or why it was in a bar down south and now suddenly appearing at our crime scenes?”

“I…”

Stiles frowned at his father’s pause. _You do know. That’s the bar where Tracy died, where I killed her. I let you believe it was her, but I think you’re finally understanding._ He ran a hand across his face as a treacherous thought crept into his mind, pulse spiking. _If you were out of the way, and Deputy Parrish side-lined, Deputy Strauss could step in, fill the void…_ The Alpha Chimera stood up, flicking out his claws, staring at them. He cocked his head, hearing his father speak again.

“Look, Parrish, let’s just focus on getting a handle on who, or what, is killing people, then we’ll investigate if there’s a cultist angle.”

“Yeah, I guess.” There was silence for a moment and then Parrish continued. “Maybe it’s some kind of initiation, or gang thing. Someone has to have seen…hang on, Sheriff, two more bodies have just been found in the Preserve.”

“What? Shit. Ok, send me the location, I’m on my way.” The Sheriff stood up, Stiles freezing as he listened to his father walk across the living room floor towards the stairs, before stopping and turning back towards the front door, closing it with a click behind him.

“Hmm, doesn’t sound like Scott is helping them, but my Dad is the only one who actually knows I was in that bar.” Stiles pulled out his phone, tapping quickly. _Strauss, meet me at the school tomorrow, I need to talk to you._

 _I’ll be there. Before first period._

 

Corey waited at the front of the school, nervously tapping his foot, eyes sweeping the incoming students, looking for Stiles. He ignored Liam and Mason as they walked past him, resisting the urge to press back into the concrete wall and vanish. The chimera flicked his gaze back towards the parking lot as he spotted Stiles’ Jeep gliding through the traffic to park at his usual space near the back. 

Stiles noticed Corey immediately, smiling briefly before the younger chimera frowned at him. “What is it?”

“Where were you last night?”

“C’mon, let’s, uh, get away from those other ears, eh?” Stiles took him by the elbow and directed Corey towards the empty buses at the back. “Are you alright? Did something happen?”

“No, I just…I just wanted to hang out with you.” Corey looked at him, “You didn’t return my texts.”

“Sorry, I was out in the Preserve,” Stiles explained. “At the Nemeton, it’s a good place to think, no one else goes out there. There’s few enough who actually know how to find it.”

“Isn’t that tree evil?”

“Not for us. The Nemeton is a beacon for the supernatural, but it also has power of its own.” The Alpha Chimera smirked. “I have come up with a plan, a way to finally free Theo and rebuild everything that we have lost. Plus, I also met Garrett out there.”

“Mr Douglas?” Corey repeated, frowning. “Why? Why was he out there?”

“Full moon last night, the forest was full of supernatural creatures, best place for them.” Stiles dismissed his question and smiled. “I’ll make it up to you tonight.”

“You don’t have to make it up to me.” The chimera grinned at him, “You’re here now!”

“Yeah, c’mon, I’m expecting Deputy Strauss in a few minutes.”

“Why?”

“To cover our tracks.” He looked at Corey, lowering his voice. “I’m beginning to leave a trail behind.”

“It’s necessary.” The chimera blinked, “Uh, I mean, I know it doesn’t look like that to them, but…”

“The strong take what they need.” Stiles finished for him. “And we are becoming very strong. Don’t worry Corey, once we have Theo back, it will only be a matter of time until the world is on their knees before us!”

Corey grinned at him, nodding. “I believe you.” He gestured behind Stiles. “There he is.”

“Excellent. Wait here.” The Alpha Chimera beckoned for Strauss to follow him between two parked buses. “Strauss.”

“Stiles, this is becoming a habit.” The Deputy looked around uncomfortably. “You sure we’re alone?”

“I am, the last of the other deputies left on Friday, still no closer to solving the unfortunate death of Mrs Fleming and the janitor.” Stiles explained, his tone cold.

Strauss looked at him, lips slightly parted. “I can tell you’re very upset.”

“I know what and who is doing the killing.”

“You do?”

“Don’t get too excited, Strauss, I’m not giving them up.” Stiles shook his head. “I’m getting closer is all.”

“I don’t like this, Stiles, whoever is killing these people is escalating.” The Deputy leaned in, whispering. “And what about the symbols? Written in the victim’s blood. It’s creepy.”

“Relax,” Stiles reassured him. “When the time is right, I’ll tell you who is responsible, and even help you bring them in. That should serve as sufficient proof to promote you.”

“Promote me?” The Deputy asked slowly. “There’s not really much of a career ladder, Stiles, other than sheriff, I guess.”

“Exactly.” The Alpha Chimera grinned darkly, eyes flashing purple. “Let’s just say, that there will be a need for new leadership in a few short weeks.”

“What-”

“It’s better that you don’t know.” Stiles broke in.

“Err, fine.” Strauss said, unease evident in his voice. “Do you need anything else from me, Alpha?”

“How is the Yukimura case progressing? Has their daughter returned?”

“No. I don’t think so, anyway. It’s the same as the others, a lot more damage though, and whatever killed them searched the place.” The Deputy adjusted his belt, hand resting on his gun. “We got prints.”

“Any matches?”

“Not yet, they’re in a stack that’ll be sent down with the rest of the evidence to the lab in San Francisco at the end of the week.”

“And it’ll take a few weeks to get the results, right?” Stiles asked, brows pulled together as he thought. _By then it will be irrelevant._ Deputy Strauss nodded. “Good. I’ll call you again when I need something else. Don’t worry, Strauss, you will be rewarded for your efforts.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” He licked his lips, suddenly nervous. “You know what this thing is, if you have any control over it, can you…”

“Ah, I’ll make sure you’re off the menu, Deputy.” Stiles nodded, and turned to leave, adding. “You and Parrish.”

“Err, thanks?”

The Alpha Chimera laughed to himself and walked back to Corey. “You ok?”

“Yeah, you get what you need?”

“Oh yes.” Stiles smirked and linked his arm with Corey’s as they walked inside. “Time. We have plenty of time.” 

 

“I want you training in full kit today!” Coach Finstock screamed at them as he strode into his office. “Everyone on the field in five minutes!”

Stiles pulled on his pads and glanced up as Scott glared at him. “What?”

The Alpha opened his mouth to speak, before shaking his head. “Nothing.”

“Right.” He grabbed his jersey, turning away from the werewolf. Stiles frowned when he heard Liam whisper Scott’s name.

“What?” Scott replied, voice low, but Stiles could still make out the words. “He’s right over there!”

“I know, that’s kinda the point.” Liam sounded exasperated, as though this was the third or fourth time they had had this conversation. “Aren’t you gonna say anything? Or even ask him where he was?”

“That’s insane, Liam, Stiles couldn’t have killed them, I won’t believe that.”

“Damn it, Scott. Kira’s Mom might have been the only one to know how to free Theo, and-”

“And what?” Scott broke in, “Stiles killed her to get the information? No, it’s something else. It has to be. Maybe the Dread Doctors left something behind. We don’t know what experiments they were running.”

“You’re grasping at straws, Scott.” Liam spoke determinedly, “Stiles will do anything to get Theo back. Maybe he’s not doing the killing himself, but Tracy and Josh would have done whatever he commanded them to. Hayden said it was like a giant invisible hand guiding her movements; she wasn’t able to do anything other than what he wanted her to do.”

Stiles finished dressing, and picked up his lacrosse stick, lingering beside the doorway to hear the rest of their conversation. _So, Liam is the clever one now, but will he do anything about it? Will he betray his Alpha’s command, and come after me himself?_

“Stiles only has Corey,” Scott was saying. “They’re the last two chimeras, and Corey isn’t the type to kill; he hides, runs away.”

The Alpha Chimera glanced to one side as Coach Finstock left his office. “Coach?”

“Get out there, Stilinski.” He looked over to Scott and Liam. “McCall! Dunbar! Get your asses onto the field! Hurry up and get changed, McCall! You’ve been standing there shirtless for the last ten minutes, it’s very distracting!”

Stiles smirked and left the locker room, glancing behind him as he heard footsteps. “Liam.”

“What are you up to, Stiles? Why did you kill the Yukimuras?”

The Alpha Chimera looked at him, pretending to be surprised. “What?”

“C’mon, I know you had something to do with it!” The Beta glared at him.

Stiles laughed, jogging away from him. “You were right about one thing, Liam, I will do anything to get Theo back!” _And ally with anyone._

 

Corey sat high on the stands, looking at the lacrosse team moving out onto the field. He ignored Mason and Hayden when they sat several rows in front of him, the traitor glaring at him. _Your time will come, and I hope I’m there to see you beg the Alpha Chimera for death…_ His dark thoughts were interrupted by a short cough.

“Can I sit here?” Mr Douglas was pointing at the seat beside him, pleasant smile on his face. “Corey?”

“Uh,” The chimera looked up at him, suddenly nervous, heart pounding. “Yeah, yeah, of course.”

Garrett grinned at him, chuckling softly. “Thanks.” He sat down, moving closer to Corey, so their arms and legs touched. They watched Stiles toss the ball at Liam, the werewolf not paying attention as it knocked him on the head. “Haha.”

Corey sniggered, glancing at Mr Douglas, feeling his heartbeat spike when the teacher looked back at him. _Damn, he’s close, and even hotter, still can’t tell if his eyes are green or grey, but man are they-_

“Corey?”

He flushed scarlet when he realized he had been staring at Mr Douglas too long, diverting his gaze to the field. “Err.”

“You’re not still shy around me, are you?”

“What? Nnn, No!” Corey replied defensively. “It’s just…well, you’re a teacher.”

“And you’re cute.”

“Um.” He swallowed hard, looking at Mr Douglas, “Stiles and I…”

“I thought he’s in love with Theo.” The Löwenmensch said quickly. “They’re together, aren’t they?”

“Yeah, but Theo’s not here.”

“Hmm.” Garrett smirked at him, “Stiles did warn me not get swept away by your good looks and charm. I guess you are more like us than I thought.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“What do you think will happen when Theo comes back? Or, maybe you don’t want him to?”

“You’re wrong, I do want Theo back.” Corey shook his head, looking down at the field as Coach screamed at Greenburg’s fumbled pass. “Not just because it’s what the Alpha Chimera wants, but because I miss him too.” He glanced at the Löwenmensch as he arched a brow. “Yeah, I know what you’re thinking, but there’s something missing between us. At first I didn’t notice it, but after Thursday night, with Noshiko, I realized. Stiles is awesome, but he’s hurting and he’s going to destroy himself if he doesn’t get Theo back.”

“I can see that. He’s consumed by finding Theo and getting revenge. I don’t think anyone would want to see the monster that would emerge if he fails to get his boyfriend back.” Garrett nodded, watching the players try to intercept the Alpha Chimera. “What comes after?”

“The empire,” Corey mumbled, avoiding the teacher’s eyes. 

“The Empire.” Garrett repeated, his tone unreadable. 

“Theo returns, everything is balanced,” The chimera explained quietly, “Stiles, Theo, me. Then comes the army, then we win.”

“As simple as that, eh?”

“Probably not.” Corey admitted. He looked at Mr Douglas again. “Are you sure you should be sitting out here with me? Won’t that look…odd?”

“Sitting with a favorite student? I don’t think so.” Garrett grinned at him, “Besides, when else do I get the chance to spend time with you? Our night-time activities aren’t exactly designed around getting to know each other.”

“Um, right.” Corey moistened his lips, trying to slow his pounding heart. “Did you grow up in Beacon Hills?”

“No, faraway from here. You?”

“Well, we moved here when I was a kid, but yeah, I’d say I’m from here.” He glanced at Mr Douglas again, seeing his attention was focused on the players below them. “Do you, um, have any family? Uh, in Beacon Hills, I mean.”

“If you’re wondering if I’m single, then yeah, I am.” The Löwenmensch grinned at him.

“Oh, err, good.”

“It can be hard to find a good person to share your life with, especially if you’re of the supernatural persuasion. Or even just for some quick fun.” Garrett glanced around, before leaning in closer, whispering in the teenager’s ear. “Do you have to watch the entire practice?”

Corey swallowed hard, flushing as he felt his cock harden in his trunks, the shaft pushing up past his waistband. “Uh…yeah, I said I would.”

“Pity.” Garrett bit his lip, still leaning in. “Another time, perhaps?”

The chimera nodded, looking sideways, Mr Douglas’ face close to his own, the man’s nostrils flaring. _Getting my scent? He must know how hard I am right now._ “Yeah, another time.”

The Löwenmensch pulled back, smirking. He noticed that Hayden had turned to stare at them, and he smiled, muttering to Corey. “Didn’t you or Stiles say that Hayden was once a chimera?”

“She’s a werewolf now, bitten by Scott McCall.” Corey replied, his boner forgotten as he glared at the back of her head. “A traitor, one of the ones Stiles will get his revenge on.”

“Once he has Theo back.”

“Right,” Corey nodded, “We have to rebuild the sword; use the pieces we got from Noshiko, it acts like some sort of key. He says he has a plan, I don’t know what it is yet.”

“I’ll be there.” Garrett replied. “He’ll need me, you both do. Just like I need you. Being an Omega is no fun.” He added by way of explanation.

“Stiles says you’re an Alpha.” The chimera looked at him curiously. “Is that true?”

“It’s true, I have the power of an Alpha.” The Löwenmensch turned to him, eyes flaring red in the afternoon. “See?”

“Cool.” He blinked, looking back at the field. “I’ll tell Stiles that you want in on his plan.”

“Great.” The teacher stood up, “I better go, I’ll see you later, Corey.” He put his hand on the chimera’s shoulder, thumb flush against his neck, touching him for a moment longer than necessary, before pulling away and walking down the stairs.

Corey watched him leave, moaning under his breath, his hands in his lap, massaging the head of his erection through his pants. _So hot…_

 

Stiles nodded as the rest of his team passed wearily by him, looking over to see Corey walking towards him. The Alpha Chimera smiled, “What did you think?”

Corey opened his mouth to reply, when Coach Finstock blocked his path. 

“Hey! You, Bryant! I remember you!”

“Me?” Corey backed off, but the coach just moved closer to him.

“Yeah, you made the team last year; Second Line. But you haven’t shown up for training since then!”

“Uh, yeah, I, I didn’t know.” Corey tried to back away from Coach again, only encouraging the man to glare at him harder. “I was, um…”

“Sick, Coach.” Stiles came to his rescue. “He was sick, don’t you remember when, oh, you weren’t here.”

“Right, well, Stilinski, I’m here now.” Coach Finstock turned back to stare suspiciously at Corey, the Sophomore nodding along furiously with Stiles. “Even the bench-warmers need to show up for practice, Bryant!”

Stiles moistened his lips, and looked around, spotting the equipment bag behind him, Greenberg was still running around the field finding all the stray balls. He flicked one into the pocket and fired it at Corey. The chimera’s hand shot out and he grabbed it from mid-air instinctively. Stiles grinned and ran back over, Coach was staring at him again, mouth open.

“You…You, err, you need to show up at practice from now on, Bryant. You’re still on Second Line though.” The man moved away, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“Thanks.”

“You wanna practice now, Corey?” Stiles threw his stick for Corey to catch, running back to the equipment bag to pull out a long stick. “C’mon!”

“That’s it Stilinski! The true mark of a leader,” Coach declared proudly. “Helping out those weaker than you!”

“Ignore him,” Stiles muttered as he handed Corey a helmet.

“Do you want me in goal?”

“Sure, I just want to talk to you really,” Stiles said as they walked towards the net. “Plus, I don’t think I can keep my cool around Scott and Liam any longer.” He threw the ball into the air, catching it with his stick, waiting until Corey stood in front of the goal.

“They’re asking questions?”

“Liam is. Scott still won’t believe it.” Stiles threw the ball at him. “Good catch, throw it back. If he sticks to pattern, it’ll be the middle of next week before he notices enough to believe his Beta.”

“By then it’ll be too late, right?” Corey tossed the ball back, “I was talking to Mr Douglas during your practice. Whatever the plan is, he wants in.”

“Good. We’ll need the extra fangs!” Stiles laughed and chased after the ball when it went wide.

 

The Alpha Chimera stopped playing suddenly, catching the ball, and throwing it back absently. He looked around, cautious, tendrils of electricity arcing off him.

“What is it?”

“We’re being watched. I’m not sure...” He paused and looked towards the stands. “Ah, there he is.” Stiles pointed and Mr Douglas emerged from behind the stands. He beckoned the man over, calling out, “You want to join in, Mr Douglas? Pretty sure Corey will let you play with his stick!” 

Corey choked and fumbled the pass. The Physics teacher smirked, but shook his head, “Sorry, guys, I don’t know how to play lacrosse. Athletics was more my sport in school.”

“Oh yeah?” Stiles smirked, “Well, come over anyway, Corey tells me you want in on the plan, which is pretty good, because I haven’t even explained it yet.”

“I’m game for whatever.”

“So, it’s the Skinwalkers that have the power; it was them that dragged Theo down to hell, even if they acted through his sister.” Stiles began. “They gave their power to Kira, through the sword. They’ve told us as much when we were there last time.”

“But Noshiko broke the sword, it’s in a bunch of pieces.” Corey pointed out.

“I know.” Stiles nodded. “I tried to fix it with the power I took from her, I thought a Kitsune’s foxfire would be enough to bring the shards back together. But it isn’t. There’s something else at work, I could feel it; a tingle down my spine, resistance from the pieces.”

“What does that mean?”

“That there is a different power at work, Corey.” The Alpha Chimera looked at them, “I suspect it is the Skinwalkers’ own power, infused into the blade. Only they can reforge it.”

“Are you certain?” Mr Douglas asked, frowning. 

“I am.” Stiles took off his helmet, cool air was pleasant on his sweat-streaked skin. “It was too much of a coincidence that Kira said; ‘Theo, the Skinwalkers have a message for you!’ before she drove her sword into the earth. Kira doesn’t have the ability to do that, only the Skinwalkers. And we are going to return to them and force them to remake the sword.”

“They’re not just going to give it up, Stiles.” The Physics teacher looked at him and Corey. “This is another battle.”

“You don’t have to come.”

“I said I would.”

“Stiles,” Corey began, “When we were there, one of them was killed during the struggle; they’re not gonna help us.”

“No, they won’t.” The Alpha Chimera pulled off his gloves, watching his claws and talon emerge. “I took the powers of a nine-hundred-year-old Kitsune, weakened perhaps because of her battle with the Nogitsune, but I still have them. That means that the Alpha Chimera can take and hold the powers of actual supernatural creatures, not just those of the chimeras.” He glanced up at them, putting on his gloves again. “But there’s a price; I have her abilities, but they’re weak; there’s not the same potency as with power I gained from Josh and Tracy.”

“Do you know why?” The Löwenmensch asked, moving closer to him. “Will it affect your ability to repair the sword?”

“No, there are two Skinwalkers, I can take them both, with your help, of course.”

“Don’t forget about Kira, Stiles.” Corey reminded him. “You did make her an orphan.”

“Won’t be the last.” He grinned darkly, “I hope she is there, if only to defeat her and let her know her own failure.”

“Will you take her power too?”

“Not yet, she has not even begun to experience the full range of my revenge.” The Alpha Chimera looked at them one at a time, his purple eyes glowing brightly. “We need a proper strategy for this fight. Corey, are your parents still gone?”

“Uh, yeah, both of them extended for another week.”

“Good, meet us there at nine-thirty, Garrett.” He nodded at the teacher, hearing Corey’s heart skip a beat. 

“Ok, do I need to bring anything?”

“Nothing. We’ll leave in the morning.”

 

Corey looked up when the knock came. He glanced at Stiles, seeing the Alpha Chimera nod. “I’ll get it.” He got up and walked over to the door, self-consciously adjusting his shirt and brushing his hair into position. Another knock. _Crap. Answer it!_ The chimera pulled open the door, smiling as he saw Mr Douglas waiting on the step. “Hi.”

“Hey Corey, can I come in?”

“Oh, yeah, of course.” He stepped to one side, the teacher brushing past him, hands full.

“I know Stiles said not to bring anything, but I figured a pizza wouldn’t hurt, right?” He grinned, looking around the living room, before placing the box on the coffee table.

“Thanks!” Corey smiled at him, adding cheekily, “No beer?”

“You’re a little young for that, aren’t you?”

 _Old enough for you to jerk off though…_ Corey thought to himself, shrugging. “Right. Uh, Stiles is in the kitchen.”

“I’m here, now, Corey.” The Alpha Chimera emerged and looked at Mr Douglas. “Glad you could make it, Garrett. Oh, pizza, thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” He sat down on the chair, the two chimeras sitting on the couch opposite him, as before. “So, is there a need for strategy? I mean, there’s three of us, and only two of them.”

“They’re strong, fast, fight with weapons as well as the very earth beneath our feet.” Stiles explained, taking a slice for himself. “We need to strike hard and quickly, and utterly without mercy or hesitation. But I don’t think that will be an issue.”

“Of course not.” Garrett replied with a flash of his teeth. “What do you mean they can control the earth?”

“Terrakinetics. They move through it, and enable others to do the same. It was how they could drag Theo into Hell, and they managed to imbue Kira’s sword with that power.” Stiles paused, chewing thoughtfully. “At first, I thought simply taking their powers would be enough, but after the impotence of the Kitsune’s abilities, the sword is necessary; a focus, or conduit, or maybe it’s just magic. But that’s the plan. Thoughts?”

Corey shook his head. “I’m with you Stiles.”

“Garrett?”

“How long will it take us to get there?”

“A couple of hours, it’s out of the way; Devil’s Canyon, in the desert.” Stiles replied. “Is that going to be a problem?”

“No, I’ll organize cover for my classes.” The Löwenmensch finished eating, tongue darting out to lick his lips. Stiles blinked, remembering the same gesture after Garrett had devoured Mrs Fleming’s pineal gland. “Stiles? Are you alright?”

“Fine.” The Alpha Chimera rubbed his face. “We’re close, by tomorrow evening Theo will have returned, that is enough, for now at least.”

“You look tired.” Garrett commented, “Chasing vengeance will do that.”

“Sounds like you know from experience.” Stiles said as he suppressed a yawn.

“I do.” His voice was distant, eyes fixed on the coffee table. Garrett blinked and looked up at the teenagers, his expression returning to normal. “So, what are we doing for the rest of the evening? Anything…interesting?” He smirked, eyes flicking over them.

“I can think a few things.” Stiles replied, returning the smirk. He could feel Corey tense up beside him. “Would you excuse us for a moment, please?” The Alpha Chimera stood up, hand reaching down to pull Corey up with him, and into the kitchen. “What’s wrong?”

“Stiles, he can probably hear us.” Corey muttered, not meeting his gaze.

“I know you’re jealous, but I’m just not sure why. Is it because he’s hitting on me and not you? Or-”

“Because you’re returning it.” Corey broke in. “C’mon Stiles, it took me forever just to get close to you, and now you’re letting this guy do it in half the time! And what about Theo? What’s he gonna say?”

“Something possessive, I’m sure.” Stiles replied dryly. “Look, Garrett’s pretty hot, but then so is Strauss, or Parrish, or even Liam, and I wouldn’t say no to some fun with them, but that’s it. There’s nothing deeper, there can never be anything deeper, not when Theo is alive and so close to returning.”

“Then why?”

“We don’t know what his motives are, we don’t really know what he is, or the true powers he has. We don’t know why he’s helping us, other than the fact that he has zero moral objection to killing people and taking their power.” Stiles looked at him dead-on. “Ask yourself, Corey, why is he doing this? He doesn’t know Theo, he doesn’t truly know what we’ve lost, and what we will gain when Theo comes back. So, yeah, if flirting with Garrett makes him more likely to help us, then I’ll do it. And so should you,” He added winking.

“Uh, I guess so.”

“Well, it shouldn’t be too difficult for you; you like him already, and he really likes you.”

“I know.” Corey looked down, ears burning. “You’re not mad, are you?”

“No, of course not. But you need to remember something.” He prodded Corey in the chest, making the chimera look up at him. “You and Theo are the only people I truly care about anymore, so if he hurts you, I will kill him.”

Corey nodded solemnly. “I understand.”

“Very good, let’s go back in.” 

 

Corey opened his eyes slowly, staying still, his face buried in Stiles’ t-shirt, the Alpha Chimera’s arms around him comfortingly. He could hear the older teenager’s heart beating rhythmically, lulling him back to sleep. The chimera adjusted his grip, moving closer to Stiles in the process, but something still kept him awake, some instinct that told him he was being watched. Corey turned his head this way and that, sweeping the room, but finding his bedroom the same as usual. _Huh._ He moved off Stiles, careful not to wake him up, and looked towards the door, pulse spiking when he found a pair of unblinking red eyes staring back at him.

Garrett pulled back into the hallway, allowing the light from the moon illuminate his face. He pressed a finger to his lips and gestured for Corey to follow him.

The chimera hesitated for a moment, before nodding and slipping out of the bed. He looked back, but Stiles was still asleep. Corey grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, pulling them on before he joined Garrett in the hallway. “What?”

“Not here, downstairs.”

“Ok.” Corey crept down the stairs behind him, frowning as he noticed the Löwenmensch didn’t make a sound. He walked into the living room, and turned to Garrett, arms folded. “Why were you staring at us?”

“I was curious, that’s all.”

“Cos that’s not creepy at all.” Corey muttered. “I don’t believe you.”

“Very perceptive.” Garrett conceded. “I was actually hoping you’d wake up. I wanted to talk to you, and maybe…” He trailed off suggestively.

“Um, talk? Sure.” Corey took a deep breath, feeling his stomach clench. “Anything in particular?”

“You were right, I heard everything you and Stiles said earlier.”

“You didn’t act like it.”

“No, well, I know that Stiles is using me, in the best possible way, perhaps,” Garrett smirked. “But when the times comes, and it will, the Alpha Chimera will consolidate his power, and destroy anyone who can threaten him, unless they swear loyalty to him, of course. And you are his most loyal chimera.”

“You want some pointers?” Corey frowned, not understanding what he meant. 

“No, Corey. I want you.”

“Because I’m loyal, and he won’t hurt you if I’m with you,” The chimera said slowly. “Is that what you mean?”

“If you want to put it like that, sure.” The Löwenmensch grinned. “But I actually do like you, and if Stiles gives the opportunity, I can demonstrate my allegiance to his cause.”

“Ok, but it still doesn’t answer his main question: why are you doing this to begin with?”

Garrett sighed, a faraway look returning to his eyes. “A long time ago I followed a different sort of visionary; the same vision, global domination, but his methods were crude, unpleasant, human. Stiles, the Alpha Chimera, now, he has a plan, a determination to succeed, and he is doing it for reasons I can respect.” He paused, seeing that Corey still didn’t understand. “The man I followed was not…like us, but he had resources, knowledge that I needed. I thought that if I found the power I was looking for I could take everything from him and use it to rule the world in my name, for our people. I never thought I would be happy bowing to a different emperor.” Garrett smiled at him. “And then I met you, and Stiles, of course.”

Corey stared at him, “I’m no one special.”

“You are to Stiles. And you are to me.” The Löwenmensch gestured at him. “Not just your abilities, which are unique, but your personality, your belief in Stiles and his dream, it’s an attractive quality, Corey. I know you didn’t expect this to get so serious, but think about what I said. Things will change when Theo returns, based on everything I’ve heard, he sounds like an Alpha in his own right.”

“He acts like one.” Corey muttered. “He can be pretty terrifying, and he’s possessive of Stiles. Very protective.” He frowned, nodding. “Alright Mr Douglas, I’ll think about it.”

“Good,” He laughed, “But, uh, if we’re going to do this, you need to start calling me Garrett, I’m not _that_ much older than you!”

“Ok.” The chimera hesitated before going back upstairs, a momentary pause that made Garrett look at him expectantly. He flushed, returning to his bedroom as quietly as he could, closing the door behind him. Corey stripped out of his pants and t-shirt, slipping under the covers again, snuggling up to Stiles. 

The Alpha Chimera hugged him close, muttering, “Where were you?”

“Garrett…I’ll tell you in the morning.” Corey replied, reaching up to kiss him softly.

 

Stiles glanced at Garrett. “Problem?”

“We’re going in _this_?” The Löwenmensch pointed at the Jeep.

“What’s wrong with Roscoe?”

“Nothing, I’m sure it’s ok for driving around Beacon Hills, but it’s, it’s pretty beat up, Stiles.” He looked at the Alpha Chimera, seeing his expression flicker. “You know what, forget I said anything. It’s fine. Absolutely fine.”

“Good.” Stiles replied shortly. _And I was just about to forgive you for trying to seduce my chimera away from me. Did you really think he wouldn’t tell me, Garrett?_ “Corey! Let’s go!” He called out, gesturing for Garrett to get into the back. “You’ll have more space.”

“Right.”

Stiles nodded and climbed into the driver’s seat, glancing at Corey as the chimera jumped in. “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

They drove in silence for almost an hour after the small talk gave out, Stiles seemingly concentrating on the road, while Corey looked out the window. He glanced back at the Löwenmensch now and then, but Garrett didn’t look at him, staring at the desert as it rushed past. Stiles indicated and pulled in at a lonely gas station. “I need to piss.” He muttered by way of explanation. 

Corey turned around once Stiles was out of earshot. “Is everything ok?”

“Of course. I might have insulted him though.” Garrett smirked, “The Jeep.”

“Oh, yeah.” The chimera nodded gravely. “That’ll do it. But there’s nothing else wrong, right?”

“Don’t think so. Just getting ready for what’s to come.” He cracked his knuckles. “Sounds like these Skinwalkers will put up a real fight. And then there’s what will happen after we defeat them. Are you sure you’re ready for that? I mean, are you ok with what we’re going to do?”

“Seriously?” He glared at Garrett. “You both need to stop asking me that, doubting me. I know what’s going to happen, I understand. I’m not a kid!”

“Ok, ok. I didn’t-”

“It doesn’t matter what it takes to get Theo back!” Corey broke in. “I don’t care who we have to kill, or what Stiles does, or any of it. He’s the Alpha Chimera, and it’s him I’m following.”

“Right. Sorry.” Garrett smiled at him, leaning back into the seat, a satisfied expression on his face, as though Corey had passed some sort of test. Corey studied him for a moment, suspicious, before he settled back down, just as Stiles climbed back in.

“Did I miss anything?”

“No. Are we far?”

“About thirty minutes.” Stiles glanced at Garrett in the rear-view mirror and started the engine. “Nearly there.”

 

The sun was high overhead as they got out of the Jeep. Corey shook the front of his shirt to get some air to his skin, but he was already too hot to think straight. He looked at Garrett, the Löwenmensch appearing cooler, even as a sheen of sweat dappled his upper lip. Only Stiles looked normal; unruffled and aloof.

The Alpha Chimera glanced around. _This is the spot. She died over there._ There was nothing near them but the dust, and the heat, and the canyon snaking its way out into the far distance. “They already know we’re here. Last time I had to wait an hour for them to appear.” He explained to them, raising his voice as he called out. “But that’s not the case this time, is it? Show yourselves! Come, seek your vengeance!”

“We seek no revenge for our fallen, abomination.” The voice came from in front of him, a swirling dust cloud that parted to reveal two figures. “What brings you here this time?”

Stiles glanced at Corey and Garrett as they stood beside him. “The same as before; a way to bring Theo back from his prison.”

“You got your answers.”

“Oh, I know how to get him out.” The Alpha Chimera laughed to himself. “It’s just a pity that Noshiko chose to break the sword, destroy its power. She paid for that mistake with her life, and the life of her husband.” He looked around dramatically. “Is Kira here? I would so like to tell her this in person.”

“The Kitsune is not with us, she has not yet tamed the fox within.” The other Skinwalker said, moving forward. “We repaired her katana once before, her staying with us was the price she paid. What do you offer?”

“Offer?” The Alpha Chimera grinned at them, purple eyes blazing in the dusty air, his claws lengthening, electricity arcing off him into the ground. “I offer your lives! Repair the broken shards, and I will never return.”

They looked at each other, slowly shaking their heads. “No.”

“Not good enough? Well, I was going to kill you anyway.” Stiles bared his fangs menacingly. “Shall we begin?”

 

They attacked quickly, but he was expecting it, they used the same tactic as before. Stiles pulled on Corey’s powers, vanishing from sight as the first Skinwalker thrust forward with her spear. He laughed as she found nothing but air, and lashed out with his claws, ripping a jagged line down her back. The Skinwalker cried out in pain, whirling around to find Garrett in her face. The Löwenmensch delivered a brutal punch to her jaw, smashing the Skinwalker to the ground. He turned quickly as the other Skinwalker shrieked and charged him. Corey darted forward, taking Garrett’s hand and pulling him out of the way, cloaking him too.

“Come out! Cowards!” She yelled at them, reaching out a hand to help her fallen comrade up. 

The Alpha Chimera revealed himself, electricity charging in his hands. “I was strong before, but now I have the powers of a Kitsune and lightning chimera. And I seem to recall that you don’t like that. Rawrr!” He cried out, unleashing the energy at them, a great torrent of electricity blasting outwards from him, crashing into the two Skinwalkers, bowling them backwards. They struggled to get up, the stronger one reaching out a hand to manipulate the earth in front of her. “I don’t think so.” Stiles strode over to them as Corey and Garrett reappeared behind him. The Alpha Chimera flicked out his claws, dripping with Kanima venom and plunged them into each of the Skinwalkers, watching them shudder and then slump down. “Pathetic. Or are we that much stronger now?” He beckoned Corey over. “Put the shards on the ground.”

Corey pulled them out of his pocket and dropped them, taking the hilt from his other pocket. “Done.”

“Now, tell me, Skinwalker,” He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up, “How do you fix the sword?”

“Only our power will do so,” She glared at him, “But we will not.”

“Hmm. And if it were fixed, it would open the prison you have taken Theo to?”

“It would. It is the only way.” The Skinwalker spat at him. “We will not remake the blade, monster, no amount of torture will break us!” 

“Torture?” Stiles said back to them, looking up and Corey and Garrett. “Did I say anything about torture?”

“I don’t think so, Stiles.” Corey replied, smirking. 

“No, I didn’t.” The Alpha Chimera laughed darkly, and flicked his claws back out, the blue talon sliding down into place. “You have given me almost everything I need. Now, let me give you something in return; a future free of torture!” He finished with a snarl and buried his claws deep into the Skinwalker’s back, his eyes burning purple, shifting red and then back to purple, her powers absorbed easily. The Alpha Chimera laughed, “Yes! Now this is power!” He stood upright, dust whirling into a maelstrom around him, obscuring him from view as he gazed at his bloodied fingers. Stiles put his hands over the broken pieces of the sword, lightning crackling across his palms, the Skinwalkers’ power rushing through him. The Alpha Chimera closed his eyes. An ominous crack echoed around them. And then another, and another; the pieces of the sword slotting back into place, one at a time. 

Corey took a step back as he saw Stiles emerge from the dust storm, the reforged sword held out in front of him. He fell to his knees, muttering. “Glory to the Alpha Chimera.”

Stiles smirked and indicated that Corey could rise, his eyes blazing as he forced the younger chimera to stand. “Rise. Our victory is close. Finally, Theo will return to us.” He shared Corey’s grin, and gestured vaguely at the Löwenmensch. “I don’t need the other one. Kill the spare, Garrett.” He looked at the man, nodding carefully, “We’ll be in the Jeep. Don’t take too long.”

“Thank you, Alpha Chimera.” Garret smacked his lips appreciatively. 

 

Stiles walked to the center of the clearing, looking over his shoulder as Corey followed him, carrying the sword. There was a storm raging overhead, lightning flashing around them, thunder rolling incessantly. He looked up as a bolt hit the ground nearby, feeling his own electricity charged, wrapping around him in ripples. “This is it. The exact spot where they took Theo from us. Four weeks, it feels like an eternity.” The Alpha Chimera let his eyes glow purple, taking the sword from Corey reverently. “And now, at last, he will be free!” With that he slammed the blade into the ground, a crack echoing around them, drowning out even the thunder. He stood back, glancing at Corey as the ground heaved and buckled, blue light shining out from the fissures. They crossed each other, over and back in an elaborate spider’s web, all running towards the depressed hollow where Stiles had tried to dig Theo out. There was an explosion of earth outwards, and then another crack, as the ground around it subsided, blue light spilling out, bathing the chimeras’ faces. “Well,” Stiles said, “I didn’t expect that.”

 

Theo gritted his teeth, refusing to cry out, refusing to give her the pleasure. It was the same, it had been the same for as long as he could remember now. Cry out and she would reward him by stripping another layer of his skin off, goading him about his weakness. Stay silent, and his claws were pulled out, somehow re-growing each time, agony and blood in equal measure. Theo glared at her, and his sister stopped, appearing to be bored. She waved his hand, and the chimera closed his eyes, feeling the weight of earth encompassing him again, smothering him, choking as it was forced into his nose and mouth. And just as the cycle was to re-start, Theo was dropped onto the ground. He grunted in pain, rolling onto his side, looking up at her. _What now?_

A loud crack thundered across the “sky”, a blue light bleeding into the world from the horizon to the east. He didn’t know why, but Theo grinned. He glanced up at his sister, hearing a vicious hiss, and ducked as she flew over him, in the opposite direction to the sound. Theo stood up, gasping as pain flashed across his ribs, crippling him. “Ah, ow, argh.” _It’s him, though, it has to be!_ The chimera looked around, but he was alone. Theo nodded to himself, and grimly pressed on, making his way towards the glowing blue breach in the sky, faraway in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight delay in this chapter, friends, moving house will do that! The day I update might also change in the future, what with the move and all, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Almost time for Theo to return!


	5. Welcome to the Hellscape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty different, but I felt we needed to go out of the box for the "Hell" chapter! It's also a bit shorter than normal, but more self-contained.

Theo looked up, a radiant blue fissure had fractured the sky high above him. He traced it back to where it disappeared over the horizon. _Huh, I don’t really remember the time before this, but blue light? That seems to fit._ The chimera grunted as a fresh wave of pain swept across him, doubled over, clutching his ribs with one hand, grimacing as he felt the bones shift under his fingers. Theo glanced at his other hand, the flesh still exposed after his sister’s torture stripped the skin from it, dripping blood onto the white surface beneath him. He pulled his eyes away, the wound was turning his stomach, making him want to vomit. 

The chimera continued on, his pace slow and wavering, _Have to get there, could be my one chance to get out. Not sure how much more of this I can take. And if it’s him, if it’s really Stiles? Well, I don’t know…I just know he’s important._ Theo slowed as the air in front of him shimmered and twisted. “What the…” He shielded his eyes as the image in front of him exploded into stars, the whiteness of the world replaced by darkness. Damp seeped into his bones, a clammy warmth engulfed him and the chimera gazed at the wet stone walls that rose all around him. The sound of a gate swinging open made him turn quickly, eyes flashing yellow in the darkness. Theo blinked and looked at his fingers. “Claws? I haven’t been able to use my abilities since…well a long time.” _Chimera._ The word slipped into his mind and Theo nodded slowly, memories returning; flashes of locations, three figures in leather, looking down at a town from a hill. He frowned, _I know this, it’s like I never forgot it, but I also…forgot it. I don’t understand._

A terrified scream roused him out of his thoughts and Theo moved through the gate, a dozen identical pathways leading off in different directions. He couldn’t tell where the screaming was coming from, or where the exit was. The unnatural light filtering through from high above shifted and changed the appearance of the hallways; some were longer, shorter, higher, or tighter, making him hesitate. Another scream ran out, the sound of chains rattling, the vicious crack of a whip, closer this time. Theo looked left and then right, deciding quickly. “This one.” 

He moved quickly down the hallway, at least as quickly as his injuries would allow. His leg was a mass of angry red welts from the chains that had been used to whip him, and his kneecap was broken, he was certain of that. There had been a certain relief whenever his sister had got her fun from him; the choking embrace of earth and momentary pause, his wounds healing, before the torture started all over again. Theo stopped, resting his uninjured hand against the slimy, uneven surface of the wall, chest heaving as he forced air into his lungs. Panic had begun to set in, _What if I can’t make it? What if there’s a time limit? What if-No. I can do this, and Stiles, he’ll hold it open for as long as he can, I know he will. I feel it._ Nodding determinedly to himself, Theo started again, rounding a corner to find himself facing a massive iron door; thirty feet high and unmovable. “Shit.”

 

Stiles gestured for Corey to follow him as he walked up to the fissure, the blue light hurting his eyes as it seeped into the clearing. They looked at each other, Corey nodding encouragingly. “Ok.” The Alpha Chimera reached out to touch the surface of the crack. “Woah.” The gap widened until he could see a little way beyond on the other side. “I think it’s some kind of portal. There’s something in there, like a cliff or something?”

“Maybe we need to go in after him?” Corey suggested. “It doesn’t look like this just brought us directly to Theo.”

“Yeah.” Stiles sighed. “Ok, I’ll-”

“I’m coming with you.” Corey said quickly.

“Heh, why did I even consider that you wouldn’t?” He chuckled softly and stepped back, the portal remaining open. “Alright, let’s go, let’s get Theo back!”

The younger chimera looked at the sword. “Shouldn’t we bring that with us?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Stiles swallowed hard. _This wasn’t what I was expecting, not at all. We don’t even know what’s in there. If it’s actually Hell? I mean, seriously? But, no, you gotta keep it together, Stiles. You gotta think straight, don’t get too excited: calm, control. Ok._ ”

“Stiles?” Corey looked at him strangely. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” The Alpha Chimera grinned at him. “I’m fine. We’ll take the sword, the last thing we need is for Scott or someone else to come upon it, and yank it out.”

“And getting back?”

“I’m pretty sure that I can use the Skinwalkers’ abilities to reopen the portal on the inside.” He saw Corey’s sceptical expression, adding. “But we’ll take it just in case. Go on, grab it.”

The chimera walked over to the sword and pulled it out with a grunt. The fissure buckled, twisting the air around it, the portal shrinking in size. Corey turned and ran back towards Stiles, the Alpha Chimera already with one foot inside.

“Hurry!” Stiles cried out, gesturing for him to move faster. He grabbed Corey by the collar of his shirt and pulled him through, collapsing on the hard earth on the other side, the portal sealing behind them with a loud crackle that rolled like thunder around them. The Alpha Chimera stood, looking at the solid rock face behind him. “Well, that was close.” Stiles went to help Corey up, but the younger chimera had raised himself on his hands and knees, staring at the vista beyond. They were standing on a rocky outcropping, high above a vast plain of fire and smoke. “Wow.” Stiles muttered; he could see a path down through jagged rocks, bent in unnatural shapes, while an immense desert of blue sand stretched out below them. To his left, there was a single pillar of pure white stone, lines of gold running like veins across it. It rose upwards until it disappeared into the purple sky, orange and yellow clouds gathering around its pinnacle.

“How are we gonna find him in all of this?” Corey whispered, looking around hopelessly. “There’s so much.”

“Don’t worry.” Stiles sounded far away and the younger chimera looked up at him. The Alpha Chimera had turned to the right, shielding his eyes against the glare from the sun, the horizon was just so much shimmering air to Corey. 

“What do you see?”

“Not what I see, what I feel.” Stiles grinned, his eyes burning purple. “Over there, beyond the ridgeline, I can feel him.” The Alpha Chimera spread his arms wide, roaring loudly. “THEO!”

 

Theo gasped as a shiver ran across his skin, strength flooded his limbs and the chimera cried out, his eyes two bright purple coals. He looked down at his hand, the skin repairing and re-growing in front of his eyes. His knee popped out and his leg was instantly healed. With a grunt, the chimera put his shoulder to the door and pushed it open, staggering into a courtyard, fluted blue colonnades leading into a surreal grass covered plaza. Theo walked down the steps into it, but his gaze was drawn upwards, out beyond the limited view of the clouds, towards the mountains far in the distance. He smiled, whispering, “I’m here, Stiles.” 

 

Stiles looked back at Corey and smiled. “I know where he is. C’mon.”

“Which way?”

“Over here.” He pointed at the path, and started walking, Corey following closely behind him with the sword. “That collapses into a belt, I think.”

“Yeah, but I don’t see how.” The chimera fiddled with the handle, “Ouch!”

“Did you cut yourself?” Stiles glanced at him as Corey sucked his finger. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” Corey looked sideways at him. “It’s already healed.”

“That was fast.”

“Too fast. I don’t like this, Stiles.”

“It’ll be alright, Corey.” Stiles hugged him close with one hand, guiding him along the twisting path, winding their way down the cliff in ever tighter loops. He kept his gaze directed ahead, trying to ignore the dark shapes that scuttled and chittered as they went past, his grip on the other chimera firm and assured. Corey stayed close to him, but he was constantly looking around, frowning as patterns formed in the rock and sets of glowing green eyes watched them go by. He jumped and grabbed Stiles’ hand when he looked up, a many legged creature floating across the sky, drowning them in shadow.

“Ah!”

“It’s ok, calm down. Hey.” The Alpha Chimera stopped and turned, looking him in the eye, his own gaze burning purple. “I need you to calm down. Stay cool. We need to find Theo. That’s it. Nothing more. You got it?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, feeling his heart beat slow and his chest expand to take in more air. “I got it.”

“Hmm.” Stiles approached two massive pillars of rock, flanking what seemed to be their way out. The shapes carved into the stone were strangely familiar; wings and claws and tails and… “Kanima.” He whispered, shaking his head. “Corey, come on.”

“Coming.” The younger chimera followed him through the pillars, a strange sucking sound reaching him as he passed. Corey turned around and shouted anxiously. “Stiles! It’s gone!”

“What’s gone?” The Alpha Chimera turned, finding only endless desert stretching all around them; the cliff and its strange creatures had vanished. “Ok, well, that’s weird.”

“Why aren’t you more freaked out about this?!”

“Calm, Corey, remember?” Stiles frowned. “It’s odd though, this place, there are familiar things all around us, but the rest is alien.”

“You said it was Hell,” Corey reminded him. “Maybe it’s meant to mess with our minds, make us lost and confused?”

“Makes sense, I suppose.” He nodded. “But I’m the Alpha Chimera, and Theo is a blazing beacon in a dark night. He’s this way.” Stiles set off across the sands, Corey sighing, but running after him quickly.

 

The air was stifling, hotter than Devil’s Canyon, the clouds rushed overhead, as though sped up, but there was no wind, not even a hint of a breeze to cool their sweat soaked bodies. Stiles wiped the moisture from his brow, shaking his t-shirt to try and get some air inside it. But every breath was like inhaling sand; dry, gritty, harsh. He glanced at Corey, seeing him completely unbutton his shirt, smooth torso slick with sweat, skin glistening. Despite the hardship, he couldn’t stop the bulge forming in his pants. The younger chimera noticed and grinned. “Are you sure this is meant to be Hell, Stiles?”

“Why?”

“Maybe it’s heaven, for you, at least!”

The Alpha Chimera chuckled, raking his eyes across the younger chimera’s body. “You’re hot, Corey, so hot, in all senses of the word, but I’m not sure how this world would react if we stripped off and did it right here and now! Then again, I’m not sure how much I care.” He leered and rubbed his hardon through his pants. “You suck me and I’ll suck you!”

Corey didn’t reply, staring at him. _He’s never said that before, well, not as bluntly. It’s always been comfort and kissing, and we’ve come close to jerking each other off. But not this, he’s never this aggressive. And what about Theo?_ “Uh,”

“Um, no, err, never mind.” Stiles muttered, looking at his hands. _What the hell was that? It was like someone was controlling my mouth, I mean, yeah, I’ve thought about it. Who wouldn’t with a hot piece of ass like…Again. This isn’t right._ His eyes flashed purple and a ripple of electricity ran across him. He shook his head, and offered Corey a smile. “Must be the heat.”

“Yeah. The heat.”

“Theo, we’re here to find Theo…” He pressed on, cresting the top of the first dune. Stiles stopped dead. “Wow. It looked weird from the entrance, I thought maybe it was a trick of the light.”

“The sand is blue.” Corey pointed out helpfully. 

“Thanks.” The Alpha Chimera glared at him. “There’s something at work here, maybe Theo’s sister, maybe something else, trying to stop us from getting to him. They tried fear, then seduction, now fatigue?”

“It’s a lot of sand. Look!” The chimera pointed. “It’s moving, patterns across the surface. Do you, do you think there’s something down there?”

“Real or imagined, it doesn’t matter.” Stiles replied firmly, grabbing Corey’s hand. “Nothing will stand between us and Theo!”

 

Theo pushed open the next door, he had lost count how many he had gone through by now, only knowing that the rooms beyond held another nightmare; a sunken face with dead eyes, a failed chimera struggling to break free from a cane driven through its back, a small child dancing with glee in a fountain of blood, corpses all around. The chimera tried to avoid looking at them, but each time he couldn’t help it, a macabre fascination that made him stare. That last one, the child, he had stopped in the center of the room and stared at him, wondering for a brief second if it was real, if he could reach out his hand and dip his fingers in the glorious blood pool. But he managed to pull himself away, _A trick, it’s all a trick._ Theo looked around as he entered a new room. This was different, more like a corridor, stretching endlessly into the darkness. 

The chimera moved onwards, past rows of heavy cages, and racks of manacles and chains. “A prison.” He muttered to himself, his words too loud against his ears. The screaming started again, closer, drilling into his skull. Theo grimaced, but refused to look at the cages where it came from. “I am a chimera, I am _the_ chimera, first success of the Dread Doctors, tied to the Alpha Chimera, and I am not afraid!” He repeated the words under his breath, finding strength in them, memories coming back stronger; blood on his hands, apathy as the Dread Doctors carved and experimented and plotted in secret to bring back the Beast of Gévaudan, acting without regard for anyone or any laws. He smirked to himself and stopped in the middle of the hallway. “No fear. No reluctance.” Theo turned and looked into a darkened room, brows pulled together as a dim light flickered into existence. He moved closer, examining the ruined human chained to the wall with mild curiosity. “Hmm, a man, maybe, or a teenager? Been here for too long. Wasting away, such a pity to see strong muscle and sinew reduced to this. Is that what this is about, sister? You want me to feel pity for him, for you?” Theo called out, looking around. “Or maybe this is your way of trying to push me back into the box you have for me? Well, the problem with that little plan is someone called the Alpha Chimera! He’s come this far, it doesn’t matter how deep you bury me, or how much you show me, he’ll come, and I will get out of here.”

“She…can’t…hear…you.” A dry voice, rasping its way through the words, came from behind him. 

“What?” Theo spun around, noticing another person chained to the wall. He frowned, pain lancing through his skull; the image of the man in front of him flickered between a healthy, muscular college-aged guy and a decrepit, frail old man, his bones showing through transparent skin. “What do you mean? What’s happening?”

“No one has…breached the underworld…until now.”

“So, what? It’s a delaying tactic? This prison? The screaming, the images? Is Stiles in trouble? Tell me!” Theo demanded, his eyes flashing yellow in the darkness.

“I know…only what I see.” The man coughed, dry and hacking, looking at him with dead eyes. “A strong…man, for now. But eventually…it grinds you…down, breaks you. The blood…the death…torture and suffering…unimaginable violence.”

“I’ve seen worse. Hasn’t affected me so far.” Theo replied, before shaking his head. “No, wait, that’s only true for the last few minutes. I don’t understand.”

“Strip you down…take everything from…you. Take it back.” The man retched, his heart beating only once every ten seconds. The chimera watched him emotionlessly, waiting for his next words. “Keep…going…to…the…end. Find your…self…” He slumped sideways and Theo stared as the man was engulfed in blue flames, eradicating all trace of his existence. 

 

“Ok, so, let’s keep going.” He left the cell and walked back into the hallway. “What the hell? This has got to stop.” There was a sheer metal wall in front of him. Theo turned slowly on the spot, finding himself in a tall metal box. He frowned when he came full circle, an iron door was flush with the wall in front of him where previously it was smooth. The air was shimmering, the door a dull orange. He could feel the heat radiating from it already; like the doors to a furnace, somehow keeping the inferno back, but absorbing it at the same time. Theo blinked the sweat from his eyes, and gritted his teeth, knowing this was the only way forward. Reaching out, he placed his hands on the surface of the metal, gritting his teeth to control for the pain. His hands caught fire, burning before his eyes, white bone turning dark as the flesh was incinerated. He screamed in agony as the door swung open easily and Theo collapsed on the ground, howling in pain, tears streaming down his face. The chimera looked at his hands, the skin black and smoking, charred almost beyond recognition. He reeled backwards as another memory rushed over him; Corey and his horrific injuries after the Hellhound attacked him. Theo grunted, a strange feeling settling his stomach. He couldn’t quite remember the chimera, parts of him remained obscured. _Cute, I remember that, innocent face, but…loyal? Loyal to who?_ Another flare of agony raced across his skin, but this was different. He looked down, eyes widening as he saw the flesh repair itself rapidly, just like before. Theo turned quickly, looking at his reflection in the burnished surface of the door, purple eyes staring back at him. “Glory to the Alpha Chimera.” He whispered, flexing his healed hands, and stood up. “I can feel you, we are getting closer.” 

The chimera turned suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. But there was no one there, beyond the flickering tongues of flame that leapt up from the countless braziers lined against the walls, throwing the room into a twisting mess of shadows and light. Theo pressed on, slowing as he spotted a younger version of himself. He was standing on the bridge in the Preserve, his sister sobbing in the stream below, dying. Three shadows appeared out of the air behind his younger self, the Dread Doctors. He frowned, hearing her call his name, the trickle of water over the rocks, the way the branches crashed against each other that day. It had been so _easy_ to lead her there, a slip and a crunch, ankle broken. And then he watched as she shivered in the river, soaked and already freezing. Theo moved closer, reaching out a hand hesitantly to touch the bridge. _Solid? Ok, so maybe this is more than a memory?_ He watched as the Dread Doctors walked into the river bed, pulling out a crude device with a long, sharp blade attached to the end. His sister screamed as they cut into her, extracting her heart. Theo looked away, staring at himself, watching the strange little smirk that crossed the boy’s face. He blinked, shaking his head, and the vision vanished, his hand left holding nothing but air. “The day everything started.” The chimera muttered and moved away, turning a corner into another room, this time seeing the memory manifesting around him.

The first surgery he had attended in full, watching, learning, witnessing how a chimera was made. The Geneticist later told him that this was the tenth, and final, experiment in testing chimera creation with preteen subjects. “I was the only one that succeeded.” Theo muttered, walking around the table to get a better view of the struggling eleven-year-old boy strapped to the metal slab. The Surgeon had already cut him open, blood held in place by the golden light shining down from above. The Doctor gestured for young Theo to approach, the chimera not afraid or disgusted by the blood and pulsing organs. _I remember this, he told me to touch and prod and stab, to understand what we’re really made of. And then he tried to insert poison glands into the boy. Failure._ Theo sighed, frowning as he watched himself stare at blood covered hands. The vision faded a moment later, and the chimera glanced at his own hands, remembering the feel of the vital essence, the way it wound down his arms in crimson rivers. “This isn’t helping me get to Stiles.” He whispered, moving quickly through the next room before the mist could form into a memory. “Just another way to keep me here.” Theo pushed through the door barring his way, stopping dead as another version of himself crossed the hallway in front of him, unaware of his presence. But this was different. This Theo was almost the same age as him, maybe a year younger. “Summerville…” He groaned. “No, I know this. I don’t need to relive it!” Theo hesitated, before cursing and following himself off the corridor into another memory.

“Theo! Good to see you, dude.” That smile, the sparkling eyes, the handsome face. It was him, the one before Stiles. _Eric_. The only one Theo had ever felt any hesitation about handing over to the Dread Doctors. A sexy football jock who had taken to him that first day in Summerville High, a new town for the Doctors to harvest, a new testing ground for chimeras. Theo had been sent in, as usual, to find suitable candidates and bring them back. A subtle mix of friendliness and seduction often worked, and when it didn’t, brute force compelled them just as well. But Eric was different, Theo had known as soon as he had met him. It wasn’t like with Stiles, that was special, but perhaps this had made it more obvious that the Dread Doctors were driven by an obsession that he no longer shared.

 _Focus, we need to get through here. Bringing up the past, bringing up him, this is just another way for her to trap us here._ Theo reminded himself as he watched the other Theo flirt with Eric, all confident until they actually kissed. _Making out with drugged up chimeras barely aware of what had been done to them wasn’t great practice. Not that I could tell him that, of course._ Theo felt the corner of his lips twitch when Eric showed him how to do it properly, then taught him how to drive, how to play the PlayStation, how to be normal. “But the Dread Doctors don’t give up, do they?” Theo muttered bitterly, following himself through the memories, watching as he lured Eric into their grasp, foolishly thinking that he might be the one, the next success. “Nothing but blood, and death, and that look from the Surgeon, as though they had fucked it up deliberately. Killing him because I went off-mission. Didn’t do that with Stiles, though, did you?” Theo glared at the memory of the Surgeon. “Pity for you, since the Alpha Chimera took your Beast and killed you with it.” He looked down at the table, waiting for the memory to vanish. _It doesn’t matter, Eric, the rest of them, nameless faces in the thousands that were butchered on the Doctors’ table. I am who I am today because of Stiles, because the Alpha Chimera sees me as his equal, and nothing, none of this changes that!_

He whirled around as the sound of stone grating on stone reached his ears. “Gah!” Bitterly cold wind blasted into his face, the whiteness of the outside world blinding him. Theo raised his arm to shield his eyes and moved slowly forward, out of the stifling heat of the prison into a snow swept forest, an icy trail stretching out in front of him. The chimera ventured forward, looking quickly behind him, but there was just more snow and trees, no sign of the maze of corridors he had left. “Weird. Ok. Stiles is…” He frowned and then nodded, changing direction slightly. “This way. He’s this way.”

 

Stiles slowed to a stop, there was nothing, not a single tree or bush in the vast expanse of the blue desert. It was sand dune after sand dune, with the occasional stretch of hard sand like they were on now. _There’s no end to it._ He cracked his knuckles irritably and looked at Corey, the chimera hot and tired, dragging the sword behind him. “Fuck. This.” Stiles said, causing Corey to look up at him, confused. His eyes glowed purple and the Alpha Chimera raised his hands upwards, grinning as the ground beneath their feet shook and trembled. Loose sand fell away as a large arch rose out of it, an azure rock that blocked out the intense heat of the sun. Corey flopped down onto the ground, groaning. The Alpha Chimera surveyed the land around them, before crouching down beside him. “You ok?”

“Hot, thirsty, sore.” Corey replied, rubbing his neck and shoulder blades. He groaned appreciatively as Stiles reached over, slipping his hands inside Corey’s shirt to massage the hot, smooth skin. “Ahh, feels good. Thanks.” The chimera melted back to his grip, rolling his head back to look at Stiles. “How far to Theo, do you think?”

“We’re getting closer.” The Alpha Chimera smiled at him.

“How can you tell? I don’t think the sun has even moved and we’ve been walking for hours!”

“It hasn’t.” Stiles shrugged, he gave Corey’s neck a final squeeze and then stood up. 

“Huh.” The younger chimera glanced at him, grinning. “Do you think we’re gonna get a tan?”

“More likely our skin will be stripped from our bones if we stay out here much longer.” Stiles replied, smirking at him. “It is Hell, Corey, it’s not gonna be a picnic. But we are getting closer to Theo, I can still feel him, faint, like when I was tracking Josh or Tracy. There’s a rise up there, let’s see what we can see.” He pointed and helped Corey up.

 

They walked steadily up the dune, until they got to the top, spotting the sprawling city lying beneath them, the same blue shine across all the buildings, stretching endlessly to the horizon. Corey groaned in despair, but Stiles frowned, looking around. “This doesn’t feel right. There’s something…off about this whole place.”

“You said it was Hell,” Corey reminded him. “You just said-”

“I know.” The Alpha Chimera broke in, looking around him. He reached out with a hand to touch the air in in front of him. “But I don’t think it’s real. It’s all just an illusion. Like earlier, in the desert, when I said that stuff to you. No, I’ve had enough games.” His eyes blazed purple and Stiles yelled out, “Show yourself! Come on! Face me!”

There was a shriek of laughter, high and manic, echoing around them. The ground began to tremble and shake, buckling upwards as the air shimmered in front of them. But it wasn’t the heat. Corey moved closer to Stiles as the image of the city peeled and withered away, the sand under their feet blowing into dust and then vanishing. In its place, nothing but a vast empty whiteness, all around them as far as he could see. Only Stiles was real. The younger chimera slipped his hand into Stiles’, feeling him grip tight, comfortingly. “What’s going on?”

“Game over.” He muttered, looking around, squinting in the glare. “Wait, there’s something coming, materialising, over there.” The Alpha Chimera flicked out his claws as the figure slipped from the air, slapping onto the ground with a wet thud. In a shutter-stock motion, she approached them, dragging herself across the white expanse. “I know you.” He recognised her from that night, the one who dragged Theo down. “Theo’s sister.”

She didn’t talk, just pointed back the way they had come.

“No. I’m here for Theo. We’re not leaving without him.”

The hand slowly dropped and the creature moved closer to them; wet hair and deathly pale skin, dripping a puddle of black water around her. “Never told you my name, did he?” The voice was equally wet, unpleasant to their ears as she squelched through the words. “Tara.”

“Tara and Theo!” Stiles grinned, unafraid. “Interesting. No, he never told me your name, probably because you mean nothing to him. A way to fake emotion, perhaps, or maybe all he ever wanted was your heart, enough to make him a chimera. Enough to make him my chimera!”

“Leave. This place is not for you, yet.”

“Yet? Is that a threat?” He laughed, eyes blazing purple in the empty space. “I am the Alpha Chimera; my powers are beyond anything you can imagine! Although,” Stiles spread his arms, glancing around. “You certainly do like creating worlds. I suppose it only works down here.”

“You cannot have him. I will not give my brother up.”

“You’re wrong.” Corey spoke up, glaring at her. “We’re getting Theo back, everyone who has stood in our way is dead. I don’t know where we are or what you are, but nothing can beat Stiles, nothing can defeat the Alpha Chimera!”

Stiles smirked, his claws lengthening, electricity arcing out around him. His eyes glowed purple, finding an echo in Corey. He snarled, lips pushed down by protruding fangs. “Bring me to Theo!”

“Never.” She screeched, diving forward, clawed hand raking across his face. Stiles grunted in pain as blood blinded his eyes. He struck back ruthlessly his Kanima claws connecting with her flesh, slicing through with disturbing ease. The Alpha Chimera pulled back, wiping his eyes clear, grimacing as he saw her skin hanging off her body.

“Great, zombies now.” He muttered, and let the electrical charge build up around him. Corey had vanished from view, waiting for an opportunity to strike. The Alpha Chimera grinned, ignoring the pain that flashed across his face, seeing Tara dart towards him again. He thrust his hands out, bolts of lightning travelling down his arms to fire out, smashing into her chest, driving the creature backwards. Stiles laughed as she stumbled upright, shrieking. “So, you can be hurt! Electricity trumps you all! Let’s see you fry!” He clenched his hand into a fist and let the energy build up, sparks flashing off into his face. 

Tara looked at him warily, shaking her head. “Be gone!”

Stiles released his lightning strike at the same time the world around them crumbled, the white expanse folding in on itself, plunging him into darkness. “No!”

 

The Alpha Chimera grunted as he fell face-first into a pile of dead leaves. Corey landed beside him, air knocked from his lungs. 

“Ow.”

Stiles rolled over, looking around quickly, but they were alone. “It’s ok, there’s no one else here.” He sat up, reaching over to shake Corey. “Are you ok?”

“I’m even more sore now.” The chimera sighed but got up, using the sword to help him stand. “Where are we this time?”

“A forest.” Stiles replied, looking at the barren, lifeless trees. He shivered. “It’s cold.”

“No shit.” Corey muttered, quickly buttoning up his shirt. “Do you hear that?”

“What? I don’t hear anything.”

“Exactly. It’s weird, right?”

“Yeah.” The Alpha Chimera stood up, his eyes flashing purple. “Hmm, Theo’s a lot closer. I don’t know the rules of this place, but I’m pretty sure Tara doesn’t control the entire illusion, or world, or whatever; the deeper we get, the closer we get.” He traced his fingers over the fresh wounds across his face. “How bad?”

“Bleeding has stopped.” Corey said, moving closer to him, tilting Stiles’ jaw to get a better look. He grinned. “You’re still really hot, probably more if it turns to scars!”

“Theo had a way to stop that happening.” Stiles replied with a shake of his head, “Dread Doctor trick. I can’t be the only scarred one with you two looking perfect beside me. C’mon, this way.” Together, the chimeras set off into the freezing, lifeless forest, following an uneven track.

 

Theo shivered, pulling the shredded remnants of his clothes tighter together, the cold air driving through every hole and gap, attacking his flesh. It seeped into his bones, making them ache dully. He tried to stop his teeth from chattering, resting under a tall pine tree, boughs covered in snow. It wasn’t a blizzard or snow storm, but it just kept coming, kept falling from the heavy grey clouds above him. The chimera rubbed his arms, looking around the forest. The path was there, obscured by the snowfall, but he could feel the edges, raised up above the rest of the landscape. Any time he wandered off it, he was immediately up to his neck, soaked through. _Is there no end to it?_ Theo bowed his head and continued onwards, letting his instincts guide him. The air was clean and crisp, no scent other than his own, the only sound was the crunch of snow underfoot. He could feel the Alpha Chimera, like a shape in the corner of his eye that disappeared every time he tried to look directly at it.

Theo bumped into something, stubbing his bare toes. “Ah!” He looked up, blinking as a massive sheet of ice blocked his path. “Woah.” The chimera muttered softly, seeing his reflection for the first time since he had been here. His skin was still dark, although his face was covered in dry, black blood, the trail following down his neck and chest. Theo gently stroked his cheek, feeling the texture that hadn’t been there before. _Another trick? Guess they don’t know me as well as they think._ The chimera looked up, smirking as his eyes flashed purple and then stayed that way. “He’s close. He has to be. But how to get around this?” He examined the ice wall, walking down it until he came to stony cliff. Theo began to climb, scrabbling up the rock face, jumping from hold to hold, each one giving way if he lingered for more than a few seconds. Finally, he made it to the top, rolling onto the gravelly surface, breathing hard. The chimera tried to stand, but was flung forwards as the ground shifted and he was tipped onto his stomach, crashing down the slope to land on the tough, mossy loam of a different forest.

There was no snow here, the temperature was higher, and his teeth no longer chattered. Theo got up, dusting himself off as he looked around. The trees were dead, no leaves other than black ones drifting to the ground on a silent wind. _Everything’s so quiet._ He thought to himself, glancing left and right. The entire forest was devoid of sound. The chimera moved forward, walking softly, remembering what it felt to be a predator, to be the one everyone else was afraid of. He looked over his shoulder every few minutes though, a prickling sensation across his skin that made him uneasy. Theo stopped dead when the snap of a twig echoed loudly ahead of him. He flicked his claws out, and crouched into a defensive posture.

 

“Sorry.” Corey hissed at Stiles, lifting his foot slowly. He frowned when he saw the Alpha Chimera’s eyes narrow, brow creased in a frown. “What is it?”

“I think…” He trailed off, moving forward past Corey. “Theo?” Stiles called out quietly, before repeating it louder. “Theo?” The Alpha Chimera’s eyes flashed and his arm shot out. “There!”

“I see him!” Corey replied excitedly, “Theo!”

“C’mon!” Stiles raced forward, not caring if he made any noise, sprinting until he spotted his boyfriend. He grinned, relief spreading through him like fire. They collided into each other, Stiles hugging him hard. “Theo! Oh, god, finally!”

“Stiles, I’ve…” He was overcome with emotion, embracing Stiles hard, arms wrapped around him tighter, never wanting to let go. The chimera kissed him, not caring if it was real or an illusion. Pulling the Alpha Chimera to him, tasting him, the little shiver that shocked down his spine into his stomach was enough to convince Theo that it wasn’t another trick. He finally pulled back, gasping for air, looking into his boyfriend’s purple eyes. “You’re real, right? You’re here?”

“I’m here.”

“How?” He frowned, seeing the angry red lines across Stiles’ forehead and nose. “What happened to your face?”

“Your sister.” He grimaced, “We found her, or she found us, there was a fight. She got in the first blow. I’m alright, though.”

“Ok.” Theo kissed him again, gripping his boyfriend’s biceps tight. “I don’t understand though, how did you even get here?”

“Theo,” Stiles smiled, shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter, we’re here, we’re gonna get you out!”

“We?” Theo echoed, looking past Stiles to see Corey. “Oh, hey.”

“Hi Theo.” Corey moistened his lips, suddenly nervous. He almost took a step back when the other chimera released Stiles and approached him. “Err.”

“It takes a lot of guts to follow anyone in here, even Stiles, no matter how loyal you are.” Theo said, smiling at him genuinely. “C’mere.” He opened his arms, gesturing for Corey to come closer. The younger chimera was warm, if a little stiff in his embrace, and Theo let him go after a moment. “Thanks.”

“Gotta get the pack back together, Theo.” Stiles smirked at them, leaning in to kiss him one more time. “Now, let’s get out of here.” His boyfriend grinned and pulled him closer, hand around the back of his neck to kiss him more deeply.

 _Wow, this is going better than I thought. And he hugged me too! As hot as I remember, maybe not quite as scary though._ Corey smiled brightly at them, weighing the sword in his hands. He glanced around, feeling eyes on him, his expression slipping. “Stiles!”

The Alpha Chimera broke off his kiss with Theo and looked at the younger chimera. “What?”

“She’s back.”

“Tara.” Stiles muttered darkly, moving forward to confront her. 

“No, Stiles, don’t!” Theo reached out to stop him, grabbing arm. “She’s powerful.”

“So am I. You! You did this to him?” He demanded, lightning crackling in a halo around him, “Torture, and who knows what else? You’ll pay for this, just as the Skinwalkers did, just as Kira and Scott are going to.”

“She’s already dead.” Theo whispered at him, trying to pull Stiles away.

“I beat you before,” Stiles grinned, pulling out of Theo’s grip. “And this time, I’ll make sure you have nowhere to go, no other worlds to send us to. I’ll turn your prison back on you!”

She laughed and snapped her fingers, a dozen copies of herself appearing from thin air, pulling themselves out of the ground, surrounding them. Theo shivered, backing away until Corey reached out and grabbed his hand, steadying him.

“It’s ok, Theo.”

“Right.” He grasped Corey’s hand tight, looking around at the mirrors of his sister, dripping dark water, pale skin, and dead eyes. “They’re coming for me, again.”

“The Alpha Chimera will stop them.”

Tara focused on Stiles, her voice low, grating against his ears. “Leave. He belongs here.”

“He belongs with me!” Stiles shouted back, his claws and fangs bared. “You died once before, let’s see what happens when I kill you again.” A cloak of electricity spread across his shoulders and down across his body, accentuating his words. The ground around him trembled and shook, pulling itself upwards in twisting worms of rock and earth, waving in the air behind him.

Theo stared at him, mouth open. “What the hell?” He looked at Corey, the younger chimera grinned widely. “What did I miss?”

“So much. Short version: Stiles has more power and abilities than before.” He vanished from sight, leaving Theo blinking confusedly.

 _More power? I…_ He let the thought die as Tara screamed and swooped down, her copies attacking them from all sides. The chimera stood up straighter, feeling renewed as strength flowing through him again, like hot water across his limbs. He snarled and readied his claws, jumping into the fray.

 

Stiles delivered a brutal swipe across one of the copies, ripping her head clean from her shoulders, grimacing as a spurt of black water shot outwards. He kicked the body away from him, extending a hand outwards to blast a bolt of electricity at the one Corey was fighting with the sword. The younger chimera vanished from view, reappearing behind Theo’s target, driving the weapon into her back. Theo roared appreciatively and together the chimeras turned to the final version; the real Tara. The Alpha Chimera smirked darkly. “It’s over for you.”

“Offering her a chance to surrender?” Theo looked at him.

“No. I don’t do that.” He clenched both fists, drawing immense energy into his hands, the sparks reaching out a foot to spark off the trees, setting the alight. “Grab her!”

 _As you command, Alpha._ The words flowed naturally through his mind, and Theo grinned, nodding at Corey. They darted forward, Theo driving his claws deep into his sister’s chest, as the other chimera stabbed the sword through her arm. Tara glared at him, not resisting.

“This isn’t over, Theo. You will be mine again!” She hissed at him, and then looked towards Stiles. “Bring your worst, you cannot kill me.”

The Alpha Chimera smirked and unleashed the full force off the energy he had been building up, the ground in front of him turning to blackened ash as the twin bolts arced outward. _Release her!_ He commanded, watching the two chimeras pull away in time. The electricity struck Tara dead on, encasing her in a brilliant cage of lightning. 

Theo shielded his eyes, watching with grim satisfaction as she shrieked and writhed in front of him, her dead skin melting off, black water in place of blood pooling around her feet. The attack seemed to last forever, until Stiles grunted and the electricity faded away. The chimera blinked, clearing his eyes of the after-images. Theo gagged on the stench of burning flesh, his sister a misshapen pile on the ground. “Woah.”

“I’m not done yet.” The Alpha Chimera spoke softly, his eyes burning like purple coals. “I said I would turn this place against you, and I will.” He raised his hands, the ground around them shook and buckled, twin walls of earth rose up, towering above Tara on either side. The Alpha Chimera clenched his fists suddenly, smirking grimly as the earth collapsed on her with a thundering crash. 

Theo stared at his entombed sister, and then looked at Stiles. He swallowed hard, and knelt on one knee before him. “All glory to the Alpha Chimera.”

Corey mimicked him, whispering the words softly. “Glory to the Alpha Chimera.”

Stiles looked at them both, before smiling and reaching to ruffle the hair of each of them. “Get up. I already know you’re loyal. And there’s so much to tell you, Theo. So much we have to plan, so much vengeance to take!”

Theo stood slowly, glancing around. “You said that you had a way out, right? I don’t want to spend any more time here.”

“I bet.” The Alpha Chimera moved to the other side of the clearing he had made, burning trees falling around the battle-site. “Give me the sword.” Corey handed it over as Theo frowned.

“Isn’t that Kira’s sword? How’d you get it?”

“Blood.” Stiles replied shortly, driving the sword into the ground. A web of fissures arced out around it, the cracks shooting forward, blue light seeping out, bathing them in its cool glow. A high-pitched screeching echoed around the clearing, the world protesting this breach. The Alpha Chimera glanced around, but there was nothing else coming to get them. A tear formed in front of them, a glowing blue wound. Theo could see the lights of Beacon Hills beyond it, the place where he had been pulled under. Stiles squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, waiting until the portal had stabilised. He reached forward to touch it, watching the breach widen. “Corey, you go first. Then Theo, I’ll pull the sword out and follow you.” 

“Got it.” Corey brushed past Theo, smirking. “It’s easy.”

“Right.” Theo watched him step through, “It’s like a window, you just…go through?”

“That’s right.” Stiles grinned. “This wasn’t the hard part.”

“Huh.” Theo moved forward as Stiles pushed him. “You’ll be right behind me, right?”

“Yeah. Go.” Stiles waited until Theo was on the other side, before grabbing the sword and pulling it from the ground. He dashed forward, slipping through as the portal buckled and twisted, sealing with a snap behind him.


	6. Return to Glory

Corey frowned as they pulled in outside his house. “Why are we stopping? I thought you said we were going to the bunker?”

“Yeah, Stiles,” Theo glanced at his boyfriend, “What is that exactly?”

“I need you to get me something, Corey.” Stiles answered him first. “We have supplies; food, water, blankets out there, but I need something more specific.” He offered the chimera a key. “Here, this will get you into my house. Go to my closet and you’ll find a box, cardboard, it’s big. Bring that out to us.”

“What’s in it?”

“You’ll see.” The Alpha Chimera grinned as he let Corey out. “Oh, I don’t expect you to cycle back to me with that, call Garrett, I’ll need him to meet Theo anyway.”

“Got it.” He smiled and looked at Theo. “Really good to have you back, Theo.”

The chimera frowned, and glanced at Stiles. “He seems…different.”

“Yeah, Corey’s become a lot more confident, things have changed. Your capture changed us both.” Stiles stared off into the distance, the faces of Josh and Tracy lingering in his mind’s eye. He blinked and started the Jeep again, turning around and heading towards the Preserve. “The bunker is this way, a more defendable and appropriate place for our pack than your living room, Theo.”

“Haha, I guess so.” He grinned. “So, who’s Garrett, a werewolf, or…?”

“Not a werewolf, no. He’s a, err, very exceptional man with skills I needed.”

“Like what?”

“A certain moral flexibility.” Stiles smiled, eyes glinting in the darkness. “I’ll tell you everything after you clean up; you’re still covered in smoke and dirt and blood. And as attractive as that last one is…” He licked his lips, eyes flicking over Theo’s face. “I figure you want to have a shower.” 

“And this place has a shower? What is it, like a fallout shelter, or something?”

“Old World War Two military outpost. Majority of it is underground.”

“Huh.”

Stiles pulled off the access road, driving slowly along the overgrown trail, pointing out the window as his lights caught on the rusted structures surrounding the entrance. “See? We’re here.”

 

Theo traced his hand across the rough concrete wall, following Stiles into the interior of the bunker. _More like a fortress._ He thought to himself, nodding along as the Alpha Chimera told him how he found it as a kid, and how Scott hadn’t come out here with him. “So, only me, you, and Corey know about this place?”

“That’s right.” Stiles pushed open the doors of the operations room. “I needed somewhere quiet and secure to bring everything from the Doctors’ lab, but also to figure out how to get to the Skinwalkers. Kira wouldn’t tell me what I needed to know, and I wasn’t strong enough to compel her, but-”

“Wait, start at the beginning.” Theo broke in, confused.

“Ok.” He gestured for Theo to sit down, pouring out two cups of water for them. “Drink? Well, after you were pulled under, I tried to dig you out, got the other chimeras to help, until, I must have lost control or something because the next thing I know it’s just me and Corey in the dirt. Josh and Tracy were gone.”

“You didn’t actually think you would find me like that, did you?”

“I wasn’t really doing much thinking, Theo.” Stiles rubbed a hand across his face. “Anyway, I left, and there was a moment where I didn’t think I was going to come back to Beacon Hills. It passed, I hunted down Josh first, killed him, stole his powers using the talon, went south, did the same to Tracy.”

“What? Just like that?” Theo shook his head. “It doesn’t sound like you.”

“I’d just lost you, I lost everything.” He sighed heavily, eyes purple. “I offered them a chance to return, and when they refused, I took back everything that made them special; their power, their ability, and I suppose that has turned me into something of a monster. Especially since I’ve kept on killing, kept stealing power when I could. I did everything to get to you, no matter the cost. I’ve embraced the darkness inside, Theo, I’m sorry if that’s a problem for you.”

“No, Stiles, I didn’t mean it like that.” The chimera stood up, reaching out to catch his boyfriend’s hand. “I like this, the new you, it’s like you understand better now: we _can_ do what we want. Plus, when you’re more powerful, so am I. So will be all of your chimeras!”

“All of them?” Stiles replied, brow arched.

“Yeah, I remember you talking about a chimera army?” Theo grinned at him. “Strong enough to rule the world? With me at your side, of course.”

“That’s right.” He smiled back, nodding. “Which is why we’re here, and I want you to make it happen.”

“Me?”

“You have the best knowledge of the Dread Doctors, you’ve seen them work, know how they make chimeras, what they used, how they did it.”

“I’ve also seen them fail countless times.” Theo shook his head, walking around as Stiles’ eyes followed him. “The only reason Corey and the rest of them were a success is because we brought them back to life. Are you saying that we should let the new chimeras die first?”

The Alpha Chimera was silent for a moment, and then gestured for Theo to come back to him. “Don’t worry about it, we’ll figure it out.” He smiled, “Can’t I just enjoy the fact that you’re back, here to stay?”

“You still have the sword.” The chimera nodded to it on the table nearby. “As long as it’s there, I’m at risk.”

“Did you think I wouldn’t destroy it?” Stiles stood, taking up the sword in one hand. He grinned and flicked the hidden lever with his thumb, the pieces of the sword falling to the floor with a metallic tingle. The Alpha Chimera clenched his fist, pooling lightning inside his hand and then released it, the bolt striking the pile of fragments. Theo watched him sustain the arc until the metal was melting, pieces melding with one another. Stiles released his fist, stopping the electricity. “There. Done. The Skinwalkers who helped Kira are dead, and the power I stole from them means I can counteract any attempts to send you back again.” His eyes blazed purple and the concrete floor buckled, moving like liquid as Stiles covered the molten pool of metal. He looked up at Theo. “Happy?”

“Yeah.” Theo moved in closer, kissed him on the lips, moved back slightly, grinned and kissed him again. Stiles pressed against his body, hooking his fingers into the chimera’s belt, grinning as Theo pulled away from his kiss again. Theo let Stiles pull him into a tight hug, arms wrapped around him, holding him close. It was a sort of comfort he had never had before, or wanted. But now it was different, it felt right. He moaned, the rest of the world slipping away. He buried his face into the crook of Stiles' neck, breathing his scent deeply, brushing his nose against the soft skin, closing his eyes. The chimera felt calm, relaxed, as he heard their heartbeats echo each other. _I could stay here forever..._ But then he felt Stiles touching his cheek, urging him back up. Theo smirked as he saw Stiles' eyes shift to purple, swallowing as the Alpha Chimera moved closer to him. They kissed again, soft and gentle, as though starting for the first time. The kiss went on and on, gradually becoming more urgent, as Theo heard his boyfriend's pulse increase, his own spiking when Stiles slipped his tongue inside, sending a shiver racing down his spine. The chimera's trousers were tenting hard and he leaned in further, one hand drifting lower to rest on Stiles' ass, pulling him closer. 

His boyfriend’s hands were on his belt, unsnapping it and reaching for the zip when the images hit him; earth burying him, lightning flashing, a kaleidoscope of colours mixing queasily before him, rain and icy wind howling around him. Theo blinked, shaking his head. “Stop.”

“What?”

“Stop! Just,” He stepped back from Stiles, batting his hands away. The chimera stared at the ground, avoid his eyes. “I can’t.”

“Ok.” Stiles replied slowly, “Is this because of what happened?”

“I…I need to shower. Like you said, I’m filthy and I just, I want, I-”

“Ok, ok.” The Alpha Chimera broke in, nodding. “C’mon, I’ll take you there.”

Theo glanced at him, hesitating for a moment, wary, before taking his hand.

 

Corey looked up at Stiles’ house, the windows dark, lights off. There were no cars in the driveway either. He reached into his pocket for the key, walking towards the front door. _You have to jiggle it!_ The chimera smiled as the memory flashed across his mind’s eye; Stiles inserting the key and then working it back and forth before opening it. “Almost…” Corey muttered to himself as he repeated the actions, finally getting the door open. “That afternoon, stupid History.” He walked upstairs, lingering in the middle of Stiles’ bedroom, looking around, before going over to his closet. Sure enough, there was a big cardboard box sitting on the ground. Corey got down on his hands and knees, dragging it out. He hesitated for a moment, before opening it. “Just a peek. It’s not like he said I couldn’t look…Huh. Theo’s clothes. I guess he went to his house.” Corey sighed and pushed the flaps back together, carrying the box downstairs. He put it on the coffee table and pulled out his phone, scrolling down until he found Mr Douglas’ number. “Hi, it’s me.”

“Corey, ah, one moment.” 

Corey frowned, hearing him move away, an odd squelching sound in the background. “Is everything ok? This is a bad time, isn’t it?”

“What? No, no, it’s fine. What’s up?”

“Err, can you give me a lift? I’m at Stiles’ house, I had to get something for him. Theo’s back.”

“Already?”

“Yeah, it’s a long story. But, um, Stiles wants you and him to meet.” The chimera frowned as he heard Garrett move away from the phone again. “Mr Douglas?”

“C’mon, Corey. You have to start calling me Garrett!” He laughed, and added. “So, where are you?”

“One-two-one, Woodbine Lane.” 

“Great, I’ll see you in twenty minutes.”

 

Corey placed the box into the backseat of Garrett’s Audi, stepping back. “Wow, nice car.”

“Thanks. Hop in.” Garrett sat inside as Corey answered a text on his phone. He glanced at the chimera, seeing his expression darken. “What’s up?”

“It’s from Stiles.” Corey muttered, “He says he doesn’t need the box right now, it’s been a long day. He’ll talk to me tomorrow.”

“Huh. He’s with Theo now, right?”

“Yeah. So?”

“So, maybe he wants some alone time with him?” Garrett suggested, looking at Corey. “It can’t be all go all the time, Corey, it’s ok to take a break.”

The chimera didn’t reply, just stared moodily at his phone. The Löwenmensch was still watching him. Corey looked up, “What?”

“Um, I was just thinking, have you eaten yet this evening?”

“No, not since lunch time. And then Stiles wanted to go directly to freeing Theo, and then we were stuck in hell, walking down mountains, and across this weird blue desert and-”

“Woah, woah, hold on.” Garrett stared at him, “How long were you down there?”

“I know it was an hour or something up here, but it feels like I’ve been missing for days. I wasn’t really tired or anything until I got home.”

“Damn, I’ve only been back about ninety minutes; gym, shower, shave, and then you called me.” He shook his head, “If an hour up here is a day down there…”

“Theo was buried a long time.” Corey finished. “It’s terrible.”

“Do you think it’s changed him?”

“It must have, but I don’t know, he’s always been so confident and self-assured, around me and everyone else anyway. Maybe Stiles sees a different side to him than I do.” He shrugged, placing a hand on his stomach as it rumbled. Corey grinned sheepishly. “I guess I am pretty hungry.”

“You want to go somewhere?” Garrett asked carefully, looking at him. “To eat, I mean.”

“Yeah, err, where’s my wallet?” Corey patted the front of his trousers, glancing back at the box in the back seat. “Damn, I must have-”

“Relax, I got it.”

“What? No, it’s not fair, I can-”

“Corey,” Garrett interrupted him again. “I got it.”

“Oh, ok, well, there’s a KFC on…” He trailed off as Garrett shook his head. “What?”

“Really? I know teenagers like fast food, and I’m guessing that chimeras are like other supernaturals in that they don’t get fat, but, you should have a proper meal after the day you’ve had.” He glanced at his watch, “Plus, it’s only eight-thirty, we can still get dinner.”

“Um, ok.”

 

Corey waited for Garrett to park, looking at the shop window behind him. The Löwenmensch tapped him on the shoulder. “You ready?”

“Yeah. Where are we going?”

“There’s a restaurant I found a few weeks ago. Nothing too fancy, don’t worry.” He grinned and together they walked down the pavement. “Here.”

Corey followed Garrett inside, sitting across from him. “Thanks.” He looked around, it was half full, but no one he knew…except for Mason. _Crap. He’s at the back though, talking to some guy I don’t know. Wait, hang on, oh, yeah, he’s on the lacrosse team, Junior, I think._ The chimera pulled his eyes away as Garrett frowned at him. 

“Something wrong?” He followed Corey’s line of sight, clearing his throat nervously when he saw Mason. “Ah, didn’t think any students would be out tonight. Huh.”

Corey took the menu from the server, but hesitated, seeing how uncomfortable Garrett had suddenly become. “We can leave if you want to. I know you probably don’t want to be seen with a student.” He whispered, nodding at the door.

“Uh.” He paused, wetting his lips before continuing on. “No, it’s fine. Now, what do you want? Order whatever, Corey, seriously.”

“Um, the burger looks good.” 

“Yeah, it does.”

They sat in silence until the food arrived, Corey trying to avoid looking back at Mason every few seconds, convinced his ex was staring at them. But when he did glance his way, the teenager was engrossed in the conversation with his date. Garrett reached out to touch his hand briefly, getting his attention. “What? Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. You look tired.” He smirked, “But I suppose you did trek across a, what did you call it? A blue desert?”

“Yeah, everything was a sort of blue. It was weird.” Corey explained. “The landscape kept changing, Stiles said it was an illusion, that whatever or whoever was controlling it was trying to make us stay there.”

“But it failed?”

“Yeah, he confronted Theo’s sister, there was a battle, but she was defeated, of course.”

“Of course,” Garrett murmured with a smile. “So, now that Theo is back?”

“It’s time to move onto the next phase.”

“The Empire?” He whispered as Corey nodded. “How?”

“Stiles wanted Theo back for a number of reasons, he loves him, obviously. But as well as that, Theo is the only one who knows how the Dread Doctors made the chimeras.”

“What?” Garrett frowned, a sudden edge to his voice that wasn’t there before. “Who is he? Why would he know that?”

“He was with them, for a long time, before they came to Beacon Hills. He’s the only true chimera success they created.” Corey paused for a minute, taking a bite of his burger. “I mean, yeah, Stiles and Mason were both successes, but that’s because they were made using the Overmind and the Beast. Are you ok?” He added, seeing that Garrett had been staring at his plate while he had spoken.

“Yes. I’m fine.” The Löwenmensch looked up, smile back on his face. “So, an army. He’s actually going to do it?”

“He’ll get his revenge on Scott and Kira first.” Corey replied. “At least, now that Theo’s back, I’d expect them to do that. The Alpha Chimera has access to an offensive chimera again. They make each other really powerful.”

“Why are you so calm about this?” Garrett gestured with a fry. “I mean, your Alpha wants to rule the world, _the world_ , Corey!”

“He dreams big?” The chimera shrugged. “I don’t know, I trust Stiles, I’ve followed him this far, I’m not gonna give up now.”

Garrett nodded slowly, picking up his burger again, “Looks like I picked the right allies this time.”

“Yeah, you did.” Corey watched him for a moment. “Are you ever going to tell me about your past?”

“I, err, no, I don’t think so.” He shook his head. “I wasn’t a very nice person back then, I didn’t care who I worked with or what their goals were, as long as I was able to get what I wanted. No, Corey, you don’t want to know that guy.” Garrett gazed into the distance for a while before looking back at him. “Finished?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“No problem, I’ll take you home now.” 

 

Corey didn’t move as Garrett’s car slowed to a stop outside his house, looking at the dark windows. “Thanks for dinner.”

“You’re welcome.” The Löwenmensch glanced at the house. “Parents still gone?”

“Yeah. I kinda wish they were gone for good.”

“Why?”

“They’re not very nice.” Corey replied, “My Dad…well, he’s an asshole, and Mom is a coward at home, and a bully at work. I like it when they ignore me. Which they mostly do since Stiles talked to them, to him, but they’re still there. He’s offered to, you know, get rid of them.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah, but that’s just more complications than I need.” He sighed. “I know that sounds cold, but I just don’t want to stay with them anymore.” Corey looked hopefully at Garrett, but the Löwenmensch simply arched a brow. An uncomfortable silence followed until the chimera broke it, “Can I, can I stay with you? Just for tonight, until Stiles goes back to his house?”

“Uh,” Garrett laughed awkwardly, “I’m not sure that would be such a good idea, Corey.”

“Right. Of course.” The chimera looked dejectedly into his lap. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, it’s…” The Löwenmensch grinned at him, “You’re too adorable to resist, and I’m not sure I have _that_ much self-control.”

Corey’s eyes widened, watching as Garrett moved closer to him, leaning in. He responded quickly, tilting his head sideways as their lips brushed against each other, his cock already rock hard in his pants.

 

Stiles opened another of the identical iron doors, this one leading into a large tiled shower room. “I know it all looks as old as anything, but it works.” He explained, reaching in to turn the brass taps, clean water spurting out. “Good pressure too. The geo-thermal plant beneath us provides the power and the hot water, so, you can soak for as long as you want. I’ll grab some towels.”

“Thanks.” Theo nodded, looking around. He spotted a small alcove in the back of the room, and pulled off his clothes, grunting as his still healing wounds flared with pain. The chimera slipped off his underwear, and now naked, walked over to a mirror, twisting this way and that to see the damage. “Not bad.”

“Fuck!”

He turned to see Stiles had come back, towels in his arms. “What? Other than my awesome body, of course!”

Stiles smirked at him, moving closer. He dumped the towels, and reached out, fingers tracing across the deep gash in Theo’s side. “I thought you would have healed by now?”

“So, did I.” He brushed Stiles’ fingers away. “But it’s fine, I’ll be a hundred percent tomorrow, you’ll see.”

“Good, because that’s obviously all I’m worried about.” Stiles replied sarcastically. “Seriously, Theo, it’s ok if you need time.”

“No, it isn’t.” He stepped under the hot water, closing his eyes. “We need to move fast, strike Scott and his pack before they know I’m back. We need to get started on the army, we need-”

“To celebrate tonight as a victory?” Stiles broke in, watching him shower. “It’s been like only half of me was here when you were gone. And I’ve been pushing hard to get to the point where we are now, finally, back together.”

Theo rubbed his hair vigorously, cleaning the blood and dirt from it. He accepted the shampoo Stiles pressed into his hands. “I get that. But let’s be honest, Stiles, it was always about power. Maybe before now you were just afraid to admit that?”

“Of course, I was Scott McCall’s best friend, after all.” He casually stroked his half-hard cock through his trousers, watching the white suds slide down Theo’s tanned body. “Err, but what were you saying?”

“We rebuild the pack and we’ll have power.” Theo rinsed off, raising his face to the shower head, spitting out water as he continued to speak. “We take out Scott and Kira and Hayden, and the rest of them, and we’ll have power. But are you really ready to bathe the world in blood? Cos it’s gonna take a war to rule it. Not to mention coming out of the shadows with the supernatural bit.” Theo shook his head, water flying and rubbed his eyes clear. “Stiles?”

“I’m ready.” He growled, eyes burning purple.

“Yes, Alpha Chimera.” 

 

“You’re sure you can do it?” Stiles asked him, as they stood in the room where all the boxes from the Doctors’ lab were stacked. Theo had opened one of them, studying the vials of clear liquid. “Well?”

“I can do it. This is more or less exactly what we need, I think I saw an infirmary when we were heading to the shower room last night.” He put the vials down and cracked open another box. “If it’s still stocked, there might be some medical equipment we can use. Otherwise, we’ll need to raid Beacon Hills Memorial.”

“Ok.” Stiles took a breath as Theo held up a jar containing long jagged claws. “What are those?”

“Claws, not sure what creature yet. I’ll need to catalogue everything, set up a proper lab and surgery.” He glanced at his boyfriend. “We have the space, I take it?”

“Oh yeah,” Stiles grinned. “Can you do it today while I’m at school? I already have a candidate in mind.”

“What’s the rush?”

“We need more chimeras to boost our power, and we need them fast, like you said.” The Alpha Chimera began to pace the storage room. “I’m expecting a counter-attack from Kira soon, I killed her mother and stole her powers, let Garrett kill her father, and stole the last of Noshiko’s foxtails. Then I used that power to bring the Skinwalkers down.”

“Wow.” Theo muttered, “Does she know?”

“I imagine so.” Stiles’ eyes grew hard. “With all that support gone, she’s either already given herself to the fox spirit, or is one more break away from it. Scott is prone to rash decisions, but in this case, if he attacks, we won’t be able to fend them off just yet. I need more power.”

“I understand.” Theo flicked out his claws, “I still have Deucalion’s powers, but I lost the Beast’s when Scott drove that pike through me.”

“I know, but don’t worry, Theo, I have other plans for those talons of yours.” He smirked and nodded. “So, do you think you’ll be ready to operate on the first new chimera?”

“Who is it?”

“Strauss. Not sure if he’s a genetic chimera already though.”

“That doesn’t matter. The Doctors believed that genetic chimeras had a better chance of being successes, but that hasn’t really borne out to be true.” Theo explained. “What sort of chimera do you want him to be?”

“Well, Strauss always reminds me of a cat, something about the hair.”

“Hehe,” Theo laughed, flashing his winning smile at Stiles. “A were-jaguar would make a fine addition to the pack.”

“Didn’t we already have one of those?” Stiles asked, frowning. “Hayden. Traitor!”

“Yeah, she was a mix between werewolf and were-jaguar. She’s still alive?”

“For now.” The Alpha Chimera smiled suddenly, “Scott bit her, turned her into a full werewolf. I wonder though, if she still has the parts of her chimera self, or were they destroyed?”

“Possibly.”

“Perhaps then it’s time to take them back from her.” He looked at Theo. “We need to harvest.”

“Sure, but there’s something you need to know first. The Dread Doctors created all chimeras using a werewolf as the base, then added each chimera’s particular traits on top of that, with varying degrees of dominance.” Theo sat down on the edge of a table. “They used to implant directly into the chimera, but this method was unreliable and often consumed valuable parts. Instead, the Geneticist developed a formula, or essence, that could be injected into the chimera, altering their DNA and imprinting the chimera talents. This essence is distilled and purified through “generations” of chimera, extracted from each failure, until the formula is stable, and many chimeras can be made from it. Werewolves were the first to be mastered.”

“So, I could have an entire pack of werewolf chimeras?”

“If you wanted.” He shifted on the desk. “But here’s the thing, new chimeras, like the ones we saw in Beacon Hills, like Corey, for example, the Doctors wouldn’t have had essence to make them. Direct implantation of parts is required. With the limited supplies here, I’ll only be able to make a few new chimeras. Thankfully, we do have the essence from all five major groups.”

“Groups?” Stiles asked, confused. “What groups?”

“The Surgeon had a classification system: werewolves, Kanimas, lightning or energy based chimeras, exotics-like Corey- and finally, the legendary chimeras. That last one is essentially you and the Beast, although I guess the Hellhound would fall into that category too, if we ever managed to get one.” Theo looked at him. “The important part is that we have the essence, I’ll make the changes, if we have the necessary parts. And then I can inject it into Strauss. It acts like the bite from an Alpha.”

“Not every Bite takes,” Stiles mused out loud. “But every chimera apart from you, me, and Mason was a failure.”

“Until we revived them, yes.”

“So, what? They need to die first?”

“No.” Theo looked at him, “The Dread Doctors were trying to get the perfect base for the Beast, they kept changing the types of chimera instead of perfecting each one. That’s why they used the mercury.”

“But it’s not really mercury, is it?”

“It doesn’t matter what it is, the point is that they believed that this method would create enough stability, genetically speaking, to mount the Beast onto the chimera. We don’t need to do that.”

“So, after the surgery, what happens?” Stiles got up, gesturing for Theo to follow him.

“Normally, the chimeras need to go underground.”

“All those pits in the forest and the lacrosse field.” The Alpha Chimera nodded, understanding at last. “But now?”

“It’s no longer required.” Theo replied. “I believe that using the powers of the Overmind, your powers, we can skip that step. You just need to Awaken them before they leave. Your abilities allow for the activation and increasing of their power, and in doing so, harden the link between the two of you.”

Stiles entered another room, flicking on the lights to reveal rows and rows of metal slabs. “Not sure why they needed a mortuary this large, but maybe they were preparing for the war to come here. This will do, right?”

“It’s perfect.” Theo nodded. “Get me some help and we’ll really start pushing out chimeras!”

Stiles nodded slowly, looking at his hands. “Theo, did the Dread Doctors ever figure out why the Overmind can only control chimeras? Why can’t I control other supernaturals?”

“The Surgeon wrote extensively about the Overmind, and in particular the recovery of the organ from a tomb where it was stored, and kept dormant.” Theo replied after a moment of thought.

“So?”

“So, I’ve been thinking,” He continued. “Why would the Overmind exist or be created if there was nothing to serve its will; as far as I know no other chimeras were made before the Dread Doctors.”

“Are there any naturally occurring chimera?”

“Apart from the myth about the lion, goat, and snake, where the name comes from, no, I don’t…” He trailed off for a moment, thinking, and then nodded. “The Löwenmensch or-”

“Lionsman.” Stiles whispered, brows furrowed. 

“Didn’t know you spoke German.”

“I don’t.” He looked at Theo. “There’s one here, in Beacon Hills: Garrett.”

“They’re rare, Stiles, really rare.” He hesitated. _Can’t be him, no way, the Soldier is just another…Better wait until I meet this “Garrett.”_ “He told you what he was?”

“Yeah, at first I thought he might be another chimera, even tried to Awaken him.” Stiles said, shrugging. “It didn’t work.”

“Did you touch him, like with the others?”

“No.”

“Hmm.” Theo thought for a moment, “The Overmind might be under-powered. Even though you killed a chimera to unleash it, you didn’t kill Donovan directly.” 

“Yeah, but I killed both Josh and Tracy-and absorbed their powers-before I tried to control Garrett.” Stiles growled under his breath. “This is pointless. And it doesn’t matter, I can control chimeras well enough, the other supernaturals will kneel before me or be crushed under me.”

Theo grinned at him. “Well then, we better get to work.”

 

Stiles walked into school, side-stepping Malia as she averted her gaze, refusing to acknowledge him. He smirked and looked around for Corey, spotting him talking to Coach Finstock. Stiles intercepted him as soon as the chimera started to move away. “Hey.”

“Oh, hey Stiles.”

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah, Coach just wanted to remind me that there’s a practice tomorrow afternoon before our game with the Bulldogs on Saturday.” Corey glanced at him. “We’re still doing that, right?”

“Of course, we need to appear as normal as possible.” Stiles grinned, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “Theo will make a new chimera tonight!”

Corey’s eyes widened and he looked at the Alpha Chimera. “Really? Wow, ok. So, he’s back to himself then?”

“Yeah. Getting there.” There was an awkward silence until Stiles spoke again. “Uh, about last night…”

“Err, no, it’s ok, Stiles, I get it. Theo was just back, you wanted some time with him.” The chimera shrugged it off. “But, uh, I met up with Garrett, and we had something to eat.” 

“So, like a date?” Stiles grinned at him, loving the heat that rushed to Corey’s cheeks. _Cuter than before!_

“I guess,” He shrugged again. “It was only dinner, and uh, yeah.”

“Look, Corey, now that Theo is back-”

“It’s ok, Stiles, I understand. It was a temporary thing, you and me.”

“Uh huh.” The Alpha Chimera didn’t quite believe him, frowning slightly.

“Yeah, I mean, as long as I’m still part of the pack, right?”

“How can you even ask me that?” Stiles shook his head. “Don’t you know by now that you’re as important to me as Theo? That even if we aren’t together in _that_ way, you’re still a critical part of the chimera pack.” He placed a hand on Corey’s shoulder, looking him in the eye. “I went to Hell to rescue Theo, and I’d do the same for you in a heart-beat.”

Corey’s eyes widened. “Uh, thanks.”

Stiles smiled, steering Corey back towards his locker, squeezing the chimera slightly. “You, me, and Theo against the world, Corey!”

 _I could do that, Stiles._ The younger chimera smiled at him, enjoying the feeling of Stiles’ hand on his shoulder, the way his thumb brushed against his skin. He frowned as a dangerous, delicious thought crept into his mind. _Stiles is hot, Theo is hot, I wonder would they…I mean I already have Stiles on my side, I just need to convince Theo. He’d never cheat on Stiles, but if Stiles was involved…_

 

Theo finished bringing the crates from the storage room into his new workshop, lifting open the lid to look at the rows of carefully stored vials. He nodded to himself. _So, this is it. We’re finally ready to take the next steps. The Beast was a distraction, a grab for power before we were ready._ “But Stiles is ready now.” Theo continued his train of thought aloud. 

“Ready to become a ruler, ready to take the ultimate power, to do something no one else has ever done!” The chimera looked around the room. “Give me five good assistants and we’ll start cranking out the war machine. Although, maybe I should just focus on getting this one right.” Theo smirked, and started to lay out his tools on a tray.

 

Corey opened his locker door, glancing up as Mason leaned against the locker next to him. The chimera tried to ignore him, but then his ex-boyfriend started to talk. 

“So, I saw you last night. And I’m pretty sure you saw me. Why didn’t you come over and say hello?”

“You were with someone.”

“So were you.” Mason paused, moistening his lips. “That was Mr Douglas, right?”

Corey didn’t reply.

“What’s going on, Corey?”

"What do you think?" He replied. 

Mason frowned, about to reply when Mr Douglas walked past. He watched as Corey looked at the teacher, their eyes meeting and lingering for a moment too long. Then he was gone, and Mason glanced back at Corey. “No way…Wait, seriously?”

Corey just smirked at him, a little smug up-turning of his lips, enjoying the reaction. “So, your date is on the lacrosse team, right?”

“Yeah, Second Line.” Mason answered distractedly. “But never mind that. You…and Mr Douglas? Like, when did that become a thing? And not just a fantasy?”

“Hey!”

“Aww, c’mon, Corey, everyone in his class knows that you’re totally into him.” Mason grinned as the chimera pulled the last of his books out of the locker. “But that he’s actually returning it? I mean, wow.”

“You’re not going to report him, are you?” Corey juggled his books in one hand, closing the locker door with the other. “He could get into a lot of trouble.”

“Nah, no, of course not.” Mason shook his head. “He’s a pretty cool guy. And since every girl and a couple of the guys are into him too, it won’t look weird if you’re still drooling over him in class.”

 _Not for much longer anyway._ Corey thought to himself, glancing at Mason. “He’s nice.”

“So, what happened to you and Stiles? Cos for a while it looked like you two were getting serious?”

“Oh, that was only until Theo got back, I knew it wasn’t going to last.”

“Back?” Mason echoed, stopping in the middle of the hallway. “What do you mean, Corey?”

“We rescued Theo last night.” The chimera grinned, a cruel twist to his lips. Mason stared at him. “Make sure you run along and tell Liam and Hayden, especially Hayden.”

“She’s gonna freak out.”

“Her days are numbered. Even if Stiles doesn’t get to her himself, you can bet Theo will.” The chimera waited for his reaction. “Well? What are you waiting for?”

“How did he get back? What did you guys do?”

“It doesn’t matter, Theo’s back, Stiles is almost at full power again.” Corey wetted his lips moving closer to Mason, even as the teenager stepped backwards. “Fine. But you need to start considering your loyalties. Stiles will accept you.”

“You must be crazy if you think I’d ally with Theo, or Stiles!”

“You should be more grateful to him, Mason.” Corey bit back. “If Theo hadn’t stolen your powers, then Scott or Liam were going to kill the Beast with the damn pike.”

“Lydia is the one who saved me; she screamed, remember?”

“Details.” Corey shrugged, feeling himself grin. _Is this what Stiles feels like all the time? Having all the answers, the certainty?_ “Think about it Mason, when the Alpha Chimera and his pack comes for McCall and the rest of them, who do you want to be cheering for?”

 

Stiles looked up from the water fountain as Hayden and Liam approached him from different sides. He smirked at the werewolves. “What do you want? Hmm? No Scott?”

Liam looked at a point past his elbow, clearly uncomfortable, while Hayden stared at him dead on. She glanced at her boyfriend, before looking back at Stiles. “He’s not here.”

“And, where is he?” The Alpha Chimera’s eyes sparkled purple in the morning light. “Gone to find Kira perhaps?” He laughed when the two Betas exchanged a look. “I thought so.”

“Liam,” Hayden hissed at him, nudging the werewolf forward. “Go on, ask him.”

“Ask me what? Do you want to re-join my pack?” He gestured grandly. “All you have to do is kneel.”

She glared at him, speaking through gritted teeth. “The murders; Kira’s mother and father.”

“Why would I know anything about that?”

“Because Scott said your scent was there.” Liam finally spoke up. “Yours and Corey’s, and a lot of blood.”

 _He couldn’t smell Garrett? Maybe the Löwenmensch knows how to mask his scent._ Stiles smiled at them, “Sounds like you already know everything you need to.”

Hayden’s claws flicked out, growling below her breath, as though ready to fight. Liam looked hesitantly at Stiles, and then glanced at her. “Stop. Not here.”

“Yes, we wouldn’t want to start a brawl in the corridor, especially since you’d lose.” He grinned wider as Hayden lunged at him, Liam stepping in to restrain her. “Hahaha.”

She spat in his face. “One day, we’ll settle this!”

Stiles wiped her spittle off his cheek, as the air became tense, heavy. He let a stray arc of lightning spark off him, grounding itself in the ground in front of him. The Alpha Chimera snarled at them, fangs protruding from his mouth. “Release her, Liam. We can settle this now.”

The werewolf looked between them, “Guys, I-”

“What’s going on here?” 

Stiles turned, releasing his abilities, eyes fading as he saw Garrett standing in the hallway, watching them. “Nothing.”

“Because this looks like fighting. And there’s no fighting allowed.” He smirked at Stiles, and then looked at the two Sophomores. “Well?”

“We were just leaving.” Liam muttered, dragging Hayden away. “She’s not feeling well.”

The Alpha Chimera watched them go, before turning to Garrett. “You keep saving me from the big bad wolves!”

“I think I was more saving them.” The teacher grinned at him. “I’ve seen what you can do.” They began to walk down the corridor, “So, are you going to tell me what that was actually about?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Stiles deflected the question. “What do you have now?”

“Juniors; the properties of…You probably don’t care, do you?” Garrett looked at him. “Corey told me that Theo’s back, that you’re proceeding with your plan.”

“That’s right. You’ll have to meet him, of course.”

“I look forward to it!” There was a strange smirk playing around his lips. “Based on what you and Corey have told me, it’ll be very interesting.”

“Right.” Stiles frowned at him slightly, confused. _Hmm. This is odd, I was expecting pushback, maybe even jealousy. It’s not like I haven’t noticed the way he is when we’re killing, when he’s devouring his little morsels. I suppose it’s hard to find a kindred spirit, but now he has two!_ “So, um, I’m not actually going to any classes this morning; mostly free periods. I’ll catch you after lunch, ok?”

“You got it.” Garrett raised his hand in farewell and walked into his classroom, apologizing for the delay.

Stiles turned away, pulling his phone out to text Strauss. _Need to meet. Where are you?_ He had exited the school and was walking across the parking lot before the reply came back. _Stuck on desk duty; holding cells. Bored._ Stiles grinned as he climbed into his Jeep.

 

The Alpha Chimera entered the Sheriff’s Station, moving quickly past his Dad and Deputy Parrish towards the back of the building. The Sheriff was oblivious, but Parrish noticed him immediately, eyes following Stiles until he disappeared. Stiles smiled at Strauss. “Hey.”

“Hey Stiles, glad you’re here.”

“Oh?”

“It means something is happening, right?” The Deputy looked at him hopefully.

“Yeah, that’s right.” He grinned, “Theo is back.”

“Seriously? You got him back from, wherever it was he was being held?!”

“Yeah, it’s not common knowledge yet, but it does mean that I can finally give you your reward for your loyal services.” The Alpha Chimera’s eyes blazed purple in the darkness of the holding cells. “Are you ready to become one of us?”

“A chimera?” Strauss repeated, his voice low. He smiled and nodded. “Yeah! That sounds awesome. But, aren’t there, like, risks?”

“Of course. But don’t worry, Theo knows what he’s doing. And the power is well worth the risk.” Stiles clenched his fist, plunging them into darkness as he drained the electricity from the room. Only his purple eyes could be seen. He released his hand and the lights flickered back to life. “With each new chimera, I become more powerful, and so will you. Join us, Strauss, and help realize true glory!”

“Oh, I’m in.” The Deputy nodded, a look of awe still on his face. “I’m definitely in.”

“Excellent. Meet me at the Beacon Preserve Southern Access Road after midnight tonight, and I will explain everything else you will need to know.” The Alpha Chimera grinned at him, and swept out of the room. He attempted to make it to the door without being seen by his father, who was pouring coffee into a cup. Stiles felt a strong hand grip his bicep and looked up to see Parrish steering him outside.

“We need to talk. In private.”

Stiles nodded, and let the Deputy guide him over to the edge of the parking lot. “Sure thing, Jordan.”

“What were you talking to him about?”

“Who?”

“Don’t play dumb, Stiles, we both know who.” The cop glared at him. “Aaron, uh, Deputy Strauss, what did you two just discuss?”

“I’m not telling you that.” Stiles refused to answer. “Besides what do you care? It’s not like you’re…” He trailed off, seeing the expression on Parrish’s face. “Or maybe you are? Huh. Isn’t that against regulations?”

“It’s not encouraged.” The Deputy grudgingly replied. “I care about him, Stiles, I don’t want him caught up in whatever little game you’re playing.”

“Strange, since he seemed to want to.” The Alpha Chimera grinned at him. “I offered you a place in my new world once before, Deputy, your boyfriend is just smart enough to take me up on it. In fact, perhaps when you see his new chimera form, you will change your mind.”

“Stiles, please, don’t.” Parrish pleaded with him, “All the previous chimeras have died before. I know you like Strauss, don’t sacrifice him in pursuit of whatever madness this is.”

“Glory demands sacrifice, Parrish.” His eyes gleamed, but then Stiles smirked. “I wouldn’t worry; however, this time will be different. Theo and I have a solution.”

The Deputy backed off, staring at him. “What have you done, Stiles? Scott said Theo was lost forever.”

“Scott doesn’t know everything.” Stiles grinned. “I made a promise to find Theo, no matter what I had to do, or who needed to die, no matter if it led to the gates of the Underworld itself. You’re a Hellhound, Parrish, I think you would have liked it there.”

“That’s insane.”

“Talk to your boy, Strauss, tomorrow, and you’ll see that I’m serious. My offer stands.” He turned on his heel, calling over his shoulder. “I’ll expect an answer from you, Parrish.”

 

Theo turned a page in the Surgeon’s final journal, before freezing. The chimera stood up slowly, claws and fangs sliding out as his hearing picked up the sound of footsteps on the concrete floor outside the operations room. He tensed up as the door creaked open, but then relaxed, a familiar scent reaching him.

Corey entered the room, smiling when he saw Theo. “Hey.”

“Corey. Wasn’t expecting you, wasn’t really expecting anyone.” Theo leaned back, bracing his arms against the desk as the younger chimera approached him. “Did you want something?”

“Just wanted to see you, Theo.” Corey’s eyes were drawn to the bulging biceps in Theo’ short-sleeved shirt. “How are you feeling?”

“Good, I’m good.”

“Great.” Corey moistened his lips in the silence that followed. “Um,”

“Is this about Stiles?” Theo looked at him curiously. “He hasn’t said anything yet, and I doubt he will, but I figured that you and he hooked up while I was…away?”

“Not like that.” He shook his head. “We became closer friends, and we kissed a few times, but it’s nothing like you and him.”

“Still, I’m glad he didn’t spend all of the past month plotting revenge.”

“Right, I guess you want him back, so?” Corey looked at him.

“Err,” Theo hesitated, suddenly uncomfortable. “Well, yeah, but I, you’re still our friend, Corey.”

“Huh.”

“You want…more?”

“Isn’t that Stiles’ motto?” The younger chimera came closer to him, arching a brow. _He’s still scary, but man is he hot! I bet he likes the direct approach too. Be strong, Corey, you can do this!_

“We always want more.” Theo nodded, leaning back as Corey encroached on his space, he was way more confident than Theo could remember. _But I can still hear his heart beating fast, his scent is heavy in the air, nervous, sweating. And yet there’s something else._ “Err, what are you…”

Corey moved closer to him, close enough to see the faint traces of stubble around his chin. He bent his head towards Theo’s ear, whispering, “I could be your more…” 

Theo couldn’t deny the shiver that raced down his spine at the words. He closed his eyes, feeling Corey’s warm breath on his skin. “What about Stiles?” Theo replied, his own voice husky.

“He always says that the more chimeras near him, the better.” Corey looked at him, parting his lips, as he daringly placed a hand on Theo’s chest. “Double the power?”

“I…” Theo found himself gazing into Corey’s brown orbs. He licked his lips, and took a step back. _Woah, how did he go from baby chimera into this hot piece of ass?_ “Uh.”

“What?”

“It’s just…I never realized how beautiful your eyes were.”

“Thanks Theo!” Corey grinned at the compliment. “So, what do you think?” He held his breath, thoughts speeding through his mind. _I need to keep Stiles, need to be his friend, show him I care, at least as much as Theo, then he won’t want to replace me. Yeah, I got Garrett, but he’s not a chimera, what if Stiles really does, uh, how did he put it? Oh, consolidate his power base, which I guess means he’ll get rid of anyone who could be a threat. This is selfish, but, they’re both crazy hot, I wouldn’t mind being shared between Stiles and Theo!_ The thought made his cock harden and he looked at the other chimera, seeing him smirk.

 

Theo looked back at the door, as Corey watched him, standing a little too close. He frowned, and glanced at the younger chimera. “Were you followed?”

“No. It’s probably Stiles.”

“Maybe.” Theo moved away from him and over to the door, pulling it open. He smiled. “It’s Stiles, alright.”

“Hey Theo.” His boyfriend pushed past him, nodding at Corey, as Garrett followed him into the room. The teacher slowed when he saw Theo, darting a quick look at Stiles and Corey.

 _Damn, it is him._ Theo’s eyes narrowed. He kissed Stiles absently as the introductions were made. “Hi.”

“Hello, Theo, so nice to meet you for the first time.” The Löwenmensch grinned at him, all teeth. “Stiles has told me so much about you.”

“Likewise.” 

“Is there a problem?” The Alpha Chimera looked between them, sensing the tension. “Theo?”

"Nothing." Theo replied, after a moment of staring at Garrett. "It's nothing."

The Löwenmensch nodded, his gaze slipping past Theo to lock onto Corey. “Yeah, everything is fine.”

"Good. Because it's time we moved things up a gear." Stiles gestured for them to sit down around the large table at the rear of the room. “Hayden is a traitor, she was the first to turn against us, and the last of the chimeras who are not loyal. It’s time we take her out.”

“What about Scott?” Corey asked, looking at Stiles, “If we’re going after his Beta, won’t he come after us?”

“Let him come.” Theo growled, fangs bared. “We should take the fight to him!”

“Yeah.” Stiles agreed, noticing that Garrett was shaking his head. “What?”

“You need to be careful, Stiles, maybe you can take Scott on, maybe not. He is a True Alpha, a lot of power, even if he’s not using it right now.” The Löwenmensch cautioned them, looking around the table. “Striking now, without a full pack of chimeras would be a mistake.”

“He needs to pay! Him and Kira, both.” Theo looked at Stiles, seeing that Garrett’s words had hit home. “Stiles…”

“No, not yet, not directly.” The Alpha Chimera smirked. “He’ll pay, Theo, he’ll suffer, make no mistake about it. Just like Kira.”

“Melissa.” Garrett grinned at them, as Stiles nodded.

“Alright, now I see what you’re doing, Stiles.” The chimera let his fangs slip back into his gums and he glanced at the Löwenmensch. “We kill her, then?”

“Slowly, painfully,” Stiles smiled darkly at them, “Blood and suffering, enough to make the Alpha howl. And then, when he is drunk on grief, he will come to us. We’ll be ready, and Scott McCall will finally kneel before me!”

Corey looked at the grins on the faces of the other two, before glancing at Stiles, the Alpha Chimera’s expression sent a shiver down his spine. _You’ve come too far, Corey, you can’t run away now. But, this is wrong…With Kira’s Dad, that was because she forced our hand, this is different, they’re planning it._ He wet his lips and looked up to find Stiles watching him, calculatingly. _Crap._

The Alpha Chimera nodded to himself, thinking. _Perhaps this is a bridge too far for you, Corey? Or maybe not, maybe it just needs to look that way, I finally push you back to your friends, and they'll grudgingly accept you, because they need the information on me. They don’t trust you of course, but they still need you. And slowly you’ll show them that they can trust you, that you seek my downfall just like they do…and then, when the moment is right, you’ll strike, just like the assassin you were created to be!_ He frowned, pulling his eyes away from Corey as Theo called his name. “What?”

“Garrett just said that there’s a soccer match this evening, that Hayden’s on the team. It would be the perfect opportunity to grab her.”

“Agreed.” Stiles nodded and stood up suddenly. He looked at the younger chimera. “Corey, a word? Outside.” 

“Yeah, sure.” He got up quickly and followed him out of the room.

Theo glanced at Garrett, “So-”

“Are you going to tell him?” The Löwenmensch demanded, cutting across him. “Stiles? Are you going tell him?”

“Probably.”

“Why haven’t you said anything yet?”

“I know you,” Theo replied, “I know your story. The Dread Doctors told me, not quite everything. But enough, especially who you were previously loyal to.”

“I was never loyal to them!” Garrett hissed, furious. “I used them, they were looking for answers, weapons, the supernatural had a certain appeal, I exploited it, that’s all.”

“Sure, keep telling yourself that.” Theo smirked, adding. “I’m just curious why you’re sticking around Beacon Hills?”

"I'm still looking for them."

"You won't find them here, I'm pretty sure the Ghostriders are smart enough to take notice of a rising power." Theo glanced around to make sure they were still alone. "You've been helping Stiles, and I can tell from the way you look at Corey that there's something going on there."

"Very astute, Theo." Garrett glared at him. “What do you want?”

"My priority is Stiles; protecting the Alpha Chimera. Always has been, always will be." The chimera leaned back in his chair. "You know a lot of things, Garrett, and some things only someone as old as you could know."

"What are you asking me to do? I like the new me!"

"I'm not surprised. I don't think Corey would be so understanding about your past loyalties as Stiles or I will be."

"Huh."

"Share your knowledge and help us bring down the McCall pack. In a few short weeks, everything will be different." Theo gestured grandly. “Maybe by then you’ll have figured out a better way to tell Corey that you used to be a Nazi.”

 

Stiles opened the door again, returning to the operations room. He glanced from Theo to Garrett, but didn’t comment, instead, simply mentioning that Corey had gone home.

“So, he was tired?”

“Yeah. He didn’t want to admit it.” Stiles crossed his arms. “Is everything alright here?”

“More or less.” Theo answered. “Do you have something in mind for tonight?”

“I do. I told Strauss to meet us close to here at midnight, for the surgery.”

“Surgery?” Garrett looked at him, brow arched. “You’re making another chimera? Now?”

“The first of many.” Stiles grinned, “Do you have everything you need, Theo?”

“Yeah, kinda, medical supplies the soldiers left behind should be ok for now.” The chimera nodded. “We’ll need to return to the Dread Doctors’ main lab to get the rest of their equipment, or raid a hospital supplier.”

“Matters for later.” Stiles dismissed it with a wave. “What about the actual surgery?”

“I have everything set up, the essence is prepared, but it’s from the previous generation; the Doctors never managed to harvest successfully from Hayden.” Theo frowned. “I need more time to track down the necessary parts.”

“No, no delays.” Stiles shook his head. “We can take Hayden and retrieve the new essence from her. That’ll work, right?”

“Perhaps.”

“That’s not what you said this morning.”

“That was before I looked through the Surgeon’s journals.” Theo explained. “It’s a bit more complicated. I still believe that with the correct volume of essence and your Overmind abilities, we can create chimeras without them dying. But I’d also feel better if we had-”

“I gave you my answer, Theo.” The Alpha Chimera cut across him, eyes burning in the dim light of the bunker. “We’re taking Hayden tonight.”

“As you command, Alpha.” He muttered, deflecting his gaze from Stiles.

“Don’t pout, Theo.” The Alpha Chimera grinned. “When I met Liam and Hayden earlier, I got her scent; the were-jaguar is still there. Under the surface.”

“Hmm.” The chimera frowned, thinking. “Maybe the Bite suppressed that part of her, rather than replacing it completely. I won’t know until I get in there.”

“Do we need to her alive, or…?”

“Freshness is best, Stiles.” Theo grinned at him, glancing at Garrett. “Is he coming with us, or what?”

“I figured the best way to get to know each other is to hunt together; three predators working for a common goal. Right, Garrett?”

“Apex predators.” The Löwenmensch smiled at them. “But, sure, I do love hunting with the Alpha Chimera!”

Theo rolled his eyes at the comment. _Ugh, seriously?_ He glanced at Stiles, eyes narrowing. _Wait, why the hell is he smirking at that?_

 

Stiles and Theo stood in the shadows as Garrett lingered outside the girl’s locker room, smiling at the players as they passed. Theo looked at his boyfriend, whispering. “Do you think this will actually work?”

“Oh, yeah.” Stiles grinned at him. “Pretty much every girl in school has a crush on him.”

“You could’ve mentioned that he’s a teacher.” The chimera hissed at him.

“Haha, you and Corey both, huh?”

 _He looks a hell of a lot better than the last time I saw him, green and floating in a tank…_ Theo frowned, “I just meant, I can see why you’d ally with him; easy access to the school, and since he conceals his scent, no one knows he’s not human.”

“I suppose.” Stiles shrank further back into the shadows as Garrett reached out to Hayden.

“Hey, Hayden.” His tone was easy going, and his smile made her pause. “I just wanted to talk to you about the experiment earlier this week.”

“Oh? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no, not at all.” He gestured for her to move away from the other players. “I actually wanted to…” Garrett trailed off, his grin slipping as the werewolf started sniffing the air. “What is it? Are you ok?”

“I smell something…”

The Alpha Chimera darted out of the shadows, his Kanima claws already dripping with venom. He struck ruthlessly, driving them into her back, as Theo injected a dose of wolfsbane into her neck. Hayden grunted and fell into their arms, her eyes closed. Stiles gestured for Theo and Garrett to carry her back to the teacher’s car. 

 

Stiles watched with grim fascination as Theo attached an IV of wolfsbane to Hayden, keeping her under while he began to cut. The Alpha Chimera frowned as blood dripped down her sides and pool on the table. “Is she going to die?”

“From blood loss?” Theo looked up, already red up to his elbows. “No, the wolfsbane mix will keep her unconscious, but her healing ability will regenerate the blood quickly. The Betas of a True Alpha are more powerful than normal Betas.”

“Good. Continue.”

Theo nodded, cracking open her sternum to get better access to the internal organs. “Werewolves are mostly like other humans-no redundant organs.” Theo explained, a strange sort of pleasure in his voice. He glanced up at Garrett, the Löwenmensch looking paler than normal. “I think there’s a bucket over there, if you’re going to be sick.”

“I’m fine.” He grunted.

“Good, hand me the large syringe; the metal one.” He held out his hand as Garrett offered the device to him. Theo gestured for Stiles to approach, pointing one bloody finger at a small grey organ just behind the lungs. “But every supernatural and every chimera have this. It’s where the Doctors harvest the essence.” He inserted the syringe and began to draw it out, continuing to talk as he did so. “I’ll add this to the existing stock and distil it so we have a purer were-jaguar. Ok.” Theo withdrew the needle, carefully transferring the greyish liquid into another vial. He pointed at a small wooden box across the room. “Get me that, I want to check something.”

Garrett nodded after Stiles didn’t move, walking over to pull out a small crystal and iron device, four stout legs supporting the crystal parts, brass knobs attached to the bulky iron section. “What is it?”

“The Pathologist used it to measure how much of a chimera was in a subject. The ones with permanent features, such as wings, or tails, had a high reading, actual werewolves or other supernaturals had a zero reading.” Theo explained, accepting it from him. He placed it across Hayden’s chest, fiddling with the dials and twisting the knobs carefully. “Let’s see…You were right, Stiles. The Bite is suppressing the chimera abilities.”

“So, I could control her again? She’s not a _real_ werewolf?” The Alpha Chimera smirked, purple eyes glinting in the darkness.

“She’s a real werewolf, the were-jaguar parts are just left over.” Theo lifted the device off, handing it back to Garrett. He pushed the folds of skin back together, and took up another tool, seamlessly reattaching the flesh where he had cut it previously. “But yes, you can control her, and the best part is, she won’t even know.”

“Excellent!” Stiles grinned wider. “This could be the key to mastering non-chimera supernatural creatures.”

“Err, yeah.” The Löwenmensch laughed nervously.

“Oh, don’t worry, Garrett, I wouldn’t control you like that. I like you too much!”

Theo’s eyes immediately shot up, he glared at Garrett, but the teacher didn’t seem to be relieved by Stiles’ reassurances.

“Um, ok. But, don’t you control Theo and Corey in the same way? You once told me that you can make them do anything.”

“I can, but only in combat, or if they’re in pain or whatever.” Stiles explained with a wave of his hand. “Only when the need is there. Their power feeds my own by their very presence, as I do with them.” He looked at his boyfriend. “You have everything? There’s very little time to return her to the school before the game is over.”

“Why?” Theo frowned. “Why don’t we just kill her now?”

“Because we will have a chimera inside the McCall pack, because I will use her to bring him down.” Stiles grinned at him. “Plus, there’s something just so delicious about it. She thinks she’s free of my control, and all the while, she’s still under it.” He laughed, purple eyes flashing.

“Ok.” He gestured for Stiles to approach. “Just like the first time, she’s not conscious, so she won’t reply.”

The Alpha Chimera placed his hand over her forehead, fingers spread across her face. His eyes blazed purple, pulsing brighter for a moment, before returning to normal. He took his hand away, and looked at Theo. “Well?”

“I don’t know.”

“I felt something.” He grinned savagely, “I certainly feel more powerful!”

“I suppose we won’t know until she wakes up.”

“Well then, let’s see.” Stiles clenched his fist, the other hand open, Kanima claws emerging, drops of venom collecting on the points. “Wake up!” Hayden gasped, sitting upright as though pulled by an invisible hand, staring around frantically. “Stay still.” She stopped moving, looking glassily ahead. 

The Löwenmensch stared at him, lips parted. He swallowed hard. “Wow.”

“Good. Now go back to sleep.” Stiles grinned at her and the reborn chimera collapsed onto the table. “Will she remember any of that?”

“No, I can give her something to make it all seem like a dream, or a faded memory. The mind will fill in the gaps.” Theo filled a syringe from a vial containing thick yellow liquid. He jammed it into her neck. “I have everything we need. Take her back.”

 

Stiles showed Deputy Strauss inside, the man looking about with an expression of wonder. “Theo will join us shortly, he just had to return something. You seem to be excited?”

“Hell yeah! I’m about to become a chimera; one of you guys!” He grinned at Stiles, although it faded a little as he continued. “Jordan tried to talk me out of it though, said I shouldn’t come this evening. He knows something about this stuff, right?”

“What did he say?”

“Nothing. He wouldn’t.” Strauss replied with a shrug. “Just said not to come.”

“And yet here you are.” Stiles grinned at him. “Good decision, you get to be part of something special, the first of a new breed of chimera!” He looked up as the iron door swung open. “Ah, Theo. Did it go as planned?”

“Yeah. Garrett made up an excuse that she got sick, ran off to throw up. Liam seemed to buy it.” The chimera nodded at the Deputy. “Give me a minute and we’ll get started.” 

“Excellent.” The Alpha Chimera stood up, gesturing for Strauss to join him. “I’ll show you to the surgery. A little rough and ready, but trust me when I tell you that we know what we’re doing.”

Deputy Strauss nodded and followed him, looking at the rows of metal tables. He frowned and pointed at the ground. “Is that blood?”

“Yeah. A little accident.” Theo entered behind them. “Sit on the table.” He pulled on gloves and a heavy canvas apron, gleaming white as though it was never used. “Don’t be alarmed, but I’ll need to check your physiology, make sure you’re compatible with the chimera we want to make you into. And I have some questions. First off, the easiest, do you have any skin grafts?”

“Err, yeah, actually.”

“Where? Why?”

“My left arm, bicep, I was badly burned by a, um, well my friends had this firework and…”

“We get it.” Stiles grimaced, nodding. “Human donor, other than yourself?”

“Yeah.”

The Alpha Chimera looked at Theo, “Anything else?”

“Hmm.” The chimera gestured at Strauss. “Take your clothes off.”

The Deputy hesitated for only a second before doing so, until he was sitting in his boxers. “These too?”

Theo nodded, looking the man over carefully. “Good muscle structure, strong bones.” The chimera looked back at Stiles. “He’s perfect. We can get started. Strauss, Aaron, right?”

“Uh huh.”

“Lie back on the table, sorry for the cold metal, you won’t feel it in a minute.” The chimera flicked his eyes over the man. “Yes, The Doctors would have found you an exemplary subject. But don’t worry, this will work. I’m ready, Alpha Chimera.”

Stiles gestured for him to continue, patting the Deputy’s shoulder as he watched Theo inject a clear liquid into him, the man’s eyes fluttered for a moment and then closed. Theo picked up a scalpel and the Alpha Chimera smiled. “So, it begins.”


	7. Terror

Theo cut cleanly down the middle of Strauss’ smooth, muscular chest. “I need to be quick, he’s not a chimera yet, he won’t regenerate the blood loss.”

“Is there something you can use to slow it down or stop it?”

“The Dread Doctors never cared about that,” Theo responded as he parted the flesh, reaching back to pick up forceps. “But, yeah, they have a machine, don’t really know how it works; golden light seems to keep the blood in the subject’s body.” He grunted, pushing open an incision, “They used it on you, only person I’ve ever seen them take such care with.”

“So, can we use that?” Stiles looked up, staring at the ceiling high above them. “Maybe on some sort of rig or pulley system.” He glanced at Theo, seeing his brows rise. “I mean, if we ever end up making multiple chimeras at a time.”

“Maybe.” He took out the forceps and picked up a syringe full of silvery grey liquid. “This is it; the essence. I inject this into his heart, apply a stable frequency across his body and then we wait.” Theo looked at Stiles, waiting for his nod of approval. “Ok, here we go.”

Stiles stood back, watching as the chimera pressed on the plunger, the level of liquid draining. Strauss bucked violently on the table, Theo pulling sharply back. The Alpha Chimera glared at him. “What’s happening?”

“Don’t worry, it’s just his body reacting to essence.” Theo reached under the table, flicking a switch. A dense hum filled the air. “We need to stay back; the frequency will balance the reaction across his entire body and stop the essence from gathering in one place. That could kill him.”

“Hmm.” Stiles groaned unhappily, “You’re sure you know how to do this?”

“Yes, Stiles, I am.” Theo glared back at him. “I’ve seen these operations a thousand times, I know what I’m doing, I know what the Doctors did, and I know how they failed in the past. I’m not gonna repeat their mistakes.”

“Fine.” He nodded and looked at Strauss, his otherwise flawless skin marred by streaks of blood running down his torso from the incision. 

“What is it?”

“Hmm?” Stiles glanced at Theo, seeing the chimera frown at him. “Oh, I just hate seeing beauty destroyed.”

Theo laughed softly, gesturing at Strauss. “Don’t worry, Stiles, he’ll heal, and when he does, the Deputy will look just as pretty with purple eyes!”

 

The Alpha Chimera moved closer to Deputy Strauss, the man had been still for the last five minutes, chest rising and falling slowly with each breath. Stiles frowned, seeing the entry wounds had healed, no scars or other marks on his chest. “It worked.”

“Maybe, I-”

“No, Theo,” Stiles cut across him, eyes shifting to purple. “It worked. I can feel it; the potential of an untapped chimera just bubbling under the surface. Well done.”

“Let me revive him.” Theo moved closer, a different syringe in hand as he injected adrenaline into the chimera. Strauss’ eyes fluttered open, blinking rapidly. “Don’t try and move. Everything is alright.”

“Did it work?” He said groggily. “I don’t feel any different.”

“You’re about to.” Stiles grinned at him, standing behind the Deputy, resting his hand over the man’s face. The Alpha Chimera closed his eyes, feeling a ripple of energy rush through him and down into Strauss. He opened his eyes, looking into mirrors of his blazing purple orbs. 

“Command me, Alpha.” Strauss whispered.

Stiles stood back, removing his hand and instead clenched his fist. _Stand. And show me what you are!_

The new chimera sat upright, swinging to the edge of the metal table. He looked down at his hands and then back at Stiles, astonished. The Alpha Chimera felt a slow smile spread across his face as Strauss stood up, his skin changing color in front of them; from a golden tan to a blue-purplish pattern, prominent ridges forming across his forehead and down to his nose. He held up a hand, long jagged claws emerging from his nails. Strauss growled, baring his fangs as Theo rounded the table to get a better look at him. 

“Impressive!”

“Very!” Stiles agreed, letting his eyes travel up and down Strauss’ naked body. His eyes flashed purple and the Alpha Chimera held up a hand, watching were-jaguar claws emerge. “Hmm, good. But there’s something else; I feel stronger. A lot stronger.”

“Well, you do have four chimeras now, even if Hayden doesn’t realise it yet. Not counting all the power you took in order to save me.” Theo explained, looking from Strauss to Stiles. “Besides, were-jaguars are tougher than werewolves. You should be able to take more damage.”

“Good.” The Alpha Chimera let his eyes fade, watching as Strauss’ turned from purple to bright green. “How do you feel?”

“Strong, powerful,” The Deputy looked at his hands, flexing his fingers. He grinned at Stiles. “This is awesome!” His skin began to turn back to its human form and Strauss flicked his claws out, then in, and then out again. “So amazing!”

Stiles glanced at Theo, smiling regally, “Our first success!”

“Yes, Alpha.” The chimera ran a hand down Strauss’ back, gently cupping his firm buttocks. The Deputy shivered at his touch. “And quite the perfect one too. Strong, smooth, sexy!”

Strauss glanced at him, “Err,”

“You don’t have to say anything, or do anything, either. Theo’s just admiring your body.” Stiles explained, his own eyes drifting across Strauss. _I’m sure it’s one of the perks he misses the most from the Dread Doctors._ He smirked, tweaking one of the man’s erect nipples, hearing Strauss groan hungrily. Stiles looked down, surprised to see the Deputy’s cock rising. “Not getting any from Parrish?” He whispered.

“He’s mad, he’ll be really mad when he finds out what I’ve become.” Strauss muttered, eyes half closed. He reached down, unashamedly jerking himself off. “It’ll be a week of porn, for sure.”

Theo grinned, feeling his own cock grow in response, he kept fondling the new chimera’s ass, squeezing the cheeks and then gripping them hard, hearing Strauss moan every time. “You like that, huh?”

“Yeah, keep doing it! Harder!” 

“Haha,” Theo smirked at Stiles, moving closer to Strauss, pulling his cock out. “Guess we know who the bottom is!”

“Yeah.” Stiles replied slowly, taking his hand away, images of Corey’s face flickering into his mind; a grin, a scowl, the cute way he looked when confused… He frowned, and looked at them both, eyes flashing. “Stop.” The chimeras froze, and the Alpha Chimera picked up the Deputy’s clothes, handing them to him. “Get dressed, Strauss, go home.”

“But-” Theo started to protest, falling silent when Stiles looked at him. _Ooookay._

“You can tell Parrish what happened, or don’t if you don’t want to.” He watched the chimera pull on his trousers, shifting his half hard cock to one side. “I’ll be in touch with you in a few days. There is much work to be done.” Without another word, the Alpha Chimera turned on his heel and stalked out of the surgery.

Theo stared after him for a moment before looking back at Strauss. “Not sure what that was about. Err, I suppose we should pretend that none of that ever happened?”

“Yeah, fine.” The Deputy coughed to hide his embarrassment, cheeks flushed. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No. I don’t think it was you.” The chimera sighed. “C’mon, I’ll show you out.”

 

Theo found him in the storage room, picking over the boxes. “What are you looking for?”

“The device; the golden light?” Stiles replied, not looking at him. “I know it’s in here, we brought it from the Doctors’ lab.”

Theo folded his arms, leaning against the door. “Ok, but what about what just happened with Strauss? What almost happened.”

Stiles stopped moving, straightening up to look at him. “There’s no denying he’s hot, or that he’s willing, or the fact that I can make him do whatever I want, if I wanted to.”

“But?”

“I’m not sure.” Stiles shook his head slowly. “I guess I just didn’t want to anymore.”

“Uh huh.” Theo sounded as though he didn’t believe him and Stiles glared at him.

“Fine.” He said after a moment, “It’s to do with Corey.”

“Because of course it is.” The chimera muttered. “It always is.”

“Just help me look for this.” Stiles gestured at him, changing the subject quickly. “I think I left it at the back of the room.”

“Fine.” Theo sighed.

 

Stiles rolled over in his sleep, muttering something that Theo couldn’t make out. He had been lying there, awake, restless, unable to nod off. It had nothing to do with being underground; in an old officer’s quarters, the Alpha Chimera somehow managing to get a reasonably new mattress on top of the ancient bed. Stiles wouldn’t answer whenever he brought up what had happened with Strauss, and Theo had become irritated, snapping at him. The Alpha Chimera’s eyes had flared purple and he backed down. The chimera looked to his right, watching Stiles sleep. _You don’t look so threatening now. But that was a stupid fight._ Theo frowned as his boyfriend began to trash around, he could smell anxiousness pouring off Stiles and reached over to wake him up, but the Alpha Chimera sat up suddenly, claws out. “Woah.”

Stiles blinked and looked down, “Shit.” He glanced at Theo. “Sorry, bad dream.”

“Yeah, I guessed that.” He moistened his lips as Stiles sheathed his claws and rubbed his eyes of sleep. “What was it about?”

“Corey. Kinda.”

“Uh huh.”

“Not like that.” Stiles shook his head. “It was weird; we were in the surgery, you were telling me about incorporating different types of animals into the chimeras. I was nodding along. And then you brought out this cage, right?”

“Uh,” Theo hesitated, “Was Corey in the cage?”

“What? No!” Stiles glared at him, “Fuck, Theo, no, he, uh, came in later. But um, there was a rabbit in the cage, ok? So, then Corey arrived, and you let the rabbit out to hop around on the table. Corey picks up the rabbit and he’s there, stroking its fur while we’re talking about rabbits having big teeth.”

“Right.” Theo chuckled, “So?”

“So, you say that you can isolate the sequence that gives them such big teeth and transfer that into the chimera essence, allowing all chimeras to have bigger teeth.” Stiles looked at him, before continuing on, ignoring Theo’s grin. “I give the go ahead and you walk over to Corey to take the rabbit from him. But he resists, looking at me. He says, _You're not gonna kill the bunny, are you?_ And then you glare at him and say, _Yes Corey, that's how we get the parts._ You try and grab it from him, but Corey dodges and then goes invisible, hiding himself and the rabbit from view.”

“Yeah, that sounds like something he’d do.” Theo laughed, propping himself up on the pillows. “What happened then?”

“You look at me, I make Corey visible and he’s right in front of me, holding his bunny, with these big, shinning eyes. Almost cartoon eyes, looking like he’s gonna cry if we take the rabbit away. He says, _Please don't kill him, Stiles!_ And you know what his voice can be like sometimes.”

“He’s so damn cute!” Theo agreed, catching Stiles’ eyes. He smirked and nodded for him to continue.

“So, I ask him if he wants to keep the rabbit, he cheers and kisses me, before practically skipping out of the room, carrying this bunny and talking to it. You then look at me and grin.”

“Huh. What did he say to it?”

“Err, something about never having a pet before.” Stiles swallowed, “And I don’t know, something about that sentence just struck a cord in me. I’m worried, Theo.”

“About Corey?”

“Yeah. He’s the only chimera without offensive capabilities, and he’s already been hurt and captured by Scott before. I don’t want to see it happen again.” He sighed, rubbing his hands through his hair. “Plus, well, you know that we were kinda together while you were…away.”

“I know,” Theo paused, hesitating before adding. “He told me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and I wouldn’t be too worried about him, Stiles, he can be a lot more aggressive when he wants to.” The chimera laughed as Stiles frowned at him. “So, earlier today, Corey came on hard to me, well, I think it was more like to us.”

“Both of us?”

“Uh huh, what do you think about that?”

“I can already see what you think about it!” Stiles grinned, reaching over to playfully tug on Theo’s hardening cock. The chimera pushed his hands away, but returned the smile. “Hmm, well, as far as I can see he’s with Garrett now, so unless he’s trying to play the field-which I wouldn’t put past him either-neither of us are going to get any intimate time with him.”

“Ok, but do you want to? If it was an option?” Theo pressed him, looking at Stiles in the eye.

“With your blessing?” He waited for Theo to nod and then smirked. “Well, yeah, how could you not?”

“Hmm.” Theo lay on his back, frowning. “I hope that doesn’t mean we have to wait for him before _I_ can get any action?”

“As I recall, you were the one pushing me away.”

“Hell seems a lot further away now.” Theo replied, shrugging. “And you’re a lot closer.”

“In that case…” Stiles smirked at him, and rolled onto his stomach, pushing down the sheets. Theo grinned at him, lifting his ass off the bed to help Stiles pull off his already bulging trunks. Stiles jerked Theo’s hard cock slowly at first, looking at him every few seconds, his own cock pulsing in time to the chimera’s heart-beat. When Theo began to moan softly, whispering his name, the Alpha Chimera pulled his hand away, instead replacing it with his warm, wet mouth.

“Ah! Stiles!”

The corners of Stiles’ lips twitched and he took as much of the thick cock into his mouth as he could without gagging. 

Theo groaned again, this time as his cock was rubbed against the velvety smoothness of his boyfriend’s cheek. One hand drifted down to grip Stiles’ head, moving him up and down the way he liked, while the other drifted across his body; tweaking his hard nipples and rubbing his fingers into his ab muscles when they clenched. The chimera looked down, his eyes meeting Stiles, and before he could stop it, he was shooting. “Ah! Stiles! I’m cumming! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah!” He bucked wildly as Stiles pulled off his cock. The Alpha Chimera grinned as he continued to jerk Theo off, his saliva mixing with the torrents of cum that just kept flooding over his hands. When his boyfriend finally pushed his hands away, Stiles laughed. “Fuck. I think that’s the most you’ve cum!”

“It’s been a while.” Theo replied, breathing deeply. He looked over at Stiles, smirking. “My turn!” The chimera watched hungrily as he pulled off his t-shirt, tugging down his trunks over his straining cock. When Stiles was naked, Theo gestured for him to lie back, and he crawled between his legs, doing what Stiles had done to him; jerking his hard cock slowly at first, before speeding up. Stiles was already moaning by the time Theo started licking his balls; running his tongue over the smooth skin, and then underneath, to a place he knew Stiles liked to be touched. The chimera stopped half-way and went backwards, winding his soft, wet tongue up Stiles’ cock, smacking his lips as he tasted the Alpha’s sweet precum. 

“Theo! Stop teasing me!” Stiles cried out, his hands reaching for Theo’s head, legs spread open to allow the most access. “Aw! Aw, yeah, suck me, Theo!” He groaned as his boyfriend took his cock deep into his mouth, gasping when he looked down, Theo’s nose touching the base of his crotch. “Awww!” Another loud moan erupted from him as one of Theo’s fingers found its way to his hole, pressing against the tight muscle, and then slipping inside. He glanced to one side, seeing the bottle of lube open on the bed. “You found my stash, then?” Stiles managed, head rolling back as Theo pulled slowly off his cock. 

“Yeah, found it yesterday. Condom too!” He held up the foil packet. “I know you don’t-”

“Yes.” Stiles cut across him, nodding. “I do.”

“Really?” Theo continued to jerk him off, dropping the condom in order to stroke his own returning hard-on. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” He reached back and grabbed a pillow, propping his lower back and ass up on it, his legs spread a little further. “I want you inside me.”

 _Don’t have to ask me twice!_ Theo thought eagerly and reached over to the bottle of lube, squirting out a lot onto his fingers. He pressed it against Stiles’ hole and pushed two fingers inside.

“Ah!” Stiles gasped. “It’s cold.”

“It’ll warm up soon.” Theo began to finger him, stretching his boyfriend’s hole as Stiles shuddered and groaned under him. “You’re nearly ready, I think.”

“Have you done this before?”

“Hmm, twice.” Theo admitted after a moment. “Both were older; chimeras. The Doctors had gone somewhere, and I was horny and bored.”

“Great.” Stiles commented dryly. “Just go slow, ok? I’ve seen enough porn to know it hurts like hell the first time.”

“I’ll use plenty of lube.” The chimera assured him, tearing open the condom and rolling it down his hard cock. He grabbed the bottle and spread more lube on his cock, watching Stiles idly play with himself. “Ok. You ready?”

“Uh huh, I think so.” Stiles looked at him as Theo knelt over him, aiming his cock for his tight ass. The Alpha Chimera reached up, running his hands down Theo’s arms. “Go for it.”

“Yeah.” Theo muttered and pushed the head of his slippery cock against Stiles’ hole, grunting as it pushed in. “Bear down.”

“Huh?”

“Like you’re going to the bathroom, it’ll make it easier.” Theo instructed him, gasping as more of his length passed through the ring of muscle. “Oh yeah…” Theo pushed further, his hands on Stiles’ legs, spreading them open so he could fill more of his tight ass. Stiles was moaning now too, the initial pain dissipating as he felt Theo’s thick cock buried deep inside him. “I’m gonna start moving now.” His boyfriend whispered. “You ready?”

“I’ve never been more ready!” Stiles gasped out, mouth open, and eyes closed as Theo pulled almost all the way out, and then plunged back inside him. “Aw! Aw! Oh, man, harder! Fuck me deeper!”

Aroused by Stiles’ cries, Theo thrust in with more force, building up a rapid rhythm, until he couldn’t take it anymore. “Stiles! I can’t…I’m gonna cum!” He pulled out as Stiles groaned at the loss, reaching down to jerk himself off, grip slipping due to the precum streaming down his cock. “Aw, Stiles! Aw, Stiles! Aw, Stiles! Oh, yeah, Stiles!” Theo roared, eyes flicking to yellow as he shot again, cum spurting across his boyfriend’s chest. He looked down, watching Stiles cum silently, his head rolled back, mouth open, hand a blur. Then he was shooting too, his cum firing high enough to hit his face. Theo grunted, “That’s so hot!” He bent down, capturing Stiles’ mouth with his lips, their tongues touching against each other. 

Stiles moaned deeply as Theo rolled off him, completely spent. “Fuck. That was amazing.”

“Yes, it was.” Theo agreed, looking over at him, their chests rising and falling rapidly as they tried to get their breath back. “We should shower though, you’re totally covered in cum!”

“Eck,” Stiles grimaced and stood up, reaching for a nearby towel. “C’mon, water’s always hot…”

 

Stiles opened the front door, finding his father waiting for him. _Déjà vu, much?_ “Hi.”

“Stiles.” The Sheriff sighed at him. “When was the last time you were home?”

“I don’t know, a few days ago. Why?”

“I’m assuming you’re spending that time with Corey, right?” He waited until his son nodded and then continued. “And that’s alright, I know that the past few weeks have been hard on you, but I still need you to come home more often. Or at least text me. Especially with these murders. You heard about Kira’s parents?”

The Alpha Chimera’s eyes narrowed, hearing the Sheriff’s heart-beat increase. “Yeah, I heard about it.”

“Well, then you can understand what I mean.”

“Sure.” Stiles smiled slightly, moving around him to climb the stairs. “I need to get changed. We have a lacrosse game tonight, practice in ninety minutes.”

“That was the other thing.” The Sheriff turned to look at him, uncomfortable. “I got a call from the school yesterday. They told me that you’ve been missing most of this week?”

“So?” Stiles shrugged. “I mostly have free periods anyway.”

“You missed some tests, couple of assignments.”

“Like I care.”

“Stiles!” His father sounded exasperated. “You’re never gonna be a cop with that attitude, even if you do pick everything back up.”

“A cop?” Stiles repeated, shaking his head. “You still think that I can be a cop when I’ve killed three people?” His eyes flashed purple and a crackle of lightning charged the air around them, his tone cold. “My dreams aren’t so petty.”

His father’s jaw tightened and the Sheriff took a step back, hand drifting down to rest on his holster. “Stiles, what are you doing?”

The Alpha Chimera studied him for a moment, smirking, before releasing his powers and letting his eyes fade back to brown. “Nothing, just reminding you that my life is a little less ordinary now.”

“Right, of course.” His Dad tried to make his voice normal, but Stiles could hear the undercurrent of fear lingering in it. “I’ll see if I can make the game tonight, ok?”

“Later.” Stiles turned away, taking the stairs two at a time, shutting his bedroom door behind him. _I’m the Alpha Chimera! If I’m going to get the rightful respect from my chimeras, I can’t be undermined by my own father. But I won’t kill him, no, I can’t do that. I need him out of the way, safe, but somewhere he can’t do any harm._ Stiles waited until he heard the Sheriff’s cruiser pull out of the driveway before taking out his phone, calling Theo. “Hey, it’s me.”

“I know. I don’t have many numbers, but I have yours.”

“Right, sorry.”

“What is it?”

“Uh,” Stiles hesitated for a minute before continuing on. “So, do you know of any poison or venom that can knock someone out and put them into a coma? Not kill them, but just…move them out of the way.”

“Hmm.” Theo paused, clearly thinking. “Maybe, I’ll need to look into it. Some sort of augmented Kanima venom, maybe?”

“Good, I’ll only need enough to take out one person; adult male.”

“As you command, Alpha.”

Stiles grinned at his reply, and ended the call. He threw himself into his office chair and swivelled around idly, rolling the words around in his mouth. “Acting-Sheriff Strauss? It does have a certain ring to it!” The Alpha Chimera grinned darkly.

 

Theo kicked his feet through the loose leaves, slipping his phone back into his pocket. _What sort of poison might that be? A neurotoxin, maybe. We already have Kanima venom, but maybe Stiles wants something stronger, more potent, lethal. Snakes are obvious, and the Doctors did have some success with the scorpion chimeras, although I’m not sure Corey would be happy to see that return. So, maybe jellyfish instead? Box Jelly for sure would be-_ Theo looked up suddenly, alert. His eyes swept the forest in front of him as his skin prickled uncomfortably. _Someone was watching me._ The chimera listened intently, hearing the rustling of the branches in the wind overhead, the movement of small animals in the undergrowth, and the slow, careful footsteps of someone trying not to be heard. He grinned to himself and flicked out his claws, moving forward to intercept whoever it was.

Theo went deeper into the forest, remembering that Stiles had told him not many people came into this part of the Preserve, preferring the better maintained and travelled trails closer to the town. He sniffed the air, picking up a strange scent, tantalisingly familiar, and yet he couldn’t put his finger on it. The chimera moved forward, the scent becoming laced with the heavy tang of blood and death. Theo felt his mouth fill with saliva and he swallowed hard, picking up his pace until he entered a clearing. There was a high waterfall at the other end, a fast-flowing stream cutting across the forest floor. The noise made it hard to hear anything but the water, and Theo concentrated on the scent instead, following it across the stream to where it became stronger. The chimera looked around cautiously, eyes locking onto disturbed ground. He walked over, searching carefully, the scent was strongest here. Theo crouched and dipped his fingers into a dark substance clinging to a leaf. He rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger. _Blood, tacky, not quite dry. Hmm._

The chimera stood up, eyes narrowing as he moved further into the undergrowth, kicking aside leaves and branches until he found the first body. _Man, mid-thirties, caught by surprise, body’s still warm._ Theo examined him, noting the bite marks at the back of the man’s skull, blood still oozing around the wound. There was a trail of blood leading away from the man, another body half hidden in the loam, camping gear scattered around her. Theo frowned, and moved on, going towards a rocky overhang, the noise of the water deafening now. He stopped when he saw the writing on the smoothest part of the cliff. “Glory to the Alpha Chimera.” Theo muttered to himself, looking up at the strange symbol painted above it. He reached out, tapping the still wet writing to confirm his suspicious. “Blood. Strange. Not Strauss, not Stiles, not me. Corey? No, couldn’t be. Then…it must be him.” Theo shook his head, not understanding. “Why? Why do this?” The chimera looked back at the bodies, “Some sort of sacrifice? Or tribute, perhaps? Maybe all that time in the tank rotted his mind?” He stepped back, taking a quick picture and then hopped off the cliff, making his way back to the fortress, not noticing the glowing red eyes watching him from across the clearing. 

 

Corey dropped his gym bag at his locker, pulling out his lacrosse stick just as Liam looked around the corner at him. The chimera froze and then nodded a greeting “Hey.”

“Corey. What are you doing here?”

“I made Second Line last year,” He shrugged. “I just never came to any practices.”

“Huh.” The werewolf seemed distracted. “Um, Scott’s back. Came back this morning.”

“Oh?” Corey frowned. _Why is he telling me this? Why is he even talking to me?_

“Yeah.” Liam glanced at him rapidly before shifting his eyes away. “Kira too.”

“I see.”

“Corey, what, uh, do you know what Stiles is up to?”

“Maybe.” The chimera shook his head slightly, “Even if I did, why would I tell you? Aren’t we meant to be enemies?”

“We don’t have to be. I’ve always respected Stiles, even after everything he’s done.” Liam looked like he was about to say more, but the loud banging of a locker distracted Corey and when the chimera looked back he was gone.

“Weird.” Corey muttered to himself, unzipping his jacket and grabbing his helmet. “That almost sounded like he wanted to join us.” He finished undressing and picked up his lacrosse stick, joining the rest of the team as they walked out onto the pitch. Corey looked around for Stiles, spotting him at the other end, away from everyone else. The Alpha Chimera was leaning on his stick, talking to another player. Corey didn’t recognise him and jogged over to Stiles, hearing the last words.

“…and not just strength; abilities. Things you wouldn’t even believe are possible.”

“I don’t know, Stiles, I-” He stopped talking as Corey came into view.

“It’s ok, Greenberg, this is Corey.” Stiles grinned at him. “He’s a chimera too.”

Corey felt a prickle on the back of his neck and he looked around, seeing Scott on the opposite side-lines, glaring at them. He turned back to Greenberg. Corey had seen the player before, but never really noticed him, just knew that Coach Finstock yelled at him a lot. The teenager was shorter than Stiles, but still taller than Corey himself; light brown hair, cut short, but gelled up at the front. Handsome face, with clever eyes that darted between Stiles and Corey. His arms were what caught the chimera’s attention the most though. Greenberg was athletic from all his running around the field, with strong, muscular arms and the sort of bulging veins that told Corey he worked out a lot. He realised he was staring and pulled his eyes back to Stiles, cheeks heating.

“So, what exactly are you offering me, Stiles?”

“I-”

“Move it, Greenberg!” Coach screamed at them, whistle blasts cutting the air. “Laps! Now! Let’s go!”

Stiles shrugged at him and started running. “Later.” He mouthed and gestured for Corey to run with him. 

 

Stiles stopped as Coach blew the final whistle, wiping sweat from his forehead. Corey collapsed beside him, breathing heavily. “You ok?”

“Yeah,” The chimera panted, sucking down a gulp of water. “Need a minute.”

“Haha, and that was only practice!” Stiles grinned mercilessly at him. “Be thankful, Coach is in a good mood, surprisingly, since we barely have enough players to field a team.” The Alpha Chimera looked up as Greenberg approached him. “Hey.”

“Stiles.” The player looked at them. “So, I don’t remember either of you being that good; but suddenly you’re challenging Dunbar for Captain, and your sidekick is one of the best players we got?”

“Sidekick?” Corey muttered darkly, pulling himself upright.

“Part of the benefit package.” Stiles replied, putting his arm out to stop Corey. “You’ll be great at lacrosse, among other things, of course.”

Greenberg pulled off his helmet, wiping the sweat from his brow. He frowned, staring after Coach. “Will he like me?”

“Err, maybe? I mean, it’s not magic; but you’ll be better, faster, stronger. You’ll stop fumbling the ball.” Stiles grinned.

“Yeah, ok, but what do you get out of it?”

 _Power._ Came the easy reply, but Stiles said aloud. “I have a team; it’s called a pack, Corey’s part of it. We’re nearly at full strength, but I could do with one more. Someone exceptional.”

“Oh, c’mon Stiles,” He laughed, “You know that’s not me, right? I suck at lacrosse, I’m only good at Econ because Coach teaches it…Why me?”

“Let’s just say I have a talent for spotting the extraordinary beneath the mundane.”

“Thanks. I think.” Greenberg chewed his thumbnail nervously. “When do you want an answer?”

“Tonight. After the game.” The Alpha Chimera’s eyes flashed purple once, smirking as the other Senior stared at him. “I should go talk to Coach first though; we’re missing too many people.”

“Yeah.”

“Hey, I’ll see if I can get you on the field.”

“That’d be cool!” Greenberg grinned at him, “My Dad said he’d come to this one; joked that even we should be able to beat the Bulldogs. At least, I think it was a joke…”

Stiles smiled and jogged off the field, Corey trailing after him. The Alpha Chimera looked around the empty locker room, but Scott had gone. “Wait here.” He said to Corey, dropping his gear by his locker. “We’ll grab something to eat before the game, ok?”

“Yeah.”

Stiles smiled at him and walked over to Finstock’s door, knocking lightly on the glass. “Hey, Coach? You got a minute?”

“What?”

“We don’t have a full team, not on First Line anyway.”

“I know.” The man grunted, “Some students transferred over what happened to Mrs Flemming, what keeps happening in Beacon Hills.” His stare burned a hole in the wall. 

“Err, yeah. So, you’ll be playing all the remaining Seniors, right?” Stiles arched a brow as Coach kept looking unblinkingly at the wall. “Coach?”

“What?” He barked, “Yes, yes, of course Stilinski, all of them, even Greenberg, heaven help me.”

Stiles smiled and turned to go, before looking back at him. “You know, we still have a mid-field position open. How about Corey Bryant?” 

“Quiet kid, big eyes, cute?”

“That’s him.” The Alpha Chimera folded his arms. “He was with me earlier in the week, you remember?”

“Yeah, he’s only been to one training this year though. This one.” Coach shook his head. “I’m not sure I can start him.”

“You should give him a try, he’s good, even if his confidence on the field isn’t great.” Stiles argued. “We’re down three key players, he can at least stand there and look like he knows what’s going on.”

“Fine, Stilinski, just make sure we win.”

“And then I’ll be Captain, right?”

“If we win.” Coach glared at him.

“We’ll win.” Stiles said determinedly.

 

Theo emerged from the forest to find Stiles waiting for him near the school. “I’m here.”

“Hey.” Stiles moved closer to him, kissing his lips softly. “Sorry for not going out to get you, Coach wants everyone to stay on campus.”

“It’s fine. Nothing like a five mile walk through rocks, rivers, fallen trees-”

“My Dad still has your truck in impound.” Stiles broke in, gesturing for Theo to follow him. “But that will change soon enough.”

“Right. Stiles, I have some ideas on what you asked me for.” Theo followed him towards the deserted soccer pitch. “But are you looking for a new chimera or just the poison, because I have some ideas on that too.”

“Glad to see the creative juices are working.” The Alpha Chimera grinned at him, looking back towards the school. “The Bulldogs just arrived, we don’t have much time.”

“In that case, there’s something you need to know; it can’t wait.”

“Go on.”

“I found something in the Preserve today, three corpses, back of their heads were bitten off, blood everywhere. It was fresh.” The chimera said, seeing Stiles nod calmly. “There’s something else. Whoever did it, they left a message, well like it was more of an offering.”

“What do you mean?”

“The words ‘Glory to the Alpha Chimera,’ written in blood, beneath this symbol.” Theo held up his phone to show him. “Something I should know?”

“Hmm?”

“You don’t seem surprised.”

“It’s mine.” Stiles grinned at him. “The symbol; it’s ours, I suppose.”

“Pack sign?”

“Yeah, the heraldry of the Chimera Empire.” The Alpha Chimera stopped and turned towards Theo. “Don’t worry about the rest, Garrett has some…peculiarities.”

“So, it is him.” Theo nodded. “But, uh, you said there was something else?”

“Can you make a new chimera?”

“What type?”

“Can’t go wrong with another werewolf.” Stiles suggested, shrugging. “Honestly, Theo, I’ll leave it up to you. Maybe do a hybrid, like you or Hayden.”

“Yeah, maybe.” He frowned, “I found something interesting in one of the Dread Doctors’ chests that you brought from their labs: bear claws.”

“So, a Berserker hybrid?”

“No, how about a werebear?” Theo grinned at him. “Who’s this for, anyway?”

“Greenberg. You remember him, right?”

“Kinda, the guy is a little too into Coach?”

“That’s him.” Stiles looked around, making sure they were alone. “Stay in the shadows, Scott may or may not know if you’re back. Corey told Mason, and it’ll be interesting to see if he told Scott.”

“Planning another chimera already?” Theo smirked.

“No, I’d rather not complicate things for Corey.”

“Right, because just killing everyone who opposes us is much less complicated.” The chimera smirked as Stiles shrugged nonchalantly. “I am yours to command, Alpha.”

“Did you bring it?” Stiles asked him, looking up as the flood lights were switched on. “Cutting it close.”

“Yeah, here.” Theo handed him the foxtail. “What are you planning to do with it?”

“A little bit of extortion, a little bit of distraction.” The Alpha Chimera gazed hungrily at the jet-black object. “Corey told me that Scott is back, Kira too. It won’t be long until they make their move. I’m just surprised they haven’t already. I’m going to use the threat of the Oni, an unstoppable warrior, to delay them just another bit, give us the time to get back to five chimeras.”

“I understand. Where do you want me?”

“Keep out of sight, you’ll know when the time is right.” Stiles watched Theo nod and melt away into the shadows. He headed back to the locker room.

 

Stiles tightened his gloves and picked up his helmet and stick, moving around the other players as Coach urged him out the door. The Alpha Chimera smirked at Scott and Liam as they edged around him. He laughed quietly when Coach threw a helmet at Scott.

"You're late, McCall! Why aren't you people dressed?! Get your asses moving. Everyone. On. The. Field. Now. Hustle! Hustle! HUSTLE!" He screamed into their faces as he passed by. “Get moving, Stilinski. Why is everyone late today?”

“Don’t know, Coach.” Stiles replied, raising his voice so Scott and Liam could hear him. “I guess some people aren’t as committed to the team!”

“Right you are, Stilinski! Greenberg! Get on the damn field, you’re starting!”

“Yes Coach!” The teenager grinned at Stiles and rushed past him into the night sky.

Corey was already outside, pulling his shirt over the padding, struggling to get it on right. He grunted in annoyance as it stuck over his head. The chimera blinked as the front was tugged down. “Oh, Garrett. Um, I mean, Mr Douglas.” He grinned, adding quietly, “We’re at school, remember?”

“I know.” The Physics teacher smiled at him, eyes flicking across Corey’s jersey. “Number one, eh? So, you get to play?”

“Yeah, Stiles convinced Coach Finstock to let me.” Corey picked up his helmet, adjusting the straps. “I guess I shouldn’t use my chimera abilities, but I’ll suck otherwise.”

“Anything that gives you an edge, you should use it.” Garrett replied, hesitating for a moment before patting him on the shoulder. “You’ll do great. So, um, has Stiles shared any more of his grand plan with you?”

“I’m not sure, but I think he’s gonna make another chimera soon, possibly tonight. Err, number twenty-one over there.” He pointed.

“Ah, Greenberg. Interesting choice.” The Löwenmensch nodded. “There’s certainly a strange excitement in the air, nothing to do with the game either.”

“Stiles still wants to win,” Corey said, sitting on the bench, looking up at Garrett. “He wants Coach to name him the Captain of the lacrosse team, so that Liam knows he’s lost, that Scott will be pissed off.”

“It’s petty, and a title that isn’t worth much when you consider what everyone will be calling him soon enough.”

“Maybe.” Corey shrugged, unwilling to accept the criticism. “It’s part of his revenge; mind games. Stiles is really good at those.” 

“I bet.” Garrett smiled at him. “Looks like you’re almost ready to go. The opposition, they’re the…?”

“Hill Valley Bulldogs.” Corey replied, turning around and pointing at some of their supporters. “See the signs? _We’re gonna ruff you up!_ ” He paused, seeing Garrett sniggering at him. “It’s cos they’re the Bulldogs…shut up.”

“That’s some way to talk to your teacher, Corey.” Garrett smirked at him. He was about to say something else when the shrill blast of a whistle cut across him. 

“I better get out there.”

“Yeah, good luck. I’ll be in the stands, over there. I’ll see you, after, ok?”

Corey nodded, swallowing hard. _No pressure…_

 

Stiles walked determinedly over to Scott, standing at the far end of the field, not stopping as Liam moved to intercept him. The Alpha Chimera shoved the werewolf out of his way with ease, seeing Liam stare at him. “Hello Scott.”

“What do you want?”

“No pleasantries?” Stiles smirked and nodded, “Ok then, I want the Argent’s Bestiary.”

“What?” Scott stared at him. “Why?”

“My reasons are my own.” The Alpha Chimera looked around the field. “Stands are full tonight, very full, lots of innocent lives out there. So, unless you want your arrogance to be the cause of all their deaths, you’ll give me what I want.”

“What are you talking about?”

“All questions this evening!” Stiles laughed. “Fine, I’ll be clearer. Unless you want blood to flood the field tonight, you’ll give me that book.”

“No.” The Alpha shook his head, ignoring the way Liam was looking at him. “You and Corey don’t have the power to do that much damage, even if we couldn’t stop you, which we can. You’re bluffing.”

“I never said that I would be doing the slaughtering personally, Scott.” Stiles pulled out the foxtail. “You know what this is, don’t you?”

Scott stared at him, face going slack. “You really did kill them.” 

“You didn’t believe your own nose?” Stiles’ voice was quiet, calm, glancing at Liam, before flicking his eyes back to Scott. “Well?”

“I didn’t want to, and I still can’t.” Scott shook his head. “There has to be another explanation.”

“There isn’t. I killed her, let her husband die.” The Alpha Chimera grinned viciously, eyes glowing purple in the twilight. “I want Kira to suffer, and she is. That’s why her parents are dead.” Stiles turned away, moving back towards the team. He paused, called over his shoulder, “You have until the end of the game to bring me the book, or I’ll break the tail and order the Oni to kill everyone. How many do you think you can save from an unstoppable warrior?” Scott was silent and Stiles started walking again. He had barely crossed the middle of the field when Liam caught up to him.

“You have a deal; we get the tail though.”

“What about Scott?”

“He doesn’t need to know.” Liam glanced at him, his distaste obvious. “Scott’s lost his edge, his grip, he can’t accept what you are, can’t understand it, and won’t move on.”

"But you understand."

"We're not friends Stiles, I'll give you the book, but you gotta give me the tail."

"Equal exchange." The Alpha Chimera nodded, _The tail is useless to them, and I’m not even sure I can wield the Oni myself._ “Fine, same terms, you have until the end of the game to bring me the Bestiary. Now,” He pulled on his helmet and jogged over to the starting position, raising his voice so his teammates could hear him. “Let’s wreck ‘em!”

 

The whistle screamed and the game began. Stiles charged forward, stealing the ball from the Bulldogs player and smashed through their mid-fielder, knocking him to the ground. He charged down the field, dodging around the defenders. Corey was too busy watching him to mind his space and he collided with Liam as the werewolf moved up the field in support. The chimera lost his balance and fell over. "Oof!"

"Hey! Watch it!" Liam growled at him angrily.

“Sorry.” Corey muttered, tilting his head back as the Cyclones' crowd cheered. Stiles had just scored. The Alpha Chimera was ignoring the celebrations, instead stalking over to where he was lying on the ground. Liam backed away quickly.

"Not starting anything..."

"Good. Bring the book to the locker room after the game, if you survive that long." Stiles pulled Corey up, letting his eyes flash purple. "Clear?"

"Clear." The werewolf nodded.

"Are you alright?" Stiles dusted Corey off and glared at Liam’s retreating back. A shrill whistle caught his attention and Stiles looked at the score board. “Crap. Are you-”

"I’m fine, let's go!"

“What the hell are you doing out there, Stilinski?! Bryant, get moving!” Coach screamed at them as the Bulldogs scored again. “Get the damn ball!”

Stiles grunted and threw himself back into the game, tripping up the Bulldog player with the ball, grabbing it for himself. A scream of the whistle in his direction from the referee made him stop. “Fuck!” 

“Take it easy, number twenty-four. Another illegal takedown and you’re in the penalty box, understand?” The man warned him and Stiles nodded reluctantly. “Reset!”

Corey looked up as Scott grabbed Liam by the arm, hearing the werewolf’s whispered words. “You need to stop him before he hurts someone.”

“What? He’s our best chance to win this, Scott!”

“Liam, do it.”

“Fine.”

Corey looked up as the ball came his way, he reached out with his stick, grabbing it and started to run. He could hear the Coach yelling for him to pass, and he looked around for Stiles, tossing it at him.

Stiles caught the ball easily, grinned at Corey and continued to sprint towards the other team’s goal. He grunted as Liam collided heavily with him, forcing the ball from his possession. The Bulldog captain scooped it up and ran off. Stiles pushed Liam off him roughly. “What are you doing? Fuck!” Without waiting for an explanation, he scrabbled up and pursued the ball. Stiles managed to gain possession at the reset, dodging around a defender, only to find Liam in his way again. The werewolf didn’t move and Stiles smashed into him, tripping up and losing control of his stick. The Alpha Chimera snarled at Liam, before looking back at Scott. “Fool.” The referee’s whistle blew again. “Congratulations, we’re losing!”

Corey shadowed Stiles during the next play, catching on to what Liam was doing. At the moment that the werewolf tried to block Stiles again, Corey dived in, but only succeeded in tripping up all three of them. He hit the ground hard, groaning. 

"What are you doing out there?!" Coach screamed, "I'm going to kill the three of you!"

Stiles got to his feet, furious, pulling off his helmet. "What the fuck, Dunbar?! That’s it! I’m going to fucking kill you myself!" He lunged forward but Corey managed to grab his arm, while Greenberg took the other one, and together they struggled to pull Stiles away. 

“What the hell was that, Stilinski?!” Coach shouted into his face. “You’re meant to be attacking them!” He pointed at the laughing Bulldog players. “We’re three points down because of you and Dunbar. Now get back out there and rally the damn team!” Coach rapped the side of Stiles’ helmet hard. “Go out there!” 

Stiles glared at Liam as he passed, getting the same dressing down. The game resumed and the Alpha Chimera chased after the ball, slamming into the other team’s captain from behind, sending him crashing to the ground. The teenager groaned and rolled into a ball. Stiles stood over him panting, furious. The referee took one look and blew his whistle. 

“Penalty box, number twenty-four. Five minutes!”

“What? Oh, come on!” Stiles protested. “That’s fucking insane!”

“Hey! Language!” The man glared at him. “I can make that six minutes?”

“No. It’s fine.” Stiles walked off the field, shaking his head. Coach was losing his shit on the side-lines, but Stiles ignored him, throwing down his stick and helmet. 

“Greenberg! Get into mid-field! And someone tell me where the hell Dunbar got to?!”

 

Stiles paced furiously on the side-lines, watching as the Bulldogs crushed their defensive line, scoring twice in quick succession. He looked up as Scott approached him, having been swapped out for another player. “What?”

“I want to talk to you.”

“I don’t think we have anything to talk about anymore.” Stiles looked past him as Corey took possession of the ball, moving surprising quickly through the other team. “Unless you have the Bestiary? Don’t worry, the tail didn’t accidently snap during any of Liam’s attacks.”

“Stiles, it’s not too late.”

“For what?”

“To come back, to be our friend, to-”

The Alpha Chimera laughed, cutting him off. "You just don't get it, do you, Scott? The murders, the power-stealing, Noshiko's tail...can't you see it? Or maybe you don't want to. _I'm_ the bad guy this time. I'm the monster in the dark you're meant to be fighting. Liam sees it, that's why he's gone. One Bestiary for one foxtail, and Beacon Hills is safe for another day."

"I told him not to. I told him you wouldn't do it." The Alpha stepped back as Stiles looked at him intensely. "You can't, anyway."

"I am the Alpha Chimera, but more than that," He looked down, electricity crackling across his cupped hand, "I just needed a way for you to see!" Stiles released the lightning bolt and watched the lights above him explode in a shower of sparks. The game stopped as the players looked up at the exploding bulbs around the arena. "Kira took Theo from me, so I took something that she loved from her. Can you imagine what we will take from you?" He grinned and let his eyes blaze purple, feeling Theo's echo his own; the chimera emerging from the shadows behind him. "He's back!"

“Hello Scott.” Theo grinned toothily at him, as his fangs slid into place, growling. “Did you miss me?”

The werewolf stared at both of them, his mouth ajar. He backed away, before turning quickly and leaving. Stiles watched him go emotionlessly. “Huh. Guess he was surprised.”

“Gone to get Kira, probably.”

“Well, then, we better get to making that fifth chimera.” Stiles smirked at him and pointed to Greenberg on the field, running after the ball. “Him. We’ll grab him after the match.”

“I’m ready.” Theo nodded and slipped back into the shadows.

 

Corey jumped up, catching the ball as Greenberg flung it high. He landed and ducked the charge from a Bulldog player, instead weaving around him and throwing the ball towards the goal. He watched it sail into the net and cheered. “Yeah!” Corey grinned as his team gathered around him, patting him on the back. The chimera cast his eyes over to the stands to see Garrett clapping and smiling at him. Greenberg nodded at him, and they resumed the attack, the Senior passing the ball to him again, Corey rolled away from a brutal tackle that took out the other mid-fielder and tossed the ball into the goal, bringing them level. He looked up as Stiles was allowed back onto the field, seeing the referee talking sternly to him. Corey smirked as he saw Stiles’ expression darken, imagining what the Alpha Chimera must be thinking. “We’re even.” He called out as Stiles jogged towards him. “Last quarter, a few minutes left. We can do it!”

“Damn right!” Stiles grinned at him, and got into position at the reset. The Bulldogs player opposite him was looking shifty. “Scared?” The Alpha Chimera whispered, letting his eyes flare purple for just a second when the whistle blew. He used the distraction to grab the ball, running down the field unopposed as the Bulldogs refused to tackle him. Stiles scored easily, smirking as his team gathered around him, cheering. _Adulation. Better get used to it, Stiles, they’ll be all worshipping you soon enough!_

 

Stiles flicked his gaze away from the jubilant team to where Scott was standing next to Liam. He smirked at them, about to walk over, when Coach dropped a hand on his shoulder.

“Alright! Great game, guys!” Coach Finstock beamed at them all. “That’s what we call crushing the enemy! And remember, you can get away with six personal fouls before you have to leave the field. Good job, Stilinski!” He walked into the middle of the team, looking at them, his gaze skipping over Greenberg. “In fact, you can all say hello to your new captain!”

Stiles grinned again when they started clapping for him, smiling at him. The Alpha Chimera nodded at Coach and moved towards his locker, dropping his stick and helmet. He looked up as Liam walked towards him, the book under his arm. “Well, I won’t say I’m not surprised.”

“You didn’t think Scott would allow me to give it to you?” The werewolf placed the Bestiary in front of him and Stiles flicked through it. “It’s the real thing. Where’s the tail?”

“We did have a deal, didn’t we?” 

“Yeah, so hand it over!”

“And what if you give it to Kira?” Stiles smiled wryly at him. _Silver. Oni are vulnerable to silver. I wonder if they will remember that?_ He seemed to pause, weighing up Liam.

“Stiles!”

“Fine. Take it.” The Alpha Chimera held it out to him, their eyes meeting as their fingers touched. It was a momentary contact but Stiles felt his stomach clench and the Beta looked away from him quickly. “Remember that I kept this deal, Liam.”

“I will.” He muttered quietly and scurried away.

Stiles dumped the last of his lacrosse gear, grabbing a towel from his bag. He looked over, seeing Greenberg doing the same thing. “Hey, are you doing anything after this?”

“No.” The lacrosse player shrugged, waiting until Stiles was closer to whisper. “I’m in. The way you and Corey played tonight…I’ve been playing lacrosse for ten years, but I’m never gonna have that much skill.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Stiles grinned at him and disappeared into the billowing clouds of steam.

 

Theo emerged from the shadows as Corey came out of the school, reaching out to touch his shoulder. The younger chimera jumped in surprise. “Ah!”

“It’s me, Corey, just me.”

“Oh.” Corey looked at him. _Like you’re not scary enough…_ “What is it?”

“I’m waiting for Stiles, but, uh, you should know that we’re making another chimera tonight.” Theo watched him for a reaction, only getting a shrug of his shoulders. “It’s Greenberg.”

“Oh, yeah, Stiles was talking to him earlier.” He smiled, nodding behind Theo. “Hey, Garrett.”

“Corey, Theo.” The Löwenmensch nodded at them both, “Great game, Corey, you really turned it around!”

“Thanks.” He grinned at the praise, before looking at the doors of the school. “Um, I should go say goodbye to Stiles before he leaves.”

“Wait, um.” Garrett glanced at Theo, and then continued. “I’m not sure if the team is celebrating after the win, but, uh, I thought maybe you’d want to hang out? Watch a film? My place?”

Corey stared at him, and nodded furiously. “Yeah! Sounds great, um, I’ll just, let me, I’ll be five minutes.”

Theo turned, brow raised coolly as the younger chimera nearly tripped over the stairs in excitement. “Huh, you certainly made an impression.”

The Löwenmensch ignored him, instead looking around suspiciously. “Aren’t you meant to be in hiding?”

“No, the Alpha Chimera just told Scott that I’m back. And with Kira in the mix, it won’t be long until the final battle starts.”

“Final battle?” Garrett repeated questioningly.

“Pretty much the only thing that stopping Stiles from operating in the open is Scott and his pack. Defeating them paves the way to creating more chimeras.” Theo grinned at him. “With more chimeras, we can expand, start to carve out some territory of our own.”

“So that’s why Stiles needs another chimera; Greenberg.”

“Right. Corey told you, I assume?” Theo looked at the doors and muttered. “What film are you going to watch? _The Great Dictator_ maybe? Or _Inglorious Bastards_?”

“Funny.” Garrett growled at him. His expression evened out as Corey returned, “You ready?”

“Yeah.” The younger chimera looked at Theo. “Stiles is on his way, Greenberg is with him.”

“Good. Enjoy your night.” Theo watched them leave, reaching into his jacket pocket to feel the slim plastic syringe resting inside. The Alpha Chimera emerged from the school, gesturing to him.

“Theo! Greenberg, you remember Theo, right?”

“I thought you were dead?”

“I get that a lot.” The chimera grinned charmingly, pointing towards Stiles’ jeep. “Streetlamps are out for some reason, maybe the power cut that took down the flood lights on the pitch.”

“But you guys can see in the dark, right?” Greenberg looked between them, following Stiles as Theo trailed a little behind. “So, this procedure, is it gonna hurt?”

“Oh, no.” Theo whispered, pulling out the syringe. “When you wake up, it’ll be all over!” He grabbed the back of Greenberg’s hoodie and jammed the needle into his neck. The teenager slumped over instantly, Stiles waiting to take his weight. 

“Nicely done.” The Alpha Chimera purred. “Let’s put him in the back.” Together they carried Greenberg into the Jeep, hefting him inside. Stiles put his gym bag and lacrosse stick on top of him, hiding the teenager’s face from view. “Just in case.”

“We’re going straight there, right?”

“Yeah.” Stiles put the Jeep in reverse and backed out of the parking space. As he began to drive, he glanced at Theo. “I got a message from Strauss earlier. No ill effects.”

“Oh? Is he having fun?” 

“Maybe, here.” Stiles handed him his phone and Theo laughed as he read the message aloud. 

“ _Hey Stiles, being a chimera is awesome! I haven’t been able to do backflips like these since I was fourteen!_ Oh, and there’s a video…” Theo shook his head, “Haha, at least he’s getting something good out of it, even if Jordan is sulking. You heard him talking, right?”

“Uh huh.” Stiles nodded, pulling off onto the Southern Access Road, checking behind him to make sure they weren’t being followed. 

 

Corey felt his eyes getting heavy and moved closer to Garrett, resting his head on the Löwenmensch’s chest when he found no resistance. The chimera smiled to himself as Garrett’s hand pulled him even closer. 

“Corey?”

“Mmmh?”

“You’re missing the best part!” He said, eating a chip as explosions rang out across the screen. 

“Mmh, I’ve seen this one before.” Corey looked at the TV and accepted an offered snack from Garrett. “Thanks.”

“Huh. I thought you said you didn’t mind what we watched?”

“Yeah, well, I was thinking that we wouldn’t just be watching the film.” Corey grinned up at him as the Löwenmensch smirked and ruffled his hair affectionately. “I thought we might be…doing something else.”

“Uh huh.” Garrett shook his head. “I thought we agreed to take things slow? Your coming over here tonight is a pretty big deal.”

Corey nodded and tried to watch the film, but he was exhausted after the match, tiredness weighing him down like a lead apron. The chimera struggled to keep his eyes open, Garrett’s breathing and body heat lulling him to sleep. _It feels nice, to have someone hold me, and actually mean it._ The thoughts were the last thing he remembered until Garrett shook him awake at the end of the film. “Huh? Wha…”

“Corey, it’s over.” He smiled at the chimera, kissing his forehead. The Löwenmensch pulled away as Corey sat up. “So, um, your parents are still gone, right?”

“Yeah, I have a key though.”

“Uh, I don’t really want to drive. Maybe, err, maybe you-”

“You want me to stay here?” Corey asked grinning eagerly. “With you?”

“Yeah. With me.” Garrett returned the grin, but then became serious. “But one rule: you keep your clothes on, t-shirt, sweat pants.”

The chimera groaned, muttering. “But what if it’s hot?”

“It’s already pretty hot.” The Physics teacher smirked, “But like I said, we’re going slow, ok?”

“Fine.”

“C’mon.” Garrett stood up and Corey followed him to the bedroom. He pulled back the sheets and gestured vaguely. “Err, I think I’ve a spare toothbrush in the en suite; if you want to get changed in there?”

Corey nodded. _Huh, guess you are serious about taking it slow. Still, this is a lot more than I expected. Hey, maybe he’ll be shirtless?_ The chimera grinned at the thought and darted into the bathroom with his gear bag, pulling off his sweater. After he had changed and brushed his teeth, Corey returned to the bedroom, smiling slightly as Garrett turned to him. “So, how come you get to be shirtless and I don’t?”

“It is pretty warm in here.” The Löwenmensch smirked at him and nodded at the bed. “What side do you want?”

“Um, whatever.” _Pretty sure I’m going to end up sleeping on top of you anyway. Damn, his pecs are big! Hard and shiny in the light. Fuck, I’m already tenting._ Corey climbed into the bed, sinking into the soft mattress as Garrett laid down next to him. He moistened his lips, eyes roving over smooth expanse of the Löwenmensch’s skin. “Uh…”

Garrett breathed in sharply, eyes closing as he caught Corey’s scent; chimera and arousal mixing together to form a potent aphrodisiac. “Can you see in the dark?”

“No, not like the others.” He replied, shaking his head. “I mean, I can see pretty well when I’m invisible, it’s like a different spectrum, so the light level doesn’t matter. But then I’d be invisible and you wouldn’t be able to see me.”

“And we wouldn’t want that.” Garrett mumbled, inching closer to him, one arm stretched across the pillow over Corey’s head. He smiled and flicked off the lamp with his other hand.

“Hey!”

“Try and get some sleep, Corey. I’ll still be here in the morning.” He lowered his hand, resting it on Corey’s back as the chimera snuggled up against him. 

 

Stiles smiled triumphantly as Greenberg opened his eyes, a purple reflection. 

“Command me, Alpha.”

“Excellent work again, Theo.” The Alpha Chimera gestured for the teenager to rise and Greenberg sat upright. “Now, let’s see what we kind of chimera you are!” He clenched his fist, activating the new chimera’s powers.

Greenberg stood up, baring his fangs, large incisors that forced his jaw open. The chimera looked down as his nails grew into heavy, thick claws, already muscular arms bulking out. He rolled his neck, the joints cracking and stepped forward, glancing at Theo as he walked around the table to admire his handiwork.

“I want to hear you roar!” Stiles ordered and grinned as the chimera opened his mouth, a wall of sound blasting against them. “Impressive, very impressive. How do you feel?”

“Powerful. Strong.” Greenberg blinked as his claws disappeared. “Huh, so, what now?”

“I’ll call on you when the time comes.” The Alpha Chimera instructed him, eyes flaring purple to emphasise his next point. “Don’t do anything stupid or reckless. Keep your abilities in check, and don’t show anyone else. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Alpha.” Greenberg nodded reluctantly. “Not even Coach?”

“No one.” Theo replied, glaring at him, “That means no one; not your parents, not your cat, not Coach.”

“I understand.”

“Good. Get your clothes, and we’ll drive you back to Beacon Hills.” The Alpha Chimera was distracted, thinking as Theo helped Greenberg get his pants on, assuring the new chimera that the dizziness would pass. _I have five now, even though Hayden is unaware. And Garrett of course, enough to hold out against an attack from Scott and Kira. And that will come soon. Unless we strike first…_

 

Stiles sipped his coffee, still hot from the drive back out to the bunker. He nodded appreciatively at Garrett, “Thanks, it’s good.”

“I figured you guys would want it.” The Löwenmensch replied, “Nine am on a Sunday is pretty early. Corey is still asleep.”

“At your place?” Theo exchanged a glance with Stiles.

“Yeah, but it was just sleeping. I know how…protective you are about him, Stiles.”

“Hmm.” The Alpha Chimera looked at him and then at Theo. “The time has come to move against Scott. The basis of my power has been re-established; with five chimeras under my control, I’m as strong as I was before the fall.”

“We’re killing him, then?” Theo asked eagerly, frowning at the cruel twist of Stiles’ lips.

“Nothing so direct. We strike at his heart and we do it using one he trusts.” The Alpha Chimera replied cryptically. “Not only must he suffer, he must be betrayed, broken, defeated from the inside and pushed off-balance.”

“To give you more time.” Garrett nodded. “You’ll use Hayden against him?”

“Exactly, I can make a chimera do anything, even something she would never do. Not kill an Alpha, of course, I’m not going to deny you your revenge, Theo. We will plunge our claws deep into Scott and watch him die together.” Stiles grinned, his eyes shifting to purple fire. “Hayden will kill Melissa and in doing so, will break the McCall pack.”

“You’ll directly control her…” Theo smiled at him, teeth showing. “I like it!”

“But there’s something I need to know first.” The Alpha Chimera turned to Garrett. “You can hide your scent. Your true scent, Scott didn’t detect your presence at the Yukimura house. I need that ability; he has to believe that Hayden kills his mother.”

“Won’t he be suspicious?”

“Maybe, but he won’t be able to deny the facts; that it’s her scent there, a Beta, _his_ Beta, blood on her claws.” Stiles laughed softly. “Maybe her eyes will turn blue, maybe not, it won’t matter after Scott comes home to something like that.”

“The hand that holds the weapon.” Theo muttered, glancing at Stiles. “It’s what the Dread Doctors said you were; command and control.”

“There’s something else.” Stiles pulled the cloth off the tray in front of him, revealing several vials of liquid, some clear, others yellow and green. “Theo has been very productive this morning.”

“What are they?”

“Poison.” The chimera answered for him. “That one there, in the middle, that’s the one.”

“The one what?” Garrett glared at him impatiently.

“The one I’ll use to poison my father.” Stiles replied calmly. “Oh, don’t be alarmed, he won’t die, just fall into a deep, deep, sleep. He’ll be out of the way, unable to interfere any longer. And now that we have a chimera in the Sheriff’s Department, we just need to elevate him to Acting-Sheriff.”

“How?”

“We give him the murderer; the one who’s been killing all those poor unfortunates, and ripping out the back of their heads.” 

“What?” Garrett hissed, his claws emerging, eyes flicking red. 

“Calm down.” Theo looked at the Löwenmensch. “He doesn’t mean you. We’ll make a chimera, he or she will confess to the killings, and then suffer a well-timed death.”

“Don’t worry, Garrett, I’m not expecting you to stop killing,” Stiles gestured at him, “Beacon Hills Preserve is a very popular camping spot.”

“As you wish, Alpha Chimera.”

 

Stiles knocked on Hayden’s door, having waited for Deputy Clarke to leave the house. He grinned when she opened it, her expression shifting from surprise to anger. “No.” The Alpha Chimera’s eyes flared purple, a thrill of power shooting down his spine as the chimera’s eyes reflected his own. 

Hayden dropped to one knee. “Command me, Alpha.”

“Come with me.” Stiles wasted no time, bringing her to his Jeep. “Get in.” He looked at his phone, seeing Theo’s message. _Scott just left to play lacrosse with Liam. Kira is not in the house; scent was faint, old. I’ll tail him to make sure._ “Excellent.” The Alpha Chimera began to drive, glancing at the chimera under his direct control. “You’re about to be part of the sweetest revenge, Hayden, and I will savour destroying you all!”

“Yes, Alpha.” Her voice was even, but she sat rigidly in the seat, eyes straight ahead.

“Wear these.” He handed her a pair of dark sunglasses, nodding approvingly as her purple eyes were hidden from view. Stiles pulled in, parking down the street from the McCall house. “Get out. Walk to the door and ring the doorbell.” He climbed out after her, following the chimera, but staying out of sight as the door was opened.

“Hayden?” Melissa sounded surprised. “Scott just left about five minutes ago.”

“That’s alright, Mrs McCall.” Hayden said brightly, her mouth repeating the words Stiles whispered under his breath. “He said that he left something for me in his room. It’s a pack thing.”

“Of course, it is.” Melissa muttered and let her inside.

“Is anyone else here?”

“Err, no. Why?”

“Because I want to make sure we are not interrupted.” The Alpha Chimera appeared in the door, evil grin on his face. “Oh, no, Melissa, don’t think you can run from me!” _Grab her._ He commanded, shutting the door behind him. Hayden’s arm shot out and latched onto Melissa’s wrist. Stiles approached her, watching the nurse struggle in vain. “I would say it gives me no pleasure to do this,” He paused, glancing at Hayden as she removed the sunglasses, purple eyes waiting for his command. “But I’d be lying.”

“Stiles!” She glared at him. “What are you doing?”

“Getting my revenge.” He sat down leisurely in an armchair, and gestured at Melissa. “Let’s spread some blood, shall we?” _Unleash your claws, cut her arms._ The Alpha Chimera watched as Hayden slashed at Melissa’s arm, a deep furrow that caused blood to drip onto the floor. He ignored her cries of pain and flicked his fingers towards the wall, watching as his chimera slammed Melissa against it hard enough to shatter her ribs. “Pity, you humans break so easily.”

 

The Alpha Chimera got up, glancing at the blood-soaked Hayden, her chest heaving with the exertion, hands hanging by her side, claws dripping blood and gore onto the floor. He smiled, kneeling down to survey his work. The living room and hallway were covered in splashes of red, blood running down the walls, Melissa’s body lying in the middle of the floor, a rapidly expanding blood pool surrounding her. Stiles looked into her glassy eyes and felt a twinge of regret, before stomping it out mercilessly. “Well done, Hayden.” He whispered, straightening up. “Now stay here. Do not move.” Stiles pulled out a syringe from his pocket, injecting the silver liquid into her neck. “What’s the last thing you remember, Hayden?”

“There was a knock on the door.” She replied woodenly.

“And then you decided to come to Scott’s, didn’t you?”

“Yes. I came to Scott’s house, I was looking for him.”

“You wanted to give him something.” Stiles whispered, “But Melissa got in your way.”

“I wanted to give Scott something to thank him for his trust.” Hayden said, staring straight ahead. “But his mother got in my way, she won’t let me in.”

“And that made you angry, very angry, so angry in fact that you lashed out.”

“I was upset, I took my anger out on her, my claws cut her arm up. I couldn’t stop myself.”

“Exactly, you went too far, you’re sorry.”

“I went too far, I’m sorry.” She repeated.

The Alpha Chimera grinned at her, taking back the sunglasses. His eyes flared for a moment. _Do not move from this spot._ He took one final look around the room, before quietly opening the door and stepping outside. Stiles walked quickly back to his Jeep, getting inside and driving further down the street. When he felt his connection to the chimera weakening, he released it entirely, slowing down with the window open, enhanced hearing picking up Hayden’s sudden screaming. “Delicious!”

 

Corey glanced at Stiles’ door, “There’s someone outside.”

“Hayden.” The Alpha Chimera nodded. He looked at Corey, “Go get it.”

The chimera nodded and opened the door, blinking in surprise at her. _She’s covered in blood!_

“Please let me in!” Hayden begged him, tears falling down her cheeks, “Please! I have nowhere else to go.”

Corey glanced back at Stiles, seeing him nod, and stood aside. “Come in.”

Hayden entered the room, and walked directly to the Alpha Chimera before falling on her knees before him. “P-Please, Stiles, just listen, before you do anything. Just listen!”

“Very well.” The Alpha Chimera steepled his fingers and smiled. “Speak.”

“I…” She hesitated, and then whispered. “I killed someone. I’m not sure how or why, but-”

“With your claws, I’d say.” Theo broke in. “Anyone we know?”

“Melissa.” Hayden replied in a small voice. “I killed Scott’s Mom, oh, god!”

Corey’s eyes widened and he looked over at Stiles, seeing his brows knit together.

“You killed her?” The Alpha Chimera repeated slowly, resisting the urge to grin. “He knows about it?”

“They all know!” Hayden wailed. “Scott, Liam, Malia, Lydia, Kira! All of them. I, I tried to explain, tried to make them understand that I had to, I couldn’t, the, the memories are there, but bloody, mixed up, confused. I tried, but you can’t hide blue eyes.”

Stiles sat up a little straighter. _Blue? Then it worked better than expected._ “What did he do?”

“He told me to go, he’s broken, just sat there in the blood, cradling her against his chest. I can’t, I…what have I done?”

“And Liam?” Theo asked, standing closer to Stiles. “What did your boyfriend do?”

“He wanted to believe me, but he couldn’t deny the evidence in front of him and, there was no way to justify that to Scott.” Hayden wiped her eyes with the back of one bloodied hand. “He, he was the one who said I should go to you. That maybe you would have…mercy.”

“Mercy?” The Alpha Chimera repeated slowly. He stood up, towering over her. “Perhaps. But you need to pledge your loyalty to me, I need to know that I can trust you to do whatever I ask, without question!”

Hayden prostrated herself on the ground in front of him, face down. “I’ll do it! Anything you want!”

“Why?” Theo spoke glancing at Corey, the younger chimera confused.

“Kira.” She replied, speaking into the floor. “She’s back, has her mother’s sword, swearing vengeance on you, on Stiles, uh, the Alpha Chimera, forgive me. She said that if I didn’t leave the pack, she’d kill me herself. No one stopped her, or protested, or anything. Please, accept my pledge of loyalty, Alpha!”

“Very well.” Stiles said after letting the silence stretch unbearably. “You may have another chance.”

Corey frowned, staring at the dark and terrible smile on his face. _No…he wouldn’t have. He couldn’t. I mean, I know they talked about it. But Hayden’s not a chimera!_

Theo echoed Stiles’ grin, glorying in the in the deception and horror that was unleashed. _And this is just the beginning. With Scott off-balance, our army will grow and the Chimera Empire will rise!_

 

The Alpha Chimera roared savagely as Garrett finished off the last camper, a spurt of blood splashing against his face. His tongue darted out to taste the rich, copper tang as Theo stared at him hungrily. The Löwenmensch grinned at them, his fangs already dripping blood as he tore into the head of the first victim, his fingers diving in to pull out the pineal gland. He looked up, watching Theo kiss Stiles hard, the chimera’s hands slipping over his boyfriend’s blood-slick skin. Garrett could smell the arousal in the air as he devoured the first gland. When he opened his eyes, he saw Theo staring at him. Garrett wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smearing blood across his face. 

The chimera licked his lips obviously before diverting his attention to the destroyed camp ground. Stiles had begun to paint his symbol on the one intact tent, marring the logo of Skyrock Community College. Theo watched as Garrett finished his feast and stumbled over to Stiles, almost drunk, gathering more blood to add the same message as the one at the waterfall.

“I might not be a chimera,” Garrett said to Stiles, “But I recognise your strength, your dominion, as will all supernaturals soon enough.” He turned to look at Theo, inclining his head. Together they knelt in the blood-soaked ground in front of Stiles, shouting out as one. “Glory to the Chimera Emperor!”


	8. Fratricide

Theo grinned at Stiles as Garrett forced the two people to their knees in front of him. “See? I told you we could grab them without anyone noticing.”

“And where is he now?”

“Asleep,” Garrett replied, straightening up. “I checked in on him, he’s fast asleep. Said Coach was brutal on them this afternoon.”

“True.” Stiles nodded and gestured for the Löwenmensch to join them. The Alpha Chimera’s eyes glowed purple in the darkness as he looked at the two figures, hands bound behind their backs, heads bowed. “Do you know why you’re here?” The larger of the two, a man, shook his head, refusing to answer or even looked at Stiles. “Hmm. Well, your co-operation will make things easier, but I suppose we can do this the hard way. Theo?”

The chimera acknowledged Stiles’ nod and moved forward, hand curled into a fist. He hit the man brutally, kneeling down as he fell over, spitting blood, and continued to punch him. 

“Enough.” 

Theo paused with his hand raised and grunted, standing back up, admiring the smears of blood across his knuckles. He watched as Garrett roughly pulled the man back into a kneeling position, the woman beside him sobbing quietly. “How about you answer his question now?”

“No.” The man spat a mouthful of blood at them.

“I’m innocent, please!” The woman cried out, pleading with them. “I never-”

“You were complicit!” Garrett snarled, eyes flicking into red orbs. “Your lack of action is as bad as if you had done it yourself!”

Stiles feel a smile tug at his lips as she pulled back, averting her eyes. _I do love the smell of fear, so sharp and bitter._ “So, you do know why we’ve brought you out here.”

“We’ll do better! I’ll do better, I swear, just give us another chance.” The man looked at him, matching his gaze for a moment before pulling away.

“Yeah, I’m sure they haven’t heard that before.” The Alpha Chimera whispered softly. “I’m afraid it’s far too late for second chances.”

“Corey is too important to us,” Theo added, his claws glinting in the moonlight. “We can’t let you interfere any longer.”

“They could still have a use.” Garrett looked at them, grinning as he moved around to the back of their victims. He licked his lips, gesturing at them expansively with his hands.

“Hmm.” Stiles appeared to consider it, smirking as the humans nodded furiously. “Yes, they have some use.”

“Really?” Theo’s eyes narrowed. “What?”

“Their blood will serve!” The Alpha Chimera grinned and lashed out savagely, killing the woman instantly, glorying in the spray of warm blood that spurted across his hands and arm. The man screamed and tried to get away, but Garrett gripped the back of his neck tightly. Stiles admired the drops of red across his skin, speaking almost absently. “He’s the one most responsible. Let’s take it slow, let’s make him suffer!”

“Now there’s the man I love.” Theo grinned at him and whipped one claw across Corey’s father’s face, digging a jagged line over his cheeks. The chimera laughed as he cried out, tears mixing with blood. “Afraid? Isn’t fear such a delicious scent?” He glanced at Garrett, effortlessly holding the man upright. “Let him stand.”

“A human body typically has about five liters of blood.” Stiles said, still looking at his hand. “She gave up hers a little too easily. And it is draining away into the undergrowth.”

“Wha-what are you people?” Corey’s father managed, staring at him. “Are you vampires?”

“Don’t be silly, vampires don’t exist.” The Alpha Chimera replied, grinning. “We’re much worse; we’re not after your blood because we’ll be drinking it. We just like how the shade of red looks against our skin.” He flicked the claws out on his other hand and grabbed a handful of the man’s flabby stomach, pressing just enough to prick the surface. “Make him bleed, make use of his blood.” Stiles looked at Theo and then turned to Garrett, “And once my boyfriend has had his fun, you can have your feast.” He let go of the man and turned away, grinning as he heard their voices reply to him in unison.

“As you command, Alpha.” 

Theo grinned at the man. “If only we were back in the lab, I could make you scream and howl for hours. But we’re not. So, claws and fists will have to do.” The man whimpered again and the chimera punched him hard in the face, nose breaking under his knuckles, a flood of blood cascading down his face. Theo cupped his hands under the man’s chin, gathering the fluid and then splashing his face with it, his teeth bared in a vicious smile. Garrett was watching him strangely, a quirk in his brows that Theo ignored. Instead he unclenched his fist and started to work on the man using his claws.

 

Stiles walked back to them, smiling slightly when he saw Corey’s father hanging in Garrett’s grip, the fight beaten and bled out of him. The Alpha Chimera turned and looked at Theo, feeling a clench in his stomach; his boyfriend was covered in blood, some dry and turning black, while the rest was fresh and dripping down his skin. _I’m beginning to see the attraction, I think. There’s something about him that’s so hot right now._ Stiles glanced sideways at the other chimera. “Well?”

“He won’t take much more, I can already hear his heart-beat begin to fade.” Theo wiped his face with the back of his hand, and nodded. “It’s time for him to die.”

“Do the honours.” The Alpha Chimera directed, pausing as he looked at Garrett. “Unless, you want to?”

“No, it’s fine. You’ve known him longer.”

“And you want to keep your claws clean for Corey, right?” Theo grinned at him. He shrugged as the Löwenmensch stared at him. “Fine.”

“Please…” The man spoke thickly, blood flowing from his torn lips and shredded cheeks. “Don’t…”

“We don’t even know your name.” Stiles gestured at him. “And we don’t care. Kill him.” He closed his eyes as he heard Theo snarl eagerly and then a muted gurgle as the chimera used his claws to rip out the man’s throat, blood spurting out across them both. The Alpha Chimera felt it mist into his face, opening his eyes to see Theo smiling at him, lips parted, his arousal heavy on the air. “Excellent.” He whispered, pulling his eyes away to nod at Garrett. “They’re yours, get ‘em while they’re still hot!”

The Löwenmensch nodded and grabbed the two humans, pulling them into the undergrowth. “I’ll leave you two alone for a bit…”

“Good idea.” Theo muttered, his eyes not leaving Stiles’ bloodied face. He moved forward suddenly, kissing him hard, the taste of blood and copper and Stiles mixing together in his mouth. The Alpha Chimera was surprised at first, but recovered quickly, opening his lips so their tongues could lash across each other, sending a thrill down his spine. _We don’t have much time, Garrett will be back any minute._ Theo reached down to Stiles crotch, grunting as he felt his boyfriend’s straining cock, rubbing it through the fabric, hearing him moan loudly against his lips. The chimera pulled away grinning and dropped to his knees, pulling at Stiles’ zipper.

“Wait, what are you doing?”

“What do you think?” Theo reached inside and pulled out Stiles’ thick cock, pumping it slightly, before licking the head. “You gonna pretend that you don’t wanna?”

“Well, no, but-”

“Shush.” Theo broke in, before engulfing his cock with his mouth. Stiles moaned above him, head rolling back, but the chimera could still see the delicious red droplets spread across his pale skin. The sight made his own cock drool, rock-hard in his trunks, but Theo didn’t stop sucking Stiles, instead using a free hand to pull it out, jerking himself off. He ran his tongue along the underside of Stiles’ cock, pulling it almost entirely out of his mouth, before plunging it back inside, hearing his boyfriend groan louder, and grip his hair tighter when the head hit the back of his throat. It didn’t take long before Theo felt himself cumming, looking up at Stiles’ face, twisted in ecstasy, covered in blood, the contrast of the two colours making his cock spasm and then he was cumming. Theo sucked harder and faster, watching Stiles’ mouth open wider, lips forming a perfect “o”, the tell-tale sign he was about to shoot. The chimera pulled off and continued jerking him with his hand.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah, Theo!” Stiles grunted, thrusting his cock vigorously in and out of Theo’s hand until he couldn’t take it anymore and shot his load. “Oh, fuck!”

The chimera stood up and smirked at him, tucking his cock back into his pants, doing the same for his boyfriend. He kissed Stiles again, backing off a little, but resting his forehead against the Alpha Chimera’s. “That was hot, that was so fucking hot.”

“Yeah.” Stiles muttered. _Pretty sure that crossed all sorts of lines._ He looked up as Garrett returned to them, his mouth and chin stained with blood. “You, uh, you get what you wanted?”

“Yeah.” The Löwenmensch nodded and then stopped walking, sniffing the air. He stared at them, smirking. “Looks like I wasn’t the only one. Guess you really are as fucked up as Stiles said you were, Theo.”

The chimera just grinned back at him and set off towards the fortress. 

 

Corey opened his eyes, finding sunlight streaming through the open curtains. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach, pulling the sheets over his head. _I thought Sunday was meant for lying in!_ The chimera grunted and searched for the heat that had been behind him all night long, but Garrett was gone. Corey pulled his pillow closer instead, wondering where his boyfriend had gone. They weren’t calling each other that, not yet, but the chimera liked to think they were edging towards it. _Especially since Theo never answered my question, although maybe all the time that he and Stiles have been spending in the fortress together is the answer. But…I’ve been there too, talking about the future and stuff. So, maybe I can be with Garrett, and still be close with Stiles and Theo?_ Corey rolled onto his back, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. _They have all these grand visions for the Empire, of turning it into a reality. Stiles must have been thinking about this for a long time; he seems to have it all figured out; plans and strategies, and a thousand other small things that I would have never thought of, but the Alpha Chimera has an answer._

The chimera frowned, remembering the look that had passed between Stiles and Theo when he mentioned that he had to sleep in his own bed on Friday, his parents were getting suspicious. _I never thought anything of it at the time, but now? I mean, it’s probably just a co-incidence that my parents are both gone on out of town trips again. Like I’m really complaining..._ Corey shook his head, recalling how he woke up on that night, restless and unable to sleep. He figured Stiles and Theo would be at the fortress, instead of Stiles’ house. It had been a short twenty-minute cycle through deserted streets and up the dark forest trail, but Corey had arrived to find both Garrett’s and Stiles’ SUVs there. Confused, the chimera left his bike away from the entrance and walked over to it. The sound of low voices and footsteps nearby frightened him into turning invisible and Corey had watched with horror as Theo walked by him, covered in blood from head to foot, although none of it seemed to be his. The younger chimera’s eyes had widened when he saw Garrett and Stiles follow him, their mood jovial despite both also being covered in gore. He had watched them go inside, holding his breath as the Alpha Chimera stared directly at him, a knowing smile on his lips.

The smell of hot coffee and warm pastries pushed the thoughts from his mind, and Corey sat up eagerly. Garrett pushed open the door with his elbow, balancing a tray with his hands. He glanced at the bed and grinned. “Morning, you awake long?”

“No, curtains were left open.” Corey replied, an accusing edge to his voice. “What time is it?”

“Just after ten thirty, sleepy-head.” The Löwenmensch smirked at him. “Here, this will wake you up.” He gestured for Corey to sit up and placed the tray on his knees, moving around the bed to climb in beside him. “I wasn’t sure if you liked croissants or pan au chocolat, so I got both.”

“Huh, thanks!” Corey kissed him on the cheek, grinning. He bit into one and moaned. “Mmmh! It’s great!”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Garrett laughed at him, and took a sip of coffee. “You sleep ok?”

“Uh huh.”

“You sure?”

“Well,” Corey glanced at him, taking another bite of his pan au chocolat. “I slept fine until you left. Why didn’t you wake me?”

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” The Löwenmensch smiled and reached over to hug the chimera closer to him. “I like spending time with you, Corey.” 

“I guess we still have a lot we don’t know about each other?”

“Err, yeah, that’s true.” Garrett was silent for a moment, before perking up and flashing a smile at him. “We have all day to get to know each other.” Corey smirked at him, and he shook his head ruefully. “Is that all you think about?”

“I’m a teenager.” He shrugged, leaning over to put the tray on the floor. “It’s all I think about when I’m with you!”

“Of course it is.” Garrett muttered, sliding down the bed to lie more comfortably on his back. “C’mon, then.”

Corey grinned wider and climbed on top of him, his hard-on already leaking as he pressed against Garrett’s thigh. “Mmmh.” His hands pushed under the Löwenmensch’s loose t-shirt, running across his smooth torso until they rested at his collar bones. Corey felt himself being pulled upward, Garrett’s hands on his cotton-covered ass, squeezing gently. They kissed, slow and chaste at first, before it became more passionate, the chimera opening his mouth, encouraging Garrett to press his tongue inside. Corey groaned and pushed harder against him, even as he felt the Löwenmensch tense up, pulling back, closing his mouth. “Uhhh.” He groaned, raising himself up with his hands.

“What?”

“Why are you resisting me?” Corey glared at him accusingly. “Garrett?”

He didn’t answer for a moment, closing his eyes and then re-opening them. “How old are you, Corey?”

“Sixteen.” The chimera frowned. “Why? How old are you?”

“Twenty-six.” He replied after a pause. “That’s a ten-year age difference.”

“So?” Corey shrugged. “You’ve kissed me before, we’ve slept in the same bed for most of this week, and I’m pretty sure you know that I’ve jerked off in your shower, right?”

“Yeah, I, uh, I know.” Garrett flushed, moistening his lips. “It’s just, it’s been a long time since I’ve been close to anyone, like this. And I don’t want to screw it up, but it looks like I already have.”

“What?” Corey pushed him back down when the Löwenmensch tried to sit up. “No, that’s not it. I’m just not sure what you want sometimes; like just now, I thought you wanted to make out, but…that’s not it?”

Garret smiled and hugged him, his arms crossed behind Corey. “I like being with you, and I like just holding you, your weight on my body, hearing your heart-beat near mine. It’s been…like I said, a long time.”

Corey grinned at him. “Yeah, it’s kinda what I like the most too. I suppose I just thought you wanted more, that you were interested in me because-”

“No, of course not.” Garrett broke in, shaking his head. “Sure, that’s part of it, but I like you for you, Corey.” He smiled again as the chimera kissed him once on the lips and then moved lower, resting his head on his chest, snuggling closer. The Löwenmensch slowly stroked his hand up and down Corey’s back, hearing his breathing slow and fade into sleep. But Garrett didn’t rest, his mind tumbling over all the half-truths and evasions he’d made. “I’ll tell you the truth, someday.” He whispered, kissing the top of Corey’s head. “Maybe it’ll all be ok.”

 

The Alpha Chimera looked up as Strauss made his way into the clearing outside the fortress. He nodded at the Deputy and then gestured at Theo and Greenberg to join them. “Strauss, Greenberg.” Stiles introduced them with a dismissive wave.

“Aaron Strauss.”

“Alex Greenberg,” The lacrosse player shrugged. “But everyone calls me Greenberg. Why are we out here, Stiles?”

“I was getting to that. Strauss, you already know this, but I never got to tell you, Greenberg.”

“Tell me what?”

The Alpha Chimera’s eyes glowed and he grinned as the three chimeras around him reflected purple at him. “Do you feel that? Do you feel the power? The strength? We’re all connected. Well, it’s more you’re all connected to me. You give me your power, and I strengthen yours in return. But you also give me your abilities; I can mimic them. And unlike those I have taken from other supernaturals, yours are fully powered.” Stiles saw Greenberg smirk, looking down at his hands as the bear claws emerged. “There’s three of us here, but soon there will be more. A lot more.”

“And, let me guess, you get stronger with each chimera?” Strauss asked him, brows raised.

“That’s right. Each chimera in proximity will increase my power, and more importantly, allow me to control and use your abilities from further away.” Stiles turned and walked towards the other side of the clearing. _Come._

“Hey!” Greenberg cried out, staring at himself as his legs followed Stiles. He glanced at Strauss, seeing the cop was equally freaked out. “What’s going on?”

“The Alpha Chimera can make you do whatever he wants.” Theo answered with a grin. “Which includes stopping you from attacking him.”

“Huh? Why would we do that?”

“Do you know what my plan is, Greenberg?”

“No. What?”

“To rule the world!” Stiles turned back to them and spread his hands majestically. “But to do that, I need chimeras, and I need you two to find others with potential. Theo will make them, as he made you, but I need candidates, recruits.”

“Huh.” Greenberg seemed to think about it for a minute, and then nodded. “You know, Stiles, there’s a long list of people I can think of that would be pretty good as chimeras. Some would be fodder, sure, but I figure you’re gonna need some like that, right?”

“Right.” The Alpha Chimera replied after exchanging a look with Theo. “Anyone in particular?”

“The whole lacrosse team for starters. I know you and Corey are chimeras, but think about how awesome we would be if the entire team had your abilities and reflexes on the field. We could actually get the state championship!”

“He’s a bit obsessed.” Theo muttered in Stiles’ ear.

The Alpha Chimera glanced at him, grinning. “Yeah, but I like that idea. The team trust me, don’t they Greenberg?”

“Sure, you’re a good leader.”

“And they’re strong, fit, easy to access.” He nodded. “Yes, I like that idea a lot. Get me a list of names of the people you’d like to see become part of my-our-glorious future.”

“You got it.” The chimera hesitated, but then bowed to him. “Uh, see you tomorrow.”

“See ya.” Stiles turned to Strauss, beckoning him closer. The three chimeras started walking back to where the Deputy had parked on the Southern Access Road. “I need you to keep acting as normal, Strauss. Things are about to become very unsettled at the Sheriff’s Station, are you ready to step up?”

“I’ll do whatever you want me to do, Alpha.”

“Good.” The Alpha Chimera nodded. “The recent spate of murders; at the school, the campers, the cyclists, and the rest. Are you any closer to finding the killer?”

“No.” The Deputy shook his head. “The trails are cold, and the injuries are odd. Jordan thinks that the supernatural is involved, but the Sheriff doesn’t know what to do. Why?”

“Because you’re about to become the hero of the hour!”

“I don’t understand.”

Stiles laughed quietly to himself, “Just be ready to embrace the moment when it comes.” He stopped walking. “I’ll speak to you soon, tomorrow, probably.”

“I understand, Alpha.” Strauss nodded, and mirrored Greenberg’s earlier gesture, bowing to him.

Theo waited until the Deputy was out of earshot before looking at his boyfriend. “They’re bowing now. I hope you don’t expect me to do that every time you leave the room.”

“No, I don’t.” Stiles grinned. “Besides, you do enjoy kneeling in front of me so much more!”

 

“It’s time, you know?” Theo said as he and Stiles walked back towards the fortress. He caught the confused glance and elaborated. “To take out Scott and his pack.”

“Right.”

“You don’t sound convinced.” The chimera looked at him. “With Melissa dead, yeah, we have some more room to manoeuvre. You said he wasn’t at school all last week. But the shock has to be wearing off. We need to attack now before he can regroup.”

“I know. We’ve used the time well.” The Alpha Chimera finally answered after a long pause. “How many chimeras can you make with the essence you have and the parts we’ve recovered?”

“Ten, maybe twenty, plus another forty or fifty using the parts alone. I found another of the Surgeon’s journals.” Theo explained. “He outlines a procedure that relies more heavily on using the actual parts of a supernatural creature to make a chimera.”

“And it’s successful?”

“Yeah.”

“So, what’s the catch?” Stiles asked, quirking a brow at him.

“The chimeras became too much like their origin species and not genetically diverse enough to allow for the creation of the Beast.” Theo shrugged, looking at him. “We’re not trying to do that, so it shouldn’t be a problem. Besides, like Greenberg said, we will need some…disposable soldiers.”

“Werewolves would be effective shock troops.” The Alpha Chimera nodded, agreeing with him. “Which brings us back to your point.”

“Scott.”

“Yeah.”

“And still you’re hesitating.” Theo frowned at him. “Why?”

Stiles didn’t reply, staring off into the distance.

“Oh, I think I get it now.” The chimera smirked. “It’s not about Scott at all, is it? It’s about Liam.”

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded, sighing. “Scott, we’ll bleed dry, but…”

“We can always capture him.” He suggested. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a Beta that strong. He’s worth study and…other things.”

“Haha,” Stiles laughed, smiling at him. “I’m glad you said that, I know how jealous you can get. But don’t worry, I’m pretty confident we can turn Liam to our side.”

“Hmm, well, he was the one who told Hayden to go to us, and he did give you the Bestiary. Thanks for that, by the way.”

“It’s proving useful?” He waited for Theo to nod. “Good, I thought it would. Corey said that Liam has always respected me, and with Scott being unable to do anything about the murders or me, I think he’ll see the light, or rather, the dark!”

His boyfriend groaned. “Ugh, am I going to have to suffer through bad supervillain one-liners from now on too?”

“You would be so lucky.” Stiles laughed, “Speaking of Liam, how is Hayden doing?”

“Well, she’s still hiding in the fortress; crying most days, lamenting her life, trying to figure out why she killed Melissa.” Theo stopped walking and rested against the huge, rusting propeller in front of their base. “But that won’t last for much longer. Soon she’s going to start asking questions, most likely, ‘Where’s my phone?’” He grinned and pulled out the Samsung. “She didn’t lock it, so I’ve turned it on silent. He hasn’t called though.”

“Uh huh.” Stiles smirked as a thought flashed across his mind. “Check the gallery.”

“Why?”

“I’m curious to see if our soon-to-be boytoy has sent anything he shouldn’t have?”

Theo laughed and flicked through, holding up the phone to Stiles. “Is that him?”

“Oh yeah.” The Alpha Chimera grinned. “Send them to me, and then destroy the phone.”

“As you command, Alpha.”

Stiles waited for Theo to do what he had asked, ignoring the beep on his phone. “So, I’m going to head home, meet me there after six, he’ll be back around seven, and then we’ll strike.”

“You got it.”

“As for Hayden, throw her into one of the detention cells on the lower level. She still thinks she’s a werewolf, so make a show of spreading mountain ash around her.” Stiles shared his grin. “Because I’m pretty sure we both know she’ll try and escape soon to be back with her precious little werewolf. She can wait there until we attack Scott.”

“And then?” Theo asked, breaking Hayden’s phone apart. 

“Then, when we have more chimeras to fuel my power, she will have outlived her usefulness.” Stiles smiled at him. “You will take her powers.”

“Thank you, Alpha Chimera.”

 

The Sheriff dropped his keys on the table, pulling off his holster and gun too, tired after a long and stressful day. He looked around at the dark house, confused as he had seen Stiles’ Jeep in the driveway. “Stiles? You here?” The Sheriff walked into the living room and jumped, the sight of his son sitting in the darkness surprising him. “Jesus! What the hell are you doing there?”

Stiles raised his head, purple eyes burning like hot coals in the darkness. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Couldn’t you have turned on the lights?”

“I can see fine.” He stood up slowly.

“What’s wrong with you?” The Sheriff looked him over, switching on the lamp beside the couch. He swallowed hard as he saw the dark claws at the end of his son’s fingernails, a clear liquid dripping onto the ground. “What’s going on, Stiles?”

“I’m sorry, Dad.” Stiles moved closer to him. “But you’ve become an obstacle to our progress and you need to be removed.”

The Sheriff glanced back at his gun, and then looked at Stiles. “Come on now, this isn’t funny.”

“No, it isn’t.” The Alpha Chimera sighed. “I could kill you, like with the others, but I have confidence that you will eventually come around, and acknowledge my glory as the Chimera Emperor.”

“Err…”

“So, now. It’s time for you to sleep.” Stiles looked down at his claws and then moved with unexpected speed, barrelling towards his father and cutting a thin scrape across the back of his hand, Kanima venom dropping into the wound.

“Argh!” The Sheriff reeled backwards, knocking over the lamp and table, crashing to the ground.

The Alpha Chimera watched him coldly and then looked up as Theo came downstairs, metal syringe in one hand, an empty vial in the other. “He’s ready. You’re sure the Kanima venom won’t cause any complications?”

“I’m sure.” Theo replied, kneeling beside the Sheriff. “Are you?”

Stiles felt his father’s eyes pleading with him. “I am. It’s the only way. When you wake up again, the whole world will know my name, and they will kneel in front of me!” He nodded and Theo carefully injected the poison into him. The Sheriff shuddered, his eyes closing, and face muscles relaxing.

“That dose will keep him out for at least four days.” Theo said, straightening up. “After that, we’ll need to re-administer it, and keep doing so for as long as you want him out.”

“Do we have enough supply?”

“Oh, yeah. And soon, you’ll be able to mimic its creation.” Theo grinned at him. “While you were gone, I’ve decided what our next chimera should be.”

“Oh?”

“I call him…the Blight Walker!” The chimera gestured grandly, smirking at him. “Fundamentally, I’ll be combining a couple of different poisonous animals with the basic essence and-”

“You know blight is a disease, right?” Stiles cut across him. “And weren’t you giving out about supervillain one-liners earlier?”

“Fine.” Theo grunted. “The point is, find me another teenager, and we’ll finally be at magical number five. I’m not really including Hayden. She didn’t even protest when I put her in the cell.”

“Right.” Stiles glanced at his father, and pulled out his phone. “Do you think it’s been long enough?”

“Yeah, probably.” Theo nodded. “I’ll wait upstairs.”

“Good, I’ll ride in the ambulance, so, make sure you take my Jeep.” Stiles threw the keys to him and began to dial nine-one-one on his phone.

“Nine-one-one, what is your emergency?”

“Err, yeah, it’s, uh, it’s my Dad. I don’t know what’s wrong with him; he just collapsed suddenly!” Stiles said hurriedly, letting panic enter his voice. “Please, I-”

“Ok, sir, can you tell me if he’s breathing?”

“Yes, no, I don’t know, he just, he’s the Sheriff, and, oh god, I think he’s dying, please, you gotta send someone!”

“Ok, sir, please remain calm, an ambulance will arrive at your location shortly.” The dispatcher called out his address, but Stiles ignored her and gestured for Theo to leave. “Sir?”

“Err, yeah, that’s right.” _A necessary evil._

 

Stiles turned around as his name was called, chewing on his nails to appear nervous. “Yeah, is there any news on my Dad?”

“Uh, I’m not really sure how to say this.” The doctor was younger than Stiles had expected, his voice uncertain. “But, um, we’re not really sure what this is.”

“What do you mean?”

“We need to run more tests, but I’m confident it’s not a heart attack or a stroke. So, that’s good news.”

“Right.” Stiles whispered, “How come he hasn’t woken up?”

“I don’t know, that’s what the tests are for. It does look as though he has slipped into a coma.” The doctor added.

 _Or pushed, screaming, into one._ Stiles thought to himself. The man was looking expectantly at him. “What?”

“I asked you if there was anyone we could call for you?”

“No, he’s, uh, he’s here now.” Stiles looked over his shoulder, nodding at Theo standing next to the vending machine. “So, are you the doctor on my Dad’s case?”

“That would be Dr Geyer.” He shifted uncomfortably. “I’m actually just a student…doctor.”

“And they sent you out instead of appearing as though they don’t know what’s going on.” Stiles laughed shortly, quickly remembering that he was meant to be upset and nervous. A flicker in the man’s expression told the Alpha Chimera he wasn’t buying it. “Well, uh, thanks for the update.”

“Sure.”

Stiles returned to Theo and then gestured for him to come closer. “That doctor, the one I was just speaking to, you see him?”

“Yeah, he’s still watching us.”

“Wait until his shift is over, and then grab him, werewolf chimera, nothing fancy. I just want him under our control.” Stiles whispered to him. “He’s ideally placed to continue injecting the poison into my Dad. Plus, I think he’s suspicious of me.”

“Yeah,” Theo grinned at him. “Your callousness is beginning to show through. Once I have him, I’ll text you, we’ll put him back in place before the school day starts tomorrow. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”

 

Corey had finished pulling his pads up his arms when the two werewolves cornered him in the locker room. _They must have been waiting for Stiles to leave, but he’s not even here._ He thought as they glared at him. “What?”

“Where’s Hayden?” Liam asked him, his tone almost friendly.

“I don’t know.”

“Yeah, you do.”

“Fine, uh,” The chimera looked at him, “She came to Stiles’ house last week, something about your Mom being dead, Scott, I didn’t really hear her with all the crying. She wanted the Alpha Chimera’s help.”

“Did he give it to her?” Liam pressed him, “Corey?”

“She swore loyalty to him.”

“Fuck.” Scott muttered, his eyes red from the tears he had shed. The Alpha fixed Corey with his gaze, red eyes boring into the chimera. “Where is she now?”

“I don’t know. Why don’t you ask Stiles?” Corey shrugged. “He should be here shortly; his Dad collapsed yesterday evening.”

“Really?” Scott replied suspiciously. “Is it serious?”

“Don’t know.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know.” The werewolf growled, fangs filling his mouth. “Or maybe you’re holding out on us?”

“There a problem here?” Greenberg stood nearby, cracking his knuckles. “Well?”

“It doesn’t have anything to do with you, Greenberg.” Scott managed to shift his eyes back to normal before he glanced at the lacrosse player. “Get outta here!”

“No, I’m not sure I believe you, Scott.” The chimera’s eyes glowed yellow in the dim light of the locker room as the werewolves stared at him. He held up a hand, showing off heavy claws, and yawning to reveal his equally large fangs. “Now why don’t you let Corey go?”

“You’re a chimera?” Liam whispered, looking worriedly at Scott. “Shit.”

“You don’t know what you’ve done, Greenberg.” Scott said. “Or what Stiles really wants from you.” The werewolf’s eyes widened as he saw the chimera’s gaze shift from yellow to purple. 

“He’s here.” Corey smirked at him, standing upright. _Run away, little wolves!_ He watched Scott and Liam grab their gear and jog out the door. “Hey, Greenberg, thanks.”

“No problem, that’s what teammates are for.” He paused, frowning as his claws retracted. “Or is that packmates, now?”

“Yeah.” Corey grinned and gestured at the exit. “C’mon.”

“Don’t you want to wait for Stiles?”

“He’s not coming to practice, Coach already excused him because of his Dad.” The younger chimera explained as they walked out. “He’s in the school alright, but only to see Gar…uh, Mr Douglas.”

“Oh.” Greenberg frowned again. “Why did Scott back off?”

“Your eyes will change colour in the presence of the Alpha Chimera; yellow to purple.” Corey grinned. “He’s afraid of Stiles.”

“Cool.”

 

Garrett looked up as Stiles leant against his classroom door. The teacher beckoned him inside. “Hey, Stiles.”

“Garrett.” He looked around the empty room. “What’s that smell?”

“Err, one of the Freshman managed to screw up a simple experiment. All the windows are open.” The Löwenmensch caught his attention again. “What do you need?”

“A new chimera, I thought you might have a candidate in mind?”

“Now you mention it, there is one student I think would suit your pack. He’s a Junior; smart, strong, good with science.” Garrett replied, standing up, gathering his belongings. “I can take you to him; should be finishing Debate Club shortly.”

“Do you keep tabs on all your students?” Stiles smirked, following the Löwenmensch out of the classroom. 

“Only the interesting ones.” Garrett replied with a grin. “Wait here.”

Stiles nodded, and flicked out his Kanima claws, watching the venom build up on the tips.

 

Theo gestured for them to enter, the metal slab already prepared, a tray of instruments lying nearby. “Finally, was there some sort of problem?”

“Unexpected traffic in the school hallway, we had to wait to grab him.” Stiles explained with a shrug, stepping to one side as Garrett brought in the immobilised Junior. “You’re ready, I take it?”

“Of course.” The chimera looked at the teenager, gesturing for them to remove his clothing. “Anything medical I should know?”

“I don’t think so.” Stiles replied as he finished undressing him. “Hey, Garrett, what’s this kid’s name?”

“Uh, Rex.”

“Huh, pity we don’t have any dinosaurs, huh?” He grinned as Theo rolled his eyes. “Ok, get on with it.”

“As you command, Alpha.” The chimera began to work, cutting cleanly and efficiently, the golden light above him stilling Rex’s blood. He grunted and pulled apart the ribs. “Ok, hand me the vial full of yellow liquid. Yeah, that one.”

Garrett picked it up and rolled it between his finger and thumb. “What is it?”

“Venoms from the Box Jelly, the King Cobra, and a host of other extremely venomous animals and insects.” Theo grinned as Garrett handed it to him quickly. “The Doctors went down this path before, but they never succeeded.”

“So, why will you?”

“Because I have the Alpha Chimera!” He nodded at Stiles and then began to draw out the liquid into a syringe. “Ok, here we go, the first of our own Venomous chimeras!”

The Alpha Chimera watched him work for another half an hour, attaching long thin stingers under Rex’s skin along his hands and arms. Finally, Theo stood back and reached under the table, activating the frequency machine. A steady hum buzzed the air around them and Stiles could feel the power prick along his skin. “It’s working.” He looked over at the Löwenmensch. “It’s your first time, isn’t it, Garrett?”

“I never seen a chimera being made before.” He felt Theo’s gaze and turned to meet it, daring him to say something. But the teenager averted his eyes instead. Garrett swallowed, and nodded at Rex. “He’s stopped moving. What now?”

“Now the fun part!” Stiles moved in as Theo turned off the machine. The Alpha Chimera rested his hand over the new chimera’s face, his fingers touching Rex gently. His eyes burned purple, and Stiles grinned as he felt another rush of power jolt through his body. Standing back, he admired their handiwork. “Impressive. Show us what you are.”

Rex stood upright, eyes shining bright, flexing his hands, stingers covering his arms and hands. He glanced to his left and knelt before Stiles. “Command me, Alpha.”

“The Blight Walker, isn’t that what you called him, Theo? The one who makes the venom to keep the Sheriff out?” Stiles saw his boyfriend nod, and continued on. “That makes you very important to me, Rex, very important.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

 

“Wait here.” Stiles looked at Theo and Corey, before stepping out of the Jeep. He walked towards the Sheriff’s Station, nodding at the Deputy who held the door open for him. The front desk was unmanned, and he looked around, frowning.

“Stiles?”

“Err, Deputy Clark, what is it?”

“I’m sorry about your father.”

“Oh, thanks.” Stiles nodded, “In fact, uh, I was coming to get something from his desk; um, insurance papers and stuff.”

“I think Parrish was using it earlier, I can-”

“No need, Clark.” Deputy Parrish spoke over her, appearing from the back office, coffee cup in hand. “I can let him in.”

“Thank you, Deputy.” Stiles grinned at him, seeing the Hellhound grip his cup a little tighter. He waited for the door to be unlocked and then followed him inside. “Working from here, already? That’s a bit presumptuous, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about your Dad.” The Deputy sat down, shaking his head. “But that doesn’t mean I have to give you a free pass over what you did to Aaron.”

“Why? Because he’s better, stronger, faster?” The Alpha Chimera smiled horribly. “Or is it because I can control everything he does? For example, I could make his lungs stop working. Right now.”

“Don’t!” 

“I said I can,” Stiles gestured for him to sit back down. “But don’t forget that for every negative, there’s a positive, Parrish. I could make him do all _sorts_ of wonderful things for you.”

Parrish stared at him for a moment, before coughing, cheeks reddening. “Why are you here, Stiles?”

“To offer you something that you once turned away. I figure with Strauss on my side now, you’d have had a change of heart.” Stiles took a step back as Parrish stood up straight, his eyes turning molten origin. “Ah, so, it’s the Hellhound I get to talk to instead?”

“You may call me Cerberus.” The man’s voice had changed, deeper and harsher. Little plumes of smoke began to curl around the lapels of Parrish’s uniform. “And I will speak with you.”

“Very well, Cerberus, I’m-”

“The Alpha Chimera,” The Hellhound broke in, “I know who you are, I know you get things done with no regard to moral consequences.”

“So, we’re kind of alike, then? You did flip over my Jeep.” Stiles reminded him, his own eyes a deep purple. “But, err, that’s the past, and I’m here to speak about the future. The bright, glowing future.”

“You want an alliance?”

“Sure, I have other supernatural creatures who are on my side, I’d welcome you.”

The Hellhound seemed to consider it, “But what is your purpose with this alliance?”

“I am building an Empire, and I’m just offering you the opportunity to join me as a friend, and not be crushed as an enemy.” The Alpha Chimera grinned at him, the room feeling noticeably warmer. “What do you say?”

“You would reveal the existence of the supernatural?”

“Of course. We are better than the humans, and we chimeras are the best of all!”

Cerberus shook his head, his uniform exploding into flames. “I cannot let you do that.”

“Careful now, you’ll set off the sprinklers.” Stiles warned him with a grin. “It’s gonna happen, whether you’re on our side or not.”

The Hellhound snarled at him, “I could turn you into a pile of ash right now. No power you have can stop me!”

“Are you sure about that?” The Alpha Chimera laughed, his eyes flashing purple as he mimicked Corey’s powers, vanishing from sight instantly. Cerberus growled and lashed out blindly, as Stiles stepped backwards to dodge the attacks. “You don’t want to interfere, my friend, or I’ll make Strauss die in a particularly painful and bloody way.” The Hellhound stopped moving, the fire on his body dying away to leave scraps of clothing and smoke. Stiles continued to talk as he reappeared near the door. “And I know your meatsuit, your _delicious_ meatsuit, won’t like that at all.”

Cerberus’ orange eyes faded and were replaced by Parrish’s normal ones. “Yeah, I understand.”

“So?”

“I’ll keep the Hellhound at bay, he won’t interfere.” The Deputy didn’t meet Stiles’ eyes, hanging his head dejectedly.

“Good,” Stiles grinned, looking him up and down. “Maybe find yourself some pants before you go out again.”

 

Stiles cleared his throat loudly and Strauss stood up quickly, looking back at him. “Hi.”

“Stiles? What’s up?”

“You heard about my father?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” The Deputy ran a hand through his hair, looking around the evidence room. “You need something?”

“Actually, yeah, I do.” The Alpha Chimera closed the door behind him, “We need a fall guy, someone no one will miss to take the blame for the murders. Theo will turn him into a chimera, I’ll control him, and then he’ll die. I can make him have a heart attack; it’ll all be very clean and efficient.”

“Uh, why?”

“The Sheriff is going to be out of commission for quite a while.” Stiles shrugged emotionlessly. “And I need someone in charge who answers to me, and, when the time comes, will give me the full support of the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Department. We’ll set it up so that you capture the criminal, he’ll be standing over a recent murder victim, blood everywhere. I’ll ensure he makes a full confession and you get the credit.”

“Sounds too easy.” Strauss replied, nervousness in his voice.

“By the time you arrest him, I’ll make sure we have someone in the Mayor’s office.” Stiles smiled at him. “Trust me, it’ll all go according to plan. Do you know of someone we can use?”

“The criminal? Uh, yeah, Jake Pratt; he’s a small-time crook, violent tendencies and a history of psychoactive drugs.” The Deputy nodded. “I can pick him up and bring him to you.”

“Good.” The Alpha Chimera turned to leave, pausing as he did so. “I’ll be in touch shortly, we are about to make a major move against Scott and his pack.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

Stiles nodded and left the evidence room, dodging around the other deputies and pushing out the front door. He walked back to the Jeep, climbing inside. “Everything ok here?” 

“Yeah, got a bit concerned when Corey’s eyes lit up.” Theo replied. “But we figured that you just needed to make a quick escape?”

“Something like that.” He grunted and pulled out of the parking lot. “Parrish went all Hellhound on me, he could be a problem.”

“He’s immune to mountain ash, burns right through it, there’s very little that can stop him.” Theo glanced back at Corey. “If he decides to attack, we be better off running. I think we all remember what happened the last time we tried to fight him.”

The younger chimera shuddered; searing pain, choking on the stench of his own burning flesh, it was enough to make his stomach queasy. “So, what do we do?”

“We try to control him.” The Alpha Chimera replied, turning onto his street. “There must be some way to do that.”

“Isn’t that what Strauss is for?” Theo looked at him. “We’re controlling Parrish instead of the Hellhound?”

“Sure, but I got the impression that Cerberus might just do whatever the hell he wants. I need something more concrete as a backup plan.” Stiles pulled up the handbrake and killed the engine. “Did the Dread Doctors ever encounter a Hellhound?”

“No.” Theo frowned. _We could always ask Garrett, he’s more familiar with unstoppable forces…_ “But I might be able to find out something; I haven’t read all of the Surgeon’s journals yet.”

“Ok,” Stiles nodded, tossing the keys to Theo. “Take the Jeep, and get back here as soon as you can. We’re hitting McCall tomorrow night, I want to make sure we’re all on the same page. Understood?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

Corey joined Stiles on the driveway as Theo backed out carefully. “You’re going to take them all on?”

“We have enough chimeras now, and we have Garrett.” The Alpha Chimera smiled at him. “It’s time we removed that obstacle permanently. Come on, let’s go inside.” 

 

Garrett opened his door slowly, viewing Theo with suspicion. “What are you doing here? How did you even know where I lived?”

“Corey told us.” Theo looked at him. “Are you going to let me in? It’s just me. I need to talk to you.”

“Fine.” The Löwenmensch muttered, and stood aside. “What’s this about?”

“Hellhounds, well, just one in particular.”

“Parrish?”

“Yeah,” Theo glanced around the living room. “Huh, pretty normal.”

“What?” Garrett smirked at him. “You thought I’d have Nazi flags everywhere, maybe a portrait or two?”

“Hardly. I never said you believed in their ideology, you were just using it.”

“I don’t think that distinction will make much difference to Stiles or Corey.” Garrett sat down on the couch. “But let me guess; Stiles wants to control the Hellhound?”

“Yeah, if he can.” The chimera sat opposite him. “I figured you might know something about a force like that? Something you researched, back in the day?”

“Sure, I know something. You’re not going to like it much.” The Löwenmensch grinned at him. “The Wild Hunt.”

“I read the Bestiary; the two are connected, right?”

“Yeah, a hound is meant to be with the riders, it’s not meant to fight them.” Garrett moistened his lips. “Someone who has the power of a Ghost Rider might be able to compel the Hellhound into following their commands. And since both you and Stiles have the ability to siphon off supernatural powers, that might be you.”

“Or it might be a convenient way for me to disappear.” Theo’s eyes narrowed. “Why didn’t you seize that power for yourself?”

“I underestimated them, a mistake I paid dearly for.” Garrett shook his head. “I still don’t understand why you haven’t told Stiles or Corey about my past. What are you waiting for, Theo?”

“We have more important things to worry about right now.” The chimera shrugged. “Maybe you’re working your way up to telling him, maybe you’re not, but I don’t really care. The Ghost Riders aren’t here, not in Beacon Hills. Stiles is using Strauss as leverage to control Parrish, but I know he wants more, in case the Hellhound part takes over. Its mission is to prevent the supernatural from becoming visible to everyone else, right? Stiles is going to blow the secret wide open, and the Hellhound _will_ come for him at some point.”

“So, we have a little time.” Garrett nodded, “When is he attacking Scott?”

“Soon. In fact, you might want to come back with me, I’m sure Stiles will value your input into the battle plan.”

“Fine. Let me get my coat.” The Löwenmensch stood up and disappeared into another room. Theo looked around, flicking through one of the magazines on Garrett’s coffee table. It was all so normal, Theo shuddered a little. Garrett returned a moment later, gesturing for Theo to follow him. “Come on.”

 

“I’m just saying I don’t know if he likes me as much as I like him.” Corey looked at Stiles, seeing him nod slowly. “I know we didn’t fool around much, because you were so focused on getting Theo back.”

“Yeah, that’s true.” Stiles shrugged, “I guess you have to remember that he’s older than you are, he’s probably still worried about being a teacher seeing one of his students. But, like you said earlier, you’ve spent much of the past week at his house, maybe he just needs more time to get used to the idea of being with a teenager.”

“Hmm.” Corey grunted. He was about to speak again when headlights dimmed outside and he got up. “Hey, Theo’s back, and uh, looks like Garrett is with him.”

“Is he?” Stiles joined him, waiting until the door opened and the two of them entered. “Theo, Garrett. Did you find what you were looking for?”

“Yeah, maybe.” Theo nodded. “But it’s gonna take time.”

“Time isn’t something we have a lot of right now.” Stiles muttered. “We’ll just have to hope that Parrish actually cares more about keeping Strauss alive than opposing us. There are a number of preparations for the battle; a few things I already have, for that rainy day when I thought I might need them.”

“What do you need us to do?”

“First off, once Scott and his pack arrive, I want them sealed inside this house; two rings of mountain ash encircling the building. Corey: that’s your job. You’ll find a crate of the stuff in my closet.” The Alpha Chimera gestured at him.

“As you command, Alpha.”

“I managed to procure a few sonic emitters from Chris Argent’s stockpile. The ones he never recovered from the clearing where we fought the Beast. We’ll set them up around the house, enough to cause Scott to pause.”

“What about us?” Theo asked. “They hurt.”

“I’ll make sure you don’t hear them.” Stiles glanced at Garrett. “Are they going to be a problem for you?”

“Don’t think so, I can always turn them off once we’ve engaged Scott.”

“Good.” The Alpha Chimera reached into his pocket and pulled out a bullet. “Scott, Liam, Malia, even Lydia, we can take on. But you can be certain that Kira will be there too. With her mother’s sword and an uncontrolled Kitsune.”

“She also has the ability to summon an Oni.” Theo pointed out. “How are we going to defeat that?”

“Easy. With this.” Stiles held up the bullet. “Silver. Their one true weakness. Chris Argent gave this to me after the whole Nogitsune thing, I’m not sure if it was some sort of macabre trophy, or maybe just a reminder that Void Stiles was the one who killed his daughter. Regardless, over-confidence will be Kira’s downfall.”

“You think of everything, Alpha Chimera.” Garrett smiled at him. “Is there anything else we can do?”

“Theo, you and Garrett will bring the chimeras, all of them, to me tomorrow night.” Stiles looked at each of them. “Remain out of sight and come when I give you the signal.”

“Which is?”

“I’ll ask Scott to kneel before me in surrender.” The Alpha Chimera grinned. “And whether he does or not, you’ll feel my pull. Garrett?”

“Yes?”

“I just want to make sure that you’re ready to be revealed as a supernatural creature to Scott and his pack.” Stiles stared at him. “And more than that, you’re on my side.”

“I’m ready.” The Löwenmensch looked at Corey, nodding. “Don’t worry Stiles, I’m with you.”

The Alpha Chimera nodded and put the bullet back into his pocket. “Then let’s set our trap.”

 

“Hello?” Scott’s voice was thick, unsure. “Who is this?”

“Isn’t it amazing how I still remember your number after all this time?” Stiles smirked as he heard the quick intake of breath on the other end. “Scott, you there?”

“I’m here.”

“Good. So, listen, I’ve realised I’ve never quite explained to you why everything changed, why everything got turned around.” 

“I thought this was about Theo?”

“Sure,” Stiles nodded. “A little bit. Theo…well, I wanna meet. You and me, face to face, my house.”

“Just you?” The werewolf sounded suspicious. “Like I haven’t heard that before.”

“Are you going to come or not?” 

“What time?”

“Tonight, let’s say nine thirty?” Stiles glanced at Theo and Corey while he waited for Scott to consider it. “Scott?”

“Ok, but just you.”

“That’s right. You have my word as the Alpha Chimera.” He blinked and looked up. _How rude..._ “Scott ended the call, didn’t even say goodbye.”

“He’s coming?”

“Yeah. Are we ready?”

“Mountain ash is out, just the final lines to complete after they arrive.” Corey confirmed.

“The chimeras are gathered, including Hayden. Garrett is with them now.” Theo added, standing up as Stiles did. He watched his boyfriend stare out the window. “Are you ready, Alpha?”

There was silence as Stiles looked out at the dark street, his purple eyes reflected in the window’s glare. Finally, he nodded. “Yes, tonight it all becomes real. Go to your positions.” The Alpha Chimera waited until they left and then grinned. “Goodbye Scott.”

 

There was a knock on the door and Stiles opened it, stepping back as he saw Scott and the rest of his pack standing on his porch; Liam, Malia, Lydia, even Mason. “What, no Kira?”

The Alpha didn’t reply, instead pushing past him into the house, looking around the darkened rooms suspiciously. “Where’s Theo?”

“He’s not here. I told you I wanted to talk to you, Scott, I wasn’t really expecting you to bring everyone.” Stiles closed the door and circled around so he could see the entire pack at once, grinning slightly when he felt their accusing eyes on him.

“You never said I couldn’t.” Scott shrugged. “And I’ve been burned by you before. Remember our little alliance?”

“True.” The Alpha Chimera nodded. He gestured towards the living area. “Now, why don’t we talk? Your pack can still see you.” Stiles smiled slightly as Scott walked over and sat down. “We do have a lot to talk about.”

Corey darted out from his hiding place near the curb and reached into his pocket, pulling out a handful of mountain ash, using it to finish the double barrier. He cloaked and walked around the back to where Theo and Garrett stood with the other four chimeras inside the circles. “It’s done.” Corey whispered, emerging beside Garrett. “They’re trapped inside now.”

“Good. Wait for the signal.” Theo nodded, concentrating on Stiles’ voice.

 

“So, Scott, do you remember when we were kids and we’d be constantly asking each other what we wanted to be when we grew up?” The werewolf frowned, but didn’t answer. Stiles continued on. “And I always said the same thing: I want be the Sheriff, like my Dad. You never really had an answer. So, I’ll ask you again. What do you want to be when you grow up?”

Scott shook his head.

“Fine, you don’t get it.” Stiles grinned at him. “I want to be the Chimera Emperor, that and that alone.”

“I didn’t think you were serious about that, Stiles.” Scott finally said. “About revealing the supernatural. Don’t you know how dangerous that’s going to be for everyone?”

“I want to rule the world, Scott, and it won’t be dangerous for anyone, only the ones who are stupid enough to oppose me.”

“You’re insane.” The werewolf glared at him. “Don’t you get it? We had to stop the Beast, that I was killing it, not Theo.”

“Is that how you see it? That’s how you justify it, so that the _great_ Scott McCall, True Alpha, doesn’t have to get his hands bloody!” Stiles growled at him, “That you can say to yourself that you never killed anyone, isn’t that right?”

“Maybe Kira went too far in trapping Theo underground.” Scott admitted, avoiding the Alpha Chimera’s intense gaze. “That’s the root cause of all this, isn’t it?”

“That’s right.” Stiles nodded, anger returning to his voice, “I never would have had to kill her parents or the Skinwalkers if she had just let Theo be, if she had just told me what I needed to know, if she had just given him back to me.”

“That’s a lot of ‘ifs’, Stiles.”

“Yeah.” The Alpha Chimera looked at him, purple eyes in the darkness of the room. “Such as what will I do if you just surrender?” He raised his voice, looking at the rest of his former friends. “Consider it, all of you! I have rebuilt the Dread Doctors’ lab. I have restarted chimera production, each one strong and powerful and serving me alone. But most importantly, I have succeeded in keeping them alive.” The Alpha Chimera stood up, gazing regally at them. “My victory is inevitable. You cannot stop me.” 

“Stiles,” Scott got up too, looking at him sadly. “There’s been enough bloodshed. This has got to end.”

“My Empire is about to rise, Scott,” Stiles smirked at him. “There’s still a place for you, if you just kneel before me and recognise my might.”

“I can’t do that.” The Alpha’s eyes glowed red. “I won’t let you continue with this.”

“Hahahaha,” The Alpha Chimera laughed suddenly, his tone changing rapidly as he snarled. “I wasn’t proposing that you _let_ me. My new chimeras will need parts, and you are a True Alpha; only the best will do.” 

Scott shook his head and turned to go. He blinked as a sudden piercing whistle punctured his ears. The Alpha looked back to see Stiles jam a sonic emitter into the wall.

“Did I say you could leave, werewolf?” Stiles roared and lashed out, claws ripping a furrow across Scott’s face. “No. You will stay, you will kneel! You will all kneel!” _Chimeras! To me!_ The Alpha Chimera looked back at the rest of the McCall pack as his chimera pack burst through the doors and windows behind him, their eyes glowing purple, fangs bared and claws ready. 

 

Stiles and Theo took turns punching Scott, their fists smashing into the Alpha’s ribcage. He could feel the bones breaking under their onslaught and grinned savagely as Theo delivered a brutal uppercut to the werewolf’s nose, throwing him backwards into the corner. Theo moved in as Stiles turned to view the progress of the battle. Liam was fighting Greenberg and the doctor, the werewolf holding on grimly, despite a dozen cuts across his face and arms. Greenberg’s heavy bear claws tore through Liam’s t-shirt, a spray of blood causing him to cry out. Lydia had backed away behind Malia and looked as though she was about to scream. _Rex! Take Lydia out, subdue her, Theo will want to study her!_ The Alpha Chimera watched with grim satisfaction as the venomous chimera darted forward, a sickly sweet scent filling the room as he splashed his poison towards her. Lydia screamed and clawed at her eyes. Stiles whirled around his hand smashing into Scott as he attempted to flee. “Fool.” 

The door crashed open and the Alpha Chimera looked up, spotting Kira standing in the room, her sword in hand, and the fiery aura of her Kitsune surrounding her. He smirked and moved through the ruins of the living room, he could see that Mason had slipped out, breaking the lines of the mountain ash. Stiles felt the tingle of electricity gather in his hand, ready to fry the human, when Corey uncloaked behind his ex-boyfriend, delivering a ruthless blow to his head. The Alpha Chimera grinned and continued to move towards Kira, Garrett running past him to attack Malia who was overpowering Hayden. The Kitsune was distracted by her and went to assist as Scott tackled Stiles from behind, managing to finally get away from Theo. Stiles felt the breath rush out of his lungs, and electrified his skin, a grim smile twisting his lips as Scott yelled out and rolled off him. The Alpha Chimera jumped to his feet, grunting in surprise as the werewolf slashed him viciously across the chest. Stiles’ hands came away bloody and he looked at Scott, his former friend staring at him, as though shocked by what he had just done. The Alpha Chimera’s eyes blazed purple, and as one all the chimeras in the room went still, their eyes pulsing purple in time to Stiles’. 

Scott glanced around and then limped towards Kira, as the chimeras returned to fighting a second later. He looked back as a fearsome roar shook the house around him; Stiles standing in the center of the room, large fangs in his mouth, lightning rippling across his body as his eyes burned like two purple suns. “Shit.” 

The Alpha Chimera turned towards Scott, ignoring Malia’s attempt to attack him, a massive bolt of lightning cracking forwards from both hands, smashing into her chest and throwing the were-coyote backwards through the bookshelves, her body a blackened and smoking pile of meat. 

“Retreat!” Liam yelled out, “C’mon, Scott! We have to get out of here!” He had Lydia’s unconscious body in his bleeding hands and was trying to pull her out of the house. “Scott!” The werewolf looked up in time to see Greenberg’s fist coming at him, knocking him backwards. The purple-eyed chimera kept pummelling him before standing straight and grasping Lydia’s foot, dragging her back towards the other chimeras. 

Stiles grinned as he grabbed the back of Scott’s hoodie, pulling him savagely backwards into Theo’s waiting claws. The chimera snarled and began to rip, and slash, and cut, and break until the Alpha’s face was a bloody mess, his hands lying limply at his side. The Alpha Chimera turned back to Kira, the Kitsune swinging wildly, cutting the doctor into two and slashing Greenberg across his torso. Corey and Garrett stayed in front of him, crouching defensively, as Hayden moved forwards, her will stolen by the Alpha Chimera, eyes blazing purple. She grunted as Kira drove her sword into her chest, falling to the floor. 

“No!!” Liam cried out, hands outstretched. “Hayden!”

Stiles pushed past Corey and Garrett. “Grab Lydia, and see to Greenberg.” He stood in front of Kira, smirking at her. “Who would have thought that it would be me and you as the last ones left?”

Kira sheathed her sword, a dark smile on her face. Her hand disappeared into her pocket, reappearing a moment later with the last of her mother’s foxtails. “You were a fool to trade this!” She snapped it, smiling as the Oni flashed into existence beside her, swirling black smoke one moment, a silver-masked warrior the next. “Kill him.” 

“Predictable!” Stiles snarled at her, blood running down his chest. The Alpha Chimera reached behind him and pulled a gun from his waistband. He fired once, the silver bullet shattering the Oni’s mask, the demon vanishing into the air.

“Argh!” Kira screamed her frustration and darted forward, smashing the pommel of her sword into Rex’s face, the chimera jumping to take the blow instead of his Alpha. 

Stiles grinned at her and waited for the Kitsune to attack him again. Her sword came his way and he ducked, lashing out with his Kanima claws, digging a deep gash across her thigh. She grunted, but managed to slice at his face. The Alpha Chimera glared at her, wiping blood from his eyes, ignoring the pain. He was about to attack her, poison her, when Theo roared behind him.

“RAWRRRR!” Theo raised Scott up by the neck so that they could all see the broken, bloody body of the True Alpha. The chimera’s claws were covered by pulsing blue talons and Theo plunged them deep into Scott’s chest.

“No!” Kira screamed out, her fox spirit stripped away suddenly. 

Stiles smashed her across the room, his lightning not harming her, but he clenched his fist, the earth bursting upwards to imprison her legs. He looked at the barely conscious form, seeing Liam crawling towards her, and then joined Theo, ramming his own claws into Scott’s stomach. “Arrrr!”

“Please, Stiles…don’t!” Scott begged him, blood spilling from his mouth, eyes dimmer than before. “You’re my brother…” 

“I gave you the chance to surrender.” The Alpha Chimera whispered to him, leaning close enough that his lips brushed against Scott’s ear. “And you rejected me.” Movement caught his attention, but it was just Liam pulling Kira away. Stiles looked at Theo and nodded. “Goodbye, Scott.”

Theo snarled and clenched his hand, talons ripping through flesh and sinew, the True Alpha’s power transferring to him. His eyes turned blood red, before fading back to purple. He grinned and threw Scott’s lifeless body onto the ground. The Alpha Chimera howled in victory, arms held above his head, lightning wreathing his body. Soon, the other chimeras joined in, screaming their victory with their leader.

Corey leaned against the shattered remains of the door watching Kira and Liam drag a semi-conscious Mason with them.

 

“Victory!” Stiles snarled at his gathered chimeras. “Greenberg, you and Rex take Lydia back to the fortress.” He waited until they had left before looking around the devastated room. “Who did we lose?”

“Hayden’s dead,” Corey said, returning to Stiles. “So is that doctor, bled out.”

“But they lost both Malia and Scott.” Theo replied, grinning at the Alpha Chimera. “Liam is badly wounded, Greenberg laid into him pretty hard, Mason too, good job, Corey.”

“Thanks.” He smiled slightly. The chimera frowned when he saw the extent of Stiles’ wounds. “Wait, are you ok?”

“I’ve never felt better!” Stiles smirked, looking at Scott’s body. “Bring that back with us, his parts will be used to make many fine chimeras. Same for Malia, if there’s anything to be salvaged.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Theo nodded. He paused, looking at the street. “Sirens.”

“Strauss held them off for as long as he could.” Stiles said. “That’s why he wasn’t here tonight.”

“What now?” Garrett asked him, his eyes moving over Corey, making sure he was unhurt.

The Alpha Chimera looked at each of them and then smiled. “Let the Empire rise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tough chapter to write, killing a main character is never easy, but the road to victory has many turns.


	9. Allegiance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Who serves the Alpha Chimera?**

Parrish heaved another stack of reports onto the Sheriff’s desk, raising a brow from Strauss who was sitting behind it. “Really? More?”

“It’s the latest missing person’s reports.” The Deputy replied sharply. “In case you haven’t noticed, there’s been a lot lately.”

“Yeah, seems like this town has been hit by a run of bad luck, huh?”

Parrish glared at him. “You know what it’s been hit by, _Acting-Sheriff_.”

“Is that what this is about?” Strauss looked coolly at him. “That I got the promotion and you didn’t?”

“No.” He looked down at the dozens of folders in front of them. “It’s about the fact that teenagers are going missing and then returning a few days later, refusing to say what happened to them. It’s about the fact that it keeps happening to them one after another. It’s about the fact that campers are being brutally murdered in the goddamn forest, and you’re doing nothing about it!”

Strauss calmly turned a page in the report as Parrish yelled at him. “We’re writing plenty of reports. That’s something.”

“I know Stiles and his pack are behind it, all of it.”

“It’s not my place to question the Alpha Chimera.” Strauss looked up suddenly, his eyes a bright, glowing green. “And there’s still room for you to join us, Jordan. The Alpha Chimera is grateful that you didn’t help Scott and his pack in their attempt to kill him.”

“Aaron…” Parrish looked at him, upset. He was about to continue when the door opened. The Deputy looked back to see Deputy Clark enter. “What?”

“Uh, sorry, were you guys, um…?” She trailed off, cheeks burning.

“No, we were just having a difference of opinion.” Strauss said, standing up and walking towards her. “What is it, Clark?”

“More paperwork, more reports.” She dropped the bundle of files on the desk. “Um, two more bodies were found this morning. I don’t think they were campers though, Deputy Stringer said that it was a man and a woman, they weren’t dressed for the outdoors. It looks like animals got them though.”

“Ok,” Strauss nodded. “We’ll know more after the autopsy.” Deputy Clark made to leave, but then paused at the door. He looked at her. “Was there something else?”

“Yeah,” The Deputy turned to look at them. “My sister. It’s been over two weeks since I last saw her, since anyone last saw her. She would have contacted me if she could, I know she would. Have any new leads come up? Did he say anything about her?”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Clark,” Strauss rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable. “You can have a look at the interview tapes if you want, I mean, the killer has been captured; he confessed.”

“Before dying suddenly…” Parrish muttered, drawing an angry glare from Strauss. 

“Heart-attack.” He said icily.

“That just means the coroner couldn’t find the real cause of death.”

“What are you…” Strauss trailed off, glaring at them, frustrated. “Get out. Both of you, get the hell out!” He pointed at the door to illustrate his point and waited for the deputies to leave. The chimera shut the door after them and closed the blinds, returning to collapse heavily in the Sheriff’s chair. After a moment, Strauss looked up and nodded at the wall. “It’s safe now.”

Corey decloaked and pulled away from the wall with a slight sucking noise. He grimaced and looked at the closed door. “You were arguing for hours. What the hell happened to ‘five minutes’?”

“Sorry, he just came in, I couldn’t tell him to go.”

“You just did. Never mind.” The younger chimera shook his head. “The Alpha Chimera wants an update.”

“He’ll get more than that.” Strauss pulled open a drawer and threw a set of car keys at Corey. “Here. These are for Theo’s truck, it’s being released from impound, along with the evidence collected from his house.”

“Nice. He’ll be happy.”

“As for the Alpha Chimera, you can tell him that I’m holding them off, but sooner or later, someone is going to start asking the hard questions. And, I’m not sure I’ll have any answers for them.” The Deputy glanced at the stack of reports. “Jordan…Parrish knows something is up, I haven’t told him anything, of course.”

“Is he going to be a problem?” Corey asked, weighing Theo’s keys in his hands. 

“I’m not sure.” Strauss admitted after a moment. “I’m trying to convince him to join us willingly, but I know the Alpha Chimera’s patience is not infinite.”

“I’ll pass that on.”

“Corey, the bodies they keep finding in the woods, everyone seems to buy that it’s a wild animal, mountain lion, or even a bear. They’re talking about maybe bringing in a hunter to track it down.”

“Stiles isn’t worried about it.” Corey replied, shrugging. “I’m not sure why, but I suppose it just means he’s got it under control. Besides, it’s almost time.”

“I didn’t think the pack had grown that much?” Strauss frowned. “Huh.”

“Yeah, he’s consolidating his power, building up his forces, spreading the chimeras throughout Beacon County.” Corey looked at him, eyes sparkling. “Are you ready?”

The Acting-Sheriff nodded slowly, “I’m ready.”

 

Theo nodded at Stiles and the Alpha Chimera outstretched his hand over the new chimera’s face, a gesture that was becoming second nature to him. But he still revelled in the surge of power the action created as he Awoke another member of his pack, his army. Stiles smirked as the girl stood up, her eyes a bright purple, werewolf fangs visible as she opened her mouth, smooth black talons covering her nails instead of claws. He watched as she knelt before him, the same words as they all said, _Command me, Alpha._

Theo smiled, pleased with his handiwork and gestured urgently at his assistants behind him. “Take her to Orientation, quickly.” They moved forward, bowing to the Alpha Chimera and then guiding the girl into another room. Theo turned to him. “Another success, Stiles. Werewolf mixed with hawk; light on her feet, yet strong, and some very sharp talons.”

“Is she able to steal power?”

“No, of course not. That ability is reserved for those of true power, such as ourselves.” The chimera shook his head, smirking. “The pack is growing, in strength and numbers.”

“I think we can safely refer to it as an army, now, Theo.” Stiles grinned at him. “There’s, what, fifty chimeras in total? You’ve been busy.”

“Yeah, well, taking those assistants on has really paid off.” Theo walked with him as Stiles prepared to leave. “We’ve come a long way in just two weeks.”

“Yes. It’s time.” The Alpha Chimera glanced at him. “Gather the chimeras, all that are here, we’ll make our move before the week is out.”

“As you command, Alpha.”

Stiles let him go first, and then followed Theo, taking the stairs up to the operations center as his boyfriend went left towards the underground hanger. _Time…Well, why not? There’s no one left to oppose us, the military maybe, but that’s what the army is for. And by the time anyone realises anything, it will be far too late._ Stiles climbed the final steps that led to the gantry overlooking the bustling hanger beneath him. Bright lights illuminated the full length of the enormous structure, his chimeras carrying supplies and provisions from one section to another; boxes, equipment, weapons, containers of creature parts, and chests of mountain ash. Long trailing banners hung from the walls, the symbol of the Alpha Chimera; a circle and three lines beneath it, was painted in bright red, a new addition that made him nod approvingly. He cast his eyes further back, seeing the sprawling complex of tents and temporary dwellings that had sprung up around the broken-down bomber; some of the chimeras preferring to stay close to their Alpha, instead of going home. The thought brought a smile to his lips, as did the tingle of power that weighed in the air as his chimera army stopped what they were doing and formed into rows in front of him. _So many abilities, so much power at my fingertips, just waiting to be used._ The Alpha Chimera glanced to one side when Theo and Corey joined him on the platform. 

Theo whispered into his ear. “They’re all down there now, Stiles.”

“Chimeras!” Stiles called out, as they looked up at him, their eyes shifting to purple in echo of him. “The time has finally come to emerge from the shadows, to take what is rightfully ours, because we are destined to rule the world! We will start our glorious work by taking full control of Beacon Hills and Beacon County, and the humans within. Some of them will join us as brothers and sisters united under the magnificence of the Chimera Empire!” _But all will serve to fuel my ascent to glory!_ He paused as they cheered loudly, raising his hands to quieten them. “I know that I can count on you all to perform your duties and overcome any resistance to our plans. But, know that we can expect so very little, because in the month since we have started chimera production, our ranks have grown to over forty chimeras! The majority are teenagers, like me, like you. We are the resilient, the most adaptable, the Dread Doctors recognised that. But they did not have the vision that I have, that we all share, of a glorious, perfect, Chimera Empire!” Stiles glanced at Corey and Theo as the chimeras below him roared again, his hands spread in front of him. 

They smiled at him, and the Alpha Chimera turned back to resume his speech. “I have loyal chimeras in vital positions of power: the Sheriff’s Station, the hospital, the Mayor’s office, even at the nearby military base. And when the time comes to execute our strategy, they will rise up, overthrow the humans who claim dominion, and deliver to us critical resources and assets. I will not pretend that it will be a bloodless coup; people will die, perhaps those who are close to you, but only if they resist. Only if they are so small minded that they cannot recognise the glory of our most proud, our noble, our glorious Chimera Empire!” The roaring and cheering was thunderous now and Stiles smiled regally down at them, not noticing the glance Theo and Corey exchanged with each other.

 

Stiles stepped away from the gantry and returned to the operations center, nodding at Garrett, the Löwenmensch standing stiffly in front of him. “Like my speech?”

“It sounded…familiar.” He looked at Theo before flicking his eyes back to Stiles. “So, we’re finally taking over the town?”

“That’s right.” Theo replied for him, gesturing to the hanger behind them. “With so many chimeras, the Overmind is experiencing almost total control no matter where he goes in Beacon Hills.”

“I’m able to call on my chimeras’ powers without them actually needing to be there, or even close by. The range of the connection stretches across longer distances.” Stiles added. “I’ll still take a few with me though, always need the meatshield. Besides, there is Liam and Kira to deal with. My Watchers are monitoring them constantly, but I like having a small pack with me; Theo, Corey, Greenberg, Strauss, you; we make a good team.”

“Right.” Garrett seemed distracted, glancing at Corey, seeing his boyfriend frown at him. The Löwenmensch looked back at Stiles. “I’d like to speak with you, Alpha Chimera.”

“Go on.”

“Alone.”

Stiles looked at him and then nodded, “Leave us.”

“I’ll go check on our supplies.” Theo muttered, grabbing Corey by the arm as the chimera just stood there, confused. “C’mon.”

The Alpha Chimera waited until the door closed and their footsteps faded away. He looked at Garrett. “Do you want something to drink? You seem nervous.”

“Um, water is fine.” He accepted the offered glass, but just held it. “There’s something I need to tell you. Before we go into battle.”

“I’m listening.”

“I am not who I say I am, and my name isn’t Garrett Douglas.” The Löwenmensch put the glass down as Stiles frowned at him. “I…My real name doesn’t matter, it’s not the point, I’m old, Stiles, a lot older than you think.”

“I’m not sure I understand.” The Alpha Chimera sat down, and gestured for him to continue.

“This complex, you said it was built during the Second World War, to fight Nazi Germany…where I lived.” Garrett moistened his lips as Stiles stared at him. “It’s been seventy years since the War, and yet it still feels like a few months ago to me. I was a soldier, a captain, _Hauptmann_ in the Anherbe Division.”

“Hitler’s Occult soldiers.” Stiles muttered, “They tried to find mystical ways to win the war, right?”

“That’s right. I joined them for my own reasons, to find a group called the Ghost Riders, the Wild Hunt, as you might know them.” The Löwenmensch avoided Stiles’ gaze, looking at a point just to his right. “We found them, myself and a unit of soldiers. They were cannon fodder, the, uh, meatshield, like you said, just there to die, really. I wanted the power of the Ghost Riders for myself; a vast, unstoppable army, a force of nature, I wanted it to rule the world. But I failed, I was injured, the wound was supernatural in origin, no medicine I knew of could cure it.”

“What happened next?”

“I found the Dread Doctors, or maybe they found me, I’m not sure.” Garrett paused. “The, uh, they wanted me more as a test subject though; Löwenmensch are extremely rare, my pack…It doesn’t matter. The Doctors tricked me, subdued me, injected me with their green serum and tossed me into a tank full of it.”

“So, you’re _Der Soldat_.” Stiles nodded. “Interesting; Theo used the serum from your tank to resurrect my pack, to resurrect Corey.”

“I didn’t know that.” He looked at the closed door again, gaze lingering even as he spoke. “So, now you know the truth.”

“Yeah.” Stiles stood up, his expression distasteful. “You know what they did, don’t you? To people like me, like Theo, like Corey, like…you?”

“I never believed in all that, Stiles, I never condoned it.” Garrett shook his head, “I did what I had to do in order to survive, I wasn’t going to hide in the hills like the other supernaturals, or just follow their orders blindly either, a good little soldier, hiding in plain sight. I wanted power, control, I wanted wipe them off the face of the Earth. That’s why I wanted the Ghost Riders. It’s why I’m telling you now; they are a grave threat, but they could also be a fantastic opportunity.”

“Yeah, I can understand that.” Stiles nodded. “What are you going to tell them; Theo and Corey?”

“The truth, I suppose.” He dropped his American accent, seeing Stiles wince. “What? You don’t like it?”

“You sound too much like a bad guy.”

“Haha, isn’t that what we are, Stiles?” Garrett shrugged, changing the subject abruptly. “You have a lot of chimeras, a lot of power, what happens when I’m no longer needed?”

“I don’t see that day coming any time soon.” Stiles shook his head. “But, I’m not gonna lie and say that your past isn’t a problem; it turns my stomach to think about it. However, you’re here now, and Corey likes you a lot.”

“Trust me, Stiles, I wouldn’t trade where I am right now for anything, not even the power of the Wild Hunt.” He smiled, reverting back to his faked accent. “But, that still doesn’t solve the problem of being the only supernatural in your inner circle you can’t control. You can be ruthless when you want to be, Stiles, let me demonstrate my loyalty, let me show you that you can trust me absolutely.”

“Hmm. Maybe there is something you can do for me, after all.” The Alpha Chimera stood up, “The Hellhound continues to be a problem. Theo can’t find a solution; I want to control him, or at least mitigate his powers. I’ve seen what he can do in combat, he could turn the tide of any battle.”

“No solutions at all? Theo is very smart when it comes to chimeras.”

“I know. He was talking about creating a new class of chimera: Elementals; fire, water, earth, and so on. But that takes time and experiments. Neither of which I have the patience for.” Stiles sighed, looking at Garrett. “You want to prove yourself? Find me a solution, find me a way to control Cerberus!”

 

Corey trailed after Theo as the older chimera checked on his stocks of essence and creature parts. “Theo?”

“Uh huh?”

“What do you think they’re talking about up there?” 

“Dunno.” Theo shrugged. _Is he telling Stiles the truth at last?_ “Don’t worry about it, Corey, it’s probably nothing. Hey, how are things with you guys, anyway?”

“Why?” Corey flushed. “What did Stiles tell you?”

“Uh, not much, just that Garrett was being less than interested in getting into your pants.” Theo smirked at him. “Is that still a problem?”

“It’s not my fault!” The chimera protested. “It’s, like, he wants to be intimate, but, like, he doesn’t want to do _anything_ either. It’s frustrating.” He sat down on one of the tables, kicking his heels off the side. “I mean, I know him a lot better now, that’s something.”

 _Not as well as you think._ Theo looked at him, nodding. “Right.” _It’s weird how he’s never asked about his parents, I mean, we haven’t said anything either, but you’d think he’d be somewhat interested._ He blinked, seeing Corey staring at him. “What?”

“I said, you never answered me.”

“Err, about what?”

“About you and me and Stiles.” Corey’s cheeks were burning now, but he continued on regardless, knowing Theo could hear his pounding heart-beat. “If something happens to Garrett-”

“Nothing is going to happen to him.” The older chimera broke in. “Don’t worry Corey, he’s gonna be alright. Everything is gonna be alright.” He frowned as Corey avoided his eyes. “This is about Stiles’ plan, right? The revelation?”

“Yeah.”

“He knows what he’s doing; this has always been his plan, but now we’re in a better position.” Theo leaned against the table beside him, shoulders brushing. “There’s nothing that can stop us.”

“What about Kira and Liam?” He muttered, wide eyes looking at Theo.

“They’re just two people. Kira might want to attack us again, but they don’t know where we are, and even if she does, the Alpha Chimera is protected by all his chimeras. They’ll die for him before she can get even close.” Theo placed an arm around him, hugging him briefly before letting go. “And, don’t worry about Garrett, he’ll-”

“Excuse me, Theo?” A chimera approached them, “The Alpha Chimera requests your presence, both of you.”

“Right.” Theo stood up, Corey following him. “Thank you, Martin.”

 

Corey stood between Stiles and Theo, looking at the older chimeras as Garrett explained about his past. He inched closer to Stiles when his boyfriend spoke naturally in his heavy German accent. The Alpha Chimera’s face was dark, and Corey stared at Garrett. “I don’t understand.”

“I am still me, a Löwenmensch, but I am also nearly a century old.” Garrett smiled at him. 

“You don’t look it.”

“Thanks. It’s from the tank; the Dread Doctors’ tank.” The Löwenmensch looked at Stiles. “The Alpha Chimera has told me that Theo used the serum from my tank to bring you back, to bring all of the chimeras back; at least the ones he wanted.”

“So, what? I owe you my life?” Corey frowned at him.

“No, no, of course not. That was not what I meant.” He sighed, moving towards him, stopping when the young chimera shrank back. “Corey, please, my quest for power is no different than that of Stiles or Theo, my methods are the same, we do what we have to, we kill who we need to. Don’t you see that?”

“It’s not the same!” Corey muttered. “Everyone knows the Nazis were the bad guys, there’s no story where they’re doing something good. How could you…” He broke off, tears pricking the back of his eyes. “I don’t even know you!”

Stiles exchanged a glance with Theo; they could both smell the confusion and fear rolling off the younger chimera. “Corey-” He broke off as the chimera cloaked suddenly, vanishing from sight. They looked around the room, until the outside door crashed open.

“ _Scheisse!_ ” Garrett swore under his breath, furious with himself. He glared at Theo and Stiles. “I should never have told him, I should never have told either of you.”

“It would have come out some time.” Theo shrugged.

“Wait here,” Stiles said, moving towards the entrance. “I’ll go find him.”

“How? He’s cloaked.” Garrett shook his head, sitting despondently on the table. 

“I can always find my chimeras, no matter where they go.” Stiles let his eyes glow purple. “I can make him reappear if I need to. Garrett, I expect that task to be carried out regardless of what happens with Corey.”

“I understand, Alpha Chimera.” The Löwenmensch grunted. “I’ll wait outside with you, if that’s alright?”

“Fine, come on.” 

Stiles left him by the rusted airplane prop and set off into the forest. It didn’t take him long to find Corey, sitting on a flat rock in the middle of a gently flowing stream. The Alpha Chimera grinned and jumped from the river bank across to the rock, the younger chimera looking at him sullenly. Corey sat with his arms around his knees, hugging them to his body.

“I don’t wanna go back.”

“I not here to make you.” Stiles sat next to him, getting comfortable. “I know it’s a lot to take in.”

“He lied to me! He lied to all of us!” Corey sniffled, wiping the tears away irritably. “How am I meant to trust him again? How am I meant to sleep next to him?”

“Maybe he can answer that better than I can.” Stiles gestured back towards the fortress. “He’s waiting for you.”

“I said I’m not going back. Not yet.” The chimera looked at Stiles. “This wouldn’t have happened if I was with you, you know?”

“Oh? Something worse could’ve happened.”

“No, you and Theo are strong, protective.” Corey shook his head. “And I like being with you. I thought you guys liked me too?”

“We do. Of course, we do.” Stiles pulled him closer. “But you have to remember, Corey, my hands, as well as Theo’s, are soaked in blood. I never wanted you to know the true extent of what we’ve had to do. I wanted to protect you from that, cowardice perhaps, Garrett at least, has told you the truth.”

“I didn’t wanna know that! It’s the Nazis, Stiles!” Corey protested loudly. “You remember when we studied together? That was what we talked about! And he lived it, how fucked up is that?”

“I’m sure he’ll tell you himself anyway, but Garrett says that he never believed in their cause.” Stiles looked at the water as it tumbled over the stones in the riverbed. “He wanted power, an army-the Ghost Riders-to rule the world. Now, doesn’t that sound familiar?”

“Yeah, but you…” Corey trailed off. “Am I just meant to pretend that nothing happened and everything is normal?”

“That’s up to you.” The Alpha Chimera’s eyes blazed purple in the afternoon sun. “He is performing a task for me, a way to demonstrate his loyalty. But in light of this revelation, give the word, and Theo and I will kill him.” Corey stared at him. “I did say that if he ever hurt you I would break him myself!” Stiles growled, his hand curling into a fist. The riverbed bucked suddenly, water splashing everywhere as the Alpha Chimera called on his Skinwalker abilities, the ground rising into an echo of his clenched fist. “I will bury him in rock-” 

“No, don’t!” The younger chimera shook his head vigorously. “I’ll talk to him, give him another chance, please Stiles.”

“Very well.” Stiles nodded, standing up. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Corey sighed and accepted the offered hand.

 

Theo nodded at the two heavyset chimeras guarding the entrance of the detention level, variants on Greenberg’s werebear chimera model. He opened the door of the second cell, stepping into the cramped space, the sudden flare of bright, white light stinging his eyes. The chimera closed the door behind him as Lydia looked up at him, her hands locked in manacles chained to the floor, her mouth gagged and muffled. “Sorry for the…accommodations.” Theo smirked and folded his arms. “I know that Stiles wants you kept alive; soon we’ll have our own Banshees tearing up a storm. But until then, you are our guest.”

Lydia tried to shout at him, only muffled noises coming through the thick cloth. “Mph! Mmmh mhph!”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to speak up!” Theo laughed and looked around the cell. “Now, now, Lydia, don’t worry, things could be worse. Not much, but they could be. Your friends are all dead; Malia and Scott’s parts have been successfully extracted; quite a challenge in her case. The Alpha Chimera did fry her…But they will serve a greater, glorious purpose in creating new chimeras for the Empire. As will you, in time.”

She stared at him, hate and fury in her eyes.

Theo grinned wider. “I’m told that Banshees have a sort of foresight. Did you see this coming? Did you see the perfection that Stiles has become?” He listened as she tried to say something again, nodding as he understood it this time. “Yes, I suppose he has become a bit of a monster. He hasn’t just tapped into the darkness within, he’s embraced it, consumed it, and will remake the world to match his glorious vision! And I will be by his side, as always.” The chimera held her gaze for a moment longer, before turning on his heel and leaving the detention level, the area plunging back into total darkness. 

Theo made his way back to the labs, feeling a comfortable familiarity as he entered the surgery. The entire front row of tables was occupied, his assistants busy cutting and implanting, their proficiency growing the more transformations they completed. He smiled as he looked over the work of one of his underlings, “Good. This is exactly the physique the Alpha Chimera wants for his new bodyguards.” Theo glanced at one of the waiting chimeras. “Get me the True Alpha’s claws.” He turned back to his assistant. “While the surgery is underway, I want you to check on the progress of our new chimeras. The Alpha Chimera has already Awoken them, but I need to be sure that they can perform as desired when he inspects them later this evening.”

“Yes, Theo.” 

The underling hurried away as Theo turned his attention back to the unconscious teenager lying naked in front of him. The chimera smirked as he looked at the lacrosse player’s strong upper body. _Ten. Yeah, I can make ten powerful chimeras using Scott’s essence and claws. We’ve already used most of Malia’s parts, I wonder what marvels we can create with Lydia’s abilities though…_

 

Corey slowed down as he returned to the entrance of the fortress, seeing Garrett waiting for him by the propeller. _He looks so normal, just standing there. Ok, well, he looks crazy hot too, but that’s not the point._ Stiles had stopped just ahead of him, waiting. “Yeah, I’m coming.”

“Could you sound any more reluctant?” The Alpha Chimera grinned at him. “C’mon.” He gestured and Corey hurried up, they walked the last few hundred feet to Garrett. “Told you I could find him.”

“Yeah, thanks.” The Löwenmensch looked around nervously, his accent returning to American. “Um, Corey…”

“I’ll, uh, I’ll give you guys some room.” Stiles backed away, nodding reassuringly at Corey as he did so, The Alpha Chimera glanced at the two guards flanking the entrance, who bowed at his approach. “Pull back inside the fortress, give them some privacy.”

“As you command, Alpha!”

Corey looked at Garrett. “Well?”

“I’ve kinda said everything I needed to inside. Do you have any questions?”

“So, you’re a Nazi?”

“No.” Garrett replied quickly. “I just used them to get power, or at least, to try and get power.”

“The same as what you’re doing now?” Corey eyed him suspiciously. “With Stiles, Theo, me?”

“It’s not the same, Corey.” The Löwenmensch sighed. “Alright, fine. I’ll start from the beginning, maybe then you’ll understand. I lived in my village, high in the Alps, in the south of Germany, near the border with Austria for as long as I can remember, but I don’t think I was born there. Well, uh, that was where the pack lived.” He chuckled as the memories flooded back. “They thought they were so civilised; the Alpha holding a _vote_ on what action they should take in response to the war. We were already hiding in plain sight, unable to resist the need to conform.”

“What was the result of the vote?” Corey asked as Garrett’s gaze drifted into the past. 

“To hide. To run away, tails between our legs.”

“You didn’t agree?”

“No.” The Löwenmensch looked at him at last, tears in his eyes. “There was a young man in the village, we were the same, even if he didn’t want to admit it, not supernatural, I mean.”

“I get it.” Corey nodded.

“Yeah, he, uh, you remind me a lot of him.” The Löwenmensch smiled for a moment, before continuing his story. “So, um, one day the, err, the soldiers came, they took him; his sister gave him up. Gave us both up. I didn’t realise until they were breaking down my door what had happened.”

“What did you do?”

“I killed them.” Garrett’s eyes grew hard. “I killed them all. And when I found what was left of him, I swore I wouldn’t stop until I found a way to burn the Third Reich to the ground. My pack didn’t agree…there’s a reason why the Löwenmensch are so rare these days.”

Corey swallowed hard, seeing the rage in Garrett’s eyes. “So, then you sought out the Wild Hunt, allying yourself with the enemy?”

“It was necessary, up until the point the Dread Doctors imprisoned me in that floating tomb.” He rubbed his eyes clear. “Decades passed, and then I woke up, free, finding myself in a world that is so different from the one I left. Do you know, the first day I saw you in my classroom, I thought I was dreaming? I thought Aksel had somehow returned to me.” Garrett sighed and reached for him, Corey not moving away this time. “We don’t often get second chances, Corey, that’s why I didn’t tell you, I thought if I proved myself to Stiles, if I supported his goals, that it wouldn’t matter anymore. I suppose I was wrong.”

“Not as wrong as you think.” Corey came closer to him. “That’s a lot to take in. But I’m glad that you told me.” He hesitated for a moment, before hugging Garrett, feeling the Löwenmensch stiffen slightly, surprised. The chimera smiled as strong arms wrapped around him, burying his face in Garrett shirt, the comforting scent of his boyfriend strong in his nostrils, the brush of Garrett’s lips on the top of his head. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Corey.”

 

Stiles listened as his Watchers detailed their individual reports; strange chimeras that Theo had only created a week ago, and yet they were already showing their worth. They were the closest to complete transformations that Theo had come to. The Watchers had large, unblinking eyes, enhanced hearing, and an extraordinary ability to climb walls and ceilings, sticking to the surface like glue; they rarely reverted to their human form. The Alpha Chimera had deployed them throughout Beacon Hills, concentrating their efforts on intelligence gathering and monitoring. Theo had chosen three boys and three girls from the gymnastics squad, more of Greenberg’s recruits, infusing them with a mix of spider and crocodile essence developed from samples of the animals. He had insisted that they have some sort of offensive capability, muttering darkly that Corey had been left “half-baked.” 

Stiles nodded appreciatively as they finished speaking. He turned to the final Watcher, “Linda?”

“Alpha Chimera.” She bowed and then straightened up. “There has been a lot of movement between Liam Dunbar’s home and the McCall house. It’s Liam and Kira, they’ve been meeting there every evening this week.”

“The same time?”

“Yes, Alpha. One hour from now.”

“Have you been able to infiltrate?” Stiles asked, brows furrowed. “What are they talking about?”

“We don’t know. I didn’t want to risk being seen.” Linda paused. “I thought perhaps you would want to investigate for yourself?”

“Yes. Very good.” The Alpha Chimera stood, a smile twisting his lips as the chimeras in front of him immediately sank to their knees. “Return to your positions, continue monitoring the town, we will be moving shortly, I will need constant updates.”

“As you command, Alpha!”

Stiles waited until they left before nodding to himself and walking out the door. He spotted Corey and Garrett returning from the forest, hand in hand, and nodded at them. _Good, glad that’s settled. As completely insane as all that was, I’m happy for them._ Stiles got into his Jeep, reversing around the other parked cars of his chimeras; a makeshift parking lot forming near the entrance to the fortress. “Now, let’s see what these two wannabe rebels are up to!” He laughed to himself and eased into gear, the Jeep rocking over the uneven surface of the track.

 

Liam glared at Kira before nodding. “Fine, I suppose you’re right.”

“You suppose?” She shot back. “He’s a threat to the whole world, not just Beacon Hills! We need to counter-attack now, before his army gets too big. He’s been taking people from school for the past two weeks. At the rate he’s going…”

“I know.” The werewolf sighed. “But we’re outnumbered, outgunned; there’s just you and me. Scott is dead, Malia is dead, Lydia’s been captured. How are we meant to fight someone who can control so many different powers at once?”

“We’re calling in backup.” Kira replied confidently. “They’ll be here by Thursday.”

“Who?”

The Kitsune smiled, teeth showing. “Everyone.”

Liam frowned, but accepted the phone, scanning the list. “Where did you get these names?”

“I asked Deaton; he suggested I reach out to Derek Hale, and his uncle.”

“Peter?” Liam stared at her. “You’re not serious? Don’t you remember what he did- the deadpool?”

“I know.” Kira replied sharply. “But we don’t have the options of being picky. Deaton contacted Chris Argent; he’s bringing the hunters, the other three werewolves; Isaac, Jackson, Ethan, they were harder to find. But we need whatever we can get to stop Stiles.”

“Our last stand.”

“Not if we beat him!”

“And I guess you don’t care who dies as long as you get to take out the Alpha Chimera?” Liam shook his head, his eyes flicking up suddenly as Kira’s sword was in his face. “What?”

“Hayden killed Scott’s Mom, how can you defend her, how can you mourn her?” The Kitsune aura was flaring and Liam stepped backwards. “It’s not just Stiles; it’s Theo, Corey, all of them! They all need to die! That’s the only way we can be sure.”

The werewolf glared at her, “No. I agree that we need to stop them, but Scott always said that he never killed anyone, and he never wanted his pack to become monsters. We capture Stiles and the others.” He said forcefully as Kira lowered her sword. “Agreed?”

She shrugged, glancing at her phone as it beeped. “Argent has found his sister; she’s bringing her Berserkers.”

“Oh, great.” Liam muttered. “This just gets better and better. Any other surprises?”

“I think I’ve managed to convince Parrish to join us. We need his firepower.” Kira sheathed her sword. “He was reluctant, but Cerberus recognises the danger that the chimeras pose.”

“He is pretty unstoppable.” The werewolf agreed. “Fine, end of the week you said?”

“Yes, Jackson’s flying in, when everyone is assembled we’ll confront Stiles.”

“Just like that?” Liam sneered. “You think we can just walk up to the Alpha Chimera and his massive pack, and tell him that he has to surrender?”

“We know he’s not operating out of the school, or his house, or the tunnels. Stiles must have another location he’s making the chimeras.” Kira ignored him, and nodded. “I’ll try and find it. I remember Ethan and Isaac, but I never met Jackson. Did Scott ever say anything to you about him?”

“No.” The werewolf grunted, and turned away, looking at Scott’s kitchen, “I’ll catch up with you later.”

“Fine.” The Kitsune left quickly, door banging shut behind her.

Liam closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Still has his scent, doesn’t it?” Stiles pulled away from the wall behind him, invisibility fading as he did so, purple eyes burning in the darkness of the house. “Of course, there’s also the heavy tang of blood in the air too.”

Liam whirled around, glaring at him, his claws extended, yellow eyes bright as he dropped into a defensive posture. “What do you want?”

“I’m not here to kill you, Liam.” Stiles gestured dismissively. “I could have done that a few minutes ago as you two were planning your cute little rebellion.” He grinned at the werewolf, “And don’t you make quite the couple!”

The werewolf growled at him, “Stiles, you have a hell of a nerve coming here.”

“Why? Because this is the spot Hayden killed Melisa?” He shrugged. “I thought Kira took care of that problem; she’s dead after all.”

“You took her body, you took all of their bodies.” Liam frowned. “Why?”

“To make more chimeras of course.” Stiles paused, moving closer to him, smirking as Liam backed off. “Fine. That’s not why I’m here. Like I said, I overheard what you two were talking about, and I have an offer for you. A one-time only deal!” He spread his arms wide, grinning.

“You want me to surrender?”

“Exactly.” Stiles nodded. “Surrender to me, kneel before me, and acknowledge me as the Alpha Chimera, greatest of all.”

“What do I get out of it?” Liam asked quietly, not looking at him.

“You get to live, and so does your family. And Mason too, of course.” The Alpha Chimera caught and held his gaze for a moment. “You gave me the Bestiary, and I did not unleash the Oni, you told Hayden to come to me, instead of becoming an Omega, I wasn’t the one who killed her. You should know that any of them; Derek, Peter, Jackson, whoever, if they surrender, if they kneel, they’ll live.” Stiles paced around the kitchen. “Unlike Kira, I don’t want to kill them all, some of them were once my friends. I have had my revenge, Liam, but she would bathe in the blood of this entire town to get to me, to kill me. And I know you don’t want that.”

“I don’t know.” Liam wetted his lips. “You killed Scott.”

“Yeah, I did. He was weak, you said it yourself.” The Alpha Chimera shrugged. 

“And that justifies it?”

“You know that wasn’t the main reason, though, right?”

“I know about Theo, and I was there when he killed the Beast, and when Scott ran him through with the pike.” The werewolf paused, flicking his eyes over Stiles, almost feeling the power radiating off him. “Even Scott said Kira went too far. But, uh, he didn’t believe that until I said it, until I convinced him. All of this could have been avoided if she had just let Theo go.”

“But she didn’t.” Stiles spread his hands apart. “And here we are.”

“Yeah, here we are.”

“So,” The Alpha Chimera smiled at him, purple eyes shimmering in the dark. “What’s your answer?”

 

Theo looked up as Stiles entered the surgery, hurrying over to him. “Hey, Rex said that you had left. Any news?”

“I’ll tell you later.” The Alpha Chimera walked with him, towards the small group of chimeras assembled at one end of the room. “Are these what you wanted to show me?”

“That’s right.” Theo smirked at him. “These chimeras, and the others that follow them, are the key to building an army that can take over the world.” He gestured at the first chimera, a muscular young man in his late teens, clad in nothing but very tight-fitting shorts. Theo saw Stiles’ smirk and nodded at the chimera. “Tyler? Care to show our Alpha what you can do?”

“Gladly.” He grinned and enormous wings unfolded from his back, black and leathery, tips finished in hard bone. Tyler flexed them slightly, a downdraft blowing into Stiles’ face. 

The Alpha Chimera looked at Theo. “He can fly?”

“Yeah. He can fly.” Theo grinned back at him. “Much like the other three, I started with a basic werewolf, and then added in elements from other creatures and supernaturals. You Awoke them this morning.”

“Hah, so, that’s your little surprise for me?” Stiles grinned at nodded at Tyler. “Where are you from? I don’t recognise you, well, maybe, you play lacrosse?”

“Yeah,” The chimera nodded. “Devenford Prep, um, this is gonna be weird, but I’m dating Alex, you know, your-”

“I know.” Stiles broke in quickly as Theo’s face darkened. “Is he aware of what you’ve become?”

“Uh huh.” Tyler looked at them. “He’s interested in joining, err, becoming a chimera, I mean.”

“Willing recruits are always welcome.” The Alpha Chimera nodded. He turned away and walked with Theo to the next table. “That’s our Air Force, then?”

“Yeah.” He gestured at the twins standing in front of them. “And these will be our Navy. Meet Daniel and Jennifer; were-sharks!” 

“Oh?” 

Theo nodded at the two Freshmen, and their skin turned from white to grey, thousands of sharp edges glinting in the light. He smiled as Stiles ran a finger over Daniel’s chest, a drop of blood falling from the pricked digit. “Impressive, right? Teeth!” Theo barked the order.

The twins opened their mouths, grinning, as rows of triangular razors sprung up, jagged rows visible. Stiles stepped backwards quickly. “Very impressive. They can breathe underwater, I take it?”

“Still need to test it, but yeah.” Theo nodded. He indicated for his boyfriend to follow him to the final chimera. “And last, but not least, our Army. This is Cortez, Sophomore, wrestler.”

“Why is he covered in mud?”

“That’s not mud, Stiles. It’s armor.” The chimera grinned. “Once it finishes hardening, he should be able to shrug off whatever force is applied to it, and by extension, you’ll be practically invulnerable.”

“How?” Stiles circled the naked chimera, nodding approvingly.

“A little something I found in one the Dread Doctors’ crates.” Theo explained. “The remains of the first Golem. A man made of clay, or that’s the myth anyway.”

“Direct implantation?”

“Yeah, it’ll take a while, but we’ll have essence soon enough, and we can start expanding production of these three types of chimeras.” Theo gestured proudly at them, “Alpha Chimera, I give you the bedrock of the chimera army: sea, air, land! We’ll keep our specialisations, of course, but I figured we’d want chimeras designed to be mass produced.”

“Like I said, I’m impressed.” Stiles smiled at him, and nodded at the chimeras still standing to attention in front of him. “Prove your worth in the coming battle and you will each lead battalions in my name as we fight to create our glorious Empire!”

“As you command, Alpha!”

He grinned and followed Theo into a side room off the main surgery. “This is our special project, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I’m still having problems.” The chimera ran a hand through his hair, looking at the complex chemistry equipment set up on the table. “We’ll get our assassins, Stiles, don’t worry, I’m just not getting all the pieces to fit together and maintain their cohesion. The octopus element is stable, so they can produce a form of smoke, and Corey’s been very helpful in giving me access to his essence for the main component.”

“The invisibility.” Stiles nodded. “He’s alright, isn’t he?”

“Don’t worry, Alpha,” Theo put his hand on Stiles’ arm. “I’m taking great care with him, same as I would for you.”

“Good.” He bit his lip, frowning. “The third component?”

“Claws, they need to be super-sharp. I’ve been experimenting with the claws of Komodo Dragons. The Surgeon made a trip out there sometime in the 1840s, according to his journals.” Theo explained. “I think he was looking for the fire-breathing kind. He travelled all over that area, before returning to Europe.”

“Hmm. Well, keep trying.” Stiles looked at the Bestiary lying nearby. “We have slightly more pressing concerns.” Theo glanced at him, and the Alpha Chimera sighed. “Liam and Kira are assembling their own army.”

 

Theo frowned as Stiles finished speaking. “That’s a lot of werewolves. They do know that you have electricity-based powers, right?”

Stiles shrugged. “It doesn’t really matter. With the number of chimeras we have and the ones we are still creating, they don’t stand a chance.”

“We can crush this resistance before it begins!” Theo grinned at him. 

“Agreed.” The Alpha Chimera’s eyes burned, the power of his nearby army sending shivers down Theo's spine. “Some of them might come over to our side, the ones with loose morals, or sense of their own self-preservation. And once we secure Beacon Hills, we can move in the open, take as many chimeras as we need to.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“There is a problem, however: Parrish, Cerberus. When I was there, Kira received a message from him.” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. “He has agreed to fight by their side. It looks like he’s willing to lose Strauss in order to stop us.”

“That is a problem.” Theo frowned. “I don’t have anything to combat him. Any sort of new elemental chimera will take too long to test, create. You said we have until the end of the week?”

“Sooner, we won’t wait for them to find us.” Stiles shook his head. “We will strike first. You have two days to prepare our forces.”

“What about Parrish?”

“I know, but I might have a solution.” He picked up the Bestiary, flipping through the pages until he found it. “This. I want you to make me one.”

Theo stood beside him, staring at the illustration. “The Leech? The parts will be hard to find.”

“Garrett has left to get what we need.” Stiles dismissed his concerns. “The chimera who receives this power will be burnt out during the first use. Cerberus is a force of nature, he will not like to be leashed. But I need just need his fire for a moment, to turn the tide, and demonstrate that the rise of the Chimera Empire cannot be stopped.”

“I understand.” Theo looked over the page again, reading aloud. “The Leech can absorb the energy and abilities of any supernatural creature, but is exceptionally weak to mountain ash.” He glanced at Stiles. “Who are we taking?”

“Sydney.” He answered immediately. “She is of little value otherwise, and we have nearly all of the Senior class as chimeras already.”

“As you command, Alpha.”

 

Stiles waited as Garrett backed his car up to the doors of the fortress, sighing as the wheels got stuck in the mud. He gestured at two of his new bodyguards. “Get it out.” They moved quickly, two on either side, lifting the vehicle out of the mud and carrying it back to him. Stiles smiled as Garrett got out, glancing at the two barrel-chested chimeras. “Impressive, aren’t they?”

“Scott’s claws?”

“That’s right.” 

“There’s a chest in the trunk.” Garrett nodded at him. “I got what you required.”

“Get the chest.” Stiles ordered one of the chimeras, turning back to the Löwenmensch. “Any problems?”

“None that I couldn’t handle.” Garrett glanced at him. “How has Corey been?”

“Away for two days and he’s still the first thing you ask about?” Stiles grinned. “He’s fine, like the others, he’s preparing for war. Our new chimera is waiting to be made, please, join us.”

“Yes, Alpha Chimera.” Garrett followed Stiles into the fortress and down towards the bustling surgery. His eyes widened as he saw the rows of winged chimeras practising their combat techniques, the armored form of another chimera yelling for the others to really test him; claws and fangs breaking off his dark skin. “You’ve been busy.”

“Kira and Liam are coming, they have a mixed force of werewolves and hunters.” The Alpha Chimera opened the door to one of the side rooms, ushering him in. “And Cerberus has decided to join them. I’m not sure if Parrish is still in control of his Hellhound abilities or not. It doesn’t really matter.” He patted the lid of the chest as his bodyguard put it on the table next to him. “With the contents of this crate, I will gain control of his powers long enough to destroy Kira and her upstart rebellion.”

“I know what you asked me to get, Stiles, but Cerberus, the Hellhound, his fire burns through everything. How are you going to weld it without being overcome?”

“Through her.” Stiles pointed at the restrained figure on a surgeon’s table. “Sydney has kindly volunteered to be my conduit.” He grinned darkly as she struggled against her restraints, a gag muffling her screams.

“Volunteered?” Garrett looked at him, and smirked. “Sure.”

Theo entered and nodded at the Löwenmensch, “You’re back. Didn’t take long, you have what I need?”

“I knew where to go.” He shrugged. “It’s hardly new territory, I remember the Doctors experimented with something like this before.”

Theo hesitated as he inspected the slimy contents of the box, looking at Garrett. “You told Corey that the last thing you remembered before waking up was the Surgeon injecting you with the green serum.”

“Err, I might have…skipped over a bit.” Garrett folded his arms, shaking his head. “Wow, that kid really does tell you guys everything.”

“He’s our friend.” Theo replied defensively. “We care about him.”

“Ok, ok,” The Löwenmensch held up his hands. “I guess I just didn’t want him to know that I’ve been semi-conscious in a tank for the last seventy years, watching myself decompose.”

“Lovely image, Garrett.” Stiles wrinkled his nose. “Theo, let’s get this show on the road. Do we have everything you need?”

“Yes, Alpha.” The chimera walked over to Sydney, talking directly to her as he picked up his scalpel. “You should be honoured; the Alpha Chimera has chosen you specifically to perform a great task for him. You will harness the power of the Hellhound and be the conduit for Stiles to draw upon.” He began to cut into her, ignoring the teenager’s pathetic struggles. “Yes, you will be immolated completely during the process, but don’t worry, as the Alpha Chimera has always said; glory demands sacrifice!” Theo reached behind him for the rib-spreaders.

Stiles watched coolly as Theo operated on her, the procedure had become well known to him now, almost dull. He glanced at Garrett. “I trust you, you know? Not just for your help with this task, but because of your honesty regarding your past.” The Alpha Chimera paused as Sydney screamed through her gag, before resuming once the sound had died down. “Corey appreciated your honesty too. He’s here, but, err, well, you’ll see him later. He didn’t tell me all the details, but let’s just say that I understand your motivations better.”

“Because of revenge?”

“Yeah.” Stiles watched as Theo began to inject the newly created essence into Sydney. “I often wondered why you agreed so readily to help me with my plan, to help me get my revenge. At least now I know.”

“Right.” Garrett glanced at him, blinking as he found himself confronted by the Alpha Chimera’s blazing purple gaze. “Err.”

“What was his name?” 

“Aksel.”

“Hmm.” He was about to continue when Theo called his name. “Is it time?”

“Yeah. She’s ready.” The chimera flicked the switch off. “It’s becoming easier, faster.”

“As it should be.” Stiles placed his hand over the new chimera’s face, the thrill of unnatural powers shooting up his arm and across his skin. He stepped back as Theo removed the gag. The surface of Sydney’s body was moist, slick, her chest heaving, as she sucked air into her lungs. Her eyes flicked to black before turning purple, and she angled her head back.

“Command me, Alpha.”

“Rest, my new chimera. But not for long.” He glanced at Theo and Garrett. “The time for war has come. Assemble the army!”

 

Liam looked nervously around the deserted lot. “I don’t like this Kira, why are we meeting out here?”

“You said Scott’s house was compromised, that all of our houses were probably being watched.” The Kitsune put a hand on her sword. “At least here, we can see our enemy coming.”

“And you think the battle is going to happen tonight?”

“Coach was giving out hell that only two members of the lacrosse team turned up for practice.” Kira looked at him. “You and Pratchett. Where else do you think the rest of them are?”

“So? It’s not like any of our forces have turned up.” Liam shrugged, frowning as Kira smirked. “What?”

“They have.” She gestured towards the street. “They’re on the way.”

“Who? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m telling you now.” Kira turned as several SUVs roared onto the lot. “Hunters; Argent and his friends.” She looked over as a sporty car slowly drove across the uneven surface. “I’m guessing that’s Jackson, Ethan, and Isaac, Deaton said he has expensive taste.”

Liam frowned as the various groups gathered around them. He nodded at Derek and Peter Hale uneasily as the hunters stood to one side checking their weapons. “Where’s Kate and her Berserkers?”

“Over here, precious.” The were-jaguar strolled onto the waste ground, smirking as all eyes fixed on her. “So, what has happened to Stiles? He always was the handsome one.” Kate glanced at Derek. “Reminded me a bit of you in the good old days.”

Peter growled under his breath, but Derek put out his arm to stop his uncle from moving. The older werewolf pulled his eyes away from her and looked at Liam and Kira. “What are we doing out here? And where is Stiles? I can’t really see _him_ as the fount of all evil.”

“He’s killed more people than you.” Kate simpered. “Stole a whole bunch of powers, I’m actually quite looking forward to seeing him.”

“In case you forgot, he and Theo killed Scott.” Jackson stared at them, shaking his head. “I might have been out of the loop for a while, but that doesn’t sound like the Stiles any of us knew.” He turned to Kira. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“Yeah,” Ethan agreed with him. “Have you found his lab, or lair, or whatever?”

“No.” Kira admitted after a momentary pause, “That’s why I asked you all to meet me, us, here. I was hoping we could find it together.” She ignored the grumbling around her and stared at a shimmer in the air. “What…”

Liam joined her as Kira moved forward slightly. “What is it?”

“I’m not sure.” The Kitsune’s aura began to crackle. “Maybe it’s-”

“The Alpha Chimera?” Stiles uncloaked directly in front of them, releasing Theo’s hand as he too appeared. He laughed cruelly. “Why, yes, it is!”

Kira stumbled backwards as the other werewolves rushed forward, eyes blazing and claws out-stretched. She unsheathed her sword, holding it ready.

Stiles smirked at them. “Quite the collection of forces. And you’re all here for little old me?”

“They know what you did to Scott, what you’re trying to do.” Kira called out, looking back to see Parrish’s police cruiser pull up, the Deputy stepping out. She grinned triumphantly. “We have a Hellhound, Stiles. It’s just you and Theo, you should give up!”

“Right, of course.” The Alpha Chimera shook his head and raised his hand. “Where are my manners? Chimeras, to me!” His eyes burned purple in the darkness, a hundred pairs of eyes echoing his light behind him as the chimera army uncloaked itself. Stiles smirked as he smelt the sudden fear in front of him. “Having second thoughts? Do you like my mighty chimera army?” He spread his arms wide and looked upwards as Kira and Liam followed his gaze, dozens more purple fires flared in the night sky. “No matter the outcome of our battle, the world will know of the supernatural tonight!”

 

Liam wetted his lips, looking between Kira and Stiles. “Ok, ok, maybe we don’t need to fight. Stiles, please, stop this. There’s been way too much death and destruction already.”

“Never!” Theo snarled at him, claws out. “There is no room for defiance! Surrender or be crushed!”

“Surrender? Where’s Lydia? What did you do with Scott’s body?” Kira waited for a response and then laughed. “I thought so. You’ll die here tonight, Stiles.”

“What?” The werewolf glanced at her, “We agreed to capture him. Alive!”

“I didn’t, you decided that, Liam.” Kira glanced at him, and then back to the still smirking Alpha Chimera. She gripped her sword tighter. “I’m killing him!”

“Just like you killed Hayden?” Stiles whispered. He saw the momentary pause and twisted the knife a little deeper. “It must be difficult; knowing all of this is your fault. You took Theo from me, and I have taken everything from you, just like I said I would. And now, now you’ve led all those fools behind you to their deaths.” The Alpha Chimera raised his voice, addressing the werewolves and hunters. “I know you can all hear me, so my offer is this: ally with me, the Alpha Chimera, now, or die by Kira’s side!”

Peter glanced at his nephew and shook his head. “Yeah, he’s changed.” The werewolf walked towards Stiles. “What exactly would I get by being allied to you? Kira has been a little light on the details.”

“You get to live.” Stiles looked at him coolly. “Any more than that depends on your commitment to my cause, and your effort to realize our glorious Chimera Empire!”

“Hmm.” The werewolf seemed weigh the offer up for a moment, glancing at the flying creatures in the air, and the large chimera pack amassed behind Stiles and Theo. “Yeah, no, I’m in.”

“Coward!” Derek snarled at him.

“Never said I was brave.” Peter smirked, “Only pragmatic.”

“You cannot hope to stand against me.” The Alpha Chimera’s eyes burned in the twilight, reflected back from the chimeras. He raised a hand, electricity wrapping itself around his body, Kanima claws emerging and dripping venom. Stiles rolled his neck as the mimicked wings burst forth from his back, flapping hard to levitate him just off the ground. He looked directly at Liam, “This is your final chance.”

The werewolf stared at the ground, thinking as the backdraft from Stiles’ wings blew into his face. Slowly his head rose, eyes yellow, claws poised. Liam snarled, turned swiftly and buried his claws into Kira’s back. “I serve the Alpha Chimera!”


	10. The Fall of Beacon Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this week, but I’ll be releasing the final chapter early next week instead of the following weekend.

Kira gasped, blood spilling out between her fingers as the Alpha Chimera grinned at her. She reached for her sword, feeling the werewolf’s claws twist in her flesh and then pull away. Liam ripped his hand backwards, growling at her. “This is for Hayden!”

“You…” Kira mumbled, stumbling backwards, her sword sticking in its scabbard. The Kitsune looked over her shoulder, seeing the other werewolves straighten up, recognising that something had gone wrong. “You’ll pay for this, you’ll all pay for this!”

Liam repositioned himself beside Stiles and Theo, his eyes boring into her. “Rawrr!”

The Alpha Chimera’s body was wreathed in electricity, tendrils charging along his arms, building up until sparks flew off him, grounding in the earth. He stretched out his hands, blasting the Kitsune backwards, head over heels. Kira landed in front of her gathered forces, the werewolves and hunters staring first at her, and then at Liam. Stiles dropped to the ground, looking at the werewolf. “Excellent work. I knew I could count on you to keep your word.”

“As you say, Alpha.” Liam muttered, bowing his head.

“And your loyalty will be rewarded.” The Alpha Chimera glanced at Theo, seeing his boyfriend shaking his head, trying to figure out what had just happened.

“What the hell?” Theo asked them, brows pulled together. “How long have you been planning this?”

“From the beginning, I suppose, even though he kept resisting me.” Stiles grinned. “But our pretty little wolf finally came to his senses just recently. Isn’t that right, Liam?” The werewolf nodded silently, ignoring the way Stiles patted him on the cheek. “I made him an proposal he couldn’t refuse.” The Alpha Chimera smirked at the memory. 

They were in Scott’s living room, the scent of blood and death all around them, the offer of immunity for his best friend and family had just been made. Stiles was waiting for his decision, as if there could be any other choice than capitulation. Liam sunk to his knees in front of him. "I surrender." He moistened his lips and stared at the floor, repeating the words that were said above him. "Glory to the Alpha Chimera, may he rule forever." The werewolf shuddered as he felt fingers stroke his hair. But Stiles didn’t care, he finally had got what he wanted from the werewolf, allowing himself to chuckle darkly.

A furious roar made Stiles blink, turning his attention back to the imminent battle. He smirked at Theo, “You’re up.”

“I know.” The chimera looked to his left, raising his hand. “Chimeras on me!”

The Alpha Chimera nodded and turned around, striding back into the ranks of his army, feeling their power rush through him, every sense dialled up to the max; hearing a hundred heart-beats, seeing every detail in his chimeras’ many physical changes, smelling their confidence. “Kill them all!” He called over his shoulder, grinning as they roared as one, a wall of sound smashing into the charging werewolves.

 

Theo signalled to Rex and Greenberg, ordering them to hold back, letting the rest of the chimeras run forwards, colliding with Ethan, Jackson, and Isaac. He smirked as the werewolves staggered backwards even as some of the chimeras reeled from the impact. Theo heard a scream behind him and he whirled around to find Derek snarling at him, a bleeding chimera crawling away. He smirked and darted forward, swinging wildly, slashing the werewolf’s arm, and blocking an attack from him with ease. The chimera laughed at the surprised expression on Derek’s face. “What? Didn’t expect us to be this strong?”

“You’re not a real werewolf!” Derek cried out, grunting as they grappled with one another.

“But Stiles is the Alpha Chimera!” Theo pressed him harder, nodding to one of the were-jaguar chimeras. He grinned as her claws dug a jagged furrow up Derek’s back. 

“Argh!”

Theo overpowered him and punched the werewolf a few times, knuckles coated with his blood. “He gives us power! He gives us all power!” Just as he was about to use his claws, Theo was pulled backwards, Jackson wrapping an arm around his neck. He snarled, struggling to get free, seeing Derek limp back towards Argent and his hunters. A hail of gunfire could be heard above the clash of claws and roars of chimeras and werewolves alike. But Theo smirked as he saw the winged chimeras dive-bombing the hunters, picking them up and dropping them from a height, their guns falling uselessly to the ground, feeling Jackson’s attention flick upwards. He used the momentary distraction to elbow the werewolf in the ribs and twist out of his grip. Rex pounced on the vulnerable werewolf, his stingers passing over Jackson’s face in an almost gentle caress. Jackson screamed as the deadly mix of toxins seeped into his skin. Theo wiped away the blood from a cut on his cheek, looking back at the advancing ranks of chimeras, each one eager to get into the fray, to serve their Alpha Chimera’s orders. _This is it, everything that we have been working for! Our dreams realized before our eyes!_

 

Stiles landed on the bed of Theo’s truck, the vehicle rocking with the impact. His wings folded up and vanished. The Alpha Chimera nodded at the two flag-bearers flanking him, the Chimera Emperor’s symbol fluttering in the breeze. “Corey, you here?”

“Yes, Alpha.” The chimera decloaked from behind the truck and glanced up at him. “How’s the battle going?”

“Theo is leading from the front. Come on up.” Stiles looked over the truck towards his boyfriend, as Corey climbed onto the truck to stand beside him. “It looks like he’s holding his own. The hunters are becoming a problem though; ranged attackers.” The Alpha Chimera’s eyes burned purple in the darkness and Stiles raised his arms, the lightning shooting upwards into the cloudy sky. Thunder rolled above them and he grinned, watching lightning strike at the hunters’ positions. “A temporary solution, but it has them scrambling.”

“What about Liam? I can’t believe he’d betray Kira like that.” Corey looked at him, confused. “Did you know that was gonna happen?”

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded. “He gave me his loyalty a few days ago, although, if I’m being honest, I suspected he wanted to join our side for a while.”

“Hmm. Even after what happened with Scott?”

“Even then.” The Alpha Chimera smirked. “He might hate me and Theo, but Kira did kill Hayden, the one person he loved most in the world. I guess that brought us closer together.” There was movement behind him and Stiles turned around, acknowledging one of his bodyguards. “What is it Connor?”

“Update from the battle, Emperor.” He bowed sharply, “The Hellhound has begun his attack.”

“Then I guess it’s time to get our Leech into the action. Go find her.”

“As You command, Emperor.”

 

Theo snarled and kicked the werewolf backwards, into the waiting claws of Greenberg. Ethan fell to his knees, coughing up blood. His eyes pleaded with Theo to stop, but the chimera grabbed him by the throat, claws digging in mercilessly. He raised Ethan upwards, high enough to look into the glowing cobalt eyes. “I heard you were an Alpha once, before you lost your power.” Theo smirked at him, holding up his other hand, talons sliding into place over his claws, pulsing electric blue. 

“Please…don’t kill me…” Ethan’s eyes darted to the talons, begging with Theo.

“I’m not just gonna kill you,” The chimera drove his talons deep into Ethan’s chest, feeling the ribs break under the assault, blood spilling out across his hand and arm. “I’m taking everything from you!” He rolled his head back, siphoning the power from the werewolf, feeling the body go limp in his hands. Theo threw Ethan to the ground, roaring in triumph, eyes blazing red, before fading back to purple. _One down! Mmh, feel the power!_

He turned as Greenberg darted forward, aiding a group of chimeras to surround Jackson, the werewolf feebly trying to fight them off. Jackson staggered, the poisons flowing through his blood made his vision blurred and his legs weak. Theo moved into the gap left by the chimeras and nodded at him. “Surrender. The Alpha Chimera may be merciful.”

Jackson looked and him, and fell to his knees. His eyes stopped glowing and he held up his hands, claws retracting. “I surrender!” Jackson replied thickly. “Please, help me.”

Theo smirked and gestured for him to be taken. “Rex, give him the antidote, just enough to keep him alive. A former Kanima will be interesting to study.”

“Yes, Theo.” 

The chimera frowned as he heard a shrieking war cry on their other flank, turning to see Kira leaping into the air, her Kitsune spirit flowing around her, a flaring orange aura. “Shit. Those are the reinforcements. Greenberg, with me! The rest of you, keep fighting them as they come!”

 

Stiles frowned, looking towards the front as Kira’s howls reached him. “She’s recovered.”

“Kira?”

“Yeah.” He nodded at Corey, “Are you ready to get in there?”

“Uh huh.” The chimera steeled himself. “I’m ready.”

“Ok, remember, you’re in a support role; give camouflage to those who need it, and stay out of the fighting as much as possible.” Stiles warned him, wings reappearing from his shoulder blades. The Alpha Chimera looked around, spotting Garrett nearby. “Hey!”

“What is it?”

“Kira is attacking our support fighters,” Stiles pointed, “Take Corey and whoever else you need and push her back. That’s where Kate Argent and her Berserkers are converging. We cannot lose that position.”

“We’ll be careful.” The Löwenmensch assured him, pausing as Stiles shook his head. “What?”

“The only person you need to be careful with is him.” The Alpha Chimera nodded at Corey. “I can always get more chimeras, and after this battle, there will be plenty to choose from.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Garrett grinned at him, and helped his boyfriend get down. “C’mon Corey!”

Stiles straightened up and glanced at his remaining bodyguards. “Let’s go.”

“As you command, Emperor!” They thundered back at him, flanking the Alpha Chimera as he made his way across the battleground. Stiles looked over to where Kira had joined up with Kate Argent, feeling his power weaken as they killed his chimeras. 

“Grrr!” He snarled and sped up, tossing aside a broken chimera, blood running down her face. “You!” The Alpha Chimera pointed a finger at Kira, the Kitsune smirking cruelly back at him.

“Me.” She flourished with sword. “Are you ready to fight your own battles?”

“Go support Corey and Garrett.” Stiles ordered his guards. He looked at Kira, smiling at her. “You’re going to wish it was all chimeras in a just few minutes.”

“Bring it!” She shrieked and dived forward, her first strike missing as Stiles leapt out of the way. The Kitsune blocked his lightning strike with her sword, gritting her teeth to absorb the overcharged bolt. “That’s not going to work on me, Stiles!”

“No, I guess not.” He looked at the ground, and smirked at her. “But I have something else that might. A little power I took from your old friends, the Skinwalkers.” The Alpha Chimera’s eyes flared purple and the ground around him shook and ruptured, the earth itself bending to his will. Stiles watched Kira’s confidence falter and used the momentary uncertainty to strike; a pillar of earth shooting towards her, smashing the Kitsune to the ground. He clenched his hand into a fist slowly, watching the earth wrap itself around her torso, squeezing hard. “Now wait there, while I go finish this.”

 

Stiles looked up as a gout of flame took out a group of his flying chimeras, redirecting his attention away from Kira towards the origin of the attack. Cerberus stood alone beside the police cruiser, his body encased in fire, the scraps of clothing sticking to his skin being burnt off as another jet of fire arced outwards, this time washing over a group of chimeras nearer him. Stiles winced as he saw their flailing limbs catch fire, smelling the seared flesh on the wind, their screams deafening. The Alpha Chimera turned as Connor arrived, dragging Sydney along with him. “About time.”

“My apologies, Emperor.” Connor inclined his head deferentially. “She resisted.”

“Did she now?” He grabbed Sydney’s chin, forcing the chimera to look at him. Stiles’ eyes flared purple and he smirked as hers echoed him. “Well, she won’t be resisting anymore. Now, come on, we need to get closer to Parrish.” The Alpha Chimera let Connor lead the way, the chimera using the claws taken from Scott to rip asunder any hunters that got in their path. He grinned, admiring the raw strength and ferocity, turning to hurry Sydney up. “Move it!”

“Yes, Alpha.” She replied dully.

Stiles glanced back at Connor, seeing the chimera stop. “What is it?”

“Werewolf.” He pointed.

“Ah, Isaac.” The Alpha Chimera smirked. _Connor, protect the Leech, I’ll take the werewolf._ “Back from France? Oh, and you have another scarf.”

“Still on that, Stiles?”

“Well, if you’re cold, you could just turn around.” He pointed at Cerberus. “The Hellhound will warm you right up!”

“Kira said you murdered Scott.” The werewolf moistened his lips, claws at the ready. His expression flickered, going dark. “I’m going to end you!”

“I’d like to see you try!” Stiles made his wings beat, lifting him upwards as electricity wrapped around his body. He smirked as Isaac stared at him, mouth open. The Alpha Chimera darted forward, using his added height to smash into the lanky werewolf, dealing a crippling slash across Isaac’s face.

 

Corey grabbed Garrett’s hand, cloaking him just as Kate Argent whirled around, striking at thin air. He released the Löwenmensch and ran over to where a group of chimeras were lying in a pool of their own blood. “Shit. Are you guys ok?”

“Watch out for the-” The warning was cut short as a Berserker stormed forward, crushing the chimera’s head underfoot. A strong, bone-clad arm lashed out, hitting Corey with a sickening crunch. He screamed in pain, falling backwards, head exploding in stars, wetness spilling down his face. The chimera cloaked immediately, crawling backwards, spitting blood from his mouth. He could hear the Berserker following him, the heavy thump of feet coming closer to him, his heart racing as fear gripped him. Corey collapsed, the cloak fading, unable to see as the blood seeped into his eyes. “Garrett…”

The Löwenmensch turned away from Kate, and roared furiously. “Rawrr! COREY!” He jumped over a chimera, sprinting towards where Corey was lying in the dirt, a Berserker bearing down on him. Garrett felt his features morph into his true form and focused all his strength into his fist, punching the Berserker hard enough to break the bone breastplate and send him staggering backwards. He stood over Corey protectively, snarling at the Berserker. “Leave him alone!” Garrett blinked in surprise as the Berserker stumbled forward slightly, a torrent of blood flooding out from under his animal skull helmet. The Berserker toppled over, and Greenberg moved past him, bear claws dripping crimson. The chimera crouched beside Corey, rolling him over gently as Garrett kept watch. “Well?” The Löwenmensch demanded.

“He’s alive.” Greenberg nodded, wiping the blood from the younger chimera’s face. “Hang on, he’s coming around.”

“Ah!” Corey tried to sit up, shouting loudly, scrabbling away from them. “Get-”

“It’s ok, Corey.” Garrett reached down, helping him to stand, feeling the chimera shaking against him. “Can you fight? Or should we bring you back to-”

“No, I’m fine.” Corey broke in, clearing his head. He gripped Garrett’s hand, looking at him. “Stiles said to hold this position.”

“More Berserkers! They’re over-” 

They turned sharply as the chimera’s warning was cut short, Greenberg grimaced as the Berserker cut right through the Sophomore’s neck. “Fuck. We have to take out Kate, maybe then they’ll stop.”

“I thought Strauss was a were-jaguar?” Garrett looked at Corey. “Can’t he control them?”

“He’s not here.” The chimera shook his head. “There are other were-jaguars around though, but I count only three Berserkers left. We can take ‘em!”

“Can I have your confidence?” Greenberg muttered, but he faced off against the closest one regardless. “Argh!” The chimera charged forward, leaping into the air to give his attack extra power. Greenberg’s fists connected with the Berserker’s head, cracking through the bone and sending the monster crashing down to the ground.

Garrett ran towards the other Berserker, skidding low on the ground, his feet slamming into the Berserker’s knees, causing him to fall over. The Löwenmensch was up immediately, using his fists like Greenberg, pummelling into the monster’s bone armor. Ripping aside the broken chest-piece, Garrett flicked his claws out and thrust them into the Berserker’s chest, ripping out his heart in a spray of blood. He stood up, seeing that Greenberg and some of the other were-bear chimeras had overpowered the last Berserker. Garrett moved back to where Corey stood, “Where’s Kate?”

“Rex is taking her on. Over there, with others.” He pointed, spitting out a mouthful of blood, touching the deep gash running along his cheek. “Don’t worry, it’ll heal. Let’s go!”

The were-jaguar looked around the group of chimeras, their claws glinting in the fires started by Parrish behind her. She smirked as Corey folded his arms. “What? The man himself isn’t here to demand my surrender?”

“You have a choice, more than your Berserkers gave our friends.” He pointed at the trampled group of chimeras. “Well? Are you gonna give up?”

“Not likely! Come and get me, pretty boy!” She replied, ignoring the dozens of cuts across her body. “Wait, where’d you go?” Kate looked around the group as Corey cloaked in front of her.

Garrett darted forward as Greenberg rushed in from behind, the two of them punching her at the same time. The chimera’s claws shredded Kate’s back, while the impact of the Löwenmensch’s attack caused her to double over, vomiting blood. She looked up at him, fear in her eyes, but Garrett ruthlessly slashed her throat, grinning as the chimeras around him roared their approval.

“NOOO!!!”

They looked towards the tortured shout, Garrett hearing the familiar sound of a gun being reloaded and dived on Corey, shouting at the other chimeras. “Get down!” The spray of bullets cut into the group, as cries of pain rent the air. He looked up as Greenberg cursed loudly. “Hit the dirt, you idiot!”

“Fucking thing shred right through my leg!”

“He’s got us pinned down!” Corey said, gripping Garrett’s shoulders tightly. “What do we do?”

“Don’t worry,” Greenberg smirked, nodding in the opposite direction. “Cavalry’s here!”

Corey frowned, arching his head back to see Cortez running at them, the shirtless chimera’s muscles bulging and his skin hardening into mud-coloured plating. The chimera dived in front of them, crouching low, the bullets ricocheting off his armor.

“The Alpha Chimera said you needed a hand.” Cortez grinned, gesturing for them to get up. “Stay behind me, and we’ll get close enough for you to strike!”

“Good.” Garrett growled, pushing Greenberg down. “No, you and Corey stay here, mind that leg.”

“It’ll heal.” The chimera protested, pressing his hand against the wound, blood spilling onto the ground. He sighed, staying where he was when Corey looked at him, eyes shining. “Fine.”

“Let’s go.” Garrett nodded at Cortez and followed the chimera closely, Argent’s bullets striking the armor and bouncing off harmlessly. The Löwenmensch darted out from behind the cover once he was close enough to hear the cartridges being expelled from the chamber. The hunter was surprised, but unable to change targets quickly enough before Garrett was upon him. The Löwenmensch’s claws were a blur, shredding Argent’s chest, he gripped the hunter’s ribs in two hands and tore him apart in a shower of gore. “Rawrr!”

 

Theo landed with a grunt, looking up in time to see Stiles unleashing a wave of lightning towards Isaac, the werewolf collapsing onto the ground, screaming in agony. “Will I finish him off?”

“Do it.” Stiles ordered, gesturing for Connor to escort Sydney to where the Hellhound was still standing, his orange eyes connecting with the Alpha Chimera’s purple orbs for a moment. “And hurry. All available chimeras: converge on the Hellhound! Do not let him escape!” Stiles looked back to see Theo covered in a spurt of fresh blood, the werewolf dead at his feet. “C’mon, let’s go!” Together, they made their way through the ranks of chimeras, watching the last of the hunters fleeing into the street. Tyler landed nearby, his claws and arms stained red.

“Permission to go after them, Alpha?”

“Granted.” Stiles nodded. “Kill them all, take no prisoners!”

“As you command, Alpha!”

The Alpha Chimera’s eyes burned purple and he stopped moving. _Sydney…Take him!_ Stiles grinned as he felt the Leech stumble forward, tentacles emerging from her arms and inching towards Cerberus. Parrish was warning her to stay back as Theo darted forward to help Connor secure Sydney’s connection, ducking the gouts of flame that Cerberus kept firing at them whenever the Hellhound overpowered the Deputy’s control. Stiles concentrated, feeling his power ebb and flow as chimeras died around him. His eyes flicked open suddenly, feeling himself being tackled to the ground. It was Liam, the werewolf jumping back up as Kira yelled her frustration. The Alpha Chimera climbed to his feet, nodding his thanks. He looked at Kira, “You got out of my trap.”

“This time you will die!” She declared, raising her sword and charging forward. The Kitsune rolled to one side as Liam raked his claws towards her face, retaliating with a vicious slash across his chest, blood cast off into the air. The werewolf staggered and then collapsed onto the ground. “Traitor!” Kira spat at him.

“Let’s end this!” Stiles roared at her, feeling his skin harden and reinforce, Cortez’s armor rippling across his body. The Alpha Chimera dived at her, his Kanima claws connecting where Liam’s failed to, scoring a deep cut across Kira’s face. She tried to strike back, her blow glancing off the armor. The Kitsune leapt backwards, using the extra distance to power strike against him. There was a sharp ping as the blade snapped in two, and Kira stared at the broken sword. “Is that fear I smell?” Stiles smirked, circling her. “It’s over for you, Kira.” He ducked his head as she threw a handful of foxfire at him, looking up with another grin. “Really? Don’t you know that lightning was the first power I took? And of course, I also stole it from your mother too, when I killed her.”

She glared at him, her Kitsune aura flaring brilliantly in the night. “You monster!”

“Hell yeah!” Stiles laughed, “Here, have a taste!” He blasted her backwards with an enormous thunderbolt, watching her collide heavily with Parrish’s squad car, the tires blowing out from the impact. Kira raised her head limply, struggling to get up, unable to resist the venom flowing through her blood any longer.

 

In the heat of the battle, the Alpha Chimera stopped fighting and looked around, letting his bodyguards gut the hunter who had tried to attack him. There was death and destruction at every turn, the dirt of the waste ground wet with spilled blood; fires from the Hellhound casting everything in a red and orange light. Stiles looked out onto the street, smirking as he saw the smoking buildings, rubble strewn across the road. Hunters had taken cover behind several overturned cars as the winged chimeras dived in and out, snatching up whoever they could. The Alpha Chimera nodded, satisfied that Strauss had completed his task, as the Sheriff’s Deputies were nowhere to be found. 

A jolt of power rushed through him, unlike anything he’d ever felt. Stiles looked down at his hands as flames erupted from his flesh, he glanced over to where Sydney was standing in front of Parrish, hands outstretched, the long tentacle-like tendrils connecting her body to that of the Hellhound. Cerberus’ fire was flowing between them and already he could hear her howls of agony. Stiles laughed and looked up, fire wrapping around his body, and electricity sparked off him. His clothes ignited and burned away, falling from his body as he walked through the ranks of chimeras towards the ragged remnants of Kira’s army. 

Theo nodded at Greenberg as he led Corey and Garrett towards him. “Form a circle around the Hellhound. Kira, Derek, and Deaton are all that are left. They’ll try and get to him. The Alpha Chimera just needs a few minutes more!”

Stiles could see Kira looking between him and Theo. He smirked, calling out to her. “So, which will it be, Kira? Attack me and sate your lust for revenge? Or attack Theo, and hope to save all that’s left of your army? You know that Parrish is the key!” The Alpha Chimera grinned wider as she turned away from Theo, towards him. “One last time, then!” He dodged her first attack, the Kitsune gripping the broken blade hard, using it more as a club than a sword. She managed to get in under his guard when Stiles was distracted by another surge of overwhelming power from Cerberus as the Hellhound fought for control, his armor burnt away. Kira slashed open a deep gash on Stiles’ side, but was battered backwards by a fiery punch. “Enough!” The Alpha Chimera spat at her, standing still. A pillar of flame consumed him, wrapping around him turning the air to searing heat, only his purple eyes visible amid the tempest. 

Stiles extended his arms and unleashed the wave of fire towards Kira. The flames arced outwards, immolating everything in front of him, the police cruiser exploded with a bang, the car flipping upwards as Derek and Deaton ran for cover. The Alpha Chimera walked forward, the ground under his feet turning to glass as the incredible heat washed off him. He looked at Derek, the werewolf pleading with him for a moment, before a gout of fire engulfed him. Stiles ignored the screams, stretching out his hand and killing Deaton instantly. The fire began to flicker out across his body, and Stiles looked across the battlefield, seeing the Hellhound collapse sideways, breaking the connection. The charred remains of Sydney stayed intact for a moment, before falling apart into ash, drifting on the wind. 

The fire went out and Stiles walked back to his chimeras, accepting the pants that Corey hurriedly pressed into his hands, the rest of his clothing having been burnt away by the fury of the Hellhound’s flame. The Alpha Chimera raised his fist triumphantly and bellowed across the battlefield. “Victory!”

 

Morning came unexpectedly, the night sky turning red in the east and then the sun burst through the clouds, bright rays of light illuminating the carnage that had been wrought on the field of battle. Stiles nodded his thanks at Connor and pulled the borrowed shirt around his shoulders. “Where’d you learn to clean wounds like that?”

“Boy Scouts, Emperor.”

“Huh, good work.” He sat down on the makeshift throne they had built for him, a glorified wooden armchair draped in purple fabric. The Alpha Chimera beckoned the waiting Watcher to approach him. “What is it?”

“Tally from the battle, Emperor.” The Watcher knelt in front of him. “Twenty-five chimeras are dead, thirty wounded, you can expect to lose another four from their wounds. All of the hunters were killed, both Argents, and the Berserkers also.”

“The werewolves?”

“Only Jackson survived, Emperor,” The Watcher pointed over to the captured werewolf, kneeling next to Parrish, the were-sharks keeping a careful eye on them. “The others, Ethan, Isaac, Derek, are dead.”

“And Deaton and Kira, of course.” Stiles added, mentally totalling the numbers, “So, that’s-”

“Um…”

“What?”

“Deaton is dead, Emperor.” The Watcher shifted nervously under Stiles’ wilting stare. “But, err, the Kitsune…is not among the bodies we’ve found. There are…tracks.”

“Tracks?” Stiles repeated softly. The air took on a charged sensation and the chimeras nearest him took a step backwards. “You let her get away?”

“Apologies, my-Argh!” The Watcher screamed as the Alpha Chimera unleashed a bolt of lightning into her body. She slumped forward, sizzling.

“Find her!” Stiles snarled at the remaining Watchers. “Find that Kitsune, damn it!” 

Theo watched them scurry away from him and reached out to touch Stiles’ shoulder. “Hey, at least she’s the only one alive. And besides, I saw the power you hit her with, she can’t have gone far.”

The Alpha Chimera seethed, but nodded grudgingly. “You have a point.”

“You noticed that they’ve started to call you Emperor now?” Theo grinned. “It’s really happening!”

“Yes, it is.” Stiles looked up as a cop car skidded onto the lot, screaming towards them. The chimeras moved aggressively towards it until he called out. “Stop. It’s Strauss.”

“Alpha.” The Acting-Sheriff bowed to him, standing stiffly at attention. “Reporting in.”

“Go on.”

“I just linked up with the chimeras you placed inside the National Guard Armory in Crescent Creek, between Beacon Hills and Hill Valley.” The chimera wiped the sweat from his brow. “The Armory is yours, all superior officers killed, and Lieutenant Mellet reports that he has over two hundred prisoners awaiting your command.”

“Interesting.” Stiles inclined his head. “Some we can use as chimeras, the others…well, they may serve in other ways.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Strauss glanced towards the street. “As for Beacon Hills itself, the Sheriff’s Station is secure; I locked the Deputies into the prison cells, called them all in first. There are two missing; out sick. But they won’t pose a problem.”

“Excellent work, Strauss.” The Alpha Chimera smiled at him, gesturing at Parrish. “We captured your boyfriend. He’s alive, but he’ll be held as a prisoner until he declares his loyalty to the Empire.”

“Honour to serve you, Alpha.” Strauss bowed again, moving backwards and then turning away, walking over to the prisoners.

Stiles held up a hand to stall the question Corey was about to ask him. “Incoming.” The Alpha Chimera smiled as Tyler swooped low and hovered in front of him, wings beating slowly. “Status?”

“The Mayor has been captured, city hall is ours, the hospital and schools too.” The chimera explained. “All government elements are under our control. Give the order, and we can begin rounding up the population.”

“No, we can use the emergency broadcasting system instead.” Stiles dismissed him with a wave. “They should know who their new ruler is.”

“As you command, Emperor.” 

 

Theo looked over his shoulder as Stiles approached him, smiling at his boyfriend. Together they looked out over the bright lights of Beacon Hills, glimmering in the darkness, all traces of resistance purged from view. “Hell of day, _Emperor_ ”

“Don’t you start.” Stiles punched him lightly on the shoulder. “I’m almost beginning to regret it.”

“What? Ruling Beacon Hills? Commanding an army of loyal chimeras? Being the most amazing person I’ve ever met?” Theo grinned at him. “You’re going to give all that up?”

“I said ‘almost.’” Stiles shook his head, glancing upwards as the moon broke through the clouds, bathing them in silver light. “Today was a good day.”

“Victory.” Theo whispered. “Feels like years since I stood here with the Dread Doctors.”

“Oh? You never told me that.”

“Yeah, this was just after they had taken you, before they made their presence known in Beacon Hills.” The chimera explained. “They told me to protect you, to keep the Overmind safe, that you would achieve greatness. They got that part right, at least.”

“We’ve accomplished so much more than they ever could.” Stiles agreed. “But still, we’ve only scratched the surface of what we can do together.”

“The battle today was brutal.” Theo looked at him. “We lost nearly a quarter of our fighting forces, we need to rebuild, resupply, and defend everything we’ve just gained.”

“There’s an entire town at our feet, Theo, and plenty of teenagers we haven’t taken yet.” He sighed, looking at his hands. “That is not the challenge I am worried about, however.”

“Kira’s still out there.”

“Exactly, hid her tracks well enough that even the Watchers couldn’t find her once she went into the Preserve.” The Alpha Chimera ground his teeth, furious. “She’ll be back.”

“Don’t worry,” Theo reassured him, “The Kitsune is a spent force; either she dies in the forest, or she dies when she attempts to challenge you again. Either way, she doesn’t have any allies left to be concerned about.”

“Perhaps.” Stiles muttered, turning to see Liam, Corey, and Garrett approaching him. He waved them over. “Everything is working out, I take it?”

“Prisoners secured.” Corey confirmed. “Peter Hale is helping Greenberg terrorise the Mayor into keeping everyone calm, but the stories have already started to leak.”

“No mainstream media are covering yet.” Garrett added. “But it’s only a matter of time.”

“As expected.” Stiles nodded. He looked at Liam, picking up on the werewolf’s tension. “What is it?”

“Err, there’s something I need to tell you.” Liam wetted his lips. “About Kira. And Scott.”

“Scott’s dead.” Theo said, glaring at him.

“Yeah, I know, but, um, I guess you could say he lives on.” The werewolf looked at Stiles, hesitating before blurting out, “Kira is pregnant. It’s Scott’s, she only found out about it last week.”

There was silence on the ridge for a moment while the news sank in. Theo was the first to react, turning excitedly to Stiles. “Do you know what this means?”

“Enlighten us.” The Alpha Chimera replied dryly. 

“It could be a werewolf-Kitsune hybrid.” He grinned darkly. “We need that child.”

“Is that even possible?” Stiles looked at him, and then at Garrett, seeing them both shrug.

“Even if it’s not, that’s the offspring of a True Alpha, the power that kid will have is worth letting her live.” Theo smiled as Stiles nodded. “Excellent, I’ll instruct our forces to capture her alive at all costs.”

“Yeah.” Stiles smiled at Liam. “Thanks, you’re certainly proving your worth.”

“Thank you, Emperor.”

“How’s the wound, Corey?” The Chimera Emperor glanced at his friend, reaching out to turn his head gently. “Still looks sore.”

“I’m healing.” He grinned and then winced. “Ow! But, it’s getting better now that I’m closer to you.”

“Hmm.” Stiles nodded, meeting Garrett’s gaze before he smiled at them all, eyes burning with purple fire. “Beacon Hills has been captured, our chimera army is triumphant, and my Empire is rising. But, don’t get too excited, because this is only the beginning of our glory!”


	11. Strength of an Empire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features bareback/unprotected anal sex, please remember that it is a fantasy and practice safe sex in reality :)

**Two years later…**

 

Stiles stood on the balcony, looking out at the hundreds of people streaming across the wide-open square. _My people._ He reminded himself, _All here to see my glory first hand. And, why wouldn’t they?! Let them bear witness to the might of the Chimera Emperor!_ His eyes flared purple and a flock of his winged chimera launched themselves from above the balcony, soaring out across the square. Stiles smiled as he heard the cheers and cries of surprise beneath him. He frowned suddenly, feeling another chimera approaching him from behind. “What is it?”

“Your advisers are ready, Emperor. The War Council is waiting for You.”

“Thank you, Connor.” The Chimera Emperor turned around and nodded at the Guardian Prime, walking just ahead of him as they returned to the darker interior of the Imperial Palace. “Has Theo come back yet?”

“Only a few minutes ago, Emperor, he appears to have had success. They were speaking about the war when I left the chamber, my master.” The chimera spoke carefully, avoiding Stiles’ gaze. “Everything appears to be on track, but for, um.”

“But?” Stiles prompted him.

“But, the news from the Asian Campaign is less than promising.”

“Of course,” The Chimera Emperor growled under his breath, ignoring the chimeras and humans around him as they knelt in his presence. “Are all of the Generals present?”

“All except for Masters, he’s joining You via video link.” Connor stopped outside two enormous doors, dark oak bound with heavy iron clasps. He bowed formally. “Emperor.”

“Thank you.” Stiles dismissed him with a nod, pushing open the doors himself. He swept into the room, glancing around as the occupants rose and then knelt in front of him.

“Glory to you, Chimera Emperor!”

Stiles gestured vaguely at them to rise, and turned to see Corey and Theo standing at the opposite end of the room beside the empty fireplace, talking intently with each other. The Chimera Emperor walked over, smiling as Theo glanced over his shoulder.

“Stiles!” He moved closer, meeting his boyfriend halfway, hugging him tight. “Been away too long.”

“You got that right.” Stiles replied, kissing him gently on the lips, before pulling back. “How are you?”

“Good, very good.” Theo grinned, returning back to where Corey was watching them. “I have good news, and then, other news.”

“Wow, so detailed.”

“Yeah, well,” The chimera smirked at him, “I’ll give you the good news here, but we need to talk in private about the other stuff. It’s, err, well, it’s an opportunity, but I want to talk to you without everyone else offering their opinions.”

“Swaying my mind, you mean.” Stiles replied sharply. “Still stinging over that decision?”

The chimera’s expression darkened. “I’m just not sure giving Peter Hale that much power is a good idea. As Archon, he can-”

“Execute my will in the Eastern United States.” The Chimera Emperor finished for him, shaking his head. “It’s a title, it’s power, a reward. He served us well in the campaign to conquer New York and Boston. But you know we can snuff all that out in a blink of an eye. He’s one werewolf surrounded by my loyal chimeras.” Theo grumbled under his breath, but Stiles ignored it, turning to Corey. “You ok, Corey?”

“Garrett’s home, that’s something to celebrate!” The younger chimera grinned, hesitating as he saw Stiles frown. “Well, not that the past three months with you haven’t been fun…”

“Uh huh.” 

“I’m just glad he’s back.” Corey added in a small voice, waiting for Stiles’ reaction. He breathed a sigh of relief when the Alpha Chimera smirked at him. “What?”

“I don’t know how long he’s going to be staying for, just make the most of it.”

“You’re sending him out again?” Theo asked, taking a sip of the water beside him.

“There is a task that he is suited for, something he’s been wanting to do for a long time.” Stiles responded vaguely. “Finally, our interests coincide. The Löwenmensch will be here for three, maybe four days.”

"That’s not very long.” Corey muttered gloomily, casting his eyes across the room to where Garrett was laughing with the other Generals.

Stiles was about to speak when he caught a flicker at the edge of his vision. The Chimera Emperor turned to see the monitors placed in front of the conference table had turned on; the image of the Imperial map on two of them, and that of General Masters’ livestream on the third. The human bowed stiffly to him, and Stiles nodded. He glanced back at Corey and Theo, gesturing for them to join him. The small pockets of conversation that had broken out among the War Council came to an end as Stiles walked towards them, approaching to the richly decorated throne at the head of the table. He sat down first, watching the rest of them take their seats. “Now, shall we begin?”

 

“What is the latest update from our front lines?” Stiles asked, looking around at his advisers. “Uh, let’s start with the good news, huh?”

“Yes, Emperor.” The first person to speak stood up, “General Hansen, European Campaign, promoted after the death of General Rex-”

“I remember,” Stiles broke in. “Blown up by rebels in Prague. You are former military, right?”

“That’s right, Emperor, loyal chimera now.” The General directed his pointer at the screen behind him. The picture zoomed in on a map of Europe, half colored purple, the other in a multitude of reds and greens. “The war progressing well here; we have taken France and Germany in the last week. But the Eastern nations are resisting, as you can see. It’s going to take a lot more blood to claim victory here.”

“Their blood or our’s?” Theo spoke from his seat next to Stiles. “I sent you two battalions of armored chimeras three weeks ago, are you saying that they’re not making a difference?”

“Against regular troops, sure.” He looked at Stiles, “But, um, Emperor, if I might be so bold, we need shock troops. This is the third world war in Europe in less than a century, and while our armies are winning the battlefields, our propaganda isn’t finding traction. We need something else.”

“Hmm.” Stiles considered his words for a moment, before glancing at his Minister for Chimera Enlightenment & Recruitment. “Greenberg?”

“I’ll step up the campaign,” The chimera nodded. “And I suggest we deploy a division of our labs to Europe ahead of schedule to assist with conversion as soon as possible. Once they start seeing their own young people as having embraced their true destiny, the fighting will be reduced to a trickle, as it has done in every other territory that is now united under our glorious Imperial banner!”

“Well spoken.” Stiles grinned at him. “Is that all, General Hansen?”

“Yes, Emperor.” He bowed and sat back down.

“Very well, how is the African Campaign progressing, General Wells?”

“About as well as can be expected, Emperor.” She stood up, taking the pointer from General Hansen. “We are encountering a surprisingly robust rebel force throughout the continent. They exist in different countries, but once pacified, they no longer pose a problem.”

“Are they unified?” Stiles asked, frowning. “Do they us fight together?”

General Wells grinned. “No, Emperor. They’re fractured, we predict that the entire continent will be under our control in less than a month.”

“Excellent work.” The Chimera Emperor offered her a smile. “And your forces?”

The chimera hesitated, glancing at Theo before looking back at Stiles. “Fatality rate is five percent, wounded rate is twelve, about what we predicted. Our human forces, however, are less fortunate. We’re looking at a thirty percent fatality rate.”

“High.” Stiles mused aloud. He looked at Greenberg again. “Master Recruiter, how many humans are volunteering to become chimeras? On average.”

“Um, a couple of hundred every day?” He searched through his notes. “That’s across all the territories. We get more in areas directly overseen by a chimera.”

“Excuse me?” The sharp retort came from across the table. A thin-faced woman glared at him. “My human governors are the only thing stopping this country from picking up arms and resisting again. And the same goes across the Empire, we are the-”

“No one is discounting that Clarissa.” Corey broke in, his voice calm. “We all know the value of your work, right Greenberg?”

“Yeah.” He replied reluctantly. “If you say so, Director.”

“You sound so convinced,” Clarissa sniped at him. 

“Fear and glory in equal measure is what keeps you _humans_ in line.” The chimera growled, spitting the word at her. “And your refusal to accept the gift of becoming a chimera makes me suspicious, makes us all suspicious.”

“I have proven my devotion to the Empire and Emperor time and again, I have delivered everything that was asked of me.” She bristled at his implication. “The rebels in this part of the Empire are a spent force, and I want to keep it that way, without the needless shedding of blood.” Clarissa glanced at Corey. “I am a loyal patriot.” 

“I know, and so does the Emperor.” Corey glanced at Stiles, sitting on his other side. 

“Well,” Greenberg replied, “As Director for Chimera Intelligence, I would certainly hope that you do, Corey. It still doesn’t change the fact that we’re not getting enough volunteers from those areas. If the numbers continue to fall, we will be forced to liberate the humans through direct measures.”

Clarissa shuddered and raised her finger to reply, “That would be a mistake, we-”

“Enough bickering.” Stiles called out, looking at each of them. He sighed and stood up, gesturing for them to remain in their seats. “Stay.” The Chimera Emperor strolled over to the single pane of glass in the room, looking down at the sprawling city beneath him. “I set up our capital here, in the city once known as Los Angeles, because of two reasons. It is close to all our major production facilities, and the people have been the most willing, the most able to embrace our dream and reality of the Chimera Empire.” He turned back to look at his advisors. “The humans feel more comfortable with human overseers, and while they return less recruits, they give us other things that we need. And production is going well, is it not, Clarissa?”

“It is Emperor.” She bowed her head in his direction. “Yields have increased by fifty percent or more in all territories where the new laws were implemented. They have proved a strong motivating factor, it gives them something to work towards, and as the Minister for Chimera Enlightenment is aware,” Clarissa glared at Greenberg again. “It illustrates that the Empire is generous to those who demonstrate their loyalty.”

“Good.” The Chimera Emperor grinned at them. 

“Which new laws are these?” Theo asked, frowning. “You’ll have to forgive me, I spend most of my time in the labs, the humans I come into contact with are usually on the table.”

Stiles smirked and sat back down in the throne. “It’s simple, really, a way to control the population, to ensure that we always have a fresh supply of chimeras, at least until we find a way to start the conversion at a much younger age.”

“Um, it’s possible.” Theo admitted as Stiles looked expectantly at him. “But I need more time, resources. The Dread Doctors never expected to use chimeras in this way.”

“I know,” The Emperor smiled coldly. “So, I have decreed that all humans will require a breeding licence before they can procreate. Failure to comply will result in the seizure of the child to become a chimera when they reach a suitable age. Or alternatively, to be used as the First Chimera deems necessary.”

“Was I going to get a memo on this at some stage?” Theo smirked, a flood of possibilities washing across his mind. _Infiltrator chimeras, tiny chimeras, oooh, tunnelling chimeras!_

“I’m sure it’s in your email somewhere.”

Corey watched the other advisers, the chimeras nodding happily, as the two human members shifted uneasily on their seats. He cleared his throat, glancing at Stiles. “It’s not popular with some sections of the people, St-err, my lord.” Corey swallowed hard, blinking when the Emperor looked at him, his tension easing as the corner of Stiles’ lips tugged, the slip in public protocol forgiven. “The loyalists will cheer it, of course, but we’ve picked up increased chatter about the laws from rebel sympathisers and other enemies of the Empire.”

“But it is a great propaganda tool.” Theo held out his hands, sharing Greenberg’s grin. “Wouldn’t you agree, General Douglas? You are dealing with the rebel threat after all.”

“Yes, it’s very effective.” The Löwenmensch nodded, looking towards the Chimera Emperor. “The Resistance, such as it is, is scrambling; organising raids on camps that only exist on paper, walking right into our traps, diverting resources towards protecting families and children that they are not spending on the war. Our infiltration units have been able to exploit the fear successfully.”

“This is the human resistance we’re talking about, isn’t it?” Stiles asked him, seeing Garrett nod. “Are you any closer to finding the leaders?”

“We’re getting there, our most recent mission took down their communications lines.” He smiled. “They’re disorganised, becoming sloppy, and in doing so, have revealed exactly who is pulling their strings. I forwarded the names to the Director for Chimera Intelligence.” Garrett nodded at Corey across from him. “Once we have them all, we’ll strike.”

“Excellent.” Stiles nodded, “Anyone of particular significance?”

“Yes, actually.”

“It’s not confirmed.” Corey added quickly. “If it is, he’ll be one of the few rebel leaders in this part of the Empire.”

“Who?” Theo looked at him expectantly as Corey avoided his gaze. “Well?”

“Mason.”

“Hmm.” The Chimera Emperor grunted. “He got immunity as part of the deal with Liam. Treachery! There can be no mercy for enemies of the Empire; capture him, execute him.”

Theo leaned into Stiles ear, whispering, “Where is Liam, anyway?”

“He and his pack are training.” Stiles replied, “He wants this idea of tame werewolves loyal to me to work, and I’m willing to give him the chance to succeed.”

 _Of course you are._ Theo thought bitterly to himself as Stiles turned back to address the table.

“I want these leaders found, I want their rebel cells crushed, and whoever is suitable to be turned into chimeras.” He paused, looking at Greenberg, Corey, and Garrett one by one. “But most importantly, I want these people captured and publicly executed, heads on spikes, I want to broadcast throughout the Empire that resisting our glory will get you killed, your family destroyed, and your young people will become _my_ chimeras. Deploy your forces, General Douglas, make it happen!” 

“As you command, Emperor.” Garrett nodded, his eyes lingering on Corey.

 

Once the refreshments had been served and the runners dispatched with his new orders, Stiles gestured for his advisors to take their seats and turned to Theo. “So, what’s the latest from our labs, First Chimera?”

“Chimera production is on target as expected.” His boyfriend grinned. “Dr Kadar’s team have had significant success in identifying a stabilization agent for our chimeras’ activation process. A sort of delayed reactionary gene sequence we can insert into the base essence that will keep them stable long enough to be Awakened by you. If this works in the trials, then we can start deploying our chimera conversion labs across the Empire, and you won’t have to Awaken all of them one-by-one.”

“So, I get a group in front of me and do my thing, and then they’re ready?” Stiles mused to himself.

“Right.” Theo nodded. “It looks like that graduation idea Clarissa had is going to work out.”

“Oh, good.” She smiled, hesitating before glancing at Greenberg. “The Minister for Chimera Enlightenment had some input too.”

“That must have hurt.” Greenberg smirked at her, moving on before Clarissa could retort. “It would help for people to be able to witness your power first hand, to see it happen in front of them. It would add significantly to their loyalty, and fear.”

“Good work, all of you.” Stiles smiled at them. “Let’s do it.”

“I am but a humble servant of your will, Emperor.” Clarissa replied, bowing her head low.

“The, uh, issue of the _other_ rebels, Stiles.” Theo said after a momentary pause, staring at her. 

“Kira.” The Alpha Chimera growled, hands curling into fists. “Any news?”

Theo nodded at Corey, the younger chimera silently glaring back at him. _Go on, tell him, Corey!_ “Fine.” He sighed, avoiding Stiles’ eyes as Corey sat back in his chair. “Whereabouts still unknown, army size unknown. That attack on our lab in Bakersfield was the last time we heard or saw anything from them. We don’t even know what they call themselves, if they have a name.”

“That attack was six months ago.”

“I know, if she’s looking for allied supernatural help, she hasn’t found it.” Corey spoke, turning towards him. “Based on all of our intelligence assets, anyone she’s approached has refused to join her. And it’s not just because of the child, but because of her methods, her take-no-prisoners attitude.”

“Barbarism.” Stiles muttered, thinking back to the ruins of the Bakersfield lab, researchers slaughtered, blood everywhere. He looked at Greenberg. “Keep the focus on her.”

“Yes, Emperor.” The chimera shifted uncomfortably. “There is a risk, however, in building Kira up into this figure of hatred and fear, of making her the villain in all our teachings. It gives strength to both of the rebel groups, and makes us look weak if we can’t find her.”

“We’ll find her.” Stiles replied firmly. “And then we will show the Empire what happens to those who dare to stand against our might. Play up the fact that she is alone, that even the supernatural savages she calls friends won’t stand beside her. That she is repulsive to her kind, how then can she expect to topple an Empire built on the foundations of unity, strength, and sacrifice!”

Greenberg grinned, writing down Stiles’ words. “As you command, Emperor.”

“Now,” The Emperor turned his attention to one of the screens at the other end of the table. “General Masters, how is the Asian Campaign going?”

The human cleared his throat, mopping sweat from his brow with a tissue. “Very hot, Emperor.” He forced a grin, the expression fading as Stiles stared at him. “Err, hot.”

“I can see that.”

“We’re having problems, like the rest of the combat theatres; chimera fatalities are low, human casualties are high. But, we’re getting a high rate of surrender too, in most places.” He swallowed hard. “Um-”

“I don’t appreciate being lied to, General.” Stiles eyes narrowed, hearing the collective pulse rate jump. “What’s really happening?”

“The aquatic chimeras take the coast with ease, but inland is the problem.” General Masters admitted. “China is threatening to unleash their nuclear arsenal; both tactical and strategic, if we don’t offer them some sort of deal.”

“They would nuke their own people?” Theo asked, glancing at Stiles. “I mean, we can defend ourselves, but that sort of action would require a retaliatory response, and we still don’t have full control of the Russian nukes.”

“Let’s try and avoid that scenario for now.” The Emperor said. “General, you have two battalions of assassin class Watchers. Deploy them to take out the Chinese leadership and capture those nuclear weapons. The battering ram is obviously not working, time to use the scalpel.”

“I…Yes, Emperor.” He grunted, clearly furious. “With all due respect, my lord, I’ve been a soldier for a long time, longer than you have…we risk turning this campaign into a quagmire if we’re not careful.”

“This isn’t World War Two, General.” Garrett spoke up. “The slow push isn’t going to get you there. We need to be fast, decisive. The Emperor has given you an order, so do what he says.”

“I…It’s not the right choice.” The man shook his head.

Stiles glared at the screen, until Corey slid a piece of paper towards him. The Chimera Emperor looked down, faint smile tugging at his lips. He nodded his thanks at Corey, and turned back to the screen. “General Masters, I see that you have a family; two boys and a girl. Prime candidates for chimera conversion.”

“Uh, that’s right.”

“But you never submitted them for this glorious opportunity.” Stiles’ lips twisted into a cruel smile. “In fact, you’ve actively opposed the idea, even when your sons said they wanted to become full members of the Empire. Now, that doesn’t sound very patriotic at all, does it?” The General didn’t reply, and Stiles let his eyes glow purple, feeling the rush of unlimited power sweep through him, as all the chimeras connected to him the world over lit up. He grinned as the eyes of the chimera standing behind General Masters flared purple. _Kill him._ The General stiffened suddenly, looking down in horror at the claws protruding from of his chest. He gurgled and slumped sideways, the chimera ripping his claws out of the man’s body. “Consider yourself relieved of command.” Stiles muttered, letting his eyes fade back to normal. He looked at the chimera with the bloodied claws. “Tony, isn’t it?”

“Yes, Emperor.” The werewolf chimera looked behind him, “Get this body out of here.” He turned back to the camera as the General’s remains were dragged from the room. “I stand ready to serve you, Alpha Chimera.”

“Congratulations on your promotion to General, Tony.” Stiles smiled grimly. “You heard my orders?”

“I did, Emperor.” He bowed sharply. “It will be done.”

“Good.” The Alpha Chimera dismissed the call and watched the screen fade to black. The other advisors had sat up a little sharper in their seats, the scent of fear heavy on the air. _No one is secure, you can all be replaced._ Stiles thought to himself, standing up. Their chairs were pushed back, rising with him. “Very good, everyone. You know what you need to do. We will reconvene in a week, and I’ll see some of you at the Imperial Council on Thursday, Clarissa, I’ll want those economic figures ready.”

“As you command, Emperor.”

“Dismissed.”

 

Corey gathered up his files, gesturing for Garrett to follow him outside into the hallway. “Hey, why didn’t you find me when you got back?”

“I only arrived two minutes ahead of Stiles,” The Löwenmensch shrugged, smiling at him. “I’m here now.”

“I know.” The chimera grinned and slipped his hand into Garrett’s. “C’mon, the last time you were here I was only getting set up. Apartment’s all decorated now.”

“Oh? Will I like your taste, I wonder?” Garrett felt his lips curl into a smirk as Corey stared at him, a strange tension forming between them. “Kidding, I’m sure it’s perfect.”

“Right.” The chimera muttered, walking in silence beside Garrett. “So, how was it?”

The Löwenmensch hesitated before answering, “Um, it was fine, I suppose, hunting rebels isn’t exactly what I want to do, though. I’d much rather be here with you.”

“Well, why don’t you talk to him? Or, I can talk to Stiles about it instead?” Corey asked as they rounded another long corridor towards the living quarters. His boyfriend didn’t reply and the chimera grunted under his breath, directing him into the Residential wing of the Imperial Palace. He nodded at the two guards flanking the entrance and pointed at a door. “There!”

Garrett sniggered, “You know, in the midst of all this serious dark stone and granite finish, you would be the one to have a bright red door.”

“Hey!”

“That’s why I love you, baby.” Garrett grinned at him and hugged him from behind, lifting Corey off the ground. “Haha, now I wanna see what’s inside!”

“Let me go!” Corey squirmed and Garrett dropped him back onto the ground. He looked at him accusingly. “You missed my eighteenth birthday last month, you said you’d be there.”

“Sorry Corey, you know I wanted to be.” The Löwenmensch became more serious, “I had a lead on the Fresno bomber, the one who took out two of Stiles’ Imperial Guardians and nearly got the Emperor himself. I had to track him down.”

“I know, I read the briefing.” Corey opened his door, hesitated and turned back to Garrett. “You’re staying with me tonight, right?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Good,” The chimera grinned at him. “C’mon then.” He pushed the door open and Garrett followed him, looking around at the well-appointed apartment, the little furniture there was covered in bright colors and loud fabrics. “What do you think?”

“Um, it’s…nice.”

“So, you hate it.”

“No,” Garrett glanced at him, “It’s just not my taste, you’re the one who’s living here, you should be happy. Besides, I can see some potential, if we move in together, I mean.”

“Oh?” Corey smiled, watching as the Löwenmensch walked over to the balcony, pushing open the sliding door and stepping onto the sun-soaked tiles. 

Garrett shook his head, looking out at the view across the ocean. “Wow, amazing. Hey, Corey, you did this yourself?”

“Mmh hmm,” Corey joined him, blinking up at the sky, enjoying the heat on his face. “Stiles’ quarters are just across the hall. He’s got pretty much the rest of the floor, but I wanted to be, um, close to him.”

“I understand.” Garrett kissed the side of his head affectionately. “You’re responsible for finding and containing the threats to the Chimera Emperor, makes sense to be outside his door.”

“Uh huh.” Corey nodded. _Yeah, sure, let’s go with that for the reason, and not the fact he lets me sleep beside him most evenings. Even if we never do anything anymore._ He blinked, focusing as Garrett continued to speak.

“So, are you working for the rest of the day, or…?”

“Um, I’ve told them only to interrupt me if it’s urgent.” Corey smiled at his boyfriend. “You’re here, so I figured we’d make the most of being together, Stiles said you might be heading out again at the end of the week?”

“Looks that way,” Garrett nodded, sitting down on one of the loungers, unbuttoning his shirt. “But we still have a few days, you wanna have some fun right now?” He grinned as Corey gave him a flirty smirk and pulled off his sweater and t-shirt, letting his eyes trail across the chimera’s smooth, pale torso. “C’mon then, get on me.”

“Already?” Corey smirked at him. “Don’t you want to take it a little slower first?”

“Err, yeah.” His cheeks flushed slightly, “I meant-”

“I know what you meant,” Corey broke in, placing his legs either side of Garrett, settling into his lap. _Fuck! He’s already hard!_ He leaned forward, shivering as the Löwenmensch traced his fingers down his back. Corey moaned softly, grunting as Garrett caught his lips in a kiss, his hands pulling Corey closer to him. Their kiss was slow, gentle, each getting used to the other after the time apart, before it quickly became more passionate, needy almost. Corey’s hands wrapped around Garrett’s neck, grinding slowly against his body, feeling the bulge pressing against his own hard cock. He opened his mouth, inviting in the hot tongue, moaning loudly as the sensation sent tremors quaking through his body, Garrett’s hands cupping his ass, pulling him closer each time Corey moved back.

Their tongues battled each other, neither caring when they strayed outside the other’s mouth, passion obscuring the sounds they were making. Corey’s hands moved across Garrett’s chest, pushing back his open shirt, groaning his name silently as he felt smooth skin under his fingertips, the firmness of his muscles hot enough to make him grind harder, slowly tweaking the nipples into stiff nubs of stimulation as Garrett moaned into his mouth. The chimera grinned, leaning back, massaging the head of his cock through his pants, Garrett’s hands resting comfortably on his hips. “That was hot.”

“Yeah, it’s about to get hotter.” The Löwenmensch grinned and wetted his finger, stroking it down Corey’s smooth, muscular chest until he reached the visible waistband of his trunks. “How about we remove those?” He watched hungrily as Corey stripped off his trousers, teasing him by folding down the sides of his trunks and then pulling them back up.

“Not yet. You’re gonna have to give me what I want first.” He smirked, resuming his position against Garrett’s muscular chest, his boyfriend frowning slightly, but pulling off his shirt. They kissed again, but Corey wanted more, and he could already feel the cum building in his balls. “Ok,” He muttered, sliding down the Löwenmensch’s body, pulling Garrett’s trousers down with him, leaving them both in their underwear. Corey grinned at the huge bulge in Garrett’s briefs, and reached for it, his smile widening when his boyfriend didn’t stop him, as he had done every other time they had got this far. “Fuck!” Corey exclaimed as the thick cock flopped out. “Woah, it’s huge!”

“Relax, Corey, it’s-”

“Huge, Garrett.” The chimera broke in, gently gripping the stiff member. “My two hands aren’t enough to cover that shaft!”

“If it’s too big we don’t have to do…” He suggested, trailing off as Corey looked at him. “Ok, well, why don’t you start with…oh, uh, ah, oh yeah, Corey!” Garrett groaned when his boyfriend suddenly leant down and licked the head, his hot breath driving the Löwenmensch crazy. “Oh, that’s it, baby.”

Corey smirked and covered the head with his mouth, taking a deep breath through his nose as he slipped as much of the monster cock inside before he felt it hit the back of his mouth. He resisted the urge to gag and instead started to suck him, using slow but even strokes, his tongue pressed hard against the shaft. Corey began to bob up and down, taking his boyfriend’s cock as deep as he could before pulling it almost all the way out, and then started again. He glanced up to see Garrett watching him, his eyes partly closed, mouth ajar. Corey reached up, feeling the smooth, sexy muscle of the Löwenmensch’s body, moaning against the hardness in his mouth. He felt his own cock spasm uncontrollably in his trunks when Garrett’s hands ran through his short hair, gripping him when his hot mouth touched the right spot, guiding Corey’s hands across his chest to his erect nipples, and eventually stopping him before he could explode. 

“That is one perfect mouth, Corey.” Garrett moaned, “Do you want me to do the same to you?”

“Err, yeah, sure.” Corey nodded eagerly, moving closer to him as Garrett sat up straighter, pulling off his trunks and tossing them into a corner. He gasped as the Löwenmensch wrapped his mouth around his cock without any hesitation, slurping as much of it inside as he could on the first attempt. The chimera grunted as he looked down, his boyfriend’s lips at his smooth base. “Fuck, Garrett, it feels so good!”

“Mmmhhh.” He hummed against the shaft and Corey quivered above him, his hands gripping his shoulders, trying to steady himself. Garrett pulled off his cock, jerking the spit-covered length while his tongue licked a path down to Corey’s smooth, bulging balls.

“Oh, god.” Corey moaned, his lips parted, closing his eyes as he lost himself in the sensations. He ran a hand across his smooth skin, flicking his nipples as Garrett started sucking him again. “Uhhh, no, no, wait, stop.” Corey pulled out of his mouth. “I was gonna cum. But I wanna feel you inside me first.”

“Agh, yeah, ok.” Garrett replied breathlessly, his cock dripping precum just from looking at Corey’s hot body. “It’s gonna hurt though, you ever have anything up there?”

“Fingers, some toys,” He grinned as Garrett stared at him. “You were gone a long time, Stiles let me, uh, use some of his.”

“Together?”

“No,” Corey shook his head quickly. “Hang on, I got lube in the bedroom.” He returned a moment later, smearing the cool liquid all over Garrett’s cock, the Löwenmensch grunting as Corey jerked him slowly. “Now do me.” The chimera handed him the bottle and bent over, spreading his ass cheeks.

“I’m gonna fucking cum right now.” Garrett moaned, squirting the lube onto his fingers. He circled the hole for a few minutes, loving the sound of Corey gasping and panting, begging for him to push it inside. When he finally did, the Löwenmensch was rewarded by the release of an obscene moan, making his cock twitch. “Oh? You like that, baby?”

“Mmmmh! More, put two in.” Corey demanded, sinking his ass back on Garrett’s intruding digit. He groaned louder as he felt the addition of the second finger. “Oh, Garrett! Yeah, I can’t wait to ride your big cock!”

“Well, let’s stop putting off the main event then.” Garrett pulled his fingers slowly out of his hole and waited for Corey to turn around and face him. The chimera was flushed, red blush across his cheeks and collarbone. “You’re so fucking sexy,” Garrett swallowed hard, holding the base of his cock as Corey gripped the shaft in his hand, slowly lowering himself down onto it. “Go on, baby.”

Corey moaned as he felt the heat from the head touching the lubed entrance to his hole. He began to push down, mouth open, eyes half closed as he eased Garrett’s big cock inside. “Ah!”

“That’s it, Corey, slowly, relax for me, yeah, just like that.” Garrett felt his breath catch in his lungs as Corey kept going. “So hot right now.”

“Ugh, oh my,” Corey grunted loudly, head exploding with stars as he reached the half way mark. “Mmmh, ah, it’s too big.” He muttered, feeling Garrett’s hands on his hips, massaging soothing circles into his skin. “Ah, ow.”

“Ok, ok, stop moving.” The Löwenmensch instructed. “Just sit with it for a while, let your tight ass get used to the feeling of being so full. And when you’re ready, we’ll start to move.”

Corey nodded wordlessly, his cock achingly hard, dripping precum down onto Garrett’s abs. After a minute or two of pleasurable silence, interrupted by the occasional moan and grunt, Corey began to move. It was slow at first, pulling himself upwards and then dropping down slightly faster, his ass getting used to the girth, but as the chimera began to speed up, Garrett started to thrust up on every downward stroke, grinning as Corey moaned loudly, rolling his head back. “Oh, Garrett!”

They moved together now, working towards their own rhythm, silently moaning and gasping, until it was not so silent anymore, each grunting and crying out the other’s name, wanting more, faster, deeper, harder. Corey gripped Garrett’s shoulders hard as he rode up and down on his boyfriend’s thick cock, his own leaking a steady stream of precum, not even having to touch it. He bent down to kiss Garrett, no longer a gentle touch of their lips, it became furious, passionate, desperate, sloppy even, as Corey moaned into his mouth, rocking up and down with wild abandon. “I’m… oh, fuck, I’m cumming!” He cried out, barely touching his cock as he shot thick ropes of cum across Garrett’s chin and chest. Corey moaned louder when he felt his boyfriend explode inside him. “Fuck yes!” The chimera felt his body tremble and he collapsed on Garrett, the Löwenmensch holding him close, as his cock slipped out of the still clenching hole. “That was the hottest thing ever.” Corey kissed him, softly this time, muttering “Worth the wait.”

“Yeah,” Garrett grinned, feeling his cock stir back to life when Corey sat up, his hands resting on the chimera’s hips. He winked, “You wanna go again?”

 

Stiles gestured for Theo to sit down, the chimera taking the chair opposite him. “You gonna tell me what you didn’t want to in the War Council?”

“Later.” Theo grunted, shifting around restlessly. “I don’t understand how you can stay here. Don’t you miss Beacon Hills, the forest, your house?”

“Well, yeah, sure.” He shrugged. “But let’s face it, high school students in Beacon Hills had a pretty high mortality rate, the forest was always full of monsters, and my house doesn’t fit me anymore.”

“But this sprawling, audacious, megastructure does?”

“What’s your point, Theo? I’m the Chimera Emperor, I need a palace.”

“I’m not disputing that.” Theo said. “I’m just saying that I miss you when I’m in Beacon Hills, or the Fount of Glory, or whatever we're calling it! It’d mean a lot to my team, the chimera recruits, if you’d visit more often.”

“It was your decision to base all of our chimera research and production in the Fount of Glory.” Stiles pointed out, reaching down to take a drink. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s paying off, but…”

“We don’t get to see each other as often.” Theo finished, nodding. “It’s where everything started, where the Dread Doctors had their successes, where we found each other.”

“I know.” Stiles held his gaze for a moment before averting his eyes. “But there’s plenty of space under the palace for labs, research, testing. Leave the Fount of Glory in the capable hands of Dr Kadar, and come home, to me.”

“I want to.”

“Then, why don’t you?”

“Because…” Theo trailed off, hesitating before speaking again. “Because of this afternoon; your life, it used fun and exciting, and, sure, a little terrifying at times. But now, it’s meetings, and decisions, and councils, and talking about what your chimeras are doing in your name, instead of just going out there and doing it for yourself.”

“I’m a ruler, Theo, I rule!” Stiles barked at him, suddenly angry. “It’s alright for you, all you had to do was protect me, and now I have an entire battalion of werewolf-enhanced chimera bodyguards outside my door. The Imperial Guardians have taken over your role.”

“So, what? You don’t need me?”

“That’s not what I’m saying.” Stiles sighed, the anger draining away. “I just want you to be back with me, the way things were.”

“Yeah, I want that too.” Theo nodded, and their conversation lapsed into silence. He got up and looked out the window. “The city looks small from up here. Do I even want to know how high we are?”

“We’re at the top, or close to it.” Stiles said, walking over to stand beside him. “They’re adding another three floors though.” He folded his arms, glancing at Theo. “We’re ok, right?”

“Of course.” Theo replied, looking at him with a smirk. “I guess I was just wondering when was the last time you left the Imperial Palace?” 

“Yesterday, inspecting the new fortifications.” Stiles quipped. “Do you know we have missile batteries now?”

“I did know that.” Theo nodded, “Corey told me. Said you two have been spending a lot of time together.”

“Yeah, Garrett tends to leave for long periods at a time, Corey gets pretty lonely.” Stiles explained. “Plus, now that he’s in charge of threat assessment and my personal security, he comes over a lot.”

“Right.”

“You think there’s something going on between us that I haven’t included you in?” Stiles grinned at him. “Other than the fact that he has a warm body to sleep next to.”

“I remember, uh,” Theo swallowed hard, shaking his head. “No, not…like that. It’s err, well, it’s related to what I wanted to tell you anyway.”

“Go on.” Stiles prompted him, glancing out the window as the night rolled in and ten thousand pinpricks of light started to glow across the city. “This is to do with me leaving the palace, right? Some sort of official visit to the front lines? Maybe lead an attack myself?”

“Now you’re getting the idea.” Theo grinned at the last suggestion. “I have something for you.” He pulled out a USB stick and walked over to the computer idling on a desk. “I didn’t want to say anything at the Council because of Clarissa and Mark, the two humans.”

“You don’t trust them?”

“No,” Theo glanced at him. “I don’t. I’m sure Greenberg has been on to you about removing them from their posts and replacing them with someone more suitable, or a chimera, at least.”

“They’re both very qualified.” Stiles muttered, frowning at the flash-drive. “But, yes he has. It’s being considered. Now are you gonna show me what’s on that?”

“It’s new intelligence, Corey just verified it today. I wanted him to hold off on telling you until I could get to talk to you in private, he wasn’t happy about that part, but obviously he hasn’t said anything.” Theo slotted the drive in and clicked on the folder. “It’s a video, concerning our greatest nemesis.”

“Kira.” Stiles whispered the name, watching the shaky footage. He growled when he saw the Kitsune. “What do you know?”

“Chimera Intelligence puts her in the city.” Theo looked at him. “Here, right now, her and the kid. The video suggests that she has a few supporters or followers with her, nowhere near the amount she used to have. Even the nanny for the boy is gone.”

“You can say his name.”

“Right, well, according to the last infiltrator we were able to get into her network, Kira is saying that, uh, Scott Jr is the last great hope for werewolf kind, for all supernaturals.” Theo explained, seeing his boyfriend’s expression darken. “It’s cliché as fuck, but if she’s in the city, she must have a plan.”

“We need to neutralize this threat once and for all.” Stiles mused, watching the two of them climb into a pickup truck. “And put an end to any more thoughts of rebellion and resistance.”

“I agree, Stiles.” Theo grinned at him. “Which is why I’m suggesting we capture them: Kira, Scott Jr, her followers, all of them. You, me, Corey, our chimera army, she cannot hope to stand against us, but if she’s here…”

“Then she may want to end this the same as I do.” The Alpha Chimera smirked. “She cannot hope to defeat me.”

“It’s why she’s been on the run for two years.” Theo wetted his lips. “But there’s something else, this presents a unique opportunity to deliver some prime first-hand accounts of your devastating power against our enemies. Let me talk to Greenberg, figure out some ways to capture your confrontation and victory on camera, he’ll bundle it up, and sell it to Empire. We’ve already been telling them that Kira is the greatest threat to our unity, now we can demonstrate that we’ve eliminated that threat once and for all, that no one can stand against the wrath of the Alpha Chimera.”

“And we bring the army?”

“There’s a garrison of ten thousand chimeras in this city, the largest concentration in the world.” Theo grinned. “Take who you want, but we need to act now before she disappears again.”

“I know exactly who’ll want in on this mission.” Stiles smiled at him, purple eyes burning in the darkness. “Make it happen.”

“I am but a servant of your will, Emperor.” Theo bowed low with mock formality, grinning as Stiles sighed at him. “What? Clarissa did it!”

“Shut up.” The Alpha Chimera bundled his hands in the front of Theo’s pullover and tugged him close, kissing him hard. “We’ve got time for Kira and her downfall later, huh?”

Theo smirked, eyes flicking across his body. “Sounds good to me.”

 

Theo stood on the long balcony overlooking the city, Stiles still asleep in the bed behind him. The night air was warm, but a cooling breeze from the ocean washed across his naked body. The chimera frowned, thinking to himself as his eyes swept across the vast cityscape, refashioned to Stiles’ vision, the capital of the Chimera Empire. He blinked as a hand touched his back, glancing sideways to see Stiles standing next to him. “Hey.”

“Theo.” The Alpha Chimera leaned on the stone balustrade, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “You ok?”

“Yeah, just thinking is all.”

“Anything interesting?” Stiles smirked as Theo sighed at him.

“Chimera types, experiments, the usual stuff. I had an idea that woke me up, wrote it down and then I came outside.” The chimera rested his arms on the railing beside him. “I think I’m beginning to understand why you like it so much here. There’s not really a view like this in Beacon Hills.”

“No, and there’s a lot of memories there.” Stiles nodded. “My Dad is still under, I assume?”

“Of course, I’m taking care of him.” Theo glanced at his boyfriend. “Are you thinking of reviving him soon?”

“Someday, when the Empire is complete and at peace.”

“He’ll be waiting a while then.” The chimera grinned as Stiles scowled at him. 

“Give it another year and the world will be ours.” The Chimera Emperor replied confidently, curling his hand into a fist. “And then we simply need to secure it, transform those who are worthy into chimeras, subjugating those who are not, and punishing anyone who threatens our unity.”

“I’ll believe that.” Theo shifted his gaze out to the city. “But don’t worry, Stiles, the resistance is crumbling, and there’s not many supernaturals who want to go head to head with you. As for the humans, well, they don’t understand who we are or why we fight. They see us as monsters, almost like they’re in some Medieval fantasy.”

“But that’s not the case?”

“Hardly.” Theo grinned. “Yeah, sure, we’re werewolves and chimeras, but we have cell phones and computers and nuclear weapons. They’re not making that jump, and they sure as hell don’t understand that all chimeras serve you with absolute unquestioning loyalty.”

“That’s why they’ll lose.” Stiles smiled, nodding, as they settled into a comfortable silence, Theo’s arm around his waist.

 

Stiles sat in his throne, a massive construction of gold and metal, ornate carvings and rich filigree winding its way around the armrests and spreading upwards to peak in an explosion of gems just above his head. The raised platform was at the end of a long hall, pillars of marble dividing the two sides. He settled down, glancing to his left as Theo sat on the smaller throne beside him, the phalanx of chimeras standing behind him straightening up as the Emperor cleared his throat. “Alright, send them in.”

Theo listened to petition after petition, his mind wandering as Stiles tended to the affairs of the Empire; factory quotas, security requests, reports of all kinds, and reverence, endless reverence. He frowned, craning his neck to try and see where the seemingly infinite line of people was coming from. _How the hell does he actually enjoy this? He’s happy, kinda smug actually, so this is how you’re spending your days, Stiles?_ Theo mused to himself as he picked at the snacks placed between him and his boyfriend, chewing on some fruit. He shifted restlessly on the throne, his back aching. “Hey,” Theo whispered after the ammunition report was concluded. “Stiles?”

The Chimera Emperor turned to him, eyes glowing a faint purple, barely tapping into his power. “What is it?”

“Are you gonna be done soon?”

“Hmm, there’s another two hundred or so out there; mostly looking for a blessing, or simply to gaze upon my magnificence for themselves!” He smirked as Theo rolled his eyes. “Why? Are you getting bored of the mindless adulation?”

“I thought your advisors were meant to handle the nitty gritty of running the Empire?”

“Sure.” Stiles nodded. “But I still like to keep an eye on it. An active hand and all that.”

“So, are we gonna be able to get out of here at some point?” Theo looked hopefully at him, “I came back to spend time with you, remember?”

The Chimera Emperor stared at him for a moment, before nodding. He turned to his right, “Connor?”

“Yes, Emperor?”

“Tell them that I’ll return in the afternoon. Theo and I are going for a walk.” Stiles waited for him to leave and then stood up. “The gardens were still being completed the last time you were here, it’s quite pleasant at this time of day.”

“Great.” Theo jumped out of his chair. “Anything is better than listening to one more report on the average growth of potato plants in the past month…”

Stiles laughed softly, gesturing for him to follow. “I know it’s not what you’re used to. I suppose I never gave much thought to what would happen after we won the war. I don’t think anyone who wants this much power ever really thinks about what they’re going to do with it.”

“We still have enemies to crush.” Theo said as they climbed down the wide steps leading to the rear of the palace. He glanced across the hallway, lifting his hand in recognition as Corey emerged from his office. “Hey Corey!”

The younger chimera smiled and walked over to them. “Emperor, Theo. What are you doing out here? I thought there was an audience for the next few hours?”

“There was,” Stiles beckoned for him to join them, “But Theo is more of an action person, right?”

“I was getting bored.” He said to Corey, sharing his smirk. “Have you had that…honor?”

“Yes,” Corey glanced at him, adding hopefully. “When you weren’t here, so, maybe you can stay longer? Please?”

“Perhaps.” Theo laughed, blinking as they emerged into the bright sunshine, eyes rapidly adjusting after the darkness inside the palace. He watched as the Imperial Guardians dispersed, leaving them alone. The chimera looked around; neatly trimmed hedges and flowerbeds providing splashes of bright colors as they walked slowly down the perfectly manicured gravel paths, water features adding a gentle trickle to the birdsong and buzzing of insects. Apart from the crunch of their footsteps, the gardens were silent, tranquil. He grinned at Stiles, white teeth sparkling in the sun, “I like it.”

“My own private sanctuary.” Stiles replied, arms outstretched as he spun slowly on the spot. The Chimera Emperor looked at Corey. “Are you ok? You seem down.”

“Yeah, no, um, it’s just that Garrett said he was going to be gone for even longer this time.” The younger chimera looked at his feet as they walked along, “He doesn’t want to stay here either, but I can’t leave, my place is with you, Stiles.”

“I understand, thank you, Corey.” He patted the younger chimera’s shoulder, an affectionate gesture that made him smile. “But don’t worry too much, he’ll be around for a few days longer than he planned. An opportunity has presented itself.” Stiles paused, laughing softly to himself. “Not that I need to tell you two.”

“Kira.” Corey nodded. “Theo said to hold off saying anything to you.”

“I know. I’m glad he did.”

“We’re going to capture her, alive.” Theo said, catching Corey’s eye. “Take the child and make sure the entire Empire knows that power of the Chimera Emperor cannot be challenged.”

“Ok, I’ll make sure our Watchers are on high alert around the city.” Corey nodded, pulling out his phone. After the message was sent, he turned back to Stiles. “Garrett hasn’t told me where he’s going by the way, can you shed some light on that?”

“Hmm.” Stiles walked in silence for a moment before continuing. “He is searching for the Ghost Riders.”

“Seriously?” Theo stared at him. “I thought you’d given up on that?”

“Give up on an infinite army of unstoppable, mindless husks?” The Chimera Emperor smirked. “Don’t you know me at all?” They turned a corner, passing through a natural arch in the hedgerow, the flowerbeds and sprawling lawns giving way to more pools and fountains. Some were ornamental with fish and sculptures, while others had handrails and tiled surroundings, deck chairs sitting underneath umbrellas, each walled off behind more perfectly trimmed privets. Trees stretched overhead, casting the garden in cool shade as the three chimeras strolled down the wide gravelled path. He glanced at Theo, seeing his expression. “What do you think of this part?”

“It’s amazing,” Theo muttered, looking around. “How did they build it all so quickly?”

“The main building was a hotel and resort before the war, or at least it was meant to be.” Stiles explained. “And then, when the decision was made to turn it into the Imperial Palace, this seemed like a fitting location for it, plenty of room, steel and concrete already here.”

“The complex stretches halfway across the city, right?”

“That’s right, mostly the grounds.” The Chimera Emperor turned to look at the palace. “The ziggurat is still being constructed, though, they’re not quite finished at the top.”

“The what?” Corey asked, confused.

“A type of pyramid. It goes up in steps to a flat area at the summit.” Theo explained, joining Stiles in gazing up at the smooth black sides of the granite walls as they rose upwards towards the sky in increasingly sharper inclines. A band of gold wound its way across each of the steps, making the structure look even more striking against the concrete jungle of the city and the brilliant blue sky. “It’s meant to be the first thing you see in the city, and a constant reminder of the new world order.” Theo smiled as they stared at him. “Where do you think the architect got the idea?”

“Should’ve known.” Stiles muttered, shaking his head. “And you give out to me for holding an audience every day for people to worship me? Pft!”

“The Emperor should live in an impressive palace.” The chimera replied. “Something that lets everyone know of his infinite power, his dominance over the world, and the utter, crushing, defeat his enemies will suffer if they ever try and attack us here.”

“They’re building something on the top of it, like a house or something.” Corey said, watching a load of concrete and steel being hoisted upwards. “Do you know what it is?”

“Oh, that.” Stiles grunted.

“He knows what it is.” Theo grinned at Corey. “The Chimera Shrine. I mean, it makes sense, they’re already falling over themselves to adore you, I saw that this morning.”

“Ugh.” He groaned, stopping when he saw their faces. “Oh come on! Like I need this. Fine, I suppose I don’t mind that much. God-Emperor does have a certain ring to it!”

“With your Watchers all over the place, you’re practically omniscient.” Theo said. “And more or less omnipresent too.”

“I’m not so sure about that part.” The Chimera Emperor laughed to himself, watching the crane reach the top of the ziggurat. 

“Stiles, the entire Council saw you control a chimera half the world away over a video link and command him to kill General Masters. Oh, and you hurl lightning too.” Theo laughed. “You’re pretty much the definition of a god of the ancient world!”

“Hmm.” Corey glanced between them, and then back up at the palace. “I think everyone is getting that impression. It’s enormous, you can even see it from space!”

“And that’s just the portion that shows above ground.” Stiles resumed walking. “There are bunkers and barracks and store rooms stretching for miles below the surface.” He paused, smirking at them. “You know that the entire western wall is designed for the launch of all those Minutemen missiles we recovered during the war, right?”

“Wait, I’m sitting on a bunch of nuclear missiles?” Corey went pale, staring at him. “Stiles!”

“Well, at least he knows what they are.” Theo smirked at him, wincing when the younger chimera punched him on the arm. “Ow.”

“That’s not funny!”

“Relax, Corey, the strategic deterrent exists only if our chimera forces are unable to defeat an enemy.” He shrugged. “That hasn’t happened yet, so-”

“Uh,” Theo broke in, shaking his head. “You forgot about…”

“Ah, yes, well, who would have thought that the Icelandic people were so resilient?” Stiles dismissed it with a wave, missing the look Corey and Theo exchanged with each other. “If it’s any consolation, I’ve been assured that anything other than a direct hit from a weapon in the megaton yield will bounce right off.”

“I feel so safe.” Corey replied dryly. “Err, anyway, what’s the plan for Kira once you capture her? Prison? Execution?”

“Execution?” Theo echoed, he glanced at Stiles, smirking as the Chimera Emperor nodded. “I suppose so, our propaganda has certainly succeeded into making her the ultimate evil. People will want to see her defeated, publicly; another head to decorate the walls, eh, Stiles?”

“Sounds good,” He replied, distracted as they entered into another part of the gardens, furthest away from the palace. It was more private, secluded. Stiles could hear the sound of splashing water and another heartbeat. He was about to speak when the scent hit him. _Ah, there you are._ The Emperor held up his hand as Theo’s claws slid out. “It’s alright, it’s only Liam.”

“I’ve been wondering where he was.” Theo glanced at him. “He lives in the palace?”

“Yeah, a few floors down, same quarters as high-ranking military.” Stiles smirked. “Relax, Theo, just because he’s still hung up on Hayden’s death doesn’t mean I’m taking advantage of him.”

“Yeah, because that never happened before.” The chimera muttered, earning an angry glare from Corey. 

“Leave it, Theo.” The younger chimera shook his head.

“Fine, fine. How is your tame werewolf anyway?” Theo responded, looking at Stiles.

“Extremely valuable.” The Chimera Emperor replied, rounded the corner in time to see the werewolf pull himself out of the pool. His eyes couldn’t help but flick across the werewolf’s body; muscular and hard, though paler than Theo’s. _Shouldn’t really be comparing the two, should I? Still as hot as ever though. And those trunks, damn, he is not leaving much to the imagination!_

Theo ground his teeth together, seeing Stiles checking out Liam’s body as the werewolf grabbed a towel, approaching them slowly. He could feel Corey’s eyes lingering on him, and Theo turned around. “What?”

“Nothing.” The younger chimera replied after a noticeable pause. He kept watching Theo until he turned back to Liam.

“Hey guys, Stiles.” Liam said casually, not missing the irritated frown crossing Theo’s face. He stopped towelling his chest and bowed to Stiles. “Apologies for the slip in protocol, Emperor.”

“Forgiven.” Stiles dismissed it with a wave, walking over to the comfortable looking couches by the pool. “Enjoying your morning?”

“Yeah, it’s great.” Liam sat on his towel, opposite them, muscles gleaming as his skin dried. “Pack is in good shape too, thanks for giving me the opportunity to let them loose yesterday, they get a bit stir crazy if they stay in the barracks too long.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” The Chimera Emperor glanced at Theo and Corey before turning back to Liam. “Because we have a new mission for you; one that I think you will enjoy a lot.”

“What is it?”

“Chimera Intelligence has confirmed that Kira and her son, plus a few followers, are here, in the capital, right now.” Corey explained when Stiles nodded at him.

Liam sat up a little straighter. “You want us to capture her?”

“ _We_ will capture her together.” Stiles replied smiling at the werewolf. “Myself, Corey, Theo, Garrett, Greenberg and his crew, a force from the garrison, and you. I think you deserve to see justice done for Hayden’s murder at last.” He felt the familiar rush of power sweep through him as Liam nodded silently, his expression grim. Stiles’ eyes flared purple and he nodded at Liam. “You never told me how your gift worked out?”

“Oh?” The werewolf grinned at them, baring his fangs as his eyes flicked red. “Alpha powers are a bonus, the rest of the pack fall into line more easily than before. And it’s more of a pack now, not just a group of loyalist werewolves. Thank you, Emperor.”

“You’re welcome. Loyalty is rewarded.” The Chimera Emperor stood suddenly, the other three getting to their feet too. “And you have proven your loyalty to me and the Empire time and again, it is only fitting that we reward you with the power you so clearly deserve.”

Corey frowned, stepping away as his phone buzzed with a new message. He turned back to Stiles. “My apologies, Emperor, I’m needed back at the Operations Center.” The chimera bowed shortly, met Theo’s eyes, and hurried out of the garden. _Still so jealous, that’s probably never going to change._

 

Stiles watched Liam leave, returning to the barracks, still in his too-tight trunks, skin dried and towel in one hand. He could hear Theo’s teeth grinding behind him and turned, smirking. “You alright, Theo?”

“Fine.” He grunted. “You never told him the truth about Hayden and Scott’s Mom, did you?”

“Of course not.” Stiles chuckled darkly, gesturing for them to continue on their walk. “I need his anger focused on Kira, and besides he’s _my_ werewolf now, I don’t think it would matter to him anymore what she did, just that she was butchered by Kira.”

“Because you let him kill an Alpha to steal power?”

“Perhaps.” The Emperor changed paths, heading towards the towering walls in the distance. “But, I think it’s more that he knows he could have ended up as something much worse if I had wanted; not a soldier, a slave, a pretty little werewolf stripped and chained to my throne for me to use whenever I wanted.”

“I feel like you’ve thought about this a lot.” Theo stared at him, “Like, too much.”

“Haha,” Stiles laughed. “What can I say? It’s a sexy little fantasy that I’m sure you don’t approve of.”

“Hmm,” Theo smirked, his mind’s eye providing him with the image that Stiles just described. “I wouldn’t discount it completely.”

“Good to know.” The Emperor returned the smirk as they exited the gardens entirely and entered the training grounds, clouds of dust rising from stomping feet and the scent of sweat heavy in the air. Stiles’ eyes burned almost too bright as the rush of power from hundreds of chimeras nearby flooded through him. They walked slowly through the ranks of armored chimeras, watching them being tested and trained, the beating of wings overhead as a hundred chimeras took off in formation across the palace grounds. Stiles gestured towards the stairway leading up to the dark granite battlements. “These are the fortifications I was telling you about.” He trailed his hand along the warm stone as they walked along the ramparts, looking out at the cityscape below them. “It’s intended that the walls will encircle the palace, and then maybe even the city. If the resistance likes to think that this is a Medieval war, let their armies break upon our defenses.”

Theo smiled, glancing at the shining silver and steel missile battery as they moved around it. “And then you’ll rain fire on them from above, except it won’t be arrows.”

“Exactly.” The Emperor stopped moving, looking at the remains of the downtown area. “They’ve repaired a lot of the damage taken in the war, remind me to bring that up with Clarissa when I see her next. The capital is meant to be the shining jewel in the crown of the Empire, and that can’t happen when parts of it are still smoking.”

“Ruins would be a good place for Kira to hide.” Theo thought aloud. “Or the storm drains, maybe?”

“Perhaps. Corey will know more once his Watchers report in.” Stiles shook his head gently. “She’s out there. But what is she up to? Why come to heart of the Empire?”

“Maybe she thinks she can infiltrate the palace, get close enough to kill you?”

“I…” Stiles trailed off as a chimera approached him, the girl kneeling on the stone, head bowed. “What is it?”

“Emperor, the Archon of the Southern Territories requests an audience with you.”

“Jackson?” Theo looked at Stiles. “Why is he here?”

“Looking for more resources, I bet.” The Chimera Emperor muttered darkly, but nodded at the chimera. “Very well, I will speak with him now.”

“As you command, Emperor.” The girl shuffled backwards, only getting up when Stiles turned away from her. Theo was watching with an amused smirk.

“Problem?”

“Oh, no.” The chimera looked at him, “It’s just that even your chimeras are beginning to buy into that whole God-Emperor thing. Do not look upon his face, for he is so divine that you will be blinded!” Theo mocked him gently, loving the way Stiles smiled at him. “Although, I’m pretty sure I’m already blinded by-”

“Don’t you start being all sappy, Theo.” Stiles broke in, shaking his head. “You know I hate that crap. Ah, here he is.” The Emperor acknowledged Jackson’s bow, greeting him warmly. “How’s it going, Archon?”

“Ahh, I don’t like that title, St…Emperor.” He caught himself, pausing before pressing on. “Governor is more appropriate.”

“If you insist,” Stiles sighed. “How are things down there?”

“Everything south of Bolivia is still a bit of a disaster zone, but, err, the extra troops you granted me have helped to keep things under control.” Jackson leaned against the wall, arms folded in his loose-fitting shirt. “I’m not here for more, if that’s what you were wondering.”

“I’d hope not,” Stiles smirked at him. “The Southern Territories need their Governor, and we need their resources. And both of you need calm, controlled environments to produce the best for the Empire.”

“The people make for particularly interesting chimeras.” Theo added. “Very versatile, good for hybridisation.”

“We’ll keep them coming,” Jackson paused, wetting his lips. “Emperor, I’ve come regarding Lydia.”

“Ah, eager to see your ex-girlfriend returned to you?” Stiles raised a brow, watching Jackson’s expression flicker before returning to neutral. “Hmm?”

“Not exactly, my lord, what you choose to do with rebels and enemies of the Empire is up to you, of course.” The werewolf pressed on as Theo and Stiles exchanged a glance. “I am simply requesting that her body be released to me when she has finished serving the Empire.”

“That could be a problem.” Theo muttered. He cleared his throat. “Lydia’s premonition powers are interesting, but it is the physic abilities that we have been utilising her essence for; the Banshee shout. As a result, there has been some, uh, degradation of the vessel.”

“She’s dead?”

“Oh, no, not dead.” Theo searched for the words. “She, um, well, her body is there, but her mind is somewhere else. Much like the time we rescued her from Eichen House, you remember that, Stiles?”

“I do.” He nodded, reaching out to touch Jackson’s shoulder. “I agree to your request; once the Banshee has been deemed no longer of any use, you can have her.”

“Thank you, Emperor.” Jackson replied woodenly. “Truly, your generosity knows no bounds.”

 _Rehearse that line much?_ Stiles thought to himself as the Archon turned to leave, “Oh, Jackson?”

“Yes, Emperor?”

“I’ll be sending some more troops your way, for your own personal detail, to, uh, keep an eye on things.” He smirked as the werewolf clenched his jaw. “I wouldn’t want anything to happen to my _trusted_ Archon, now, would I?”

“Thank you, Emperor.” He bowed low and walked away. Stiles smiled at Theo and turned back to admire the view.

 

Corey looked up as the satellite image flickered into a close-up of the city. “This is the live feed?”

“Yes, Director,” His assistant pushed a tablet towards him. “The Watchers have begun to report in.”

“Very good.” The chimera muttered, scrolling down the list. He started when he felt a hand on his back, Garrett leaning over him. “Oh! I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Not surprising.” The Löwenmensch looked around the room at the hundreds of screens and constant scrolling data flashing across them. Chimeras bustled to and fro, carrying stacks of paper and tablets, talking into headsets, and recording information on boards. “It’s really busy.”

“This is the Operations Center for all Chimera Intelligence activities across the Empire.” Corey explained, standing up as he finished reviewing the list. “It’s always busy.”

“Something big is going on?”

“Kira.” Corey said, “Recent reports put her in the city, we’re trying to confirm that, so the Emperor and his forces can finally put an end to her rebellion.”

“Sounds good.” Garrett nodded slowly. “There’s certainly an extra buzz around the palace. You’ll be going with him?”

“We both will. Theo was talking about the operation as a, what did he call it, oh, a harkening back to the times when we were all on the front lines together, as if that’s something to celebrate.” Corey frowned, “I think he misses Stiles more than he lets on.”

“It’s his choice to oversee the creation of chimeras in Beacon Hills.” Garrett said, tone slightly bitter. “He doesn’t get ordered around.”

“You’re a General in the Empire’s armies, the only who can order you to do anything is the Emperor.”

“Exactly.”

“So, what’s the problem?” Corey stared at him. “Is this about the Ghost Riders? Stiles told me that you’re going to try and find them?”

“That’s right.” The Löwenmensch looked as though he was about to say something else when a chimera hurried over to them, the characteristically large eyes betraying him to be a Watcher. Garrett bit his tongue and pulled back as Corey gestured for the Watcher to come closer.

“What is it?”

“Positive confirmation of the target, Director.” The chimera pointed to the large screen showing a map of the city. “The Kitsune is using the storm drains to mask her movements throughout the city, but we identified her emerging in Inglewood, taking shelter among the abandoned houses in the area.”

“That makes sense.” Corey nodded, quickly checking the map. “The new fortifications cut right through that section of the city. It’s as close as she can get to the palace, and no one lives there anymore. Excellent work, have all of the Watchers converge on that location and hold position. The Emperor will want to know about this at once.” He turned back to Garrett, excitement in his voice, “We’ve almost got her! I’ll see you at the briefing tonight, a runner will come get you, ok?”

“Sure.”

Corey hesitated, looking back at his boyfriend. “Was there something else you were going to tell me? About the search for the Wild Hunt and the Ghost Riders?”

Garrett stared at him for a moment, before shaking his head and offering Corey his smile. “No, it’s fine. It doesn’t matter.”

“Ok, I gotta get this information to the Emperor, see you later.” Corey dismissed the uneasy feeling that crept into his stomach and hurried out of the Operation Center.

 

Stiles gestured for the high-ranking officers to sit as he took his place on the throne at the head of the long table in the Council Chamber. He picked up the remote control and turned on the screen, a map of Inglewood appearing. “Thanks to efforts of Chimera Intelligence, we have narrowed down the location of the rebel Kira and her pitiful excuse for an army. Our Watchers are monitoring the situation as we speak, we need only plan how we mean to execute our strategy.” Stiles looked at each of them sternly. “Under no circumstances is she to escape, I do not care what it takes, we will capture Kira Yukimura alive, understood?”

“As you command, Emperor!” The thunderous response made him grin. 

“Good.” Stiles turned to Strauss and Parrish, sitting close to him. “Due to their presence so close to the palace walls, I want patrols doubled and any infractions to be dealt with immediately. Anyone who breaches the defenses is to be killed on sight.”

“Yes, Emperor.” Strauss bowed his head. “The Imperial Palace will not be penetrated as long as I am in command of our defensive forces.”

“I expect no less, Commander Strauss.” The Chimera Emperor smiled at him, glancing at Parrish. “I do not anticipate that the battle will spread outside of the Inglewood area, but the civilian police force should be prepared nonetheless.”

“I understand.” The Hellhound shrugged uncomfortably, the heavy metal collar around his neck chaffing against his skin. The gem at the center of the collar glowed and Parrish’s eyes became orange, his voice twisting into a deeper tone. “If you release me, perhaps I can fight beside you.”

“No, Cerberus,” Stiles shook his head. “You will remain chained up. Now give me Parrish back.” He waited until the fire faded from the man’s eyes. “Good. Protect the people, Greenberg will whip them up into a wild frenzy of glorious imperial zeal once the attack commences, but we don’t need any civilian casualties.”

“Yes, Emperor.” Parrish mirrored Strauss’ bow and glanced back at the screen. “We’ll set up a cordon around the entrances to neighborhood you’ll be operating in.”

Stiles looked at Theo, nodding. “All yours.”

“Ok,” The chimera smiled. “This is it, Kira has been a thorn in our side ever since she escaped the Battle of Beacon Hills. Not because she has been a potent threat, but because of what she represents, the danger of a loose supernatural daring to challenge our glorious Emperor. While the rest of them have recognized Stiles as their sovereign, bending the knee as is fitting by beings of a lesser order.” His gaze met Liam’s, lips twitching into a grin. “Her survival undermines our legitimacy. But no more. Tonight, we secure our dominance. The child is of special value; the DNA from the son of a True Alpha may provide interesting insight into the creation of future chimeras; he is not to be harmed. Kira is to be taken alive at all costs, but anyone else who is with her can be killed. If they surrender, very well, we’ll execute them alongside their leader.” Theo looked towards Greenberg, the chimera typing furiously. “Master Recruiter? Are we prepared?”

He looked up, nodding. “Yeah, I’ve got three chimera media crews ready to go in with us, get a couple of different angles for editing it together later, but we’ll be live-streaming as soon as we begin our assault. The entire Empire will be able to watch the downfall of our most hated enemy; big screens all over the public areas as well as across all channels and platforms.” Greenberg smiled at Stiles. “Rest assured, Emperor, all will witness your glory tonight.”

The Chimera Emperor grinned at them. “Very well, you all know your assignments. Assemble the battle forces at the southern gate and I’ll meet you there.” He let them stand, acknowledging their bows. “Err, Parrish? Please stay.” Stiles waited until the room had emptied out and stood up.

The Hellhound wetted his lips nervously. “Sorry, Emperor, Cerberus can be so forceful sometimes.”

“But the inhibitor is working?” 

“Yes, I can access a fraction of my powers without him controlling me.” Parrish itched at the raw skin around his neck.

“Are you uncomfortable?” Stiles asked, stepping closer to him. “It doesn’t look particularly well-fitting.”

“The fact that Theo was able to do anything at all is pretty amazing.” Parrish shrugged. “I can live with some discomfort.”

“But, why should you?” The Chimera Emperor looked around him, his eyes flaring purple. Two chimeras emerged from the pocket of darkness near the fireplace, each holding a slimmer version of the inhibitor; a single silver loop of metal with a large amber crystal in the center of each one. “It goes around your arms; biceps to be exact.” Stiles said, gesturing for Parrish to remove his shirt. He nodded as the chimeras fitted the rings around his arms, adjusting the clasps as needed. “Make a muscle. Hmm, a little looser. Again.” Stiles nodded to himself as Parrish flexed for him, gesturing for the chimeras to remove the collar around his neck. “Good. How does it feel?”

“Excellent. Lighter.” The Hellhound grinned at him. “Thank you, Emperor.” Parrish kneeled in front of Stiles, head bowed. “I will continue to serve you loyally.”

 _And hopefully shirtless…_ Stiles smirked, eyes skipping across the man’s muscular chest. “Ok, get up, we have a Kitsune to catch.”

 

Stiles flexed his fingers experimentally, the new armor feeling strange on his skin. It wasn’t necessary of course, with Cortez and the other armored chimeras nearby, but Greenberg had insisted that he “look the part.” The Chimera Emperor shrugged, nodding at Taylor. “Take your airborne wing and scout the area, make sure you’re not seen until we arrive.”

“As you command, Emperor.” The chimera launched himself off the ground, wings beating hard as he gained altitude. 

Stiles let his own wings emerge, the mimicked appendages tensing for a moment before relaxing. He looked over the edge of the battlements, seeing Theo and Corey signal to him that the position was secure. The Chimera Emperor stood on top of the stone ramparts, grinning under his helmet as Greenberg’s film crew turned towards him. “Behold the glory of the Chimera Emperor!” He dived off the battlements, plunging downwards, letting his wings slow his fall until he landed gracefully beside Theo. His boyfriend was staring at him. “What? Did you hear that?”

“Yes, Stiles.” He smirked at Corey. “We heard it.”

“He’s been prompting me to make a comment for their video all day.” Stiles explained with a shrug. “I figured that was good enough.”

“You would.” Theo nodded at the deserted street in front of them. “Down there, there’s a junction that’s been exposed, that’s where we can access the drain system.”

“Ok, let’s head out.” Stiles turned, raising his hand and gesturing for his army to follow them. They walked through the neighborhood, every sense primed for engagement with the enemy, Theo kept looking around, trying to make sure he had Stiles in his sights all the time. Not that he expected Kira to come to them, at least not until they were in the drains. “Down here.” Stiles pointed into the tunnel, the roof having collapsed and formed a natural ramp. “Armor up front, support units in the middle. Liam, get your werewolves to cover our rear.”

“Yes, Emperor.” He whispered, turning to give orders to his pack. 

Stiles touched the arm of the Guardian Prime, “Connor, assign two chimeras to this entrance, we can’t discount that this could be some sort of trap. Then come back to me.” The dutiful chimera bowed and returned to the surface. Stiles nodded at Corey and Greenberg. “Let’s do it.”

 

They crept along the dripping tunnel until it widened out into a large empty basin, signs of hurriedly abandoned tents and supplies scattered around the place. The Chimera Emperor smiled. _Got you at last._ He stopped in the middle of the basin, looking at the two large outflow pipes at the other end. “Kira! Why don’t you stop hiding, and come and face me? Come; face your doom!”

Greenberg directed his film crews into position as Theo glanced around cautiously. He stiffened when his sharp eyes picked out movement in front of Stiles. _She’s actually going to confront him?_ “Look around for traps,” Theo whispered at his forces. “We might have caught them off-guard, or this might have been part of her plan all along.”

Stiles smirked as Kira emerged into the light cast down from the street above, filtering through the grates. “Well, well, being on the run has not suited you; scraggly hair, unkempt clothes, but still, I see the fire in your eyes.”

“I suppose you have me surrounded.” Kira said, glaring at him, hands by her side. She frowned, as though seeing him for the first time. “Armor? Really? That afraid of me?”

“Protection wise, it’s a little flimsy.” Stiles admitted with a shrug, patting the cloth of his surcoat down, showing off the Imperial symbol better. “But I like it, and the Chimera Emperor should look good.”

“I heard that you’re using that title, Stiles.” The Kitsune circled him as the rest of his army watched her, claws out. “Two years ago, it was almost cute, but you’ve killed millions of people-”

“The war has killed millions of people.” He corrected swiftly. “I have liberated the world, ushering it into a new era of glory! And you are the last remnant of the old one. So, you have to die.”

“I’m going to make you pay for everyone you’ve killed.” Kira replied, pulling out her sword, the new blade reflected the light onto his face. “It’s my mother’s hilt, only fitting that you should die on it.”

“Your mother? Hmm,” The Chimera Emperor grinned darkly at her. “And what about your own little bundle of joy? How is young Scott? Oh, you didn’t think we knew his name? Surrender now and we might consider letting him live.”

“No!” She shrieked at him, turning swiftly around to stare into the left side tunnel, uncontrolled lightning sparking off her.

 _Go, get that child!_ Stiles silently commanded his chimeras, his eyes shifting to twin purple suns, the light leaking out from his helmet. Claws sprang out from the tips of his gloves and electricity wrapped around his body, crackling loudly as it arced against the concrete surface of the basin. Kira went to intercept his chimeras, and Stiles’ arm shot out, grabbing her shoulder. He pulled hard, sending her sprawling onto the ground. “Weak! Pathetic! Easily distracted. Where is the Kitsune who would challenge an Empire? Where is the fox sworn to get revenge for the loss of her wolf?!”

Kira jumped to her feet, the Kitsune aura flaring as her eyes burned. “I’m here!” She unclenched one of her hands, talons morphing over her fingers, crude stitches still showing. “Look what I have! I can steal your power just as easily as you took my mother’s and the Skinwalkers.” She charged suddenly, Stiles side-stepping her attack, only to be struck by her sword, a slash that would have cut him in half if not for the chimera armor under his surcoat. He grunted and pulled the cloth and metal armor aside, tossing his helm back to Greenberg. 

“Close, Kira.” The Chimera Emperor leapt into the air, using his wings to propel him backwards into his army. “But you’ll have to do better than that. Chimeras! Take her.”

Theo rushed forward with the others, keen hearing picking up the screaming and howls of terror from the outflow tunnel. Kira was fighting furiously to reach it, and Theo nodded at Liam, “Cut her off!” They were about to get into claw range when a burst of gunfire came out of the other tunnel. Several chimeras went down as the Imperial Guardians formed a protective wall around Stiles. Theo hit the concrete hard, rolling onto his side to see a burst of electricity arc out from the Chimera Emperor’s position. He grinned savagely as more screams rent the sky and the smell of burnt meat washed over him, turning his stomach. Theo frowned as he heard a grunt beside him, looking in horror as Kira sunk her talons into a werewolf, they were glowing electric blue and siphoning off the chimera’s power. “Shit.” He struggled upright, his arm bleeding from a stray bullet. “Stiles! She’s stealing their powers!”

The Chimera Emperor’s eyes flared and he strode out to face Kira down, “You dare? I am the Alpha Chimera; their power belongs to me!” She smirked at him wordlessly. “I will break you in half! You think you know me? You think you know the limits of my power? That I have werewolves and lightning and poison, and that’s it? You know nothing of the extent of my wrath!” He shook his head, mimicking the powers of the other chimeras behind him, jumping from them back to the palace. Stiles clenched his fists, the right one erupting in fire, the left one crystalizing with ice. “We have harnessed the might of the elements! Rock bends to my will!” He roared, using the Skinwalkers’ abilities to root Kira in place, ignoring the Kitsune’s struggling. “Fire is no longer controlled by the Hellhound!” Outstretching his hand, Stiles directed a plume of flames towards her, grinning viciously as Kira screamed, the side of her face charring instantly. “How about I cool that down for you? Perhaps a little ice will do the trick!” His other hand shot out, the freezing air smashing Kira backwards, her ankles snapping with an audible crack. She whimpered, sword falling from her hands.

“Argh!”

The Chimera Emperor approached her slowly, seeing Theo and Liam flank him. “Did you really think that you could defeat me? I have waited for this moment for two long years, and finally, you will bow to me.”

“Never!” Kira spat at him.

“You killed Hayden,” Liam glared at her. “You never showed any remorse, or willingness to listen to her side of the story.”

“You were both traitors to Scott!”

“That’s-”

“Don’t bother, Liam.” Stiles let the elements fade from his hands, placing one on the werewolf’s shoulder. “You’ll have plenty of time to make her suffer in the cells. Ah.” He looked up, watching the other chimeras escort Kira’s ragged supporters out into the basin, one of them carrying the child. “Hmm, he does look like Scott.”

“No! You can’t! I…” She sobbed suddenly, the fight leaving her. “What do you want from me?”

The Chimera Emperor smiled, gesturing for Greenberg’s crews to come closer. “You have nothing I want, I just took it all, as is my right as Emperor.” He turned on his heel, nodding at Garrett and Corey leading the second wave inside. “Secure her, use the child as leverage if she resists.”

“Yes, Emperor.” Corey bowed, letting the Löwenmensch go ahead of him. “What about the prisoners?”

“Make sure you record their confessions, and then execute them.” Stiles paused at the exit of the drains, accepting Connor’s hand to get up the concrete slab. “Strange.”

“What is it, Emperor?”

“I thought she would fight more, be stronger, harder to defeat.” 

“Perhaps that is because You are the one who has grown in strength, my master.” The Guardian Prime replied, walking back to the wall with him, the trail of prisoners being escorted away from them. “You are the Chimera Emperor, master of tens of thousands of chimeras, ruler of half the planet, unparalleled in power and abilities. She is just a Kitsune with a broken sword and a refusal to accept that everything that has happened to her is because of the decision she took to imprison the First Chimera.”

“You do listen to everything I say, don’t you?” Stiles smiled at him, “I need you to do something for me before we execute Kira tomorrow.”

“I will serve the Chimera Emperor however I can, my master. My life for Yours.” Connor knelt in front of him, eyes shining. “Command me, Alpha.”

 

Corey exchanged a look with Garrett, “There has to be a hundred thousand people here.”

“More, that square is immense, took me almost twenty minutes to cross it earlier.” The Löwenmensch held up his hand, listening to the roar of the crowd, the sound of their heart-beats deafening as they stood inside the entrance hall of the palace. “Corey, I meant to tell you yesterday, but I have a lead on the Ghost Riders, small town named Canaan due east of Beacon Hills.”

“You’re leaving? Already?” The chimera frowned at him. He nodded resignedly. “Well, at least it’s relatively nearby.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” Garrett sighed. “I have to go though, they’re purposely hard to find, I can’t let this lead go stale. The Emperor will make it formal this afternoon after the execution.”

“Speaking of.” Corey muttered, turning around to see Stiles and Theo descending from the upper level, flanked by Connor and the Imperial Guardians. He hurried over to the Chimera Emperor. “The square is full, my lord, packed to capacity, the streets are thronged, it’s like they’ve all been called here, but no one seems forced.”

“I guess Greenberg did his job well, hmm?” Stiles replied, nodding at Connor discreetly. “General Douglas, is the prisoner secured and ready for presentation?”

“Yes, Emperor, give word and we’ll bring her up.”

“Do it now, you’ll know when to send her out.” Theo directed him. “Guardian Prime, assign four of your Guardians to the prisoner detail, the people can tear her apart _after_ the sentence has been carried out, understand?”

“Yes, First Chimera.”

Stiles nodded for Corey to join them as the doors were flung open, a wall of sound washing over them as the three of them strode out onto the raised walkway leading towards the dais at the center of the square. The crowd had all turned to face them, and Stiles felt a smile tug at his lips as they walked towards the central platform; they were shouting his title, smiling, laughing, crying whenever he looked their way, the crowd rippling as they fell to their knees before him.

Theo leaned into his shoulder, smirking. “Can you feel the love, o God-Emperor?”

“I’m beginning to feel it…” He muttered back, seeing Corey’s cheeks flush with all the attention. “There’s an awning set up for my advisors and the military, you can sit there.”

“Thanks.” The younger chimera looked over to the red tent opposite the dais and hurried over to it, the crowds of people melting away before him. “Not sure I’ll ever get used to this.” 

 

Stiles raised his hands to quieten the crowd in front of him, glancing at Theo, waiting for his nod. “Citizens of the Chimera Empire!” He called out, voice carrying through the hidden PA system. “Today is a glorious day! For two long years, we have been dogged by an enemy that refused to lie down and die, that refused to accept the peace I offered to her and her kind. She has made it her quest to try and tear down everything we hold dear.” Stiles paused as the crowd got louder, waiting for them to subside. “She is no ordinary rebel, for even her own supernatural kind have forsaken her, so terrible are her methods, so blood-soaked are her battlefields, so ruthless as to target children and those who cannot defend themselves!” The Chimera Emperor smiled internally as the giant screens around the square flickered into life, broadcasting images of battles and death, flames and twisted bodies lying in rubble strewn streets, chimeras shaking their heads slowly as they surveyed the damage.

“Isn’t that footage from _our_ campaign, Stiles?” Theo murmured into his ear, smirking. “You always were masterful at manipulation, Emperor.”

Stiles grinned, and spread his hands wide, “But there’s no reason to fear any longer! Through the might, and unwavering unity, of our glorious Chimera Empire, the resolution of our stoic citizens, and the unparalleled strength of our chimera armies, we have found and eliminated this threat!” The Chimera Emperor smiled at them, looking over to where his advisors sat under the awning, Liam nodding at him. “You all saw it last night! This demon, this hellion, the Kitsune who tried to break apart our union was no match for me, the Chimera Emperor. And, now, she will pay the ultimate price for crimes against the Empire, against you. She is the Kitsune, KIRA!” He drew out the final word into a roar, gesturing grandly as she was brought out of the palace, blinking in the bright sunlight, flanking on all sides by the Imperial Guardians.

The Alpha Chimera stood beside Theo, watching them drag the shackled Kitsune along the walkway, the crowd turning hostile, screaming at her, roaring abuse. The Chimera Emperor smirked when the first object was thrown at her, the rock cutting her face. She cried out in pain as more missiles were launched at her, bouncing harmlessly off the Guardians’ heavy armor. They pushed her forward, sprawling on her hands and knees when they reached the dais, securing her chains to the ground. Stiles regarded her thoughtfully for a moment, looking back up. “Do you see? Do you see what happens when you challenge strength such as ours? Her downfall was inevitable, as will be for all of those who continue to resist the perfect embrace of our glorious Chimera Empire!” He grinned at the deafening cheers that greeted his words.

“Especially,” Theo took his place beside Stiles, reaching down to bring Kira’s hands into view, the talons exposed. “When they dare to claim powers that they have no right to, powers that belong only to their Emperor!” 

Stiles raised his hand, his claws emerging, talon pulsing a dull blue in the late morning sun. “Kira Yukimura, traitor, murderer, butcher of innocents, rebel, and terrorist, I sentence you to death for your crimes against the Empire.” He paused as the roar of approval drowned out his voice. “Any final words?”

“My son will avenge me, as he will avenge his father.” Kira glared at him, her aura flaring one last time.

“Well, you won’t be here to see what wonders we will make with the son of a True Alpha and Kitsune.” Theo whispered, pulling her head back as Stiles’ claws flashed quickly, a spurt of blood coating his hand and arm, the Kitsune falling limp in his grip. The chimera ignored the rapturous cheering around them, watching instead as Stiles plunged his talon into her chest, draining her of power. His eyes flared purple and Theo felt the rush of energy rip through him, staggering backwards. He shook his head to clear his mind, looking at the Chimera Emperor, purple eyes burning like twin suns. “The body?”

“Give it to the people, they will tear her to shreds.” Stiles looked down at his bloody claws as Theo tossed the Kitsune into the mob. He glanced up, eyes meeting Liam’s and nodded. _And now we both have our revenge._

 

The throne room was pleasantly cool after the heat of the square, and Stiles walked slowly through the ranks of chimeras towards the throne, Theo and Corey following behind him. The Chimera Emperor sat down, smiling slightly as his advisors took their seats, his two closest friends sitting on either side of him. He nodded at Connor and waited until Garrett knelt in front of him. “General Douglas, are you prepared for your mission?”

“I am, Emperor.” Garrett inclined his head.

“Then, good luck, I hope you find what you seek.” Stiles gestured for him to rise, attention distracted as Theo leaned over to whisper in his ear.

Corey offered his boyfriend a smile, receiving a small nod in return. He frowned, tension suddenly gripping his stomach, a feeling of wrongness as Garrett smirked at him, the eyes too calculating. The chimera felt a chill run down his spine, as though he was never going to see the Löwenmensch again. But then the moment passed and Corey recovered, watching Garrett stride out of the hall.

Stiles had straightened up again, smiling as he called out. “Send in the next supplicant!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me a lot longer than I anticipated, work was very heavy this week, and I really wanted to get this chapter just right, with a really strong ending. I wanted to convey the feeling that time passed and the Empire is a reality. So, hopefully it feels like the character arcs have been fulfilled. 
> 
> Part Four is now up, it takes the core elements of this chapter and runs with them into the future. The next part will feature a version of the Season 6 Ghost Riders storyline!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you have enjoyed this series (so far)!


End file.
